The Northern Stories
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Collection of short stories about Nordics. Every chapter is a full, single story. Mostly just happy, silly stories with lot of historical and cultural things.
1. Denmark and the secret group

Hej

This is a collection of short stories about Nordics. Hurray! I have been out from Hetalia fandom for while but then I got a review to another story after long, long time (thanks btw, if you see this. I'll come back to that later on!) and I thought: "oh well, I have got lot of ideas lately so why not."

Every chapter is a full, single story. Most of them are (or will be) happy, silly, a bit cliche and funny stories but there might be few sad ones somewhere here too. Nothing too serious though, I like happy endings. If there are pairings, they are mainly DenNor or SuFin. There is absolutely no chronological order so you can skip the chapters you don't like. Some stories are from modern times, some are not. There might be some AUs too but I don't write those so often. Be prepaired for lot of historical and culture things because I love those very much. Sometimes I might also throw in some Finnish or Swedish, just for fun. However, I'll wrote short warnings at the beging of each chapters so you know what is going on. (this sounds so serious now, sorry!) And if you have any comments/ ideas/ suggestions feel free to contact me or review! You get new chapters faster by reviewing (works also in another way: if you don't like, don't say anything and it will all die out soon)

I like to use "pet names" for the nations. These are the one I'm using here:  
Sweden: Sverige, Sve, Svea, Ruotsi, Sví.  
Norway: Norge, Nor, Nore, Norja  
Denmark: Danmark, Dan, Tanska  
Iceland: Is, Isey  
Finland: Fin, Finny

This chapter is about the time when Norway was under the Danish rule (so around 1400). Includes very slight DenNor.

* * *

Denmark didn't really think that it was a problem. Even after years he still thought that there was nothing wrong with the things he was doing. After all, he had only found some people who shared same love and same ideas than he did. In his point of view there was nothing wrong with that. Sadly, Norway didn't agree. Not because he thought doing those things were wrong. Oh no. He had nothing against of that. Actually he felt that his people were doing exactly right thing. But he still thought that it was completely weird that Denmark, out of all nations in the world, had get involved.

"Where the hell have you been?" Norway's sharp voice startled the Dane who had been taking a nap under the tree. He smiled at the Norwegian who was standing over him, but Norway didn't seem to be too happy.

"Hej Nor!" Denmark said happily, "long time no seen."

"Seven months", Norway told him with a stern voice, "for seven months I have been searching for you. You better have an extraordinary good explanation."

"You were worried?" Denmark asked and seemed to be weirdly happy about that revelation, "oh Nor, you should know that I'll always come back to you!"

"Explain, Dan", Norway repeat his order, "quick."

"Well, you know", the Dane said, "I was going to meet you seven months ago but you were not at home! So I thought I'll go to take a look around because you never let me wander off. Don't look at me like that, Nor, I'm curious about your land!"

"This is exactly why I don't let you go freely inside of my borders", the Norwegian said, "I already have enough problems and you getting lost for seven months doesn't really help."

"Sorry Nor", Denmark said, sounding apologizing for the first time now, "I was coming back soon but then I met some people. They asked me a lot of questions and I guess I gave the right answers because they let me join their group."

"Group?"

"Jep, I think you have heard about them", the Dane told him, "it's a very secret group. Apparently I walked right in to their meeting so they just had to take me in or kill me off. I'm very happy that they let me in. I don't like to be killed."

"What they asked you?" Norway asked, sounding suspicious.

"They started with the normal stuff", Denmark said, "you know, 'how the hell did you get in here' and 'who you think you are'. You always ask those things too so I know it's a very normal Norwegian way of greeting close friends and loved ones."

"Aha."

"So after that they started to ask different questions", Denmark continued without noting how the Norwegian sighed quietly and shook his head a bit like he couldn't believe the Dane, "like, what I think about Norway and so on."

"What did you answer?"

"I love you, Nor, and I'm an honest man", Denmark said with a grin, "they had so many questions but finally they told me that if I want to join them I should prove myself."

"That meant?"

"I had to do something to show them that I care and love you", the Dane said, "that was fun! Also very easy. I needed to get a letter from the office. Steal it, they said, because they needed to have a royal letter."

"So you did steal a letter?"

"I didn't really need to", the Dane said, "I just walked in and they handed it to me. I was surprised about that but they said that of course I can have the letter because I'm a noble and nobles can ask to have copies of those letters. I had no idea I have a title. Did you know about that?"

"Ja, I knew", Norway said, "I was there when the king granted the title for you, and for me too, but apparently I was only one listening."

"Ah, okay", the Dane said, not caring much, "well, after I proved myself I got inside of the group and since then I have been doing some cool missions and stuff like that." Norway was quiet for a while after the Dane finished his explanation. Then he sighed quietly and sat down next to another nation, resting his back against of the tree.

"Care to tell me exactly what kind of group you are in now?" he asked.

"I don't remember their name but it's a group that aims to free Norway", the Dane said happily, "they all love you, Nor! I haven't seen such a passion often."

"Okay", Norway said, "and from whom they are aiming to free me?"

"From the evil Danes, of course."

"And you are?"

"Are you okay, Nor?" Denmark suddenly asked and looked at him worrying, "you don't remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, idiot, you are very hard person to forget about", Norway said, "just answer."

"Aw, thanks Nor", the Dane said, quickly calming down again, "I'm a Dane."

"And?"

"You are asking weird questions today", Denmark noted, "I'm Denmark! So I guess it means I'm kind of over-Dane. Is there such a thing as an over-Dane? It sounds nice and like a person who can easily beat up Sweden. Like me."

"Focus, Dan", Norway muttered, "don't you see anything weird about this?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Nope", Denmark said, "should I?" For a moment Norway just stared at him, ice-blued eyes without emotions. Norway never showed his thoughts on his face but Denmark was sure he was wondering, maybe amused too. He smiled at him, happily because he loved the Norwegian.

"I guess no", Norway finally mumbled and turned his gaze away, "I hope you are ready to return home because there is a lot of work to do and I'm not going to do that all."

"Do we really have to?" Denmark asked with a pleading voice, "can't Iceland take care of it?"

"Dan, I'll not let you make Iceland your slave", Norway said.

"Isn't that the point of having…?"

"Dan!"

"Sorry, Nor", Denmark said and laughed, "I was joking."

"Almost thousand years and your jokes are still horrible", Norway muttered, "good for you that your sense of humour is not the reason I'm staying with you."

"Hmm, I love you too."

"I didn't say that."

"You don't need to." For a moment they just laid there in middle of the forest. The weather was great and the sun warmed the skin where the shadow from the tree didn't reach. It was so quiet too and the both nations felt calm.

"We should go now", Norway finally said. Denmark nodded and happily followed him, only asking one last question while they walked back to the city.

"Did you really miss me?" he asked. Norway didn't answer but Denmark was sure he saw a small smile on man's lips. Later he excitingly told Iceland that Norway had been miserably sad and worried while he was away. Iceland, who only remembered the Norwegian being annoyed and angrily mumbling things all the time while trying to find the lost Dane, shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care what those two were doing.


	2. Finnish magic

Wasn't gonna update today but I feel bad about mixing up last chapter so here you go.

Thanks for all faves, follows and reviews! You guys are great.

This is about viking times and finally I got some SuFin too (still very slightly but anyway).

* * *

" _Sä jylhä ja ponteva pohjolan maa_ ", Finland sang quietly for himself while working, " _sä hiljainen riemunkehto parhain_." He was sitting outside in warm sun and fixing fishing nets. It was easy work that let his mind to wander though his hands were busy. He also liked to sing because it filled otherwise quiet forest with voice. Working felt so much better when he sang and thought about things at same.

Also, it kept him so focused that he never noticed three Vikings hiding in the bush nearby.

"Is he chanting something or?" the Dane asked, laying on the ground. His weapon was right next to him, but two others had left theirs in the camp. Norway only had a small knife on his belt and Sweden trusted that nothing would attack them.

"Not sure", Norway whispered back, staring at the singing Finn. He knew magic but this one was new for him and he didn't understand the words. It made him very worried because if it was indeed magic, he couldn't counter-attack it if he didn't know exactly what it was.

"Should we attack? Just in case? Maybe he is summoning the creatures from underground", Denmark said and poke his elbow to Swede's side, "Sve, you wanna attack?"

"He is cute", Sweden whispered instead of giving a real answer. Denmark turned and gave him a long look, mixed with surprise and horror.

"What in hell is wrong with you?" he asked and quickly turned to Norway, "Nor, that witch-boy has seduced Sve with the magic!"

"Be quiet", Norway whispered sharply. Luckily Finland seemed still be not aware about Vikings and continue his singing and working happily.

"But Nor, I'm worried", Denmark whined, moving a bit away from the Swede in case the spell was contagious, "do something."

"I can't, Dan", Norway said, looking also a bit worried, "this magic is different. I think we should just retreat."

"That's good idea", the Dane said, "come on, Sve, let's go."

"But…", Sweden mumbled but both nations grabbed him and dragged away. He didn't refuse but he still kept looking back.

"He has to be very strong to keep man like Sve in his hold", Norway said when they got in safe distance.

"I'm very worried now", Denmark admitted, "we should have attacked."

"No", Sweden said quickly, "don't attack him!"

"Sve is right", Norway agreed, "with that kind of power he can do anything. Better to stay away, there are other lands for us to roam."

"Can I stay here?" Sweden asked.

"No!" Norway and Denmark yelled at same time. They gripped the Swede's arms again, like they were expecting him to take a run back to the Finn.

"Maybe I can talk to him", Sweden said, "he can join us."

"It's too dangerous", Denmark refused, "I'm not gonna lose my brother to that witch-boy."

"But Norge use magic too", Sweden said, "and he is ok."

"It's too risky to just go and talk with a strange magic user", the Norwegian noted, "no, we leave now."

"Also, you can't really talk, Sve", Denmark continued, "you always mumble and get so awkward when around strangers. That boy will turn you to fish or something! You can't fight if you are a fish!" Norway nodded and started to lead their small group back to the ship. Denmark followed happily but Sweden hesitated. He wanted to go back and find out about this strange boy in the forest. His curiosity didn't go away but he was sure it wasn't magic that was holding him. It was something else.

Many centuries later Finland laughed when Denmark told the story to him.

"Really? You were stalking me?" he asked, "I never noticed."

"Of course not!" Denmark said, "we are so good Vikings."

"Also, Dan was too afraid to go closer", Norway noted.

"Well, you wanted to stay away too", the Dane said, laughing and smiling, "but was it really a magic you were using back then, Fin?" The Finn smiled gently and shrugged.

"Who knows", he said, a hint of amuse in his voice, and begin to sing softly, " _sun muistosi suuret, sun uljahat työs, ei hukkua saata ajanvuolla_. _Mit' ennen voit olla, voit vastakin myös. Mä pohjolassa tahdon elää, kuolla."_ Sweden, who had stayed quiet during the story, stared at the Finn. Maybe he was a scary looking man, but now he only looked gentle and loving, his feelings showing on his eyes. Denmark saw that and he turned to the Norwegian next to him.

"I think it was magic", he whispered, "damn it. I always thought they have some kind of Stockholm syndrome going on. Who would have guessed that Fin is a seducer?"

* * *

Fun fact: Finns were never Vikings, but they used to trade a lot with their Viking neighbours. Sometimes Vikings also did raids in Finland but mostly it seems that they were friendly towards Finns. Vikings also used to believe that Finns are natural with magic (especially with raising and calming winds). This belief might come from the fact that Finnish language is very "flat", we rarely raise or low the voice while speaking which makes it very hard for non-finnish speakers to realize where words ends and starts (Finnish is also one of the rare languages where you can breathe in and out while speaking. It's very handy with our damn long words… And makes it sound like everything we say is just one very, very long word.) In other words, Finnish sounds like scary chanting.

What Finland is singing here then? Well, it's _Du gamla, du fria_ in Finnish! Why? Because it was first song coming up my mind.

Here are the full lyrics in case somebody got curious about that. The translation is from Finnish lyrics, Swedish lyrics are a bit different.

Sä jylhä ja ponteva Pohjolanmaa,  
sä hiljainen riemunkehto parhain,  
sä armahin seutu, min kohdata saa.  
Maa kukkanurmein, koskein, tähtitarhain.

Sun muistosi suuret, sun uljahat työs  
ei hukkua saata ajanvuolla.  
Mit' ennen voit olla, voit vastakin myös.  
Mä Pohjolassa tahdon elää, kuolla.

You great and powerful Land of North,  
You quiet, joyful home (lit. "quiet, the best cradle of joy". yeah, sounds weird in English)  
You most beloved place that can be ever found.  
Land of flower fields, streams, starry sky.

Your great memories, your noble works  
will not be forgotten (lit. "will not drown in time's stream")  
What you were once, you can become again.  
In the North I want to live, die.


	3. To Valhalla!

Thanks again guys!

I'm going to Sweden tomorrow so I'm in super good mood now! Only crossing the Öresund to Malmö but still. It's Sweden! One of my favorite places (though usually I go to Northern Sweden but anyway)

We are in modern time again. There is some alcohol included in this chapter but not really "getting drunk" style so... Just saying in case somebody here is really against all alcohol drinking.

* * *

"Have you ever been wondering", Denmark said with thoughtful voice, "do we get in Valhalla when we die?" He sipped his beer and stared in the distance. It seemed that he had been thinking about it already a while, which explained why he had been so quiet. Other had already begun to worry about the Dane's unusual silence, though they hadn't said anything.

"Maybe. I quess so", Norway said. He was holding a beer too, but it was his first for that evening. Denmark was already finishing his second and Finland had third going on. Sweden was on his first too and Iceland had decided to stay on soda. He didn't really like beer's sour taste and drinking any sweet alcohols just didn't feel right at the moment.

"Not Vikings anymore", Sweden mumbled.

"Yeah, but we haven't been going to church for years either so I don't think heaven will take us", the Dane said, "we were Vikings longer anyway."

"Maybe we go to hell?" Norway guessed.

"Well, so far if you are there too I can live with it", Denmark said with a smirk, "but if they let me choose, I'll go right to Valhalla!"

"You have to die in battle for that", Norway reminded him.

"Yeah, that's right", the Dane said, "not so many battles now days. Okay, Sve, if I get too old you have to fight me so I get to Valhalla."

"Happily", Sweden mumbled.

"Thanks, Svea!" Denmark raised his bottle to the Swede, "Nor, you coming to Valhalla too?"

"Yeah, right", Norway said with a shrug, "depends if you are there." Denmark placed a kiss on his hair, not caring that the Norwegian didn't really mention if he requires the Dane being there or not. Norway didn't kiss him back, but leaned on his shoulder and his hand rested on the Dane's thigh.

"And you Finny?" Finland bit his lip while thinking and then slowly shook his head.

"I don't think they will let me there", he said, "I was never a viking. I'll go to Tuonela, I think."

"Isn't that that dull place with lot of ghosts?" Denmark asked and Finland nodded, "that's boring! We will smuggle you in to Valhalla!" Finland laughed for that.

"I think Tuonela is not so bad either", he said, "maybe a bit grey, but all the secrets are there and I can always come to visit the land of living." He said it with a light tone and smiled when he turned to Sweden, asking him where he would prefer to go. Sweden didn't answer right away, just looked at the Finn and slowly took a sip of beer.

"Where ever Fin goes", he finally said, "I don't care about else."

"I want that we all stay together!" Denmark said, "so you better to come to Valhalla too."

"Not without Fin."

"Kidnap him then", the Dane told him, "wouldn't be the first time you do that. It will be a big party for us in Valhalla, right Nor? Can't miss that!"

"Sure", Norway said, calmly but alcohol and breezy wind of summer night already colouring his cheeks a bit, "lot of old friends there at least."

"That's right. That old Olaf Blueteeth still owns me a new axe", Denmark muttered and throw his arms over the Icelander's shoulder, "what about you Is? You coming with your brothers?" Iceland didn't look really excited about the topic, but he didn't move the Dane's arm away.

"I hope you are realized", he said with a serious tone, "that we are immortals."

"Come on, Isey! Don't be like that", the Dane whined, "of course you coming with us." Iceland tried to hide his expression but he wasn't quite good with that. Not as good as his brother anyway, so they easily saw how embarrassed he was.

"Sure", he finally said quietly. Denmark hugged him with one arm and Norway reached over the Dane to stroke his hairs.

"It's decided then!" Denmark yelled and raised his beer, "to Valhalla!" Other raised their bottles too and joined him.

* * *

Valhalla: the place where all the brave Vikings go. You have probably already heard about it.  
Tuonela: After life in Finnish mythology. It's said to be a dull, grey place in north or/and underground. Finnish mythology didn't have hell/heaven, all dead went to one place or stayed on earth as ghosts. However, it was possible to come back from Tuonela to be a kind of spiritual guide and it was also possible to visit Tuonela when still alive. It happened quite often because all knowledge in the world was stored in Tuonela so of course every single hero in Finnish mythology wanted to visit there.


	4. Captured

Thank you for review and faves!

 _Dreams-Wishes-Hopes:_ You are fast becoming my favorite reader :) I had super fun in Sweden! So happy to speak Swedish again (I do that in Denmark too but usually accidentally. I try to keep it in English because I'm not sure how Danes feels about Swedish... And I'm afraid they will get excited and keep talking in Danish that I can't understand).

So I said these ones will be happy and silly. Guess what? I lied. This one is not, though there is happy ending anyway.  
I got this idea when I was in the class. It was a parasitology class. Teacher was listing all the dangerous parasites we have in Denmark (surprising lot btw) and there I was, thinking that I should write about the time when Nordic was all messed up.

This takes a place after Kalmar Union, somewhere 1500-1600. More blaablaa at the end.  
Warning! Some sad things and mentions about pain and war. Not much and only briefly but be aware anyway. Pairings: SuFin and DenNor but if somebody really, really likes NorFin now is your time to shine and think about that.

* * *

Rough hands threw the Finn inside of the cell with other prisoners. He felt sharp pain as his wounded arm pressed against somebody's side, but he was still high from the adrenaline and the feeling of battle so he barely noticed how broken he actually was. They had lost and it seemed like only few had survived, though the Finn didn't think they would survive for long. He smelled the death that mixed up with blood, sweat and misery. Or maybe it was a normal smell for cells. He wasn't sure, he hadn't been captured before.

They made them wait. Probably they didn't even care about the prisoners or what would come to them. Finland couldn't do anything, he was locked down with everybody else and though he knew he wouldn't die there, he still felt the horror. Five hours passed, his wounds were already healing but it was only thanks to his ability to heal much faster than humans. They all were pushed next to each other and there were no place to move. Finland waited.

Seven hours later the winning soldiers came back. Three of them with swords and one with no weapon but keys on his hands. They were leading fifth man who looked like he belonged somewhere completely else than to the prison that smelled like a death. There he was however and from his orders the soldiers opened the door and let him look over the prisoners with his icy blue eyes.

"That one there", his commanding voice was so sudden that some men startled, "he is suitable."

"Are you sure, my lord", the soldier holding the keys said with a hesitation, "he doesn't look very strong and I told you this group was captured after a fierce battle. They all will be dead soon." Finland had been standing his eyes closed, trying to forget where he was, but after hearing Norway's voice he looked up again. Norway looked exactly same than years ago when they had met last time. He was dressed up nicely and he even had some jewels decorating his wrist and fingers. It looked like he had been far from the battlefield today.

"I know what I want", Norway said with so cold voice that the man regretted his questions right away. He nodded to soldiers, who pushed some prisoners away so they could grab Finland. The Finn let them drag him away, pretending that he had no power though he had almost fully recovered by then. They took him out to the long hall way. Norway was walking right behind him, but he didn't dare to turn to look at another nation. He only felt him and for a moment he thought he was safe. He knew Norway.

"Leave us now. I'll take care of rest", Norway ordered after they got out. It was dark outside, probably already past midnight but the moon was hiding so the Finn wasn't sure.

"My lord…", soldiers hesitated but one look from the Norwegian made them go. The Finn felt a hand on his shoulder and he let the man to lead him to the side, away from any prying eyes.

"Oh, Fin", Norway said with a much warmer tone after they were in safe distance , "what in the hell Sverige was thinking?"

"I didn't ask", Finland mumbled, "I was only doing my part."

"But send you to this battle? Right in to Dan's area", the Norwegian said, shaking his head, "it's good I found you before he did." His hand caressed Finn's hair and he had a small, sad smile on his lips.

"It wasn't him who sent me. What you are going to do to me?" Finland asked. Norway had been, was, his friend but they were in the war now. They had captured him so he couldn't be sure.

"How stupid question", Norway said however, "I'm sending you back to Sverige."

"But…"

"You're family, Fin", Norway said, "don't even think I would keep you in the prison. Hell, no. But we have to get you out from here fast before Dan notices you are here." Norway started to move again, pulling the Fin follow him to the dark alleys that leaded to the harbour.

"What if he catches me?" Finland asked.

"He would use you, of course", Norway said, speaking with a lowered voice and quick words, "don't understand wrong. He is not a madman and he doesn't want to hurt you but his hate to Sverige is strong now. He would make you to fight him."

"Why?"

"Do you think anything would hurt Sverige more than to been forced to fight against you?" Norway asked, sounding almost sad, "it would break him and Dan knows it." They crossed over the last street and stepped to the forest. Norway didn't stop to look his way in the darkness so Finn guessed he knew where they were going and didn't need a light.

"Norja", he said, "is he really… Is he…"

"Crazy?" Norway said the word Finn didn't dare to, "no, he is not."

"So he doesn't hurt you?" This question made the Norwegian wince. It was too dark to see it but he was still holding the Finn's hand and he could feel it.

"No, he would never", Norway said, "he doesn't want to but you know how this is. We can't always do like we want and sometime…"

"…Sometime we have to do things", Finland continued, "because we only serve our people."

"So you have seen it too", Norway said with a sad tone, "sometime I'm hurt because of him but he is never the one who meant it. Sverige is forced for that too?"

"Yes", Finland said, "he cries every time."

"So does Dan." They walked on without saying anything, Norway keeping the lead until they reached the shore. There wasn't anybody there, only the waves hitting the sand and few boats waiting for use. Finland heard the sea and smelled it saltiness in the air. Norway didn't stop and urged him to go forward. When they got near one of the boats, he noticed another person waiting for them.

"Good, Is, you are already here", Norway said with a nod and turned then to the Finn, "I can't take you further because Dan would notice if I cross the border, but Island will help you." Finland nodded and looked at the young nation who had hided his silver hairs under a hood. Iceland had definitely grown from when they last saw, he was at least couple of years older and he seemed to be healthy. His serious impression looked identical to Norway's.

"Go now, Fin", Norway said with low and soft voice, letting go of his hand, "quick. Tell Sve I sent greetings."

"Sure", the Finn said and hesitated a moment, "Nor, I hope someday we can all be together again without being afraid."

"I hope so too", Norway answered quickly, "maybe in future we will be at peace, but now we have to live with what we have." Finland nodded and helped Iceland to push the boat on the water. Norway didn't wait to see them of, he hurried away because his place was next to Denmark and the Dane needed him there.

Iceland and Finland rowed long time before any of them spoke up.

"Are you hurt?" Iceland asked, the sudden question startling the Finn who had been deep in thoughts.

"No, not anymore", he said and smiled, "where we are going?" Morning had come while they sailed and the first light of sun was already visible, colouring the sky with amazing colours of pink, red and orange.

"To Nore's land", Iceland said, "it's too risky to take you directly back."

"I can understand that", Finn said and that were all. It took hours to get to the land but the silence was comforting. They pulled the boat to the shore together and Iceland tied it up to the tree.

"Be safe", he said and pointed to the right, away from the mountains that rose in distance, "you have to walk there. Don't stop until you see the border stone."

"Thank you, Is", Finn said, "where will you go?"

"To Nore's house", he answered, "there are… some creatures there. They will take care of me until Nore picks me up." Finland nodded. He knew about Norway's special friends though he had never seen them himself. He trusted that the younger nation would be okay.

"It's goodbye then", he said, looking to the east.

"Yeah", Iceland said, "Fin, I also hope this will be over soon. We are supposed to be a family."

"We just have to keep hoping", Finland said and that was all he could promise. They waved to each other and walked to different directions, the Icelander to the north-west and the Finn to the east. It took the Finn a full day to reach the border and he slept in the forest for couple of hours before continuing. After a half day more Sweden found him. He had felt the Finnish nation stepping in to his land and saddled the fastest horse he could find. He looked happy, worried and relieved when he saw the tired but living Finn walking on the road. He jumped down from the horse and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, voice cracking from feelings, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Sve", Finn said, hugging him back and enjoying the safe he felt, "I know you don't meant to cause me hurt."

"It'll never be okay", the Swede said, "not until we are in peace again."

"Then we wait and hope for that", Finland said. Sweden helped him up to horse's back and walked next to him, keeping his hand on the Finn's leg. It was a slow way to travel but they didn't want to hurry. At home there would be nothing more than new orders and the fear that someday there might be an order to kill.

* * *

Over the sea the sun was rising and the Dane had been awake for hours, waiting for it to happen. He watched how the colours changed and everything looked so calm, innocent. He was tired.

"Norge", he called and the Norwegian moved closer, his steps barely bringing any voice to the silence. He didn't speak until he was standing right next to the Danish man.

"I'm here", he said, touching his hand. Denmark held it and despite of his tiredness his hold was strong and warm.

"Did you helped him out?" the Dane asked, "and made sure to tell him he should never be captured again?"

"I did", Norway replied, "he is safe. For now. I told him why he should never be so reckless and lied a bit so he would be more wary."

"Thank you, Nor", Denmark said with relieved, "I don't want to hurt him too." There was more pain in his voice so Norway only nodded and held his hand tighter. They were alone so he stepped even closer, pressing his head against of the Dane, hearing his heart and breathe. Denmark hugged him.

"It's okay, Dan", he whispered, "we will live." Denmark was shaking, crying. Norway felt a tear dropping on his hairs.

"It's not okay until we are free", he said. He didn't apologize or promised that nobody would be hurt. He couldn't because he had said that already many times but every time there were orders. Norway knew it and he felt sorry.

It wasn't until hundreds years later that they finally stand all five together, no hate or war between them and all forgotten. They smiled and laughed and celebrated till next morning when the pact between their nations was tied. They knew they were free to be a family again. No fear anymore.

* * *

BlaaBlaa -part:  
So Northern Europe wasn't always happy and co-operating place like it's now. Sweden and Denmark used to be in war pratically all the time and Norway and Finland were dragged in too. And not only Sweden and Denmark had their fights, also Finns were not always happy with their Swedish rulers and so weren't Norwegians with Danish. Actually I think Iceland is only one of the Nordics who has never been in conflict against of another Nordic, though I'm not sure because history of Iceland is not my strongest point.

However, after World War II things changed (it started a bit before actually but after war it was final) Now we are just all hanging here and making jokes about Swedes. Except Icelanders. They joke about the Danes.


	5. Joke is on you

Thank you for faves, follows and review!

 _zerroukiyousra1999:_ Don't worry! He is fine now!

To balance out the angst from the last chapter, this one is only full of (bad) jokes. There is a lot of blaablaa at the end too.

Today I got the biggest cultural shock for a while when I was shopping for food. I learnt that when the Danes wants your attention they will...

Poke.

So yeah, in Finland we try to avoid social contacts almost manicially, meaning that if somebody is standing on our way we actually prefer to take another route instead of asking them move. It's just as awkward than it sounds like. Swedes are not any better but instead of running away they just stand and stare until the road blocker get the telepathic message and moves. It actually works so well that I have started to doubt that Swedes have magic... But yeah, it went like this today:

Me: *just standing and wondering if I want to eat something in weekend*  
Dane: Undskyld! *poke*  
Me: *silent scream* oh... Förlåt. *step on side, smile, pretend that didn't get scared*

* * *

"Aren't you a Dane today?" Iceland asked with a smirk. He had followed the Norwegian around the house for a while and he was highly amused by the fact that Norway hadn't had enough coffee that morning. It was making him sleepy, slow and clumsy. Iceland thought it was hilarious to see his usually collected and calm brother to stumble around and drop stuff from his hands only because he was tired and couldn't fully function. Norway wasn't so amused. He glared at the Icelander but didn't have chance to say anything before Denmark stormed in.

"Somebody called?" he asked, smiling brightly and ready to grab the Norwegian in hug in case he wanted that. Norway didn't want.

"Oh no", Iceland said quickly before Norway went ahead, "Nore is just a Dane today."

"Really?" Denmark asked, "that's great!" Iceland tried to hide his laugh by taking a sip of water from the glass he was holding.

"No, it's not", Norway said, "he means that I'm slow and stupid today." Denmark didn't seem to feel bad about that. He only shrugged and kept his smile.

"Well, that's better than to be an over depressed Icelander", he said with the same light tone he had been speaking with all the time. Iceland almost choked on his water and the Dane had to pat his back.

"What are you doing?" Finland asked, appearing in to room with Sweden following right behind him.

"Is said I'm a Dane today", Norway explained, "and then Dan told a joke and now Island is proving it by getting himself drowned on a glass of water."

"At least I'm not a snobby rich guy", Iceland muttered.

"Well, I can afford to be snobby", Norway replied quickly, "and rich."

"Go to swim in oil", the Icelander said, "maybe it takes the smell of fish away." Finland was trying to not laugh but Denmark didn't bother hiding his amusement. He laughed loud and he had some problems with catching a breath because of that. Norway stared at his brother but there was a hint of smile on his lips and so the game was on.

"How they call an Icelander with a coin?" he asked.

"Oh, I know that one!" Denmark said, "rich, right?"

"Exactly right", Norway nodded.

"Yeah but how can you catch a Norwegian?" Iceland asked, "just leave lutefisk outside for night and they will all swarm there by morning."

"Does that really work?"

"No, Dan, it doesn't."

"I'm gonna test anyway", Denmark said and smirked, "you never know."

"I swear if Nore goes for that he really _is_ a Dane", Iceland muttered.

"I don't see anything bad on that", Denmark happily said. So far it had been only three of them picking on each other but the two other wanted to join the fun too. Finland finally let himself to laugh out loud and even scary-looking Swede next to him looked amused.

"A Dane is only a brain damaged Scandinavian", he said with surprising serious tone.

"Oh Sve, really?" the Dane asked, "is it true you Swedes has to keep notes with you so you remember to breath?"

"It is!" Finland said, "they also have to write 'left' and 'right' on their hands every morning so they don't get lost on way to work."

"That's a good one", Norway noted, "from somebody who is always drunk."

"At least I can go to holiday without getting scared of flat land", the Finn said.

"Only because nothing feels flat when you are drunk", Iceland said and high fived his brother.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who is always drunk", the Finn said, "Norwegian language was only invited so Norwegians has something to communicate with while they are drunk."

"And Finnish was invited by writing random letters on paper and calling them words", Norway said, "but if we go to languages, Denmark is the one with a potato in the mouth."

"And he can't take it out", Sweden noted.

"Stuck too deep in his throat", Iceland agreed.

"Come on, that is so old joke", Denmark whined and gave a pleading look to the Finn, "Finny, help me out here!"

"Well, according to the legend", Finland said with a light shrug, "Swedish was invited when the people came out from the cave, Norwegian when they hit their toes on the rock and Danish when they tried to swallow a whole potato at once."

"That didn't really help, Finny."

"Sorry, I'm not sorry."

"But what about Icelandic?" Norway asked.

"They never stepped out from the cave", Finland answered with a sweet smile. Iceland didn't seem to come up anything to say back so he looked at Sweden who nodded.

"Which kind of Finn is a smart Finn?" he asked.

"I swear if you say…"

"Svenskatalande."

"Sve!" Finland yelled but stopped then, "no wait, I speak Swedish."

"Finland is a Dane too", Iceland murmured.

"Someday we all will be", Denmark said. Four other nations fall silent and stared at him for a moment.

"Dan, no", Norway finally said with serious tone.

"Can't I dream?"

"Your dreams are stupid", Iceland said.

"I'm still much more powerful than you!"

"And your land is only a size of a small lake", Sweden continued and earned a look form the Dane.

"But unlike Sweden, it's free from the biggest disaster in the world", he said, "Swedes."

"Still small and cute like a lake", Norway noted.

"For you I can be small and cute", Denmark said with a smirk and moved on, "why all the houses in Norway are built down on the mountains? It's because otherwise the Norwegians would roll down."

"They still do roll down", Iceland muttered and looked at the clock on the wall, "by the way, I know we are having a fun but does any of you need to work today?" Four other nations startled and looked at the clock too. Time had flown faster than it should.

"Oh shit, I'm late!" Denmark said, jumping up from the chair and grabbing his biking helmet from the table, "see you guys later!"

"Typical Dane", Norway sighed but waved after him.

"And typical Norwegian who thinks he is too important to run?" Iceland asked when he noticed that Norway was having no hurry though his work day was also starting soon.

"Exactly", he said, "also, I told the person at embassy that I might drop in later today. Fin and Sve, you need to go too?"

"Only to drop something off to my embassy", Finland said, "Sve is having a free day." Sweden grunted and nodded, his impression staying neutral.

"Well, Sví is at least far from a typical Swede", Iceland murmured, walking past them to the hall way.

"Hey, he can be all giddy and over cheerful too when he wants!" Finland yelled.

"Really?" Norway asked with a doubt.

"No", Finland said, "I was kidding, he is always like this." Norway and Iceland glanced at the Swede who was there, just standing and staring but when he noticed them looking at him, he smiled so widely and brightly that it would have put even Denmark on shame. Then he just dropped it as quick as it had come and walked out, Finland smirking and following him.

"What the hell was that?" Iceland asked after he got over the surprise.

"No idea", Norway said honestly, "let's hope it never happens again."

"Yeah, too scary."

* * *

BlaaBlaa –part

This is now mixsmash from all five countries but here is how we see each other (when we are joking):  
Norwegians: Rich and snobby idiots who love fish way too much. Also, they are afraid of flat land. No Swede or Finn had ever seen a sober Norwegian.  
Danish: Slow and dumb people who are too loud and too happy.  
Swedish: Happy, silly and annoying people. No Dane had seen ever a sober Swede.  
Icelanders: Always depressed and they eat cute little animals.  
Finns: Even more depressed than Icelanders. Always drunk and picking up (knife) fights.

But of course this is only for jokes. Like, I have actually never met a Norwegian who likes fish and I have meet lot of them (and none of them were drunk).

Some of the common jokes:

"Are you a Dane today?" is Icelanders way to say that the person is slow or/and dumb.

"Keep Denmark clean, show Swede to the ferry" a Danish joke hinting that Swedes are most horrible thing that can ever happen to the country. Surprisingly Finns doesn't have similar jokes but I really wonder if Swedes are saying same about the Finns…

"Danes always have a potato stuck in their throat." Very, very common joke coming from the fact that Danish sounds… um… different.

"Why Norwegians can't go to a beach holiday" "they are afraid of the flat land." Not really highly creative joke about all Norwegians having a flat land phobia because they only live on mountains. No idea where this joke comes from but I have heard it couple of times in Finland. Maybe we are moving from Swede jokes to Norwegians? Beware, Norja, beware.

Swedish are always drunk (when in Denmark) and Norwegians are always drunk (when in Sweden or Finland) and Finns are just normally drunk (when anywhere). In Finnish, saying "speaking Norwegian" is actually a synonym for throwing up while having a hangover (sweet, isn't it?)

"Svenskatalande bättre folk." this is actually Finland's inside joke. It used to be an insult too but now days I have heard it more as a joke. Stereotypically the Swedish speaking Finns are cooler, richer and smarter than the Finnish speaking Finns which of course pisses off the Finnish speakers pretty badly. It's an issue sometime but luckily it seems that after few hundred years the Finns are finally learning. (I'm a native Finnish speaking Finn but because I also speak Swedish, I have heard lot of these jokes.)


	6. The king over all

Thank you for faves and special thanks for _zerroukiyousra1999_ and _Dreams-Wishes-Hopes_ for reviewing!

I have been thinking about Norway a lot lately. It's probably a high time to go over there for a visit again. Shouldn't be hard to get from Denmark to Norway. I just need to figure out to which harbor I have to go (I hate flying). I was in Norway last time in summer but it was kind of accident. I was driving a car and missed one turn so I got lost and didn't realize I was in Norway until I was already about 10 km in and got a "welcome to Norway" message from the phone company. Later I found out that there _was_ a big "NORGE" sign on that crossroad where I missed the turn but who reads those? Not me. (That might explain why I was lost at first place. Like, maybe.)

Anyway, this starts bit angsty but then it takes a weird turn to something fluffy / trying to be romantic stuff. I got the idea when I was visiting Frederiksborg Slot today.

This is about the modern times. Some Dennor ahead!

* * *

Norway was old. He didn't even remember how old he was nor did he remember when he had born. It was been a long time ago when he had opened his eyes first time and still he was here, walking on the earth and seeing how the world changed slowly. He had been so much, he has many names though he had forgotten some of them, and he had fought, lost and won. It was so much.

But there were some things he never forgot, things that he carried with him, sometimes lightly but sometimes they weighted him down like a pile of stones on his back. One of the most troubling memories came from the time when he hadn't been his own nation. When there was no kingdom for him.

" _So you are Norway"_ , they said, holding their heads up and looking at him like he was nothing.

" _Kneel"._ He had sworn loyalty so many times, knelt down to kings and queens he didn't want to follow. Sometimes Denmark had knelt with him, sometimes they had made him stand on front and act like he was the lord over the Norwegian.

" _You mean those Norwegians have their own nation?"_ The question that came up sometime, always followed by surprised proclamations that there was only Denmark, no Norway at all. Everything belonged to the Danes so why they needed to have Norway?

" _Denmark, you should get rid of that."_ It hurt to be called _that_ , but it hurt even more to hear he was nothing more than nuisance for them. Something they wanted to throw away. Denmark never followed those orders and he hated the people who gave them. Norway was glad about it. It hurt to be worthless but it would have hurt so much more if Denmark had thought like that too.

" _Norway? Isn't that nation dead already?"_ No, he wasn't. He still lived and he would be living a long time more though all those people were gone. He had the will, he had survived.

There had been good moments too, of course. Some of the rulers had liked him, wanted to have him close by and even asked advises sometime. Few had even gone so far that they preferred to hear his opinion over the Denmark's. But those were only few.

And because of this pain, because of this burden, Norway went to Denmark. It was a quiet autumn evening in year 2016, long time after he had been ruled by Denmark's king or queen. Weather was already getting colder but it wasn't too cold yet and trees still had green leaves left. Sun was setting down and people were happily returning to home from the work when the Norwegian nation walked to the house he knew very well. He also knew that Denmark was already waiting for him. He hadn't told about coming to visit, it had been very sudden decision, but the Dane always knew when he was coming. He might be airheaded sometime but he never missed the feeling he got when Norway crossed the border to his side.

"Hi, Dan", Norway said when the door opened before he had even touched it, "I need a favour."

"Sure", the Dane said without any hesitation and his smile was so wide, "always happy to help you, Nor!" Norway nodded and stepped in, leaving his shoes next to Dane's. There was fresh coffee waiting for him and his cup was already on the table next to coffee maker. Denmark had been baking and Norway felt warm when he smelled the mix of coffee, pastries and Denmark's specific smell of sea and warm spring. He drank the coffee, ate half of the pastry and explained the Dane what he wanted to do. Surprisingly Denmark listened quietly and only nodded few times during the explanation. When Norway finished, Denmark answered only with a simply "ja" and went to another room to make few phone calls. Norway waited ten minutes until he came back and said it was all fixed.

"I never thought I would see this wild side of you again", Denmark happily said when they walked to the castle few hours later, "I was so sure you lost it after Viking times." It was already completely dark and only few people were still out, even less around the castle's park.

"This is not actually 'my wild side'" Norway said, "I'm not breaking in or anything like that. It's hardly anything criminal."

"Well, it's not exactly legal either", Denmark told him.

"I thought you took care of everything."

"I did!" the Dane said so loud that Norway hissed him to be quiet, "it's all taken care of, Nor. I got permission for this and all. It's just not everyday thing that somebody goes to the castle in the middle of night."

"Whatever, I don't care", the Norwegian said, "I have to do this. I told you so. You would want to do this too if you would ever been forced to do what I was to." He had speed up his walking a bit so the Dane had to hurry to get to his side again.

"I know, Nor, and I'm really happy you asked me to help", he said, slightly touching the Norwegian's hand, "this is good for you." Norway wanted to say that he appreciated it. That he was glad the man was on his side with this. But he didn't find the words and it felt too awkward so he only nodded. He was sure the Dane understood. He always did.

Denmark had the key so he let them in to the castle from the side door. It was dark inside and they didn't dare to put lights on. They were allowed to be there but if anybody saw lights in the castle, they might call the guards anyway. Norway didn't want anybody to mess up this mission so he said the Dane that the weak light of street lights coming from windows would be enough. They knew this castle well enough anyway and they weren't afraid of the ghosts of the past.

Denmark kept the lead as he was more familiar with the place and knew the fastest route to the throne room. Norway had spent lot of time there too but it had been years when he visited last time and his memories were not all correct anymore. Thick rugs on the floor muffled their steps and old, long dead persons from portraits looked at them with lifeless eyes. Norway had met most of them during the years and he held his head higher, knowing that some would have been disgusted of him being there. But they couldn't do anything for that now, the halls were empty and silence had taken over the hallways filled with gold, velvet and expensive decorations.

It took a while to walk past the halls but finally they arrived to the doors. Denmark opened them and waited for the Norwegian to step inside first. There were no windows in old throne room so Denmark switched on the flash light he had took with him. He placed it next to door and its weirdly white light gave slightly unnatural feeling to the room. One flashlight wasn't enough to light whole area but it didn't matter. Norway walked to the throne with quick steps, not looking at the decorations on the walls or taking a single step on side. He didn't stop until he stood right front of the throne, holding his breath and telling himself that there was nobody to stop him now.

Only three steps left. It was all. Denmark was following him but giving him enough space too and he wasn't speaking. Only looking at the Norwegian and waiting with a gently smile on his lips. Norway breathed out and took the last steps, a hand touching the soft red cloth before he sat down.

Denmark was standing few meters front of him, the light behind illuminating him, but otherwise the throne room was empty. Despite of that, Norway remembered the times when it had been full, so many people gathering here to see and listen the king or queen or whoever was giving the orders. Sometime it had been happy times with laugh and dance, sometime sorrow without hope. Now it was only him and Denmark, two ageless nations.

"You need a crown", Denmark said and stepped closer, holding a small crown on his hands. Norway had never seen it before but he guessed the Dane had hided it in his bag.

"Whose it was?" he asked.

"I dunno", Denmark muttered and placed the crown on the Norwegian's hair, "I think it was made for a prince. Maybe for second or third son of some king. I would love to give you a better one but they keep all of them in safe and refuse to give them to me so I had to go with what I already had."

"This is good enough", Norway mumbled, feeling the weight of gold on his head. The crown was a bit too small for him but fitted still well enough.

"You look like a real king", Denmark said with a smile and knelt down, placing his right hand over the heart and keeping his face down. Norway looked around the room and wondered if this was how all the kings and queens felt. Was this really the feeling of power? Long time ago Norway would have think that this was right. He would have been glad to be the one over others and have them kneeling down to him, he would have enjoyed it but now he only felt weird and wrong.

"Dan, why are you kneeling?" he asked, his own voice sounding strange in the great, empty room.

"To show my loyalty and never-ending love to one I care for most in this world", the Dane answered, still keeping his head down. Norway reached out his hand to him but didn't get up from the throne.

"I prefer to have you standing by my side", he said quietly, almost whispering, "like always." Denmark stood, smiled to him and walked over to stand next to throne. It was the same place he had stood so many times, always next to ruler and ready to give them advice. It was the same place Norway had also stood many times, right next to his king.

"How you feel?" the Dane asked.

"Lonely", Norway answered, "I think I want to be only a nation." He took the crown off his head, feeling much lighter without its weight.

"I'm happy you decide so", Denmark said, "because I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to have a relationship with my king and I really don't want to give you up. It took so long to get you at first place!" Norway snorted and got up from the throne. The heaviness and feeling of loneliness went away fast and he only felt the normal warmth he always did near the Danish nation. He kissed him.

"Thank you", Norway whispered. Denmark stroked his arm and pressed their foreheads together.

"You are so amazing", he said honestly. Norway didn't know the way to answer but he knew Denmark understood him without words. He always did.

It was still dark and quiet when they walked back. Norway felt much better now, like the burden had taken off his shoulder and he was a bit more free again. It was so small thing he had done today but it meant much more. It was a sign for them all that he mattered and he wasn't useless.

"So", Denmark said after a while, "do we crash the king's bedroom next?" They were holding hands and walking side by side this time so the Dane didn't miss the look the Norwegian gave him.

"Wouldn't it be quite awkward to be found from there at morning?" he asked.

"Wouldn't be first time they find me here at the morning", Denmark said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Yeah. Why you think they gave us so quickly the permission to come here in the middle of night?" the Dane said happily, "I like to hang out here sometime."

"In the middle of night?"

"Can't hang out with all the tourists around during the day."

"Well, fair enough", Norway said, "but till morning?"

"Yeah, you see", Denmark said, "I get tired and then I just go to sleep on closest bed. It's not like anybody is using them anyway and I don't want to walk all way back to home."

"I wonder why they don't kick you out from here", Norway said, "there is a reason why they don't let people to touch old furniture or sleep on them but apparently you are okay with sleeping where ever you can laid your head."

"Well, yeah", the Dane said with a shrug, "I'm Danmark."

"Sure you are", Norway muttered but there was a hint of amuse in his voice and the Dane gave him a quick kiss, "well, I'm rather tired."

"We can go to my old room!" the Dane said, "it's off from the tourist route and it's still my room."

"Is it very dusty and full of mess?"

"Nope!" Denmark stated, "it is very comfy. It's my room, Nor."

"So it's full of mess", Norway said and patted the man's shoulder, "well, lead the way."

"Yes, sir!" Denmark held his hand, "I promise, Nor, it's very comfy. You will love to sleep there."

"I have slept there before, you idiot. I was living here."

"Oh, that's right!" Denmark said happily, "the heating is not on there so it might be a bit chilly. We better to lay right next to each other for warmth."

"Dan", Norway said with serious tone, trying to hide the fact that he found the Dane's babbling amusing, "we are already lovers. You don't need to use that sad 'there is no heating' excuse to cuddle with me." Denmark laughed, his voice filling up the empty hallways for a moment.

"I know", he said, "but I love to seduce you again and again!"

"You idiot." Denmark still laughed and Norway smiled when he looked at him.


	7. Ä

Thank you for faves, follows and reviews! It means a lot for me that somebody is actually enjoying about reading these.

I wanted to name this chapter to When your neighbour tries to corrupt your "wife", but apparently chapter names can't be that long so it's now called Ä.

This one takes a place somewhere during/before Kalmar union (1300-1500). Though, Finland mentions his university and he didn't get one before 1640... hups.

* * *

"Okay, Finny", the Danish nation said and smiled to the younger nation, who was sitting on the floor and fixing some old clothes, "I have some very important things to teach you." Finland didn't feel very comfortable about being alone with Denmark. Firstly because he was very young nation and when the Dane was already almost adult, the Finn had barely reached his teenager years, though he had been growing a lot lately. Secondly, he wasn't independent nation and he didn't really like the idea of Denmark snatching him away from Sweden. Sweden was okay. Thirdly, Sweden didn't like Denmark so Finland was of course a bit afraid of the man.

"No thanks, mister Denmark", he said so politely than he could, "I'm already educated."

"You sure?"

"Yes", Finland said because he was, "I even have a university!"

"That's cute", Denmark said with a nod, "but I can teach you some really special things!"

"Mister Sweden had already taught me everything", the Finn said, "and I have also learnt a lot by myself."

"Yeah yeah, but these things are _very_ good", he tried to make the Finn believe him, "these will make you better than Sve."

 _Better than Sve?_ Finland bit his lip. Since the Swedish nation had taken him to his custody, the Finn had been trying his best to become just as good as Sweden was. It would be a dream come to true to be better!

"Okay, mister Denmark", he said after brief hesitation, "what you wanted to teach me?" Denmark's smile widened a bit and he congratulated himself quietly before focusing in the topic.

"So Finny, you know this letter?" he asked and drew a big Ä on the paper.

"Of course! I use that one", the Finn said with a nod. He rather liked that letter. It had a nice sound and it fitted well in his long words.

"I thought so. But it would be much better if you would use this one instead", the Dane said and drew a letter Æ next to Ä. Finland tilted his head and looked at the letter before nodding slowly.

"It looks funny", the Finn said, "and I have never seen it before."

"Yeah, but it's much better letter", Denmark said, "only the best nations use it so that's why you never see Sve to write with it."

"If you say so."

"Look, I have another one too", the Dane said and drew a letter Ø, "you can use this one instead of Ö."

"These looks very weird letters for sure", Finland said, not sure if he liked these new forms.

"Listen Finny", Denmark said with a smile, "these ones are very precious but I know you are much better nation than Sve. That's why I show these for you."

"I'm still not sure", Finland said, "and mister Sweden always say that you have only bad ideas."

"He is only jealous!" the Dane declared, "that old, smelly Swede."

"Also mister Norway says that your ideas are bad."

"Well", Denmark said slowly, not wanting to say anything bad about the Norwegian, "he uses these ones too. Haven't you seen his writing?" Finland had to think a moment and dig his memories before he remembered that he had seen some letters from Norway. He had used these weird looking letters too, that was right.

"Listen, if you just give them a try", Denmark said, noticing that the Finn wasn't still sure what to think, "I'll give you some words and you can see how it feels, alright?"

"Okay", the Finn said, hesitating a bit but giving up anyway.

"So, say 'pølse'"

"Pølse?" it sounded weird in his mouth but Denmark nodded happily.

"You got it almost right at first try!" he cheered, "I knew you are so much better than Sve, damn it."

"What pølse means?"

"It's better word for 'korv'", Denmark told him, "because, you see, when you start to use these much better letters, you will also get much better words!"

"But I already have words for everything", Finland said, "mister Denmark, I'm not sure if I want to learn more words right now."

"Don't you want to be better than Sve?"

"Well… Yes."

"Just try couple more", Denmark asked him, "I promise you will like these better words."

"Okay."

"Say 'ærligt'."

"Ærligt."

"Good!" Denmark said, "you see, they are not so weird. It's just a bit better than Sve's words. Some are almost exactly same so you will learn quickly. Like, when you say 'nej', right?"

"It sounds different when you say it, mister Denmark", Finland noted.

"It's because I say it better and in the right way!" the Dane said, "also, it's only correct to say 'jeg' and not 'jag'. Sve got it all wrong. His language is such a mess!"

"Hei", Finland said but he didn't look at the Dane. Actually he looked somewhere behind of him but Denmark didn't even notice. He only kept ranting and didn't care about the fact that the Finn wasn't really listening anymore.

"…And he just can't speak like it is supposed to be spoken! Lost case, I think. He probably hit his head too hard or something", Denmark said and then stopped suddenly, finally noticing that the Finn was looking at something or somebody behind him, "there is a scary-looking Swede behind me, right?" Finland nodded.

"Mister Norway is there too", he said, trying to be helpful, "he doesn't look happy."

"For fanden", the Dane cursed and turned around, getting up from the floor quickly, "hej, Nor and Sve! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Really?" Norway asked, looking around like he was checking where he was, "I was quite sure that this is, in fact, Sve's home. Not really surprising to see him in his own home."

"Is it so?" the Dane asked, keeping his smile and moving carefully toward the door, "I must have gotten lost somehow."

"It's over two hundred kilometres to your land", Norway said, "I'm very impressed about your skills of getting lost." Sweden wasn't saying anything but he glared and it wasn't very good meaning glare. It was the _glare._ Normally Denmark would have been happy to answer to the challenge but Norway was there too and he couldn't really start a fight when he knew the Norwegian would get pissed off. It wasn't smart to piss off Norway.

"Thanks, Nor!" Denmark said happily, "oh, look at the time! I think I better to hurry now. Hej hej!" He ran off, disappearing in to the forest, though they all knew he wouldn't go far. About two hours later he would be back and act like nothing had happened.

"Hej, mister Sweden", Finland said, smiling to the older nation, "I'm sorry I haven't finished all my duties yet."

"It's okay", Sweden said, clearly calming down now when Denmark had gone and the Finn was speaking to him, "Dan's fault."

"He wanted to teach me a new language", the Finn said with a shrug, "but I'm not really sure about that."

"Your own is the best", Sweden grunted and looked then slightly embarrassed, turning quickly away to do something else. Norway sighed quietly and wondered how there two nations would ever become anything if the Finn kept acting all innocent and the Swede getting awkward all the time. He didn't say anything though, because he had actually come over to tell the Dane about something and he realized that now he had to go to look for him again.

"Oh, I think so too", Finland said to himself after he had left alone and he returned to his work with clothes, "and I really like Ä and Ö so I think I will just keep putting them everywhere."

* * *

Blaa blaa -part:

If any Swedes sees this: I dare you to go to Finland and tell a Finn that they are better with something (it can be anything). They will _swoon._ Because _nothing_ is better than be better than Sweden. It'll be also very funny to see because their natural instincts will go like "noooo, it's a compliment! Don't say you like it. Deny it!" but at same time their national pride will not give up and it'll probably turn out to be really awkward. Try it. It'll be fun.

Swedes and Finns use ä and ö, and Danes and Norwegians use æ and ø. Plus Iceland has bunch of own letters too. There is not really difference on how to pronounce these, it's just same letter with a different way to draw it. One of my Norwegian work mates used to write always with æ and ø even if our work language was Swedish. It made it very easy to realize who had made the notes! Scandinavians also have letter Å. It's not used in Finnish because Å is pronounced like O in Finnish but it's included in Finnish alphabets anyway and we call it "Swedish o". It makes alphabet song very funny in Finnish because either you sing "o" twice or you speed up a bit at the end and do this: ...äks, yy, zeta, ruotsalainen oo, ää, öö.

And we like Ä and Ö. Such a nice letters.

Btw, Finland is unsure about himself because I think he used to be much younger than others and that's why he tries to be extra polite. I think he will grown up to be a strong guy later on.


	8. Glimpses

Thanks for faves, follows and reviewing! I got quite many new followers / readers now. Great!

This chapter is actually four smaller short stories. I have sometimes random ideas but can't really make them longer so I thought it would be a great idea to put few of them in the same chapter. Nicer that way, right?

And then I have bad news for you guys. Have you heard about that "Norway gonna give a mountain to Finland" thing? Well, today's newspaper said that it's probably not gonna happen. The Nordic leaders had a meeting in Åland and somebody asked about it from Norwegian prime minister. They are still looking at that but apparently Norway's law doesn't allow it (which makes sense). So no new highest point for us…  
But! Finns were already highly impressed about the fact that they _remembered_ Finland's coming 100th independent day and so Norway has been named as The Best Neighbour. (sorry about that, Estonia). And even if they can't really give that mountain's peak for us, the prime minister promised "the most greatest congratulations". Like, we haven't heard anything from Sweden or Russia yet, come on guys!

I really like to babble here. Sorry about that!

Then to the real business:

* * *

"So first of all", Norway started with a serious voice, "we need a way."

"Is nor way okay?"

"Shut up, Dan", Norway replied without pausing even for a moment, "this is supposed to be a real meeting. Any other suggestions?"

"But I think you are the best way", Denmark muttered under his breath and gave a wide smile for the Norwegian who glanced at him. Norway sighed and shook his head but couldn't fully hide his amusement.

* * *

"I love you", Finland said with a sweet smile. Sweden, who sat across to him, stared at the Finn and he had just a slightly blush on his cheeks.

"Umm… I…", he tried to say it back but he felt suddenly so hot and it was so embarrassing.

"Jag älskar dig", Finland said, trying to help him out, "bättre?" Sweden nodded.

"Jag… älskar dig", he said, almost whispering. Finland gave him his sweetest smile and there they were, sitting in the silence and just looking at each other with all lovely-dovely feeling. They also kind of forgot that there were other nations present too and those other nations were not really impressed.

"Why I have to share my border with these two idiots?" Norway asked when the Finn and Swede seemed to be all okay in their own bubble.

"I volunteer to share a more border with you!"

"Dan, I didn't say I want to have also third idiot."

* * *

"Hej, Nor", Denmark said when he heard the Norwegian walking to the living room, "come here for a sec."

"What is it now?" Norway asked but walked closer anyway. They were all visiting Finland's house but because the Finn had forgot to get something from the shop, he had left with Sweden to make a second trip. Iceland was somewhere out, probably just spending time alone before coming back to the Nordic chaos. So it left Norway and Denmark alone and, in Denmark's case, also bored. He had been riffling through some books and magazines he found lying around but he had realized that his Finnish was badly out-dated and it wasn't so easy to understand. He put the readings on side and made a mental note to himself to ask Finland to help him re-learn Finnish. Because reading didn't work out, he had decided to try his luck with TV.

"You see, Nor, I was just trying to find something to watch", he explained, "and then I found _this._ " He pointed the TV and Norway kindly looked at it, not seeing anything weird. It was completely normal TV showing some kind of fishing program.

"And?" he asked.

"Don't you see?" Denmark asked back, "it's about _us_. All of it!"

"And?" Norway asked again, still not seeing what had thrilled up the Dane so badly.

"Every single program on this channel is about us!" the Dane said, "first I didn't care because it was just about Sve's secret and if Fin wants to be a creepy stalker on him, just feel free! But then it was about _your_ secrets and then _my_ secrets!"

"Those are just TV-programs", Norway said but the Dane wasn't paying it.

"Just take a look", he said and grabbed Norway's arm, tugging him to sit down next to him, "the next program is again about you. Then it's about Sve but that's not really interesting. Then it's about me and you again and yeah. All day, all week, _all forever_ programs about our habits, land, food and stuff!"

"Well", Norway said, "now when you point it out, it looks a bit suspicious."

"Yeah!" the Dane yelled, slamming the TV controller on the table, "you think he is spying us?"

"Finland? No."

"But why else he is showing this information to all his people?"

"I don't know", Norway admitted, "maybe we should ask?"

"Yeah, that's good idea!" Denmark agreed and so they just sat there, waiting for the Finn to come back. After while Denmark started to watch the TV again, clearly interested about the program, and Norway leaned on him because the Dane made surprising good pillow.

"I actually like this program", Denmark suddenly said without turning away from the TV, "it's great. I love it."

"What is it about?"

"You!" Norway gave him a look but didn't have time to answer because they heard the door opening and two nations walking in, following with the Finn's cheerful greeting.

"Hej, Finland!" Denmark yelled and the Finn walked to the living room to see what he wanted, "have you been spying us?" First Finland looked confused but then he glanced at the TV and his expression changed to realization.

"No. Of course not", he replied quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I swear it's only for educational purposes", the Finn said and retreated to the hall, "oh, I forgot the milk! I have to go back again, silly me. See you later!" Norway and Denmark glanced at each other.

"Well", Norway said slowly, "that was a bit suspicious too."

"Yeah, but I want to watch this amazing program now", Denmark replied and raised his voice so it would carry to the Swede in the kitchen, "Sverige! Keep your wife on eye, would you? We think he is up to something!"

* * *

It really hurt to crash with a bike, Denmark thought while lying on the road and trying to figure out which part of him had most pain. It was probably his arm but he also felt weird and numb on his face so he was sure that soon he would have a nice collection of bruises all around.

"Danmark!" He heard a voice calling with fear and it took him a moment to remember that Norway had been walking after him. So he had seen the crash then, Denmark thought, damn it I wanted to look cool in front of him! Somewhere in his mind also another small voice said that he should tell the Norwegian that he was all okay. Only in pain but still alive. He heard somebody running closer and he knew it was Norway. Speaking felt like too big effort right then so he carefully raised his not so much hurt arm and waived to show that he was still breathing. The steps slowed down to quick walk and Denmark heard a relieved sigh.

"Are you hurt, Dan?" Norway asked, lowering down next to him.

"Only a bit", the Dane replied and tried to smile, which was a bad idea because his nose started to bleed. Norway cursed and pressed his sleeve on the Dane's nose to stop the bleeding. Later he would wonder why he didn't use the paper in his pocket instead of ruining his shirt but at that moment he just didn't care.

"What were you thinking? Going on so fast and crashing right to the tree?" Norway started so scowl him now that it was clear that the Dane would live.

"Heh, wanted to show you how cool I'm", Denmark answered and flinched when he tried to get up too quickly.

"Well, that you proved very well", Norway muttered, sounding a bit angry, "I wonder what your people think. Like 'oh, that's our nation there! Driving his bike right to the tree and crashing down so graciously'."

"They all love me!"

"Stupid Dane", Norway said, but helped him up, "let's go home and patch you up so you can go and crash on something else too."

"Love you, Nor."

"Sure, you better do", the Norwegian muttered, "and be happy that I love you so much and I can't just leave you here even if it would be exactly what you deserved."

* * *

 _ **Blaa blaa part:**_

I so love to make Sweden act all embarrassed, though it's actually hard for me to think any Swedes as quiet and shy as Hetalia Sweden is. They actually speak a lot and sometimes they just randomly starts small talk with a strangers. Which is both, good and bad thing. Good because it's a good chance to train Swedish, bad because I think I often sound like real stupid with my limited vocabulary. But then again, they did told me that everybody knows right away that I'm a Finn as soon as I open my mouth so it's not so bad because they are not expecting perfect Swedish.

Finnish TV: Most of the channels are in Finnish but then we have this one national channel that is airing in Swedish. It's also my favourite because they have the funniest programs. Anyway, apparently this Swedish-Finnish channel is not too popular amoung the Swedish speaking Finns and that has lead the channel changing from strictly Finnish-Swedish programs to all Nordic programs. Also it seems that they are not really swimming in money because their programs can be absolutely anything. Ever wanted to see how Norwegians live? How to make a perfect smørrebrød? Most craziest things to do in Scandinavia? Finnish talkshow in Swedish with guests that can't really speak Swedish? Very random Norwegian document about which animals have best sex/love life (btw, humans were not number one)? Even more random Swedish show about how to learn to kiss correctly? They got it all. They also did have three programs: Ruotsin salaisuudet, Tanskan salaisuudet and Norjan salaisuudet (Sweden's secrets, Denmark's secrets, Norway's secrets). Funny thing was that these programs had nothing to do with each other. They had completely different plots and so on. The Finns just decided to re-name them like that.

And then my favourite: Suomi on ruotsalainen (Finland is Swedish). It was one third of facts and history, one third of "but we are still better, right? Right?!" and one third jokes. Loved it.

But yeah, my point was that Finland is totally a stalker.


	9. With the magic

Thank you for faves, follows and reviews (again specially _zerroukiyousra1999_ and _Dreams-Wishes-Hopes,_ you are cool!) Just to remind you people: if you have any ideas (or questions), feel free to share them! I'm running low.

This one is very silly and clichee and so but forgive me, I have been feeling down lately (just normal 'oh no, it's getting dark and cold' thing. Nothing to worry about) so I wanted to make something sweet and easy. At first I only wanted to write Norway protecting Denmark but then it kind of went on from there. And it's Dennor (I was just writing when I got the review about that. Happy to be able to deliver!). I'm planning to write something about Finland for tomorrow since it's my birthday but I also have to read for an exam so it might be that I have no time. We will see.

Today morning I almost over-slept and I had to hurry to the train. Because of that I was still half asleep and managed to forgot where I'm so I was just walking out like "heck there are Dannebrogs everywhere. What is this... oooooh right. Denmark."

I think this one takes a place during viking times but it's not really mentioned so feel free to image it in any time period you wish to.

* * *

It was too quiet, Norway noted and scowled. Just a moment ago Denmark had been speaking his head off but now the only voice Norway could hear was the waves hitting their boat and gentle wind blowing. Norway hadn't been really listening the Dane, it had been just some nonsense he had been babbling because he couldn't stand the silence like Norway could. But now he didn't speak so Norway turned around to check on him in case he had fall off the boat or something.

Denmark hadn't fallen off from the boat. He was still on board but he was leaning over the rail and something in the water had gotten all his attention. He barely moved, only stared the dark water.

"Dan?" Norway called but got no reaction from the Dane and from that Norway knew something was wrong. It was dark at the sea and they had only couple of lanterns bringing light so all the Norwegian could see was their shine on the water. He called his magic, making more light out from the air, and then he jumped forward. The boat rocked from sudden movements but he was too experienced with seafaring to fall off because that. He reached past of the Dane, who was still weirdly unfocused, and grabbed the first thing his hand found.

The creature shirked when Norway pulled it from water, holding its hairs.

"You filthy fish woman", he snarled, "how dare you!"

"This one is my claim! It is my right to eat him!" the creature yelled back and tried to snatch the Dane who was still under the spell.

"I don't think so", Norway replied and called his magic to block the sea creature, "he belongs to me!" Some of these creatures hated iron but the Norwegian didn't even need to take a knife from his belt or his sword lying on the boat. His magic was enough and his anger only fuelled it.

"I will let you go", he snarled to the creature, that had become silent after realizing how powerful the nation was, "so you can warn all your sisters never to cross roads with me. I'll kill everyone who touch or even glance at this man, understood?" The creature sneered but nodded and escaped quickly when Norway let his hold and magic off it. As the creature disappeared back to the depths of ocean, the spell was lifted from the Dane and he looked like waking up from the dream.

"…Nor?" he mumbled, feeling confused after the spell, "did something happen? You are all magic again." Norway didn't say anything, only leaned closer and staring at his eyes. He was trying to see if there were any traces of the spell in the Dane, but he couldn't see any. It had to be okay, he decided and let himself to relax.

"Nothing", he muttered, "just thought I saw something. It was nothing." The Dane nodded slowly and settled down to his side of boat again.

"I had very weird dream", he admitted, stroking his hair and yawning, "I thought I saw you in the water and I just wanted to join you there. Weird, right?" He laughed and seemed to be ready to forget about it right away.

"Yeah, weird", Norway mumbled but his heart skipped a beat. So Denmark had seen him in the spell.

It didn't mean anything, right?

* * *

Denmark was supposed to be here already, Norway thought while walking across his house, occasionally stopping to see if he could already see the Dane from the window. It had been quite long time when they had met last time, their bosses and duties keeping them busy, but Denmark had gotten some free time for himself and insisted he would come to visit the Norwegian. So here Norway was, waiting for him.

"Where is that idiot?" he asked aloud, "gotten lost?" He felt frustrated and he was already wondering if he should go out to look for him. The Dane would be so incredibly happy if he found out the Norwegian was actually missing him but Norway wanted to keep himself calm and collected so maybe he should just wait here. It was the Dane's own fault if he was stupid enough to get lost in the forest. He was still trying to decide when he noticed some of the trolls looking at him.

"What now?" he asked, "have you seen that idiot?"

"Yes, we have!" they said happily.

"So where is he?"

"In the forest", they said, "we hid him there."

"What?"

"Beloved Norge always says he is an idiot and nuisance", they told him, "so we helped and hid him under the forest so he will never annoy our Norge again!" Norway felt fear rising and suddenly breathing was much more difficult than it had been before.

"What you did?" he yelled, scaring some of the smallest creatures, "where is he?"

"We only helped!" they said, not understanding why the nation was suddenly so angry with them. Morals and emotions didn't mean much for them and they only understood they had done just as they should. Still, Norway was furious.

"I want him back", he said with a quiet voice full of anger, "you take me to him now."

"Yes", they answered, covering because of the fear. Never before had the nation been angry at them, maybe annoyed sometime but never angry, so this was the first time they felt all his power. Quickly they lead him to the forest, to the place they had hided the Danish nation and easily Norway broke all their spells. His magic came from the land itself and no any creatures in his forests or waters had same power.

Only the last spell he couldn't broke.

"What you did?" he asked, still angry but also scared because whatever he tried, the Dane wouldn't wake up. He was laying on the grass, trees rising high over him but all the roots that had held him pushed away by Norway. He looked calm, peaceful like he was only taking a nap but still he didn't wake up. The spell was holding him too tight.

"It's an ancient spell", the forest creatures said, "it can't be broken!"

"There has to be a way!" Norway yelled, his skin shining of all the magic he had collected on himself, "I swear, if I don't get him back I'll burn this forest!"

"This forest is you!" the creatures yelled sorrowfully.

"I don't care if I burn myself too", the Norwegian replied with determination. He had to get Denmark back or there wasn't really sense with anything anymore. Maybe the creatures didn't really understand his meanings or emotions, but they saw how furious he was and they felt scared. Finally one of them, a very old forest spirit, stepped closer.

"This spells work on lust and attraction, "it said, "give something greater and it will broke." Norway sighed and his shine died down when he let his magic go. Something greater? What he had that was even greater than his magic that hadn't worked on the spell? He didn't know and suddenly he wished that the Dane would be with him. Despite of being an idiot, he still always knew what to do or at least he kept trying until the end. But now he was only sleeping and seeing dreams under the spell. Norway walked to him, sitting down on grass and stroking his hair.

"Come back, Dan", he said sadly and leaned to give him a quick peck on the lips, "come back or I'll kill you. I swear." He kept his hand on the man's hair but he was staring somewhere in the forest around. All the creatures had left, clearly afraid of the nation now that he had showed his true power, and it was so quiet. Too quiet and Norway hated it.

He didn't notice the spell breaking until a hand touched his.

"Hej, Nor", Denmark whispered with a slightly hoarse voice, "is something wrong?" Norway turned quickly and saw blue eyes looking at him with worry.

"I…", he mumbled, trying to find words, "nothing. All is good."

"Okay", Denmark said but he was clearly unsure, "where are we? Nor? Are you crying?" Norway quickly turned and swiped a tear of his cheek before looking at the Dane again. He tried his best to keep his normal cold and emotionless face and probably he managed fine because Denmark didn't ask about tears anymore.

"No, I'm only tired", he told him, "you got lost in the forest, idiot. Come, let's go."

"Ah, I did so?" the Dane asked, grinning and sounding apologizing, "sorry about that and thanks for coming to look for me!"

"Well, I couldn't leave you rotten in my forest", Norway replied and got up, starting to walk away without checking if the Dane was following. Of course he was.

It wasn't the kiss that woke him up and broke the spell, Norway kept saying to himself, it was just because he had threated to murder the Dane. Yes, murderous was a greater feeling. It wasn't because of the kiss.

But still his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"I feel strangely light headed", the Dane admitted, smiling widely and using a singsong voice, "hej Nor, do you feel it too?"

"Of course, but I'm resisting it", Norway answered, "it's just the midsummer. Don't let it get in to your head."

"But it feels great!" the Dane said loudly, "like I love everything!" Norway sighed. He knew it would be a bad idea to spend midsummer with Denmark. Thing was that because Norway was technically a magical being, he and everybody around him were affected stronger by the midsummer magic. After countless years Norway had learn to control it but the Dane seemed not to have same self-control than him. Or he was just enjoying it so much that he let it all in. You could never know with the idiotic Danes.

"Calm down, Dan", he mumbled and played with some flowers he had picked up earlier. They were already withering and for a moment the Norwegian felt sorry for them. They were so beautiful but living only for so short time.

"I don't want to", Denmark whined and turned to look at him. So far he had been looking about everything else than the Norwegian. Admiring the colours of the forest and field, trying to catch butterflies and just rolled around on the grass like five years old kid while Norway just sat and waited for the night to end. But now Denmark finally looked at the Norwegian and it was hard to look away again.

"You are most beautiful thing here", he said, words coming out too quickly because he felt suddenly so nervous.

"What did you say?" Norway asked, glancing at him. Denmark had to remind himself how to breathe because those ice blue eyes just made him forget everything. It wasn't first time when he admired the Norwegian but now it felt just much easier to say out loud. Some voice in his mind yelled that he should be careful, that Norway didn't feel about him like he did about Norwegian, but now during the midsummer it didn't matter.

"You are beautiful", he said, now a bit clearer, and he moved closer, "I want to have you."

"Knock it out, Dan!" Norway said, "it's just the midsummer."

"No, I really want you", the Dane refused.

"You would want everyone", the Norwegian said, feeling weird tightness in his chest, "but it's only us here."

"Just one kiss", he pleaded. He knew he was pathetic but he couldn't control it anymore. So long he had been nurturing his feelings, trying to keep them down because he didn't want to sacrifice the friendship they had. But if this midsummer spell would just work as an excuse. If he would have just one kiss he could maybe live with that rest of his life, just admiring the Norwegian from distance and being satisfied with their friendship.

When Denmark leaned closer, Norway was frozen on his spot. He knew it was just the magic, nothing more. But Denmark was offering and this would be a perfect excuse to taste him only for once. The Dane would probably not even remember this in the morning, the magic was so strong for him. Still the Norwegian hesitated. This wasn't right. He was only using the magic, taking something that wasn't his.

But still he didn't move away when the Dane pressed his lips on his. He only closed his eyes and hoped he could hold tighter. His heart skipped a beat again but he barely noticed it.

Next morning they waked up at the meadow. The spell of midsummer was gone and only the normal song of the birds and wind in the trees was heard. Flowers were still there, forest was there and sun was shining but the magic had left them. It was just two nations, who had fallen asleep in the meadow during a summer night.

Denmark was first to wake up and he spent spilful half an hour just watching the sleeping Norwegian. He really enjoyed the warm feeling that filled him up as he had already long time ago accepted that he simply loved Norway. Only he hoped he would be brave enough to face the certain Norwegian about it.

"Most beautiful thing in the world", he whispered, letting his fingers to stroke the man's hair, "bravest and strongest too. I love you so much." Norway stirred but didn't wake up yet. Instead his lips turned to happy smile and he sighed like he had heard what the Dane said. Denmark was holding his breath, too afraid to hope.

"Hm. Morning", Norway mumbled after a moment, finally waking up and looking around a moment before he remembered why he wasn't in his bedroom. He yawned and sat up.

"Morning to you too", the Dane answered with a smile, "though, I think it's already midday."

"Doesn't matter", Norway replied, "it's morning for me."

"True", Denmark said, "you never believe what kind of dream I had!"

"Is it so?" Norway said, looking suddenly a bit nervous. He was never clear with his emotions but Denmark had learnt to read him better than most of people. He saw how the Norwegian felt and so he focused on his impressions a bit better.

"Yeah", he said with a light voice, "I kissed you. Isn't that wild?" There it was. Norway flinched slightly after hearing word 'kiss' coming from the Dane's mouth. The hope was getting stronger.

"Yeah", Norway mumbled, looking away and then quickly at the Dane again like he couldn't decide if he wanted to avoid man or not, "you have weird dreams."

"It didn't feel like a dream", Denmark said, still looking at him with a smile.

"Midsummer does that", the Norwegian mumbled.

"But it's not a midsummer now", Denmark answered and waited. Norway was now looking straight to him, not trying to avoid his eyes anymore. It was probably first time ever when Denmark saw him being unsure, maybe almost scared.

"Oh damn it", Norway suddenly blurted, reached forward and almost managed to knock the Dane out in hurry to kiss him. Not that Denmark complained. He was just as hurried to held the Norwegian and keep him kissing him. It felt even better on second time.

Norway felt his heart to skip a beat, but this time he wasn't worried about it.


	10. Always fighting

Thank you all for faves, follows and reviews (and birthday wishes)! Took me a bit longer to come around again because I had to focus on exam and right after that I became sick. Some kind of flu. Not really surprising since I usually get sick after couple of weeks moving in to new place and I have now lived here one month so.

 _Dreams-Wishes-Hopes:_ Thank you again!

 _zerroukiyousra1999_ : Thanks! No problem, I'll see what I can come up with :) I'm actually working on quite lenghty one-shot about Norway, Denmark and Iceland, but I think I'll post it as own story because it's turning out to be a bit bloody and I want to keep these ones at least mostly funny.

 _MeowMix1100_ : Hej, new person! Thanks!

This one is taking place in modern times again. It's just four parts about the same thing. I think you will figure it out without me telling it.

* * *

 _When Finland stops the fight:_

"It's very good that you two don't fight so much anymore", Finland said. It was just something he mentioned, he didn't think about it and it wasn't so important for him. Just something he said because it only popped up in his mind after talking about some old issues. Finland didn't mean to start anything, but unfortunaly Sweden and Danmark took his words in different way.

They stopped talking, both of them. Denmark had been explaining his latest biking related accident, trying to make Norway believe that it wasn't his fault, and Sweden had been quietly discussing with Iceland about fishing. When they heard the Finn's words, they stopped and stared at each other. The silence and tension felt like a pressure.

"I'll get my axe", Denmark finally said with a serious tone, "and you get your funny sword. Meet you at back yard in ten mins."

"Ja", Sweden said with a nod and they both marched away. Finland, who had left the living room after saying his unfortunate words, returned only few minutes after the Dane and the Swede left. He stopped by the door and scowled when he found only two nations instead of four. Norway was reading a book, looking slightly bored like he wasn't completely happy with his choice of reading but feeling too lazy to go pick up anything else, and Iceland had started to play with his phone after Sweden had left.

"Where did they go?" the Finn asked, sounding a bit confused because it wasn't every day thing that Denmark and Sweden went somewhere together. Usually they were either all five together or they took Norway too if they wanted to hang out like they did during the Viking times. Actually they only went by themselves if they wanted to fight, they really needed help from another or they had some work-related going on. Somehow Finland had a bad feeling about what might been the reason this time.

"To fight", Norway honestly answered without stopping his reading, "at back yard."

"Really?"

"Jep", Iceland confirmed.

"You guys didn't try to stop them?"

"Why should we?" Norway asked back, "they sleep better after using all their energy for playing." Iceland agreed with a nod but Finland sighed, put down the coffee cup he was carrying and walked back to kitchen. Norway and Iceland could hear the back door opening before Finland started to yell.

"Ruotsi! I'm very disappointed in you!" It was short but it probably worked because Finland slammed the door close and they heard him mumbling in half voice.

"Sve is only one he is disappointed with?" Iceland asked.

"Nobody expected anything from Dan", Norway said with a shrug and turned a page, "hard to be disappointed."

 _When Norway stops the fight:_

It had started like normally. First Denmark got bored and when he did so, he started to bug others until they either gave him something to do or sent him away. Often his buggering ended up with a long list of duties but sometime he got a different response. Especially when he started to brag and Sweden happened to be around.

On that day Sweden was around. His boss had a meeting with Norway's boss so the nation had come over too. Denmark had nothing to do with that meeting, it was mostly about moose hunting and the Dane had no business with that, but he spent more time in Norway's house than in his own so it wasn't really surprising that he happened to be there now too. He was also bored.

He started to brag. About small things first but when he noticed that the Swede was actually paying attention, and trying to look like he didn't, the Dane's smirk widened and he took the stakes higher, trying to hit the Swede with words and snarky comments. It took him only few minutes to reach his goal because he knew exactly what to do.

So when Norway came home from the short trip to near lake he found two men fighting in middle of his yard. Norway had went to the lake because the troll had told him there was some kind of problem going on but it had been only a normal nonsense about creatures of water and forest misunderstanding each other and so it was easily solved. However, he didn't really feel like he wanted to see two adult nations trying to re-act some stupid conflict from 16th century. He was too tired for that and Sweden and Denmark were too loud, snaring to each other and the weapons hitting with a clash of metal.

"Where is Finland when you need him?" Norway asked but he knew this time there was no Finn to stop the fight. He had to do that and his ways were far from gentle.

"Well, they deserve it", he muttered to himself and briefly flexed his arms before stepping straight between the men. It had been long time since he fought last time but apparently his body still remembered because only with few swift moves he had unarmed both, the Dane and Swede, and now holding a sword on both hand. He didn't have any intentions to hurt them but he lowered the swords so they pointed to the men, just to make his point a bit clearer.

"I really hope you can keep it down", he said with completely calm and collected voice. He didn't wait for the answer, only turned and walked back in without caring if they would follow. Only when he was alone in the house, he let a small smirk to appear on his lips. Actually it felt good to know he was still strongest of all three.

When the door closed behind the Norwegian, Denmark let a quiet whistle and glanced at the Swede, who was holding his arm that Norway had hit a bit too hard.

"That was cool", the Dane said, "did you saw that?"

"Sure", the Sweden mumbled, wondering how it was possible _not_ to see something that beats you up, "it hurt."

"Yeah", Demark said and gently stroked his arm where the bruises were already showing up, "but man, Norge is so cool."

 _When Iceland stops the fight_ :

Iceland didn't have time for this and he didn't have patience for this. He only wanted to go home and not be bothered with silly things, but he wasn't very lucky on that day because he was away from home and if that wasn't already uncomfortable, he also had two older nations fighting.

He didn't know how it started or why. He had only stepped in the kitchen and found the Dane and the Sweden yelling at each other over the table. Well, Denmark yelled and Sweden mostly mumbled with a quite loud voice which, in one way, was pretty threating too. Iceland didn't care what the fight was about. He had a headache and he just didn't care.

"Listen", he said a loud enough voice to carry over yelling, "if you don't stop now I'll tell Nore that Dan has a secret affair with somebody and that Sví doesn't like Fin so much anymore." The yelling died down immediately. They all knew Iceland was lying. There were no secret affairs or Sweden thinking anything bad about the man he loved most, but they all knew that Iceland was very skilful with making the others believe so. Norway and Finland both trusted on him and, though they wouldn't blindly believe every word, it would still definitely cause a lot of problems. Problems that Sweden and Denmark never wanted to have.

"Truce?" Sweden asked and Denmark nodded quickly.

"Truce", he said.

"I'm happy that we have an understanding", Iceland said and walked away.

 _When Denmark and Sweden stops the fight:_

It started promising. They both wanted to have a go and this time there were no other nations to stop the fun. They were ready and felt the adrenaline and the tension of the fight begin. It was actually surprising that they didn't plan for these fights, it seemed almost too organized to not to be planned beforehand.

But then suddenly it didn't feel okay anymore. Something was missing, like a feeling or motivation. They just were not fully in it, threats were not so good they should be and they both didn't have energy to really start a full fight. It was finally Sweden who gave up after couple of tries.

"Sorry", he mumbled, dropping his fighting attitude and taking a step back, "don't feel like fighting."

"It's ok", Denmark said and shrugged, "I'm not really in to this either."

"Try again tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure", the Dane said and put his hand on the Swede's shoulder, "wanna grab a beer?"

"Sure", Sweden said and they walked away together, the Dane joking about stupid things and the Swede grunting and mumbling about other, almost as stupid, things.

* * *

I had to add the final part because I think they actually just fight for fun.


	11. Glimpses: Skandinaviska mess

Thank you again for faves and follows!  
Also thanks for _zerroukiyousra1999_ and _Dreams-Wishes-Hopes_ for reviews! I absolutely think Norway is the strongest of the Nordics (at least with fighting. Finland might be a bit stronger when talking about stubborness). You just don't mess with Norwegians.  
I started also wonder how they might have reacted but yeah... Too late.

This time we have glimpses again. So four smaller stories put together in one chapter. I thought it would be nice to have kind of theme for each Glimpses -chapter. So this time it is Scandinavian languages and how easy it's to understand things wrong. You can find the translations at the end.

* * *

There had been a lot of work to do lately and so Norway was forced to spend most of his time inside, writing the papers, checking on things and doing whatever his boss wanted him to do. It was stressing him and the stress then gave him a headache that really didn't help with his mood. His usually clean and spotless work desk was filled up with disorganized papers and huge collection of empty and dirty coffee cups he had forgot to take back to kitchen. He had a frown on his face and occasionally he stopped to angrily glare at the work that was literally driving him crazy.

So when Denmark sneaked in the room, holding a tray with coffee and some butter cookies he had baked a while ago, he found the Norwegian muttering curses and stabbing the table with a pen. Denmark placed the tray next to the man and waited that his gift was accepted before he proceeded to speak.

"You okay here?" he asked.

"No", Norway replied and held the coffee cup like his life depended on it. Denmark stepped closer and gently massaged his shoulders.

"It's gonna be fine", he said, " _grine_ , Nor!" Norway turned to look at him with an empty face and slowly put the coffee cup back on the table, not caring that he accidentally placed it over some of his report papers. He looked exhausted and like he was ready to fall over any moment.

"Why you want me to cry?" he asked with so sad voice that Denmark even winced a bit.

"No, no, no", he said and quickly hugged the Norwegian from behind, "I was speaking in Danish, Nor! Just smile, okay? I'll bring you more coffee and lot of snacks and when you are ready you can cuddle up with me and I'll love you and it's perfect. You are perfect, Nor. You can do this!" He was babbling away so fast that Norway missed half of things the Dane was saying but somehow his over-excited acting made the Norwegian feel a bit better. He even let a soft, though a tired, laugh.

"Thanks, Dan", he said and turned back to his work with a sigh. Denmark stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

"I'll bring you something to eat in hour", he promised, "don't exhaust yourself."

"Yeah", Norway murmured and after a last smile Denmark retreated from the room, leaving the tired Norwegian with a bit better mood.

* * *

Denmark had got a great idea, or at least he thought it was great, and he has managed to get Iceland and Finland involved. It was actually surprising easy to get Finland to join in any kind of things. The weirder the better, he was just that crazy. But Iceland was a surprise and so far Norway hadn't figured out if Denmark had blackmailed of bribed him. Not that it mattered because Norway wasn't going to get involved in that mess. No, he was perfectly happy with only looking at the chaos that was going on outside. He had followed the three nations from a window already half an hour but still he had no idea what was going on. Whatever it was, it involved a lot of paint, weird looking construction, running around and yelling. Quite lot of yelling because at least two of them were doing it all the time.

Sweden, who was also keeping the situation on eye from the distance, grunted something that Norway didn't hear. Unlike the three nations playing outside, Norway and Sweden were calm and quiet like always and they had enough sense to stay away.

"What did you say?" Norway asked.

" _Rolig_ ", Sweden said again and pointed at the three nations in case Norway didn't see what he meant.

"No, it's not", the Norwegian replied, "it's annoying and loud. Not calm at all." Sweden glared at him for a moment but then decided it wasn't worth of it and so he didn't correct the Norwegian's mistake.

* * *

When the Nordics were staying in the same house, they had very clear morning routines. Everything at the mornings started with Denmark waking up as he was the only real morning person there. He would rise early, kiss the sleeping Norwegian's cheek and quietly sneak out without waking him up. Then he would take his morning walk and after half an hour return to start the breakfast. Usually around the time when he had get the table set and first lot of coffee coming, Finland would appeared. The Finn was also a morning person though he loved to spend some time of mornings with just lying on the bed and cuddle. However, he also loved to have porridge for a breakfast and he didn't trusted the Dane with making it so when he heard Denmark returning from the morning walk, he would slip out from the bed and walk to the kitchen.

Next to wake up was Sweden who always stirred up when Finland left, no matter how carefully and quietly the Finn tried to move. The Swede didn't see any reason with staying in the bed without Finland so he would follow to the kitchen only few minutes later. His duty was to get the newspapers because Denmark never remembered to pick them up after the walk. Because of that the Swede had right to decide which part he wanted to read first before he handed the rest of newspapers to others. Usually he picked the cartoon page and Denmark hated that.

It wasn't very sure if Sweden liked mornings or not because he rarely spoke about that and it wasn't easy to see what he was thinking. However Finland, who was kind of expert of understanding Swedes, was sure that Sweden didn't really mind about waking up early and he kind of enjoyed the calm mornings without hurry. Finland would smile to him and give him a good morning kiss in the kitchen.

Next was Iceland. Iceland didn't like mornings and he made sure that other knew it. Usually they didn't even try to talk him before he stopped yawning and falling asleep in middle of breakfast. When Iceland came to kitchen, Denmark would give him a sandwich and a big glass of orange juice because the Icelander was still too much in sleep to pick up his breakfast by himself. It also took him a long time to eat because his habit to snooze.

Last was Norway. Like his brother, he hated the mornings and early wake ups with a burning passion. He would never show up until the sweet smell of coffee had filled up the house. Not until that would he creep in the kitchen, walking quietly and sometimes holding a blanket around him if the morning was a cold one. He only drank coffee for breakfast and it was safe to wait until his third cup before trying to communicate with him or engage him in any kind of conversation.

But one morning Denmark didn't wake up first. He had had a long meeting with his boss that had caused him to miss his flight. He had still decided to travel to Finland's home, that was their meeting place at that time, but he has to wait late for another flight. When he finally arrived, it was already well past midnight and he was exhausted. After brief greetings and good nights he had went straight to the bed.

It was still fine. Finland waked up like normally, wondering a moment why he didn't hear anything from the kitchen until he remembered the exhausted Dane from last evening. He got up and started to prepare for the breakfast, Sweden following him soon and helping out. Iceland and Norway also creeped in the kitchen like normally, but Denmark didn't appear until Norway had drunk two cups of coffee and Sweden had read half of the newspaper.

Denmark was clearly shocked about the fact that he had over-slept. They heard him to stumble around and when he finally showed up, almost falling the stairs down, his hairs were even messier than usually and he was mumbling curses in half voice.

" _Frukost_?" Sweden asked when the Dane stopped at the kitchen door, clearly surprised to see everybody already there. He looked even more shocked when he heard the Swede's question.

" _Frokost_?" he asked, "is it lunch time already? How long did I sleep? Why you didn't wake me up? What time it's?"

"He means breakfast", Finland said with a smile. Denmark calmed down quickly and let embarrassed laugh.

"Oh yeah, right", he said and glanced at the Sweden who actually looked a bit amused, "damn it, Sve."

* * *

"Hei, Dan", Finland said when the man picked up the call, "this might sound a bit weird but when you said we will meet at _haven_ you didn't mean at the sea?"

" _No",_ the Dane replied and laughed , " _you are somewhere at the harbour then, right? Come on, Fin! This explains why you are not here. We thought you got lost or something."_

"Technically I'm lost", Finland said honestly ,"yeah… So what is _haven_?"

" _A garden, of course!"_ the Dane replied, " _why did you think it has anything to do with the sea?"_

"Because I thought it means same than _havet!_ " Finland said, "how I was supposed to know?"

" _Come on, Fin. Why did you even bother to learn such an ugly language as Swedish?"_

"I lived in Sve's home for six hundred years", the Finn said, "it was kind of important thing to learn."

" _Well, I offered to teach you my language",_ Denmark said, " _you should have just done that. Anyway, you coming here now or should I come to pick you up? Just in case you get lost again. I can even hold your hand so you don't get in troubles! This is probably too big city for you but it's okay to be scared."_ Finland could hear from his voice what the Dane thought about the situation. He knew the man found it absolutely hilarious and he would probably never let the Finn to see the end of it.

* * *

Grine (Danish) = to laugh  
Grine (Norwegian) = to cry / weep

Rolig (Swedish) = funny / hilarious  
Rolig (Norwegian) = calm

Frukost (Swedish) = breakfast  
Frokost (Danish) = lunch

Haven (Danish) = garden  
Hav/et (Swedish) = sea

True story: my work group was going to meet at the garden and because I was only non-Danish, they kind of forgot to switch to English and I got confused and I really thought we are going to the sea. I was actually disappointed when they led me to the garden instead.

Another true story: I got a note about on-coming Christmas lunch and I honestly thought it was about Christmas breakfast so I spend nice five mins trying to figure out why anybody wants to have a Christmas breakfast and _how freaking much_ Danes are eating for breakfast because there was like everything listed in menu. And then I finally understood that maybe I should stop thinking in Swedish.

I'm starting the Danish lessons soon so I'm expecting more confused moments.


	12. Glimpses: FinskSvensk

Thanks again for follows, faves and reviews! Without you I would have no idea about anybody reading this and so I would have give up a long time ago. It really makes me happy when I get messages about somebody faving and etc. :)

This is Glimpses again. I thought I should add something about Finnish too and after quite long search I managed to get enough ideas for five short story. You will find a quite lenghty explanations at the end (sorry about that. I got carried away.)

* * *

"Is all the coffee gone?" Finland asked with a sad voice and walked to the living room with an empty coffee cup in his hand.

"Yeah", Iceland murmured, "sorry." Finland sighed and looked at his cup with a face of heartbroken man. He was really hoping it would be full of the delicious coffee but sadly the hoping wasn't really changing the fact that they didn't have any coffee left in the house.

"I can't believe it", he said, "who drank the last and didn't get a new packet?" Three of four nations looked at him and then turned to the Norwegian who was pretending that he was all alone. His coffee cup was still half full and he was doing a good job with ignoring others.

"Not my fault", he finally muttered after the glaring became too much. Finland didn't seem to agree with him because he gave him a bad look after hearing that.

" _Norski_ ", he said angrily and then turned to walk away. Five minutes later they heard him leaving the house with a door slam. Norway glanced up from the book he had on his lap and for a moment something seemed to trouble him.

"Why I feel like I was just insulted?" he asked out loud. The only reply he got was a shrug from Iceland and a grunt from Sweden. The Swedish nation actually knew the reason but he didn't bother with telling it. After all, it was kind of Norway's fault that there wasn't enough coffee for the Finn.

* * *

"How much?" Sweden asked, looking at the pile of wood Finland had collected on the yard. He didn't know why exactly the Finn had done that but there was probably some kind of good reason because Finland seemed to be happy about his huge wood pile.

" _Hurumykket_!" Finland declared proudly.

"No, I asked that", Sweden said and got a confused look from the Finn.

"Yeah, and I answered", he said, "it's _hurumykket_."

"Ah", Sweden muttered, understanding now, "so you don't know?"

"Jep", Finland replied, "I have no idea. Wanna count?"

"No", Sweden said, looking at the huge pile, "I think an estimated amount is enough in this case."

"I think so too", Finland agreed and nodded then, "okay, and now I should decide what the hell I do with all this wood."

* * *

"Finland!" Denmark yelled, "Finland! Finland!" Most of the Nordics were waiting in the hall, ready to go out right when the Dane was ready. When they heard him yelling, Norway glanced up with a slightly surprised look and then turned to the Finn.

"Strange", he said, "usually it's me he is yelling for."

"Maybe I should go to check what he needs", Finland murmured, looking a bit worried. Mostly because it was his house and Denmark sounded like he had just crashed down a whole room. However, he didn't need to go to find out because the Dane ran downstairs, holding a map.

"Finny!" he yelled, "why you are taking us to the place that doesn't even exists?"

"What?" Finland asked.

"It's not on the map!"

"But…"

"So there is no place called Turku at all!" Denmark said, "I checked." Finland stared at him with a confused look on his face. Of course Turku was a real place. It was one of his oldest and biggest cities and he had been there last time just a week ago. At least then Turku had been exactly where it had been all the time. Cities rarely moved around anyway.

"I think Fin knows his own land", Norway muttered, "it's usually kind of important for us."

"But he was raised by Sve", Denmark said, "that can't be very healthy. Maybe it affected him somehow."

"You raised Is", Sweden mumbled and the Icelander gave him a long look.

"What that had to do with anything?" he asked.

"Dan is worse guardian but you still turned out okay", the Swede grunted.

"Well, thanks", Iceland replied slowly, "I guess." Meanwhile Norway was explaining the Dane why it wasn't possible that Finland just forgot where his cities were and Finland just stood there with a confused look on his face until he saw the map Denmark was holding.

"Oh!" he said, "your map is in Swedish!"

"So what?" Denmark asked.

"My cities have different names in Swedish", Finland explained, "so the place you are looking for in that map is Åbo." Denmark first stared at him and then looked at the map again. It was easy to find the right name exactly on the spot it was supposed to be. He stroked his hair and quickly pushed the map in his jean's back pocket.

"Let's never speak about this again", he said.

"Only if you stop making jokes about that time when I mixed up _havet_ and _haven_."

"Okay, deal."

* * *

It was Sweden's work day and so he was up that morning and ready to go to the office where he spent his work days if he wasn't traveling to the meetings or having any special duties. However, for Finland it was a free day and he had decided to come over to Sweden's place. Sweden of course agreed that it was the best decision ever and he really loved to have the Finn with him. Because Finland only had one day, they ended up with something they would later call "a work place date".

"Do you need anything?" Sweden asked when they stepped in to his office. One of the perks of being "high positioned officer" was that Sweden had his own office. It was even rather comfy room with nice view and he had lot of space. It wasn't Finland's first time there but still he walked in with a curious look on his face and smiled sweetly when he noticed the photos on the desk.

"No", he said and sat down on the Swede's chair, holding one of the photos, "I'm all okay."

"Good", Sweden muttered and went to check his work list. Many of his co-workers were also starting their day and he heard laugh and talking from the hall way.

" _Hej_ , Berwald!" one of them said from the door, failing to see the Finn in the room, " _skall du komma och har en fika med oss_?

" _Javisst_ ", Sweden muttered and the human left quickly, hurrying to invite others too, " _Fin, vill du träffa alla?_ " Finland smiled, founding it amusing how the Swede had switch the language without noticing it himself. Of course they often spoke in Swedish but this time they had used Finnish.

"No", Finland said in his own language, "I don't want to date them all." Sweden turned to look at him and the Finn tried his best to not laugh. Sweden's look was just so hilarious, like he didn't know if he should be amused or pretend to be hurt. Finally he just decided to reach over the desk and kiss the Finn.

"Just date me then", he said with that husky voice the Finn loved.

"That sounds much better", Finland replied with a smile.

* * *

Finland and Denmark were both lying on the couch when Sweden arrived back to home. He had known about the Finn but the Dane was a surprise. Though, it wasn't actually strange for him to come over without telling about it or asking for permission first. The Swede stopped by the living room door and looked at the nations who were talking about some kind of TV-show. The couch wasn't long enough for them both to spread out comfortably so Denmark had thrown his legs over the Finn's.

" _Hej hej_ ", Sweden murmured for a greeting. Finland and Denmark both glanced at him, the Finn with a smile and the Dane grinning, and then they shared a look.

"Did you hear that?" Denmark asked from the Finn, "he wants us to leave!"

"I know", Finland agreed with a nod.

"Is he always so rude?" the Dane asked.

"You leave", Sweden grunted to the Dane, deciding to play along this time, "Fin can stay." Denmark pretended to be highly offended by that and Finland was laughing.

"Sorry, Sve, we have to", the Finn said and reached up to give the Swede a kiss, "you have to admit that it is a funny thing."

"Hm", Sweden murmured, "what the Dane doing here?"

"I have a name, Sve!"

"What the Dane doing here?" Sweden repeated looking straight at the Danish man who only grinned back.

"Just hanging", he finally said, "Nor kicked me out for a while."

"Hang out in his land then."

"When I say kicked out I mean from whole country", Denmark told him, "and no way I'm going to my own land. They make me work there. I'm just gonna wait here a while until Nor forgets it was me who broke the window. Don't even try that glare on me, Svea, I'm not afraid of you!" Sweden looked at the Finn who only shrugged. He didn't know anything more about that.

* * *

 **BlaaBlaa -part**

Norski = Finnish pet name / insult to Norwegians. Yes, it can be an insult but we are mostly in good relations with Norwegians (and of course they are currently The Best Neighbour Ever) so I think I have never heard it used as actual insult. Finns also often mix up insults / pet names so I have heard often Norwegians called "norski/t" in good and friendly way.  
Norsk (Swedish, Danish, Norwegian) = Norwegian (person).

Hur mycket? (Swedish) = how much?  
Hurumykket (Finnish dialect) = a lot (like so much that you didn't want to count)

Träffa (Swedish) = to meet  
Treffata (Finnish "old fashion" slang/dialect) = to date (sometime 'to meet' too but don't spoil the joke. Kamoon, it took me long to find these words.)

Many Finnish cities have two names, Finnish and Swedish name. Mostly because those cities were founded by Swedish but in some cases the city had only one name but then the people there thought it would be more fancy to have two names and they just came up with a "Swedish" name (that really happened.)

Some names are pretty similar like:  
Tampere – Tammerfors  
Helsinki – Helsingfors  
Kajaani – Kajana

Then some are a bit different:  
Oulu – Uleåborg  
Kokkola – Karleby

Then some have no similarity at all:  
Turku – Åbo  
Pietarsaari – Jakobstad  
Lappeenranta – Villmanstrand

Swedes use "hej hej" for greeting but Finns (and Danes apparently too) says "hei hei" / "hej hej" only as a goodbye. And this leads us to:

 _ **Brief guide of greeting a Finn**_

We have lot of words for greeting so I'm just gonna use "moi" as an example because it's probably the most common one.

When you meet somebody: moi  
When you leave: moi moi

You _never_ say moi moi when you arrive / meet somebody! In some cases you may answer with moi moi if another person greets you with moi first. If you say it twice first it means you are leaving. Finns tend often to use the same greeting word that they were greeted with (like, I usually always use moi but if somebody greets me with hei I probably answer with the same word. Only time when I don't do this is when they say moro. I hate that word.) We don't really think about how we greet but I have noticed that moi / moi moi is so strong thing that if somebody accidentally say moi moi as a greeting, the Finns become very confused.

True story: When I first time moved to Sweden I didn't know hej hej is a greeting there. I went to shop, cashier said hej hej and so I stopped because I thought she wanted me to go away. It was quite awkward. However, I quickly learned to use hej hej too and now I'm confusing my fellow Finns every time I go to Finland.

So this is a tip for everybody writing fics about Finland: if you want him to be authentic, never make him say moi moi when meeting up with somebody.

p.s. Förlåt mig om jag hade fel om svenska.


	13. Surprise

Thank you for faves, follows and reviews!

 _zerroukiyousra1999_ : Not many knows about that! The names that we use in English, are Finnish ones so Swedish comes often as a surprise.

Okay, we are having a holiday week here in Denmark and of course I thought I would write a lot but... Then it just didn't work. I have like five documents open all the time and lot of ideas but nothing comes out. Finally I found this old thing and fixed it up a bit. Meh. So this is pretty cliche idea but I tried to make it more like my style so I hope you will enjoy. At least it's a long one, if nothing else.

Otherwise my holiday has been great. I have traveled around Denmark and Sweden (because I have this very un-finnish obsession about Sweden. I'm going there again tomorrow) and managed to forgot about the Uni. That's pretty much all one needs from holiday, I think.

* * *

"Why me?" Iceland asked, looking at the Dane who had a slightly desperate look on his face.

"You are my only hope, Is", Denmark said, "you have to help me."

"I don't want to help you", Iceland replied. He really didn't want. Not because he was heartless and didn't care about his family. No, it was because every time he tried to help the Dane, something backfired and he ended up in problems. That's why. Last time he had found himself somewhere in Central Asia without a ticket to home or money to buy one. Good thing he had friends among Asian nations and he managed to get back home just in time to see Norway getting angry for Denmark "missing his precious little brother".

"But I really need your help now", the Dane said and kneeled down, "look, I will even beg you! I'll give you whatever you want."

"Wow, so you have really messed up this time", Iceland said, crossing his arms and trying to not look too impressed about having so strong nation than Denmark begging, "what you did to make Nore that angry?"

"Nothing", the Dane said, "he is not angry."

"You sure?"

"Ja", Denmark said and nodded, "we have really nice _special_ time last evening and he has lot of coffee in his house and the economy is somehow stable. He is in very good mood and that's why we had _special…"_

"I really don't want to know what you do with my brother!"

"You're then missing the best part!"

"Right, find your help elsewhere!" Iceland threw his hands up and started to walk away. Denmark got up and followed quickly, trying to catch the younger nation.

"No, no, Is!" he said with a pleading voice, "please, I really need you."

"Go to ask Nore."

"I can't. He is not supposed to know about it."

"About what?" Iceland asked and stopped in mid step. It was very rare that Denmark was actually trying to keep something hidden from Norway so of course he was curious.

"I'll tell if you agree to help me", the Dane said, "really, Is, I wouldn't ask if I don't need your help." Iceland thought about it for a moment but then he gave up. He knew how stubborn the Dane could be and it was probably much easier to just agree now and then be over it.

"Okay, I'll help you", he said with a sigh and the Dane cheered, "but you own me one and I don't want to hear anything about you and my brother's sex life ever again."

"Tak, Is!" Denmark said happily but then his look changed to a confused one, "about our sex life? I have never spoken about it."

"' _Special'_ evenings?" Iceland asked, raising his brown.

"Oh, that. We played Monopoly all evening", Denmark said, sounding cheerful again, "I won twice! One of Nor's trolls really threw a fit when he ended up to Rådhusplassen three times row. Like, do you know how funny it's when something invisible rage quit a game? Because it's actually quite scary thing but at least I won."

"Ah, okay", Iceland murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"But that _another_ side of our relationship is also…"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay", Denmark said and laughed, "don't worry. Your innocence is in save." Iceland was really close to refusing to help the Dane again, but he had already kind of promised so it was too late to take it back now.

"Just tell me what you want from me", he grunted.

"It's not anything difficult", the Dane promised, "you're hosting the next meeting, right? Well, I have something planned so I need you to let me and Nor stay for a couple of days after the meeting."

"You want me to let you and Nore stay in my land but you're not going to tell me what for?"

"I was just coming to that", the Dane said, "you see, Norge has worked a lot lately and I want to give him a little break. You know your brother so you also know how workaholic he becomes sometimes."

"But why to do that in my place?" Iceland asked, "didn't you have that special evening just yesterday?"

"Yeah, I hoped it would help", Denmark said, "but he was counting his tax monies all the time during the game so I think he needs to change the place for a while. I would take him to my place but I'm afraid it is not enough. He spends lot of time there too. " Iceland thought about it for a moment but finally he decided that it should be okay. It wasn't first time they were staying in his land and at least Denmark would not be alone.

"Okay", he said, "but don't make any mess!"

"You'll not even see us", the Dane promised happily, "and this time I at least asked. 900 years ago I didn't!"

"Ja, I remember", Iceland said dryly and left. He had a meeting to plan and prepare for.

* * *

A week later Iceland was hosting the meeting and it was going on quite well. It wasn't an important meeting so there were only a few countries attending and the most of speaking was done by their leaders, ministers and whoever was presenting them. All Nordics were there anyway and when Iceland had seen his brother first time, arriving to the airport, he had to admit that the Norwegian really needed some holiday. He looked so tired and Iceland had to actually shout out for him before the Norwegian even noticed his brother. Norway ragged himself to him and they changed only few words while Iceland led him to the car. Others had already arrived, Denmark a day before and Sweden and Finland with a morning flight from Stockholm. Usually all four would have been staying at Iceland's place but this time Denmark had arranged a hotel room for himself and Norway. Apparently the Norwegian already knew about it because he didn't ask questions when Iceland didn't turn at normal crossroad.

"Are you okay, Nore?" he asked while driving. The Norwegian, who had been watching out from a car window, glanced at him and shrugged.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he said. Iceland didn't reply. He just kept his eyes on the road and deduced that Norway wanted to keep up his "I'm the big brother" –attitude. Of course the great big brother just can't show any weakness. Not even admit that he was a bit tired.

"Call me if you need anything", the Icelander said before he left Norway at the hotel. The man nodded but for some reason he seemed to be surprised. He even looked after the car for a while before going inside.

After finding the right room, he first dropped his suitcase on the floor and then checked the mess Denmark had managed to done. He had spread his stuff all around the room and he had been quite excited while doing that which had led to even bigger mess. He had taken a lot of things from his home and Norway picked up some colourful papers, giving them a doubting look.

"You could also get these from here", he said, starting at the Dane who hadn't notice his arrival yet.

"Norge!" he yelled and dropped the phone he had played with, "you are finally here!"

"So I am", Norway said and let the man kiss and hug him, "what have you done already?" Denmark seemed to be in excellent mood and he jumped around while showing up all plans and preparations he had done. Norway nodded, noticing that the Dane had done good job. Finally he had only one question left.

"What did you lie to Island?" he asked, "he was worried about me." Denmark placed the note book back on the table and thought a moment.

"I said that you had gone workaholic again", he replied, "and you need some romantic holiday with me."

"Oh, really?"

"Ja, Nor! It's not normal to count tax monies while playing Monopoly."

"Tax monies are very important, Dan." The Dane still didn't seem to completely agree because he gave him a look and wrapped his arms around the Norwegian's waist, pressing his cheek against his.

"When we are ready with this, I'll take you to a real holiday", he promised, kissing his neck, "I love you, Nor."

"I love you too", the Norwegian said, "but first we have to carry out this plan. I really hope Finland and Sverige have better lies than you had."

"We both know that Fin can't lie even if his life depends on it", Denmark said and laughed, "that poor man is so bad with it!"

"Well, let's hope that Sverige knows what he is doing", Norway said, "and I'll speak with Island later."

"You are not worried about your own lying skills?" Denmark asked, settling down on the bed and smiling at the man.

"I'm not going to lie", Norway replied and started to unpack his suitcase. It didn't take long because he didn't have much with him. After pushing the now empty suitcase under the bed so it wouldn't be on way, he started to read his reports and the presentation he was going to give on next day. Meanwhile, Denmark was just lying on the bed and watching him, silently hoping that the Norwegian would abandon his task and come to rest with him for a while. He tried to stay calm and patience but he was still moving his hands restlessly and he sighed few time too much.

"What's wrong?" Norway finally asked, not raising his eyes from the papers.

"I miss you really much", the Dane replied, "can you come over here?" Norway gave him a look but decided to fulfil his wish. With sleek movements he laid down next to the Danish man, who happily cuddled up to him. Norway's hand found his hairs and started to play with the curls while he finished up reading the papers.

"Aren't you supposed to have a presentation about your economy plan tomorrow?" Norway asked after a while. Denmark froze.

"For fanden."

"Oh, so you forgot."

* * *

"Hei Nore", Iceland said when he saw his brother walking to the meeting room. It was the second day of the meeting which meant that he was already half way through it. He loved his solitude and having a meeting in his home was always driving him up to walls. And this was a small meeting. He had still not fully recovered from last time when he had to host the World meeting.

"Hej bror", the Norwegian said, sipping his take away coffee. He still looked a bit stressed out but not so clearly anymore. Whatever Denmark was doing, it seemed to help.

"Are you feeling fine?" Iceland still asked, worrying about his brother for a moment. Norway was that kind of nation who would never tell anybody if he was doing badly. He would just carry on until he collapsed. He had done that before. But Denmark knew the Norwegian and he hadn't been so worried. That eased the Icelander's mind a bit.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Norway replied.

"I don't know", Iceland muttered and shrugged. Norway didn't notice or he didn't care about the weird answer because he changed the topic fast.

"I have to ask something from you" , he said with a calmly voice and Iceland sighed quietly. He hoped it didn't mean more work for him.

"Go ahead."

"I need your house."

"What?" Iceland asked after a moment of confused silence.

"I need your house", Norway repeated.

"Yeah, I heard it, but why?"

"I just need it."

"You really think I will just hand over my house to you because you 'need it'?" Iceland asked with doubtful voice. Norway nodded.

"Ja."

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked, "nobody just ask somebody to give up their house without a reason."

"I have a reason", Norway told him, "I need it only for a day. You can then have it back." Iceland sighed. Maybe there actually was something wrong with his brother. Maybe he was becoming crazy. Iceland wasn't sure if that was possible for a nation but Norway did hang out a lot with Denmark. He would probably be the first one to lose his mind.

"This is very strange", Iceland said, "when you need my house?"

"The day after the meeting", Norway said. It was still very weird thing to ask but Denmark had begged him to allow them staying a few days longer. Maybe this weird ask was somehow related to it? There was something missing but Iceland couldn't say what it was.

"Fine", he finally said, giving up, "but don't make mess there and no any funny business."

"Funny business?" Norway asked.

"Yeah, you know, don't make it to a drug factory or anything."

"Damn", the Norwegian said with serious voice, "there goes my plan."

"What?"

"Well, you know, the price of oil had decreased so I have to find other ways to support myself and my people", Norway said with so calm voice that it was very hard to tell if he was joking or not. Iceland hoped he was.

"You are not serious, right?" he asked and a small smirk appeared on the man's lips.

"I'm joking", the Norwegian admitted, "I'm still well off and if I need more money, I will just kidnap Danmark."

"You think anybody would pay to get him back?"

"No, but they will pay me to _keep_ him", Norway said. Denmark, who had just wandered in, walked closer and smiled after noticing them.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked, placing his arm around the Norwegian's shoulder.

"I was telling about my plan of kidnapping you if I ran out of money", Norway said. Denmark's smile widened.

"That sounds like a plan I would like!" he said happily, "tell me more?"

"Maybe later", Norway promised. The meeting was about to start so Iceland hurried to the front while Norway and Denmark took their places next to Sweden and Finland. The Norwegian started to speak with the Finn but they were too far for Iceland to hear what it was about. Normally he wouldn't care but he was starting to get suspicious. There had been already too many weird requests.

* * *

On the last day of the meeting, Finland came to speak to him. They were just taking a break from the meeting and Iceland was walking down to the cafeteria. Others were there already but he had been speaking with his boss. Iceland was deep on his thoughts so first he didn't notice the Finnish man who was waiting for him.

"Hei, Islanti!" Finland shouted and waved his hand on front of the younger nation, "you here?"

"Yeah, sorry", Iceland mumbled, "what?"

"I have bad news", Finland said. That really didn't worry Iceland yet because the Finn had two kind of bad news. Bad news ("we don't have any salmiakki here") and then bad news ("I burnt my sauna down").

"And?" Iceland asked.

"My and Sve's flight is cancelled", Finland said, "somebody had overbooked it or something. We got in another flight later but it means we have to stay couple of days longer."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about this, Is", Finland said apologizing, "I know you like to have some peace after meetings."

"It's okay, Fin", Iceland told him, "you're family after all." And Denmark and Norway were staying too so it didn't really matter if the other two of the Nordics were going to hang around too. Finland smiled and thanked him, walking away to tell Sweden that everything was fine and Iceland wasn't going to kick them to the ocean. Iceland also followed soon after but this time he was thinking about all three requests he had gotten so far. It still felt so weird and after some thinking he finally figured out why.

They had never asked before. They didn't need to because they were a family. If some of them wanted to visit or stay at his place, they just did so. Never had they asked for permission to do so. This is why it all felt so weird. Why they were asking now suddenly?

Iceland glanced at the four nations sitting at the corner table. They were talking to each other with lowered voices and none of them seemed to be focused on eating despite of having meals on front of them. Whatever they were speaking about, it seemed to take their full attention. Iceland picked his phone from his jean's pocket and checked quickly some flight details. It was easy to find out that there were still more than five free seats in all flights to Stockholm and Helsinki. No over-booking and the prices seemed to be even pretty low. Iceland pocketed his phone, grabbed a sandwich and walked to his family. They changed the topic immediately when he was near enough to hear what they were saying.

Oh yeah, they were hiding something.

Iceland hopped that Norway had really been joking about that drug factory.

* * *

Forth weird request came from Finland again. It was the morning after the meeting and the Finn found him from his kitchen.

"Islanti, can you do something for me?" Finland said with a bit hurried voice.

"What?" Iceland asked, not bothering to make any longer sentences. It was way too early for a real conversation.

"Can you keep Sve away from me?"

"What?" Iceland almost spilled his drink. This was probably the last thing he had ever thought he would hear.

"Just keep him busy or something", Finland said, "I need to do one project right now but he keeps distracting me!"

"Distracting you?" Iceland asked, "are we talking about the same man?" Sweden, the most quiet, calmest and peaceful nation of them all. How he managed to distract anybody, let alone Finland who had been living with him for centuries? But then again, he had a habit to stare the Finn so maybe that was making Finland's working difficult.

"He can be really distracting when he wants to", Finland said, "and he can actually talk. Just ask something about tourist stealing his moose signs or ice hockey or _Solsidan_. He is pretty addicted for that."

"Okay."

"But don't mention anything about ice hockey world championships -95 and -11. It upsets him", the Finn continued and he had a dreaming look for a moment, "the best time of my life."

"Okay."

"He should also be feed at 11, 16 and somewhere around 20. He likes meatballs most but try to make him eat something else too", the Finn said, "and if he gets in bad mood just keep him away from anything Danish. Bad habits die hard."

"Fin?"

"If you have problems, just call me. I'll keep my phone on", Finland kept talking, not noticing Iceland's tries to get his attention, "if he runs off, you can find him from the nearest Swedish embassy. Or Finnish. Sometimes he wanders in them too."

"Finland!"

"What?"

"Do I have to baby sit him or keep company?" Iceland asked sarcastically, but the Finn's smile didn't wavered.

"I'm only explaining you how to take care of Swedish men", he said, "they are very sensitive creatures." Iceland groaned and hided his face behind his hands. He was pretty sure that the Finn was joking but then again Finland's humour was so weird that it was never sure if he was joking or dead serious. Finland was laughing now but Iceland was still wondering exactly what was wrong with his family.

"Just give him something to do while I work with my project", Finland said after a good laugh, "okay?"

"Okay", Iceland murmured and Finland left to do whatever he needed to do for his job. It wasn't until much later when the Icelander realized that he actually didn't want to go out. But then it was too late to find the Finn so he gave up again and went to find Sweden instead. Good thing he hadn't planned anything else yet, though he would have liked to stay at home in case Norway was really going to do something suspicious there.

Keeping a company for the Swedish nation turned out to be really easy. When Iceland found him, Sweden looked like he had been already waiting for the Icelander, and before he even had a chance to ask what the Swede would like to do, he already told him.

"Can we go to a tour?" Sweden asked.

"Tour? What kind of tour?" Iceland said.

"To see all", Sweden replied, looking around in the small yard.

"I thought you have seen everything here already", Iceland mentioned, "like, five hundred years ago or so."

"I can see it again."

"Okay", Iceland said, "but I warn you. It looks still pretty same. Just a bit more buildings and people and cars and… Yeah, it's different now."

"Hm."

"Let's go then", Iceland said, making a list of some popular places to show off. There were of course the volcanoes, geyser and Blue lagoon. No wait, he should not go to Blue lagoon now. If Denmark had really planned a romantic holiday for Norway, it was highly possible that they were there. Denmark and Norway being all lovely-dovely was about the last thing Iceland wanted to witness so it was better to stay far from all romantic places. He would show some of his horses for Sweden instead.

Iceland didn't notice that Denmark and Norway, in fact, were not at the Blue lagoon or any other romantic places. Actually they were hiding behind of some trees only few meters away and waiting for the Icelander to left with Sweden. Finland was also with them and he showed a thump up for the Sweden who glanced at him over his shoulder. Three nations waited until they were sure that the coast was clear. After that they made their way to the Iceland's house, Norway holding the key and two others carrying some boxes.

"How long you think Sverige will manage to keep him away?" Norway asked after they get in to the house.

"Two hours. Maybe three", Finland replied and placed his boxes on the floor.

"Okay, I want everything ready in one and half hour", Norway said, "hop hop."

* * *

Sweden turned out to be a very good tourist. He didn't look really excited but he was clearly interested and asked lot of questions. Iceland explained him everything though few times it felt very weird. Especially when they were talking about Vikings. There was just something very wrong with trying to explain Viking life style for a former Viking. Sweden didn't seem to care anyway. He only asked more questions and kept Iceland from thinking that this past week had been strange. He still hadn't figured out what the other four Nordics were hiding. Every time when he tried to get hints out of Sweden, the man suddenly wanted to go somewhere or there was something very interesting he wanted to know more about right then. First it seemed that the Swede just didn't know about anything, but when they ended up talking about viking's toilet, it became very clear that Sweden was also hiding something.

"This is one of my volcanoes", Iceland said after they had climbed up to the crater, "it has a long and difficult name that you can't pronounce."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I like to pretend so", Iceland said, "but actually I just say it differently every time. That pisses off people and then they stop asking me how to say it."

"Clever."

"Ja", Iceland said. Sweden seemed to be truly fascinated about the volcano and he tried to see inside of it.

"What you do with this?" he asked, probably wondering if it was possible to make an Ikea version of volcano or whatever Swedes usually were thinking about when seeing a volcano. Iceland didn't know.

"Nothing much", Iceland replied, "sometimes I throw my trash in there. You know, that kind of useless stuff you never want to see again."

"Hm", Sweden mumbled and picked his phone from his jacket's pocket. He took a photo and quickly wrote something before sending it off.

"Did you just take a selfie?" Iceland asked, after seeing what the man did. Sweden shrugged.

"Ja", he said, "to show Fin."

"Okay", Iceland mumbled. He would never have guess that Sweden took selfies, but it was fine, he thought. Also, now when Finland had been mentioned, he was going to ask the question he had been thinking already for a while.

"Um, Sve, are you and Fin okay?" he asked, sounding a bit unsure. He really didn't want to get involved in their private life but it was so weird that Finland had asked him to keep Sweden busy and Sweden had accepted this without asking any questions. Now when Iceland thought about it, the Finn had probably lied about the work. Did they have problems?

"Ja", Sweden said without hesitation.

"Okay, so you are like still in love and all?" Iceland asked. It was maybe a bit dump question but he had no idea how to ask that more nicely.

"Ja", Sweden replied. His phone beeped for arrived message and he checked it quickly. He had barely read it when another message arrived.

"Very good", Iceland mumbled, "good to know… You know, you are still happy and all."

"Ja. Finland is my life", Sweden said, his voice staying calm even when proclaiming his love, "I'm going to kill Danmark." He closed his phone but didn't put it back to pocket. It was easy to guess that his murderous thoughts had something to do with the messages he had got.

"Feel free, but make sure you warn Nore about it first", Iceland said, not really caring, "speaking of Dan, I almost thought that his theory about Fin having Stockholm syndrome was true. Of course I changed my mind already long time ago." Sweden was quiet for a moment, just watching into the volcano.

"What is Stockholm syndrome?" he finally asked and Iceland regretted he had ever mentioned it.

"Ask Dan. I'm sure he will be happy to tell everything", he said quickly, "let's see some horses next, okay? I have lot of them all over the place. They like me." Sweden nodded and followed him but Iceland saw him write a message later and he had a feeling that Denmark might be in problems very soon. Though, that wasn't anything new.

* * *

Meanwhile at Iceland's home, Norway hadn't put up a drug factory or anything else strange. He was organizing a party and it was surprising hard because both, Denmark and Finland, were slacking from their jobs. Finland because Sweden kept sending him messages and distracting him, and Denmark just because he didn't take things serious.

Norway was in the kitchen while Denmark and Finland took care of the decorations. The Dane was making balloons and throwing them everywhere. There were also three of them clinging on the wall because he had discovered that rubbing the balloons on his hairs had an interesting effect. Now his hairs were wilder than ever and he was having so much fun.

Finland was placing the last decorations around the living room when his phone informed him about a new message. The man almost dropped everything in hurry to see what he had got. A small smile on his lips he read the message and laughed.

"Sve send me a selfie with a volcano", he told others.

"Sverige can take selfies?" the Dane asked and grabbed the phone from Finland's hands, "let me see."

"He is quite good with them", Finland noted.

"Meh, I take betters", Denmark said, "oh wait. There is message too! 'Is said that all the unwanted trash goes to the volcano. Tell Dan, I found his place.'" They heard Norway sniggering in kitchen but the Dane was way less impressed. He muttered some death threats under his breath and started to type fast.

"Hey! Don't use my phone!" Finland shouted but it was too late. Denmark had already sent his message before the Finn got his phone back. He gave the Dane a bad look and sent his own message to Sweden, to make sure that the Swede didn't think badly about him.

"Have you done anything here?" Norway asked, walking to the living room and glancing around, "Dan, why you have put Dannebrogs everywhere?" He was wearing an apron and cleaning his hands with a towel.

"Because I'm a Dane and that's what we Danes do", Denmark replied right away.

"Almost ready, Norja!" Finland said happily, "is the cake ready?"

"In the oven", the Norwegian said, "how much time we have left?"

"Maybe an hour?"

"Great", Norway muttered and glanced at Denmark who had discovered yet another thing about electricity. He had been playing with balloons so much that now every time when he touched something, there was a small electric shock. He thought it was funny, Norway didn't so much.

"Do you really have to do that?" the Norwegian asked after Denmark had poked his arm already five times, causing a brief shock every time.

"But Nor", the Dane said, looking amused and grinning, "don't you see the sparkle between us?" It was a very rare moment because Norway didn't found anything to say. He just stared at the man a weird look on his face and Denmark grinned back, knowing that he had managed to amaze the Norwegian.

"I think that was a good one", Finland noted and read the message he had just got on his phone, "Tanska."

"Ja?"

"Have you been going around and telling people that I have Stockholm syndrome?"

"It wasn't me!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you will never find any evidence against me." Finland looked suspicious but before he had time to ask again, Norway sighed.

"It was Dan", he said, walking back to kitchen, "he thinks it's funny."

"Norge!" Denmark whined and got up from the couch, going after the Norwegian, "you should be on my side."

"I don't remember anything about promising that", Norway replied. Finland heard them speaking more in the kitchen but he didn't feel like eavesdropping so he focused on finishing the decorations instead. It took a half hour more before he was happy with it and Norway appeared from the kitchen again. This time his hair were all messed up and slightly floating because of the static. He said it was Denmark's fault, he had rubbed the balloon against of his hairs.

"We are ready, I think", Norway said, glancing at the other nations, "call Sve and tell him to come back, Fin."

"Okei" Finland said, sending a quick message to the Swede. It didn't take him a long to send a confirmation.

"And now we just wait", Norway said, grabbing a newspaper from the table and settling down to an armchair.

* * *

Iceland was pissed off.

Everything had gone well. Sweden seemed to enjoy the tour, Iceland didn't mind about it and he even forgot that Norway was probably messing up his home. The weather was quite nice and nothing was wrong. But then Sweden had disappeared completely without any warnings. Iceland had been actually just explaining something about his horses and then he had turned to look away for a bit. When he turned back to Sweden, the man had been gone.

And not only wandered off. The Swede was really gone. He wasn't anywhere near and after searching him for half an hour, Iceland gave up. Sweden was an adult man and if he wanted to get lost, he should be free to do so. Iceland was still a bit pissed off when he decided to just go back to home. He hoped Norway was ready with whatever he wanted to do with his house because he really wanted to have some peace for the rest of day. Also, he should probably tell Finland that he lost the Finn's Swedish lover. It wasn't his fault so it was Finland's job to go and check embassies or whatever he wanted.

When Iceland got back to home, the house was quiet and for a while he thought that there was nobody there. But when he tried the door, it wasn't locked.

"Nore?" he called, waiting for the answer from the quiet house.

"In the living room", the Norwegian answered. Iceland left his shoes next to door and made his way to the living room.

"What are you… What?" Iceland stepped in the living room but the view made him stop suddenly. There were party decorations everywhere and so much that it looked like couple of nations had gone all crazy there. It wasn't hard to guess which ones. For some reason, most of the balloons were stuck on the walls and Denmark's hairs were kind of floating which was very strange thing even for a Dane. That was only thing Iceland had time to notice before the said nation almost attacked on him.

"Happy birthday, Is!" Denmark yelled and hugged him.

"Don't scare him off", Norway said and the Dane moved to side so the Norwegian could hug his brother.

"Happy birthday, bror", he said and Finland also came closer so he could wish the same. Iceland let them, but he was very confused.

"But", he said when all the three nations backed away to give him some space, "you know, it's not my birthday."

"Of course we know", Finland said, smiling widely.

"But if we do that on your actual birthday, you wouldn't be so surprised", Denmark told him, "you are surprised now, right?"

"Very", Iceland replied, looking around, "I was expecting to see my home destroyed."

"Well, you haven't seen the kitchen yet."

"What?"

"Just kidding", Norway said, smirking a bit, "the kitchen is okay."

"Nor made an amazing cake for you!" Denmark said, "he said it taste like a cod but I'm pretty sure he only said so that I wouldn't taste it. I wanted to just make sure it's alright and good enough for you!"

"Trying to steal half of the cake is not tasting. It's a criminal act", Norway muttered.

"And after the cake we are going to play Monopoly", the Dane continued and then glanced at the Norwegian, "is that troll where now?"

"Standing right there", Norway said, pointing to his left. Denmark nodded and turned to that direction, rudely pointing his finger to the troll he couldn't even see.

"You gonna lose again, troll", he said and grinned.

"Okay", Iceland said, still taken aback because of this surprise, "so all this… You were planning a surprise for me?"

"Yeah", all of three said at once. Iceland looked at them, seeing all different shades of blue eyes looking back. It wasn't making any sense. Like, they just decided to throw a party without even bothering to do it on the right day and going so far that they made all those bad lies about over-booked flights and workaholic Norwegians. Iceland felt nicely warm inside but he knew the adult and serious nations didn't show emotions. So he turned slightly away to hide his face and nodded, crossing his arms.

"I accept this", he said, trying hard to keep his normal voice. He wasn't touched, he really wasn't.

"That's great!" Denmark yelled, "okay, let's start! I want to find out if that cake is really made out of fish." The Icelander wasn't fooling anybody but they let him keep his ways.

"Yes, let's do that", Norway agreed, "oh, and Is, don't let Dan to touch you. He is electric now."

"What? How?"

"Why you told him?" the Dane said, pouting a bit and a finger almost touching the Icelander's arm.

"Because it's not nice to go around doing that", Norway said and then gave a tired look to his brother, "he thinks he is being funny."

"I am!" Denmark yelled, already hurrying to the kitchen, "just wait till Sve gets here, then you all will see how funny I am." Barely the Dane had said that when it hit Iceland. He had forgotten about Sweden. Despite of being pissed off earlier, he now felt bad. The Swede had been in making this surprise too and he hadn't even bothered with making sure that the Swedish nation doesn't get lost.

"Um. Fin", he said and Finland looked at him, "I think I lost your Swedish lo… I mean, Sví. I lost him." Finland didn't even flinch. He only kept looking at him with the normal kind smile.

"You lost him", he said, the sweet voice suddenly sounding slightly threating, "after I carefully instructed you how to properly take care of a Swede?"

"Yes", Iceland took a step back, wondering why his brother wasn't coming to save him from this monster hiding in the Finland's body. But before anything else happened, Finland's smile turned friendly again and he laughed.

"That's fine", he said and winked, "he never goes too far. Okay, how big slice of the cake you want?" Iceland stared at him for a moment but then he just decided it was easier to forget about the fact that the Finn could be surprising scary if he wanted to be.

"Can I have only small slice first?" he asked, "in case Nore really made it taste like cod."

"Yeah sure", Finland said and cut him a small piece, "feel free to get more later." Iceland used a moment to check the cake but it looked normal so he proceeded to taste. It was blueberry. Apparently Denmark had noticed same because he was happily munching his piece and telling Norway how good he was making cakes. He was going on about it so much that when he suddenly stopped speaking, everybody turned to look at him.

"Hey, Finny", the Dane said slowly with a serious voice, "don't panic now but there is something really scary behind of you. I think… I think it's a Swede!"

"Hej", Sweden murmured.

"So scary", Denmark whispered, grinning all the time.

"Hej, älskling", Finland greeted the man and smiled at him, "did you have fun? Do you want to have some cake now?" Sweden nodded twice and mumbled something that only the Finn heard. Denmark looked at them and then he suddenly remembered his new temporary skills of giving electric shocks to others. Also, he remembered that the Swede didn't know about that yet so with a plate in one hand he went to sneak behind Sweden. Norway sighed when he saw that.

"You are all so freaking weird", Iceland said and the Norwegian glanced at him.

"Sure we are", he said, not even trying to argue about it, "I hope you realize that we are all staying for few days."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out", the Icelander said, "do not mess up my home."

"Is that the only rule?"

"Yeah."

"So you all okay if I build a drug factory in your basement?"

"No!" Iceland yelled, "Nore." The Norwegian smirked.

"I'm just kidding", he said and looked at his brother, "we all love you, you know."

"Yeah", Iceland murmured, "I know." There was something sparkly on the floor and Iceland guessed some certain Dane was behind of that. That stuff was probably everywhere and it would take months before his house was sparkly-free again but it didn't really mater. The cake was tasty and it didn't feel bad to have somebody over.

"Danmark!"

"Oh, here we go again", Norway said, looking up after hearing the Swede yelling, "Sve, I still need that Dane." Iceland couldn't keep the smile away.


	14. Why are you here?

Thank you again you two. Wou, nice to know I was missed! Birthday was a bit unoriginal idea but I couldn't come up with anything else so I was like "näh, it's ok."  
Maybe I should write Finland's complete guide of taking care of Swedes. Hmm...

You know it's sometime so confusing to live abroad when you understand only about one third of the language. Like, today I saw ad on youtube and only thing I understood was: Er du heldige kartoffel? Which means... Are you lucky potato? (I think.) I still haven't figured out what that means and it's bothering me so much that I'll probably have to ask about it from the first Dane I see tomorrow.

This one is pure DenNor.

Still trying to come up with SuFin but yeah.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

It was the question Norway asked every single time the Dane showed up at his home, usually uninvited but always secretly expected. The question had become so normal after the years that neither, Denmark or Norway, mined about it. It was just something Norway was supposed to ask, like a weird kind of greeting, and Denmark should give an answer no matter what.

Sometime the answer didn't make any sense. It seemed like he was joking, though Norway wasn't sure about that. The Dane tended to be a bit weird occasionally and the Norwegian wouldn't be surprised if every one of the answers were actually somehow true.

"Why are you here?" he asked once, after noticing the Dane sitting on the armchair when he walked in the room. Denmark glanced up and gave him a wide smile, showing that he was just as happy as always.

"Well, you see Nor", he said, "I was going to work but there was this TV-screen on the train showing all kind of ads. Today it said I should visit Norway and, because the train's next stop just happened to be Nordhavn I thought it was the destiny and I got off."

"So you skipped your work only because you saw a commercial of a traveling company from the train's TV on the way to work and the harbour just happened to be close by?" Norway asked, making sure that he really got it all.

"Yeah!"

"If your boss calls me about this I'm going to tell the truth", Norway said. The Dane only nodded happily, not really caring about it. That was how it went most of times. Whatever his reasons were, for him they seemed to be perfectly good reasons and he saw nothing wrong on them.

"Why are you here?" Norway asked one spring day after the Dane had found him sitting in the park near his work place. It was his lunch break and the weather had been too nice to spend inside so he had taken his lunch outside with him. He hadn't expected Denmark showing up right then.

"I saw a flower", he said happily, "the first one after the winter."

"You saw a flower?"

"Yeah", the Dane nodded, "I wanted to pick it up for you but then I felt bad because it was the only one and if I would have taken it then nobody else could be able to see it and feel happy. I really wanted to give it to you but wouldn't it be selfish to take the joy away from so many others?"

"I guess so", Norway said with a shrug.

"Yeah", Denmark said with a thoughtful voice and stared somewhere to distance, "so I decided to just come without the flower and make you happy by myself." Norway wasn't good with feelings and so he didn't know the right answer for that. He only nodded and felt nice and calm. Sometime the reason was incredibly sweet.

"Why are you here?" Norway asked once again, standing next to the train that had just arrived only few minutes ago. Denmark was standing on front of him, wide smile on his lips and a bag threw over his shoulder.

"Because you invited me!" the Dane said with a laugh, "can I have a welcome kiss now?" Norway nodded and gave that to him, secretly enjoying the feeling inside. Sometime the Dane's reasons were completely clear.

"Why are you here?" Norway asked after he got over the surprise. It wasn't Denmark's fault he had got startled. He had only been too focused on his work and didn't notice the Dane coming closer even if he had called the Norwegian's name several times before approaching. Still Denmark gave him an apologizing smile.

"It's snowing", he simply said.

"So what? It does that often here in north. I hope you have noticed that already", Norway replied.

"It just reminded me about you and then I started to miss you so much that I had to come over", Denmark said with a smile, "I feel much better now." Norway rolled his eyes but let the Dane stay. After all, he had been looking at the photo on his desk just a moment ago, hoping that Denmark would be there and drive the yearning away. Sometime also the Norwegian had a reason.

"Why are you here?" he asked and glanced up to the man who grinned and placed a small lunch box on his desk.

"You didn't answer the call", the Dane said, "I brought you some pastries I made this morning." Norway was pretty sure his phone hadn't ring at all during the day but he still looked at it to make sure. There were no notifications about the calls, just like he had thought.

"I haven't got any calls today", he said.

"Yeah, I didn't try to call", the Dane said and smiled widely. Norway stared at him for a moment and tried to figure out if the Dane really meant what he thought he meant.

"You think you're really clever, right?" he asked and Denmark nodded. Yes, he thought so.

"Why are you here?"

"I took a wrong turn and then it was too late to turn back."

"Why are you here?"

"I had this song going on in my head and I wanted to sing it to you."

"Why are you here?"

"Is said you sounded a bit sick on the phone so I came over to check on you."

"Why are you here?"

"Sve is being an idiot and I needed better company."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding! My queen wants to talk with me and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that fancy flower vase I broke last week. It was an accident, I swear."

"Why are you here?"

"My instincts told me I should be here."

"Why are you here?"

"My place wasn't Norwegian enough for me."

He was always coming up with new reasons and it was often like a joke. Norway was sure the Dane was using some time to think up all the funny excuses and he probably found it highly amusing. At least he often smiled and laughed while giving his answer for that familiar question he always got. But there was also times when he didn't joke. Times when the Dane's reason was coming straight from his heart. Like one dark, late evening on autumn when Norway found the man standing in the rain.

"What are you doing here?" Norway asked, voice full of worry. Denmark had been standing completely still, waiting for him to come out. It looked like he had already waited for a while, his body was shaking from cold and he was soaked up from the rain. The light jacket had barely given any protection and he was so cold that he couldn't even say anything and barely move. That was why Norway hadn't noticed him first. He had thought it was somebody else, almost walking past and only turning when he saw the man move a bit, reaching a hand to him.

"I…", Denmark tried to say through the teeth chattering.

"You are ice cold", Norway said and quickly took his scarf off, wrapping it on the Dane's neck. He didn't have cloves but he took a hold on the man's cold hands and tried to warm them up while dragging him to the car. When they got inside the first thing Norway did was to turn heating up and then he held the Dane's hands and hugged him. He tried to share so much of his body heat than possible so Denmark would warm up.

"What were you thinking?" he scolded, "it's almost zero degrees there and raining. Why were you out?" Norway really didn't understand why anybody would like to stay out on that weather and why the Dane just didn't go to Norway's house and waited there. Norway worked in the place where only selected people were allowed to go in so Denmark had to stay out, that he knew.

"I…", the Dane tried again, "…needed you." His voice was breaking and the Norwegian glanced up and saw that it wasn't only because of the cold.

"Bad memories?" he asked and the Dane nodded. He didn't need to say more because Norway understood. He reached up and kissed the man. It was just a small kiss that felt strange on ice cold lips but it made the Dane feel a bit better.

"I'll take us home now", Norway said with a comforting tone, "and you will go to have a warm bath while I make us something to eat. Then we will just be there. It's all okay, Dan. I love you."

"Tak", Denmark whispered.

"Hush", Norway said softly, "just warm up. You lovely idiot."

It wasn't always Denmark who was the reason. Sometime it was Norway and during those times the Norwegian was happy that his Dane didn't need him to tell that. He just knew.

"Why are you here?" Norway whispered after the silence had become deep and somehow comforting. He had been too distracted when Denmark had shown up earlier and so he had forgot the question. Now they were laying on the couch, Norway sitting between the Dane's legs and leaning on him, feeling warm and safe despite of the winter night.

"I love you", Denmark had said.

The Dane had just as many excuses than the Norway had questions but only during those quiet moments together, he told the real reason and that was the truth. It was all Norway needed.

* * *

Random fun fact: Danish trains have these TV-screens usually showing up trafic information and ads. You know what? There are so many ads about Norway. Also this one about Christmas parties on Norwegian cruise and the person on that looks a bit like Voldemort (well... it's really small screen and I'm usually half sleep on the train) so I'm just thinking about it as the Norwegian Voldemort Christmas Party. And last week they started to show the ads about winter holidays. Really, if you have ever wondered why there are lot of Danish tourist in Norway it might be because everybody is watching these ads everyday on way to work/school. And now I'm starting to understand why I'm coming up with so much DenNor nowadays... I'm being brainwashed. Well, that's cool.


	15. Lagom, hygge, sisu

Thank you again! Especially for reviewing. Really nice to know you enjoy my author notes. I sometime hurry up with the chapters only because there is something very funny (in my opinion) I want to share right away. I was wondering first if that is okay but then I came to conclusion that nobody reads author's notes anyway so.

I'll be probably away for a while now. Next two weeks will be for project presentations and exams, and after that I'll go to Germany for a small holiday (Berlin - Hamburg - Lübeck, does anybody have any tips on what to do there?). But I'll then pop up again! I still have at least few ideas I'm trying to turn to fics and of course Denmark keeps surprising me all the time (and giving new ideas at same.)

I had my very first Danish lesson this week. It was cool and just as confusing than I thought it would be. I find it slightly difficult to not just continue in Swedish after I ran out of Danish words.

This one _finally_ have SuFin! Wohoo! It also has three parts because I'm now telling you about three special words (nope, none of them is a Finnish curse word). Scandinavians will probably not find them so special.

* * *

 _Lagom (just the right amount)_

Sweden was a very practical man.

He wasn't the best with emotions. In fact he was even worse than Norway who at least tried to show his feelings sometime. Not that Sweden was emotionless, no. He just didn't know how to show it and after few tries, he had given up. He wasn't meant to be a lovely companion, end of the story. He would focus on something else.

But then the Finn came to his life and suddenly it was very important to _show_ him. It made the Swede confused, unsure and spending endless nights just wondering what was going on and how he should explain it to the sweet Finn. He couldn't even smile without scaring people away so how in the hell he could just walk to Finland and say he loved him? It felt like the most difficult task ever and so he kept it inside, hiding his feelings in fear something could go wrong. So quickly he had grown to love the Finnish nation and his greatest fear was that Finland would be scared of him like so many else were. It was better to act neutral and be careful, he thought and kept going.

But he didn't count on the Finn having his own feelings too. When the Swede's love started to grow, also Finland fell for him. The Finn didn't have any problems with showing his feelings, but the distance the Swede was putting between them made it a bit difficult and so he thought the another man didn't feel same. It took years for Finland to learn how to read the stern looking Swede, but when he did he finally understood.

Sweden did show his feelings but the signs were small, almost invisible, and coming and going so fast that a mere blink of an eye could make the observer miss them. It was like another language, Finland noticed after looking the man and trying to figure out what the different signs meant. It was a hard job to learn and recognize them all but Finland was just as stubborn and determined than his people were and so he kept looking at the Swede, slowly learning his way of showing the emotions.

One of the first things he learnt was that Sweden had whole collection of feelings only for him. This made Finland feel warm and good, especially when he realized that those signs were all about love and caring. Only he got the small, tilted smile or the slightly soft look of blue eyes. Only for him the Swede's hand reached and touched the Finn's hand a few seconds longer than normally. It was Sweden's way to tell him he loved him.

Once Finland forgot the Swede didn't know he was reading his body language just as well he could hear the words coming from his mouth. It had become so easy, sometime Sweden didn't even need to speak. Finland would only glance at him and know what the Swede wanted. So when they sat together on the grass, a gentle wind was blowing and first stars appearing on the darkening sky, Finland saw how Sweden relaxed, his lips turned up just a bit and there was only softness and love on his eyes. He knew it meant _I love you._

So he replied with his words.

"I love you too", he said without hesitation and not until the Swede froze did he remember that they had never said it out loud before.

"I…", Sweden said, a slight tone of red appearing on his cheeks, "…sorry." Finland laughed softly, understanding again more than the words.

"I know what you mean", he said with a smile that made Sweden melt.

"But I don't know how", the Swede said, "feelings and emotions."

"No, you show me just the right amount", Finland said, leaning on him and knowing that the Swede was more than happy at the moment.

" _Lagom_?" he asked.

"Yeah, _lagom_ ", Finland replied, "just the right amount."

 _Hygge (coziness, simply pleasures)_

Denmark was the one who always took care that they had meetings often enough and that every member of his family had everything all right. It was just his nature and, though he was over-active and sometime driving others mad, he was the one they went to when they needed help. Because in his house everything was okay and he took care of things.

So when they were having a meeting in the Dane's land, they often stayed a bit longer than normally. Denmark's home was big enough to give them all more than enough space and the Dane had went far to make it so comfortable than possible. Everything was simply perfect.

And when he was sitting on the soft armchair and his family was around him, he felt good. Norway had settled next to him, the armchair was just big enough that they both could sit on it if they just snuggled up and that was something Denmark certainly didn't mind. Iceland had taken over one of the cushions on the floor and he was nibbling a sandwich. Finland sat on the window's sill and Sweden had settled down on the floor, leaning his back on the Finland's legs. They were all talking together, joking about things and just enjoying the peaceful moment. It was perfect. Denmark smiled and felt happy tears coming up to his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Norway asked softly after noticing it. Denmark hugged him a bit tighter and smiled.

"Nothing. It's just so", he said, knowing that only one word could sum up everything he was feeling, " _hygge."_ Norway wiped the tears away and he too had a smile on his lips.

"Of course it's", he said warmly and gave the Dane a sweet tasting kiss.

 _Sisu (determination even when nothing is possible)_

"I'm gonna do it", Finland suddenly said and got up.

"But it's dangerous", Denmark noted, "that's why we are here talking about it."

"The Dane is right", Norway said, but the Finn was already half way to the door, "where are you going?"

"To do it", the Finn answered shortly.

"Right now?" Iceland wondered but Finland only nodded.

"Why not?" he asked back, "it has to be done so it's same to do right now so then it's done." He left, leaving the four other nations to wonder what exactly he was going to do. One by one they turned to look at the Swede who had been surprising quiet.

"Why you didn't stop him?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah", Denmark added, "it is a dangerous job and… What was the number again, Nor?"

"There is about 46 % chance that he will get hurt", Norway told him. Sweden nodded slowly but didn't seem to be too worried.

"Can't stop him anymore", he told them, "it's sisu. He decided to do it, he will do it." The nations looked at each other.

"Does it really work like that?" Denmark asked after a while.

"Yeah", Sweden said right away, "saw him once picking a fight with three times bigger man only because he decided to do it anyway. And once he climbed up on the mountain's steep side because he didn't notice the easier path on another side until he had started to climb. Couldn't give up when he was already doing it. And once he stayed all night outside during the winter because…"

"Okay, we get it", the Dane said, "your wife is crazy."

"Not crazy", Sweden said, "sisu."

About two hours later the Finn came back. He had bruises and cuts all over his body and his clothes were so torn and dirty that there was no way to fix them anymore. Still he was wearing a smile and hummed a happy tone as he sat down.

"I did it", he said happily, "it's fixed now." Other Nordics looked at him. Sweden nodded as this was pretty much what he had expected, but other three gave him odd looks.

"So, was it difficult?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah, really", Finland said, still smiling, "I broke my nail." some of his cuts were still bleeding but he didn't seem to even notice that.

"You broke a nail", Norway said slowly, "right. Okay, I propose that we will never again talk about impossible missions while Finland is present. Raise your hand if you agree." Norway had already raised his and the Dane and Icelander followed quickly. Sweden raised his only after brief hesitation. Finland's smile faded.

"But I like impossible things", he said and then looked at Sweden sadly, "you too?"

"Sorry", Sweden mumbled and dropped his hand.

"Anyway, we have majority so it's decided", Norway said quickly.

* * *

Lagom is one of my favorite Swedish words. There is no English word for it, but it pretty much means that there is just a right amount of something. Like, not too much, not too less but just the right amount you need. It can be used for everything, though maybe I should have done that fic a bit differently... But I needed something sweet. I have been reading about toxoplasma gondii for two weeks now and that's not fun (interesting, but not fun). Also, I really like to think Sweden as very strong, powerful person who just get soft and confused everytime Finland comes around.

Hygge is something every Dane seems to be crazy about. It was also the second Danish word I learnt (first was smørrebrød because food is important thing). There is no English word for it, but Norwegians and Swedes have similar / same word too. Finns have word "kodikas" that gets pretty close to hygge (kodikas = "like a home"). Hygge is the thing when everything is just very cozy and nice, like when you are spending a good time with family or friends. Apparently there is also word "uhygge" which is like opposite of hygge. I was very pissed off when I heard about uhygge because I had just learnt the whole meaning of hygge and then they just threw that on me. And then I heard about uhyggelig hygge...

Sisu is very normal thing in Finland. It's absolutely everywhere and handly we also use it to explain many (weird) things. Again, there is no English word for it but it pretty much means the feeling / situation when you know you can't do something but you decide to give it a try anyway, and then just force yourself through it because you just can't stop. It's determination, it's not giving up, it's doing stupid things only because why not and it's surviving. I bet if we ever make a poll about the best Finnish word, sisu would win.

I think these three nicely sums up the countries. Swedes are contented with what they have and right amount is just perfect, Danes appreciate the pleasure of having nice time with friends in nice place and Finns... Finns are just doing crazy things because sisu.


	16. The Danish Nightmare

Yeah, I just told you I'm going for a break but then I got this idea and its kind of fits Halloween. Also, there was some last minute changes on my timetable, giving me few extra hours to use however I want. This is a bit late, it's already late night here, but I figured that most of you are from States anyway so your time is like six hours behind ours. (FF has this nice graph about the readers countries. That's why I know most of you are from States. Btw, in this month Norway was second, leaving Denmark as third and Finland fifth. Sweden was like eleventh or so. Go Norge!)

Halloween is not really big thing here. It's more like an excuse to have a bit of fun and dress up with scary costumes. In Finland there is an old celebration called "kekri" around same time and it's getting popular again. I'm not familiar about other Nordics' halloween habits but I guess they are similar to Denmark's and Finland's.

Anyway, hope you'll like this. It's mostly about Denmark again so I guess I'm still brainwashed or something.

* * *

"It's Halloween", Denmark suddenly said, turning his head just enough that he could see others. He was laying on the couch, his legs on Norway who was using them as book holder. Other three were sitting on the armchairs across the room.

"So what?" Iceland asked, "it's not really our thing."

"Yeah, but it sounds like fun", the Dane said, "we should try it out."

"Try exactly what?" Finland asked.

"To be scared, of course", Denmark replied and grinned, "nothing can scare me of course but it would be fun to get a bit shocked once a while." Norway glanced up from the book and gave him a long look.

"I think there are many things you are scared of", he said calmly.

"You can't prove that", Denmark replied happily and almost singing the words.

"Really?"

"Really." Norway stared at him a moment longer, clearly wondering about something but then he nodded and closed his book.

"I agree, we should test it out", he said, "any ideas of what would scare our Dane?" Denmark laughed, he was sure he couldn't be scared. After all, he was Denmark. The greatest of them all. Except Norway of course, because Norway was amazing. But at least he was greater than Sweden, who now glared at him.

"Spiders?" the Swede asked, making the Dane laugh harder.

"Spiders!" he yelled, "no way. You have to come up with something scarier."

"How about that one horror game", Iceland said, "the one Svi's people did… What was its name? Amnesia?"

"Didn't work", the Norwegian replied with a sigh, "he played it through and found it hilarious." Denmark nodded happily and got some weird looks from nations who had played it too and couldn't find anything fun from it.

"Maybe if we take him to the forest in middle of the night?" Finland asked, "it's very dark now and not snow at all so it's quite scary to walk around there."

"Not gonna work", the Dane swore.

"Maybe if we put a moose or two there?" The Dane thought about that a moment but then shook his head.

"Those horned cows are terrifying but not so much", he said, "they don't even eat meat." Other Nordics looked at each other and soon they were whispering with lowered voices, trying to come up with something. Norway moved the Dane's legs away, joining the others to find out how they could scare the Dane and prove that he wasn't without fear. Denmark himself stayed on the couch, following the conversation with curiosity but still letting them to decide by themselves. Finally they did and all four turned to look at him.

"So, we are going to use magic", Finland said, "to find out what you are scared of."

"That sounds fun", Denmark replied, smiling and clearly liking the idea for some reason, "Norge will do the magic part, right?"

"Of course", the Norwegian said, "it's not like anybody else could do it."

"Okay! Let's do it then!" Denmark said, "show me my greatest fear." Norway stepped closer, his hand rising for the spell.

"I'm not going to make it the greatest", he said calmly, "because then we would have a mentally unstable Dane here and that's something I don't want. I'm just going to show something you fear a bit, something that doesn't hurt but still makes you feel scared. You ready for that?" Denmark nodded and let the Norwegian push him back on the couch.

"Okay", he said and Norway smirked, his ice blue eyes soft and stern at same time.

"Sleep then", he said and so the Dane did.

"Oh god", Denmark groaned, trying to get up from the bed and holding his head at same, "which kind of poison did I drink last night?" Indeed it felt like a poison. His brains were on fire, sharp pain hitting with the beat of the heart and making his vision blur with weird light spots. He didn't even remember when he had been so hangover last time. Honestly, he didn't even remember the last hangover. Usually he could hold his alcohol fairly well and be his joyful himself right after the night of fun.

For a moment he thought about just laying back and sleeping it off, but he felt the nausea rising and suddenly it was very important to get to the toilet right away. Stumbling and almost falling down he somehow managed to drag himself to the bathroom just in time. Leaning on the toilet he tried to remember what exactly had happened, but he couldn't recall anything. It was all black. He had to wait for a while before he dared to try to get up again, moving slowly and carefully. He managed to survive from it somehow, and took a look from mirror.

"Well, good thing Nor already loves me", he mumbled and tried to fix his hairs with fingers, without any success, "not gonna seduce anybody with this look." His skin was way to pale, making his eyes look a bit too deep and bloodshot clear. Hairs were just one big mess and the sticky feeling told him that something had been poured on them. Luckily there was no cuts or bruises so apparently he had been quite calm during the night. Only his torn clothes said that he had had hard way to get back to home. Still, his look wasn't the most worrying thing at the moment because the pain in his head was taking all his attention.

Still holding his head, like he was afraid it would drop off, he walked to the kitchen. He didn't notice the Dalahäst that stood on the bookcase, watching him with its painted eyes. Denmark only hissed because of the pain and loaded the coffee maker, hoping that the black stuff Norway called a miracle would do its tricks and fix this pain. He didn't find his favourite cup on the table so he walked to the cupboard, just picking the first one his hand found. The white cup had carefully painted three crowns on it but the Dane didn't notice it on his hurry to get coffee. He didn't even wait for the machine be ready with the load, pouring the liquid on the cup right away when there was enough to fill it up.

There was a newspaper on the table. Denmark glanced at its date, noticing that it was the newest. Maybe he had picked it up last evening, he thought, or morning actually. The coffee was burning his tongue but at least the pain in his head seemed to settle down a bit. He sighed and sat down, picking up the newspaper. He didn't feel like reading would be a good idea but he should at least check quickly the forecast and headlines. After first few words he stopped, the look on his face changing to confused one. The text he was reading was definitely not Danish. He thought himself as an expert on his language and he knew that thing he was reading now was in fact Swedish. He groaned and pushed the paper away, not wanting to try to figure out another language so early in the morning and with the pain in his head.

"Sve is playing his tricks again. Damn it", he mumbled. The Swede probably thought it was funny to order him a Swedish newspaper. Well, Denmark would show him how funny it was! Soon, like right when he gets over this hangover.

"Maybe some soft music would help", he thought out loud and reached for the radio he kept on the kitchen table. His fingers had barely touched it when the music started already, blasting on high volume.

 _Sommartider, hej hej, sommartider,_ the cheerful music filled up the room, making the Dane grimace. He knocked over his luckily almost empty coffee cup in hurry to turn the radio off again. This music really didn't help at all, exact opposite actually.

"Fy fan", the Dane cursed and snatched some dark blue napkins to clean up the mess he had made. Good thing his white table cloth was in laundry because it was a hell to get coffee stains out of that. Denmark had had to do it few times and he didn't really wish to experience it again.

The coffee was now gone but he really didn't feel like having more. Instead he got up, threw the dirty napkin to the trash can and walked to the living room. A packet of knäckebröd fell down from the shelf but the drop was so soft that the Dane didn't hear it. He walked straight to the couch, hoping that lying down for a while would make him feel better. His couch was perfectly soft and big, simply made for small naps and cuddles. He took the first pillow from the pile and stuffed it under his head, briefly wondering why it was blue. He usually got everything in red and white, they just were his favourite colours. However, he didn't though it more than that. Maybe Norway had brought him some new cushions, he thought, that was completely fine and this blue one was actually nicely soft. Norway had a good taste.

He tried hard to fall asleep but the coffee in his body was making it quite difficult so instead he kept staring at the wall and ceiling, wondering about the normal things. After few minutes some of decorations on the wall took his attention.

"Since when I have had photos of Sweden on my walls?" he asked out loud, not really expecting anybody to answer from the empty house. He didn't mean that the photos were about Sweden as a person, those ones he actually had among his family photos, but just about Swedish land. He recognized them. One on the left was an aerial view of sunny Stockholm during the summer, and then there was a nice landscape from Åre and another showing Gotland. The last one was just some kind of inspirational phrase he didn't bother to read.

"Damn, Sve", he said and decided that the Finn was probably helping the Swede. This was too much already. Maybe they had drugged him last night? No, that sound too much. Sighing he turned his head away, looking out of the window. It seemed to be windy there, though it wasn't probably too cold, and he could see the flag flying with the wind. The blue and yellow clear against white clouds.

"Okay, now this is enough!" the Dane yelled and jumped up from the couch, only wincing a bit when the sudden movement made him feel pain. Those bastards had changed his flag! This was where he drew the line and the Swede would have it coming. Angrily he marched to the hall, past of all the signs that should have warned him; the army of wooden horses looking after the man, letters written in another language spilling on the floor and glints of gold and blue. He didn't bother with the jacket, only stuffing his feet in the shoes and slamming the door open.

"Hej! God morgon!" the woman biking by greeted him and waved a hand, making Denmark stop. He knew the woman. She lived in a small distance from his home and passed his house at least few times per day on her way to work and back. Nice person she was, always greeting and even stopping by for a chat sometimes.

And she spoke Danish. Always Danish because it was her native language. Except now the words from her mouth had been perfect and very fluent Swedish with a slight Stockholm accent. Denmark looked to the way he knew he could see some of his neighbours' houses. He was almost too afraid to look, feeling weird pressure and slight fear inside, but he had to check to make sure everything was fine.

He didn't see any Dannebrogs around. All his neighbours had one in their garden, red and white showing up over the low trees. But now there was nothing. The fear got stronger and he started to run to the town. It wasn't too long distance, just a few minutes when he ran as fast than he was now running, his breath coming hardly and the pain forgotten for a while. He didn't stop until he reached the main road.

It was Swedish everywhere, smell of kanelbullar in the air and people going to fika. The smørrebrød place was now selling meatballs and everything looked like straight from Ikea. Denmark spin around, hoping that somebody would come to tell him it was just a joke.

"Är allt okej?" somebody worriedly asked, noticing the man's panic.

"Nej", Denmark said, "vad för helvete händer här?" His own voice sounded weird and the words coming out were not the ones he wanted to say. He tried again, forcing them to be Danish, but whatever he did it wasn't his language. More people were gathering around, all looking concerned and somebody asking if they should call an ambulance. Denmark ignored it, picking his wallet out of the jean's pocket where it had probably been since last night. Fingers shaking he went through it, dropping a membership card to ICA on the ground before he found his driving license.

A Swede. It said he was a Swede. It has his photo, his name and the small mark that meant he was a special case and the higher officer should have been contacted if something ever turned up with him. It looked like it should with its light pink colour and all. Only thing being wrong was the nationality. The fear took over and Denmark couldn't breathe.

"…Wake up, elskede", Norway's sweet voice came from nowhere and brought the Dane back. Denmark opened his eyes and looked up to the Norwegian who was holding his head between his hands and leaning over him. Warm skin felt comfortable and he took few shaky breaths to calm down his wildly beating heart.

"Hej", he said after a while, remembering about the spell and proving that he feared something.

"How was it?" Iceland asked from behind.

"Well", Norway said, not moving away from the Dane, "he was scared. You saw it. He was shaking and weeping."

"I don't weep", Denmark said quickly and Norway gave him a look, "not much at least. " He pushed himself up, taking a hold of Norway's hand.

"So, what did you see?" Finland asked and was clearly curious about the Dane's experience. Denmark wasn't so excited to share the information. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to avoid the question, but four against one wasn't very fair game so soon he gave up.

"It was Swedish", he said fast, "everything just turned to Swedish, even my own land and language." Four Nordics glanced at each other, sharing the same confused and surprised look.

"I was half expecting some bad memories", Finland mumbled, "those usually tend to haunt us."

"Same here", Norway replied.

"So", Iceland said slowly and observing the Dane carefully, "you have swedophobia or?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Fear of Swedish, apparently", Iceland said, shrugging, "never heard anybody else having it."

"Dan is always a special case", Norway noted, sounding slightly amused.

"I'm not afraid of Swedish!" Denmark declared. Others just shrugged, trying to hide their smiles and pretend that they didn't found it hilarious. Denmark glared at them and then slowly turned to look at the Swede who was standing near him and being quiet like he so often was. When he met the Dane's glance, his lips turned just a bit up.

"Boo", he said with a neutral voice that he usually used when reading reports out loud. It was also the same voice that sometimes made Denmark fall asleep.

"Shut up, Svea."

* * *

Dalahäst = traditional Swedish wooden horse. They are cute and I collect them!  
Three crowns (tre kronor) = a symbol of Sweden. Also name for the national ice hockey team.  
Sommartider = Swedish song you can hear everywhere in Sweden and Finland during the summers.  
Knäckebröd = Crispbread. Very popular in all North Europe but apparently Swedish had taken it to another level. Most of knäckebröd I have seen in Finland and Denmark are Swedish brands. Also, it was the only bread type available at my work place. (probably because it'll stay good like forever).  
Blue and yellow/gold = colours of Sweden  
Dannebrog = Danish flag  
Fika = Swedish coffee break  
Smørrebrød = Danish sandwich  
ICA = Swedish grocery shop chain. I don't know if they have membership cards but I'm pretty sure they do.  
All the EU driving licenses are pink! Looks so cool in wallet.

Random stuff: I was doing my Danish homework and there was this listening task. It was fine otherwise but I couldn't hear what the woman was telling about her name. It was either Jakobsen or Jakobson so I'm now trying to figure out which one sounds more Danish.


	17. Date chat

Thank you all!

I guess you Norwegians have then also heard about "Sommaren är kort", "Sol, vind och vatten" and the hundred other Swedish summer songs. They are _everywhere._ I bet this is some kind of plot to take over.

I love reviews. Really making my day everytime!

Today I'm having surprising exciting day. I'll only have the Danish lesson today in evening so I was kind of thinking about having really slow day. Just some reading and so, because I'm ready with the projects and exams. But no. It's just a bit over afternoon now and I have already dealed with all three languages I can speak and done so much that I think the Danish lesson is gonna be super confusing "how to make Swedish sound like Danish" -lesson instead.

But then the funny things I have spotted lately! I like to read all ads I see around. Helps me to get used for Danish. Anyway, there was a new one on my way to home so of course I stopped by to read it. After first part (it was a lot of text on it) I started to wonder why it looks a bit... well, weird. After couple of words more I realized that it wasn't Danish. It was Norwegian. The first part was written in Norwegian because it was, in fact, an ad of Norwegian lessons for Danes. Honestly, I'm so surprised I managed to see the difference because I was pretty sure I can only spot Swedish.

I also learned that apparently grades here are from -3 to 12. You pass if you get 2, which means you can not only fail but fail so badly that you get minus points. (No, I didn't fail).

And then to the business. This one is rather small and silly one and I wrote it very quickly. It started with SuFin but then there was revolution or something like that and it ended with DenNor.

* * *

The faint "pling" from the phone laying on the table made the Finn's smile wider and he quickly went to check what he had got. Norway, who was curled up on the armchair, glanced up but returned to his work quickly because he wasn't too interested. The Finn however collapsed on the couch and tapped his feet on the floor while replying to the message.

 _In the Chat: Fin (+358 043…), Sve (+46 036…)_

 _Sve: What you wanna eat today?_

 _Fin: Not sure. Lasagne?_

 _Sve: We don't have any meat._

 _Fin: Dan is in the shop. Maybe he can bring some?_

 _Sve: True_

 _Fin: I'll tell Nor that he should tell him_

"Nor, can you call Dan and tell we need meat for lasagne?" Finland asked, moving his head only a bit so he could see the Norwegian.

"You are the one with the phone", Norway replied, writing down some notes from his papers.

"I'm talking with Sve."

"Well, that wasn't hard to guess", the Norwegian said, "give me a moment and I'll let him know." Finland nodded, knowing that Denmark was never one to hurry at the shop. He had left only half hour before and it would take at least an hour more before he would be back. Happily the Finnish man turned back to his phone.

 _Fin: Nor is taking care of it!_

 _Sve: Good._

 _Sve: You ready with work?_

 _Fin: Yeah, I'm having a slow season now._

 _Sve: Lucky you._

 _Fin: True. But are you ready soon?_

 _Sve: Ja, only a bit more._

 _Sve: Wanna go for a date tomorrow?_

 _Fin: Of course!_

 _Fin: You have something planned or can I pick?_

 _Sve: You can pick._

Finland took a moment to think and stare up to the ceiling. He actually had a lot of ideas and of course everything would be fun with the Swede. He still wanted to come up something that Sweden would definitely enjoy too and that's why he needed to think a bit more.

"Nor, do you know any nice dating places around?" he asked out loud. Norway dropped his pen but managed somehow to pretend that it had nothing to do with the sudden question.

"This is not my land", he said and picked up a new pen from the case he had on the side table, "why would I know about any dating places?" Finland shrugged.

"Just asking", he said, "I know that Dan takes you out often."

"I can't deny that", Norway replied, "but usually we go out in our own lands. So far that I'm aware, we are in Sve's land now. Ask him." Finland shrugged again, he had known that Norway wouldn't help much but it didn't hurt to ask. After a bit more thinking he decided just go with the first thing coming up to his mind.

 _Fin: I haven't tested that new restaurant at the centrum yet. How about that?_

 _Sve: One on Drottingsgatan?_

 _Fin: Yeah, that._

 _Sve: I heard it's a good place._

 _Sve: I'll make us a reservation._

 _Fin: Great!_

 _Fin: I think Dan and Nor are going home tomorrow. We will have the house for us again._

 _Sve: Ja, looking forward for that._

 _Sve: Our reservation is tomorrow at 18:30._

 _Fin: Good. Can we stop by the book store on way there? I need some writing paper._

 _Sve: Sure._

 _Sve: Not by Systembolaget?_

 _Fin: Stop joking!_

"Finland", Norway said third time, trying to get the Finn's attention and thinking maybe he should sacrifice one pen more and just throw it at the man. He still had five left, but Finland seemed to be very, very far away in his own mind so maybe five wouldn't be enough, "Republic of Finland!" The Finn startled, almost dropping the phone on his face.

"That's me", he said after getting over the surprise, and gave Norway an apologizing smile, "what?"

"Could you switch your phone on mute?" the Norwegian asked, "the constant peeping is making me feel stressed."

"Oh, sure", Finland said and quickly did so, "sorry about that. We were planning a date."

"I see", Norway muttered, "I assume that you are aware of the fact that Sve is upstairs right now."

"Yeah."

"So why you just don't go there too?"

"He is busy with his work", Finland replied, still keeping his phone on eye and occasionally tapping it to answer for the Swede, "I can't distract him." Norway gave him a look but the Finn seemed to not notice it.

"And sending him messages all the time is not distracting in any way?" he asked but his question, and well hided sarcasm, got ignored by the Finn who suddenly jumped up and shoved his phone in the pocket.

"He is done now", the man explained happily, "I'm going up. See you later, Nor."

"I doubt about that", the Norwegian muttered while Finland hurried to meet up with the Swede. Norway glanced at his own phone, that had been muted all the time like it usually was, and opened it to see the latest message. It was from Denmark so he wasn't too surprised to see yet one more photo. The man tended to send them to him all the time and so far he had received 23 only from this shopping trip. Norway checked all the photos quickly and proceeded then to deliver the message the Finn had told he had to do.

 _In the chat: Nor (+47 63…), Dan (+45 22)_

 _Nor: Sve wants to make lasagne today so bring some meat._

 _Dan: Okay!_

 _Dan: Which photo is the best?_

 _Dan: I was thinking about you when I took them!_

 _Nor: Do you ever think anything else than me?_

 _Nor: Number eleven has nice colours, though the joke about Royal Danish is not really working out._

 _Dan: Sometime, but mostly you!_

 _Dan: I liked that one too. But what about the number three? I sent you a kiss, did you get it?!_

 _Nor: If I say yes, will you feel better?_

 _Dan: Of course!_

 _Nor: Okay, yes I got it._

 _Nor: But I better get a real one soon._

 _Dan: Whatever my elskede wants, he will have!_

 _Nor: Sve and Fin are being overly cute again. I think it's our time to leave._

 _Dan: Like teeth rotting cute?_

 _Nor: Yes._

 _Dan: Wou, we really should leave._

 _Dan: But not before dinner. Sve's lasagne is amazing._

 _Nor: You really admit it?_

 _Dan: Yeah._

 _Dan: But that's absolutely only thing he is good with! I'm here only because of food._

 _Nor: Sure you are._

 _Nor: They are planning to go to date tomorrow._

 _Nor: I think we should too._

 _Dan: Go to date with them?_

 _Nor: No._

 _Nor: I'll ask again so please pay attention._

 _Nor: I want to have a special kind of evening that possible includes dinner, movie and cuddling or some similar actions with a certain person of my choice._

 _Dan: Damn, I hope I'm the chosen one!_

 _Nor: Surprisingly, you are._

 _Dan: Yes!_

 _Dan: Okay, I will take you to the best place of the world._

 _Nor: And that is?_

 _Dan: Norway, of course!_

 _Nor: How exciting for me._

 _Dan: You will love it!_

 _Nor: Sure._

 _Nor: Are you coming back soon?_

 _Dan: Just in few mins. Missing me?_

 _Nor: I just want that kiss you promised._

 _Nor: And Fin and Sve are being cute together so I don't really have any company at the moment._

 _Dan: Don't worry! I'm coming to save you!_

 _Nor: Good._

* * *

Why Norway and Denmark were in Sweden's house? Nobody knows. For free food maybe?

Systembolaget is Swedish alcohol shop and legendary the only Swedish word every Finn knows without problem.

I'll be in Germany next week but if things goes right I'll have time for one more update before. I have also booked my Christmas holiday! Gonna go back to Finland for Christmas but then I will be in Stockholm for New Year and return to Denmark nicely few days before the classes starts.

It was hard to make the chatting parts looks like the different people were writing.


	18. Glimpses: The Danish Invasion

Thanks for all reviews, faves and follows!

Norwegian: I got so used for seeing Norwegians at grocery store when I was still living in Sweden (only one hour to border!), tho I never checked Systema so no idea how crowed that was. We even had this thing called Norsk veckan when it literally felt like we were suddenly part of Norway. I still don't know why this specific week was so busy but apparently it had something to do with football.

That's interesting! I have been lately wondering about the difference between Danish and Norwegian. Most of my workmates spoke nynorsk so I know I can understand that pretty well but I'm not sure how succesfull I would be with bokmål. I can understand written Norwegian without problem, like written Danish too.

I so have to write about freeloading Norway.

So, it turned out I had quite busy holiday so I didn't have time to update. Germany was great, btw. I'll not be updating during the following weeks either because I'm working whit one big fic-thingy. I hope you'll enjoy it when the time comes!  
But anyway, this is Glimpses again. This time the "theme" is Denmark! Later you will also get own glimpses -chapters about other Nordics. I'm already working with Norway's chapter. Like before, these little part have nothing to do together, they are only focused on the theme.

Have fun!

* * *

"Hej, Nor", Denmark said, walking to the Norwegian who was just standing in the hall and reading the letter he had got from the post.

"What?" he asked without looking at the Dane who was grinning and looking suspiciously happy.

"Do you wanna eat a Danish?" he asked, trying hard to keep his laugh down. Good for him, Norway didn't seem to notice anything weird.

"Sure", the Norwegian said, raising his hand and expecting the Dane pass a pastry to him. But instead of giving that, the Dane simply stepped closer and leaned to give a kiss to the Norwegian. He even did it so gently and lovingly that Norway forgot for a moment that he had been just kind of cheated. After the kiss he stared up the Dane.

"Where is my wienerbrød?" he asked after a while when the Dane was only smirking and clearly congratulating himself about this clever trick.

"I'm the only Danish you need!" he claimed. Norway snorted but also patted his head.

"Sure you are", he said with a sigh, but still a smile on his lips, "but I'll be disappointed if I can't have wienerbrød with my coffee."

"I'll make you some right away!" Denmark happily promised.

* * *

"Norge", Denmark mumbled, still half asleep, and reached out for the Norwegian. It was an early morning and they had agreed with having a lazy day with a lot of cuddling but still the Dane's hands didn't found another man. Had Norway betrayed him and left without waking him up? Denmark whined and kept petting the mattress, just hopping that Norway would come back to him.

"Another side, you idiot", a sleepy voice said behind him. He hadn't been betrayed! Happily he turned around and snuggled up to the Norwegian, who sleepily hugged him.

"You're nice and warm, Nor" he mumbled, pressing his face on the Norwegian's hair and inhaling the familiar scent.

"Hysh", Norway replied and patted his hair, "it is too early to wake up."

* * *

"If you don't stop that right now", Finland said with a low and very scary voice, "I'll kick you so hard there will be no land for Danes anymore." It was a miracle how the Dane had managed to make Finland mad but somehow he had been successful with that. Finland was absolutely pissed off and Denmark was having so much fun.

"Nore, if he really kicks Dan that hard", Iceland said, "where all the Danes are going to go?" Norway and Iceland were both sitting close enough to hear what was going on but still far enough to not care and to pretend that they didn't notice.

"Not into my land", Norway said right away.

"But they have to go somewhere", Iceland noted, "or we will have Danes all around the place." Norway seemed to think about it a moment, stroking his chin with one hand and looking somewhere in to distance. Then he nodded.

"That's right. We can't have that", he said and glanced up to the Finn who was still angry, "Fin, don't do anything hasty. It's better to have most of the Danes in the same place."

"Is that only reason to save me?" Denmark asked. Norway glanced up, noticing that the Finn wasn't yet attacked but was clearly preparing.

"You are an adult nation", he noted, "if you pick a fight, you better survive from it by yourself."

* * *

There was somebody in the bed with him, Norway first thought when the early morning sun waked him up. He felt a warm body pressing against of him and hear the calming breathing of another, still sleeping person. Otherwise it wouldn't be so strange thing but Norway could have sworn that he went to sleep alone last night. He decided to kick the person who was invading his bed and the personal space.

"Ouf", the familiar voice said, "I hoped to have a kiss for good morning, not a kick, Nor."

"What you are doing here, Dan?"

"Sleeping!" Norway turned to give him a stern look.

"I'm pretty sure there weren't any Danes in my bed when I went to sleep", he said, trying to hint that he didn't fully appreciate the fact that the man had sneaked in without waking him up first. The Dane seemed to not get the hint however.

"I know!" he said happily, "I'm here to fix that."

"Why you are not sleeping in your own bed, in your own house?"

"Well", Denmark said, resting his chin on his arm, "the lack of Norwegians there was disturbing me." Norway stared at him for a moment but then, after a quiet sigh, he nodded and lied back on the bed.

"I'm expecting you to make us breakfast", he mumbled.

* * *

"…And to prove my point, I'm going to draw this thing up here", Denmark said, pointing the whiteboard with a pen, "first I have to draw Fin and Sve because this is about you two." He stepped closer to the whiteboard and with surprising good accuracy drew a map of Finland and Swede's lands.

"What he is trying to prove again?" Norway asked, but Iceland just shrugged.

"I don't know. I stopped listening like half an hour ago", he admitted, "but I guess it's about Fin's Stockholm syndrome or something."

"I don't have that", Finland muttered. Denmark had finished the drawing by then and looked at it with thoughtful look, stroking his chin and mumbling something in so low voice that others couldn't hear.

"Okay, and then I'm gonna draw Norge here too because this map looks so damn strange like this", he finally said and glanced at the Swede and Finn with a grin, "you perverts."

"I thought we agreed to not use that joke ever again", Finland said with disappointed voice and Sweden nodded. Denmark only shrugged and started to draw Norway's map just like he said he would do.

"How he can draw maps so well?" Iceland asked, "does he spend too much time with google maps or what?"

"Hysh, don't give him ideas", Norway said quickly, though he was also impressed about the fact that the Dane got all his cost area just right.

"I think he stalks you", Iceland mumbled. Denmark heard that comment but instead of saying anything he only grinned.

* * *

Denmark sat on the kitchen chair and that would have been completely normal if the chair wasn't in the basement. That was only a bit strange, but he happened to be also tied up and that definitely added a slight suspicious feeling in the situation. The Dane himself was quite calm. He just sat there, hands behind his back and legs bounded.

"Do you have any idea why we brought you here?" Norway asked calmly, standing on front of him. Denmark shook his head.

"No, not really", he said, "I hoped this would turn out to be something really fun but if the Swede is here too, I think that is out of question." He glared at the Sweden who stood next to Norway.

"Yeah", Norway replied with sigh, "you are here to learn numbers."

"I know num…"

"No, you don't", Norway said, not letting him to speak, "too long we have suffered a head ache every single time you count. It has to end now."

"But…"

"Just learn", Sweden grunted, getting another bad look from the Dane.

"And do like we say", Norway continued, "count numbers from zero to twenty."

"Nul, en, to, tre…" Denmark counted fast. He didn't mind about the situation so it was same to count and see what would happen. After he got to the twenty, Sweden glanced at Norway who nodded.

"He can keep those", the Norwegian said, "the main problem is the rest of numbers."

"Say twenty-five", Sweden muttered.

"I don't really want to", Denmark replied, "you guys just gonna get that head ache again."

"Just say it."

"Femogtyve."

"No", Norway, "it's tjuefem."

"That sounds suspiciously Swedish", Denmark replied.

"It's Norwegian, you idiot", Norway told him and tapped his fingers against his arms, showing up his impatience, "how about fifty?"

"Oh, that is halvtreds!"

"Femti."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's halvtreds", the Dane said. Norway let out a sigh but before he had time to correct the Dane again, they heard the basement door opening and light steps coming down. Iceland didn't even notice them first, walking straight to the freezer to get some ice cream. When he turned around, he stopped and stared at the three nations.

"Do I want to know?" he finally asked after the silence had become a little too deep, "I mean, I'm sure it's fun to have Dan tied up but is there some kind of important reason behind that?"

"Not that I know", Denmark muttered and gave him a smile, "is there enough ice cream left for me too?"

"We are trying to teach him numbers", Norway replied.

"Okay", Iceland said, "does Finland knows about this? I think he doesn't like to have this kind of business in the house."

"We haven't exactly informed him about this", Norway replied, "but don't worry. No Danes will be hurt."

"That's good to hear", Denmark commented, though he hadn't been very worried.

"Okay", Iceland mumbled, "so I'll go now. Have fun. Or something."

"Sure, thanks", all the tree nations replied and watched the Icelander to climb the stairs back up.

"I really like my numbers, you know", Denmark noted after a while.

Half an hour later Norway and Sweden gave up.

* * *

When Denmark finally came home from the shop, more than one hour late, he was wet and miserable. The rain had soaked him completely, making his hairs flat and clothes clinging on the skin. He didn't smile, actually he looked so sad that Norway get worried after seeing him.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly. Denmark glanced up to him, sweeping some water of from his face before replying.

"I…", he said with a shaky voice, "I broke my bike." Norway, who didn't understand why breaking a bike would be so sad thing, observed him a while and tried to see if he was hurt in anyway. But he couldn't see anything, no broken bones or not even limping on the Dane's movements.

"What happened?" Iceland asked, noticing that something was wrong right when he stepped in the room.

"The bike", Denmark said sadly and sighed like he had lost something very important. Like Norway, Iceland either didn't understand. Finland and Sweden appeared too after they noticed that the Dane had arrived without his usual joyfulness. They got exactly same answers for their questions about his wellbeing.

"So, you will have to fix it", Finland said with a shrug, "you are good with fixing bikes, right?"

"It can't be fixed", the Dane mourned, "a car drove over it. It's completely gone now."

"So what", Iceland said, "just buy a new bike." Denmark went very quiet, only staring at them sadly and a look of betray on his face. Finally he sniffed and turned away.

"You don't understand", he said, "I'll call Ned. He _understands."_ He stomped away and later they heard a door slamming upstairs. None of them missed the unhappy tone from the Dane's last words and awkwardly they looked at each other.

"Well", Norway said with a slight sigh, "I'm going to bake a cake for him. Do we have any ice cream?"

"I'll check", Iceland mumbled, walking to the freezer.

"Gonna see if anything can be saved", Sweden mumbled and left to check the broken bike the Dane had left outside. Finland followed him and went to pick up the groceries Denmark had abandoned to the hall. No words were said until Denmark later, lured by the smell of fresh baked cake, came down again. The call to the Dutch nation had clearly helped and he was in much better mood, even smiling a bit. Eating a cake with ice cream had that effect and of course, after Sweden told him that there was still few good parts left from the bike they could use for building another, the Dane stopped his mourning.

* * *

Short explanations:

1\. Danish pastry is called wienerbrød whish literally means Viennesse bread. Same with Swedish, though brød is written bröd. In Finnish it is viineri, which is just a "finnished" version of the Swedish name. Apparently Danishes were not invented by Danes but by the Austrian bakers who came to Denmark really long time ago. That's why the name is "Danish" in many other languages but "Viennesse bread" in Scandinavia and North-Europe.

2\. Just something cute.

3\. I just wanted to write pissed of Finn.

4\. I didn't have any idea with this either.

5\. Just look at the map. (I'm still wondering if this joke is too much. In Finland it's like funniest thing ever but our humour is so much weirder)

Older euro coins have only euro countries drew on the map (it's on the number side, which is same in all countries) but newer once also have Norway added, though Norway is not euro countryand not part of EU. There is this urban legend going on around that it's because somebody finally realized how weird Sweden and Finland look together like that without Norway. Another rumor says the Vatican refused to use the coins like that so Norway (and some other countries) were added because of it. I have also heard the official reason for the change but it was boring and I can't remember that anymore.

Another joke in Finland also says that the reason why Sweden let Finland go so rather easily was that the Swedish king finally saw a real map and said that he couldn't rule a country that looks like that (heh heh).

6\. Danish numbers are a bit different. I actually found out that Norwegians used to have a similar system but it was replaced with the current one. But I'm not sure about that because only one site was speaking about that and I was too lazy to start to do research in Norwegian.

7\. Ned = Nederland = The Netherlands.  
Biking is important thing in Denmark (really. It's scary how important it's) but other Nordics have too many hills/too cold winter for becoming bike crazy nations. So they don't understand but they do their best.


	19. Joulu 1: Cute names

Thanks for all follows and faves and especially the reviewers! There were so many of you this time and this sudden Norwegian invasion really surprised me (it's my Danish side attracting you, right...?)

I got few new ideas from the reviews and I'll probably add them on the Norway's glimpses chapters (Finland's alcohol policy seems to be quite similar to Norway's so I guess I'll have to write them sulking together while Denmark goes to 24/7 Netto to get booze at 23:30 o'clock on friday just because he _can._ And of course more freeloading Norway because I have started to like that headcanon a lot.) I'll also be very happy to get more rants because they gives me ideas :)

But anyway. I'm now very happy and excited to present you my newest project!

You'll have a new chapter every day until Christmas. Yes. New. Chapter. Of. Nordics. Every. Freaking. Day. (My fingers are hurting from all this writing and I still got 77 pages to edit.)

I have writen most of them already (only two are still missing plus there are few stories I might replace if I get better idea). I had quite busy two weeks with first coming up with ideas and then writing them down. Also, I decided to post the Christmas chapters here instead of under own story because 1. the chapters have nothing to do with each other 2. they all are about Nordics 3. therefore they belongs here.

Few more things about this project:

There will be 24 chapters. Nordic countries celebrates Christmas in 24th so that's why. If you don't believe me, I can send you a photo of my Christmas calender. It ends on 24th.  
Chapters have nothing to do with each other, if I haven't mention otherwise.  
They have winter / Christmas theme (or they are just cute).  
Canada and America will have small roles in two chapters. Otherwise it's just Nordics.  
I'll update randomly anytime of day depending on my timetable. I'm living in Central Europe timezone so for some fo you this might seem like I'm not in time at all (today I'm late but it's only because I had an evening Danish lesson). 23rd of December's chapter I might update earlier because I'll spend the whole day with travelling to North Finland.  
Total word count is +31 000  
Some stories are very short, some long, some weird and some even more weird.  
I got Danish, Finnish, Swedish and Icelandic stuff pretty well together but I'm missing Norwegian traditions **if any of you Norwegians have good ideas, let them come.** I still have those two chapters I can give for Norway.

And lastly: I really hope you will enjoy this! Feel free to give comments, questions or even wishes if you have any.

Now we start with a short story that is not really about Christmas but somehow cute anyway. Sorry about long A/N. Just had to explain stuff.

* * *

"I think I have the best pet names", Denmark yelled suddenly after being completely bored already for a while, "and I'm right!" Other Nordics, who were all just enjoying the quiet moment and minding their own business, glanced at him. Norway lowered his book, letting it rest on his lap and looked at the clock.

"Twenty minutes", he said out loud, "congratulations, this is the longest time you have ever been quiet."

"I know. I'm proud of myself", the Dane happily replied, "but really, my pet names are the best."

"I don't know. I have some good ones too", Finland said. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against of the Swede's legs and organizing his work he had spread all over the living room. Nobody knew what it was about but it seemed to include awful amount of paper.

"Like what?" Denmark asked, challenging him.

"Well", Finland started, "'kultaseni' and 'rakas' are both good."

"What about mulkvisti?" Iceland asked, still mostly focusing on the TV. He had lately started to follow some TV-series that seemed to be popular among teenagers. Norway liked to claim that it was because the Icelander was technically a teenager too, but so far Iceland hadn't admit it and he was sure he never would.

"Where did you hear that?" Finland asked, sounding shocked and surprised at the same time. The Icelander only shrugged.

"Internet", he offered as the basic answer. Finland nodded sadly and sighed while mumbling something about people always telling bad things about him. Sweden gave him a comforting tap on shoulder.

"But you use Swedish words about Sve", Denmark noted, "so even you don't use Finnish pet names!"

"I only use word 'älskling' because it's cute and fits Sve well!" Finland yelled back, making the Dane laugh. Norway sighed quietly because he knew the man was only bored and tried to get something to do by provoking others. After all the years, he had become quite good with that.

"You really picked the pet name for Sve because it was cute?" he asked and gestured toward the Swede, who just wanted to finish the crossword he was doing, "have you ever really looked at that man?"

"Danmark", Sweden muttered warningly but Finland was already up to protect himself.

"Nor's pet name for you is 'idiot'", he said smugly, "I think you should just shut up."

"Hey, he also calls me 'elskede'!" Denmark said and turned to the Norwegian, "right?"

"Don't make me join in this, you lovely idiot", Norway muttered. Denmark smiled and looked at the Finn with triumph.

"You heard", he said, "Nor calls me lovely."

"And idiot", Iceland muttered from the side.

"Anyway", Denmark continued without paying attention to the Icelander's comment, "does Sve have any pet names for you."

"Käraste", Sweden said, "Finland is 'käraste'"

"That sounds boring."

"Do you have any better?" Finland asked sharply. He had forgot about his papers already a long time ago and Sweden had carefully pushed some of them away with his foot so the Finn wouldn't mess up the order too much while trying to fight the Dane. Denmark nodded, not even stopping to think about the question or his answer.

"Of course", he told them with a proud voice, "'elskede'. That is a great one."

"Isn't that like 'älskling' in Danish?" Finland asked, crossing his arms and looking a bit too serious.

"Don't even try to mix that with my language", Denmark said.

"He also has something which sounds really much like 'käraste'", Iceland noted, but was ignored again. He was slowly getting to use for that and didn't mind at all.

"I have other words too", Sweden said, looking at the Finn, "like 'sötnos' and 'skatt'."

"Please, don't call me a tax office", Finland said, but he was smiling in the way that told that he was just joking. He seemed to calm down a bit, leaning back against the Swede's legs and looking up to him.

"What if I want to?" Sweden asked.

"Then I guess I'll have to call you 'höpönassu'", Finland replied. That was the moment Denmark realized what a mistake he had made by bringing up this topic. He quickly turned to the Norwegian, who had picked up his book again and had managed to read almost a full chapter without getting involved to the argument.

"Nor, they are doing that sickly cute stuff again!"

"I know, Dan", Norway said calmly, "you had it coming."

"Save us", Denmark pleaded and Norway sighed. He thought it about a moment and wondered how he could turn the way of discussion. Finally he just decided to consult his brother on that and see if he knew anything that could help.

"Is, do you have any good pet names in your language?" he asked a bit too innocently. It took the Icelander only a short moment to understand what Norway meant by that question.

"Actually, I have some", he said loud enough that everybody heard him this time, "one of them sounds pretty much like Finn's word."

"Really, what is that?" Finland asked curiously.

"Rassgat", the Icelander replied, "it means asshole." Surprisingly Finland seemed to be happy about the information and not upset at all about the fact that his word meant something so rude in Icelandic.

"Really?" he asked again and smiled when Iceland nodded, "that's cool. I think I'll have to train my Icelandic a bit, it seems to be getting rusty." The topic was changed and no more "too cute" stuff came up. Denmark showed a thumb to Norway who only nodded as he knew what he had been doing.

* * *

Kultaseni = "dear" lit. "my gold"  
Rakas = "love"  
Höpönassu = "dear" lit. "funny tummy" (I know.)  
Mulkvisti = despite of that popular post in internet, this is not a pet name. It's a (rarely used) insult.

Älskling = "dear / love", comes from word "älska" (to love). This word just sounds so adorable, especially with Finnish accent.  
Käraste = "beloved"  
Sötnos = "darling" lit. "cute nose"  
Skatt = "treasure" also means "tax". Finnish tax office (Skatteförvaltningen in Finnish Swedish, and the Swedish one is called Skatteverket) likes to use shortened name "Skatt". Probably because the official Finnish name is so long too (verovirasto) and it's too hard to write them both everywhere so they just go with Vero/Skatt.

Elskede = "dear / love", comes from word "elske" (to love)

Rassgat = yes, it means that. It also sounds almost exactly like "rakas" in Finnish and it was in the list of "Icelandic pet names". It was. I found it from there! Finns have this habit of using insults and curses in daily basis so I bet most of them (us) would be excited to learn about this.

And you should note that pet names like that are not so often used in Nordic countries so people here might get bit uncomfortable if you start to use them without being in close relationship with them. I know that at least in some States in U.S it's common to use "dear" also when speaking to strangers, but here it might be even offending. I once met this really lovely lady from States once and I was having very hard time to make myself believe that she was in fact not insulting me when calling me "dear". However, once you get to know Nordics better, they will allow cute pet names too (and of course there are alway expections).

p.s. About the statistic on viewers by country: on November Norway stayed as number two for a whole month and then, at the last day, something happened and Denmark jumped from the fourth place to second, knocking Norway to third place. (yes, I stalk that list just for a drama like this). But I hope you don't feel too bad. Sweden is like eleventh or something so you got at least higher place than them.


	20. Joulu 2: Perfect Christmas gift

The Norwegian: (behold!) Nisse would be nice thing to add somewhere!  
I haven't wrote about Norwegians fighting with their neighbours... I had no idea you guys are so lively. I used to watch your police reality-tv and it looked always so calm and nice. I'm still laughing at this one man who was stopped by the police because he was carrying a giant toothbrush around the town (Bergen, maybe?) at middle of night. But yeah, I will look at that! (thought it will mean suffer for Fin and Sve)

And now I had to go to check if it was Bergen and after quick googling I found out Bergen is called Peruna in Kven language. Kven language is related to Finnish (it's actually very, very close to the dialect I speak as my native so I can mostly understand it without problems). Do you know what peruna is in Finnish? It's a potato. Greets for all living in Pota... I mean Bergen.

Btw, I forgot to say that "joulu" means Christmas in Finnish. It's just there to help see which chapters belongs to this project.

This time it's just Denmark and some mentioned DenNor

* * *

Denmark was tired. He felt the all day's walk on his legs and the bag's weight on his shoulder, pulling him down. Still he kept going, walking the streets of Copenhagen and trying to keep himself warm. It was winter but the coldest time hadn't set down on his country yet and so there was no snow and the temperature kept around zero. However it was the harsh wind from the sea that made people seeks shelter from inside and the nation feel cold and miserable. He pulled his scarf up to protect his face better and sighed quietly, blue eyes looking at the Strøget that usually was full of people but now surprising empty.

The thing was that he was looking for a gift, and also failing with that task very fast. He had walked all around his capital, starting his quest from Frederiksberg and after few tries around other parts finally ending up to Indre by. He couldn't believe that there was nothing in his country that would make a perfect gift to the Norwegian he loved. The thought made him upset because he had already for years kept claiming that he could provide anything Norway would ever need or want, and then he miserably failed with such a simply thing than finding a gift.

Giving gifts wasn't really their habit. It was so simply because when you lived almost forever, it was better to not get too much stuff in the corners. So when they occasionally gave gifts to each other, it was always something practical or very special, like a favour. But it had been already 25 years since he had given Norway anything more than kisses as a gift so Denmark was determined about finding something perfect for this Christmas. Something the Norwegian could keep.

The problem was that he hadn't find anything. Nothing was good enough. New book? Norway had hundreds still unread in his home. Warm clothes? He was _Norway_. He had warm clothes. So much that he often borrowed them to Danmark when he came over and forgot that the Norwegian winter could be even colder than the milder one he had. It was all about the "det finnes ikke dårlig vær, bare dårlig klær" –thing that Denmark occasionally failed to remember. A vacuum cleaner? Well, not a very romantic idea. Should he take the Norwegian to a holiday? But he had done that few years back when they had been celebrating their birthdays and anyway, if Norway wanted to have a holiday he for sure had enough money to just go to anywhere he wanted to.

Denmark had let his legs to take him wherever they wanted and he found himself standing on the bridge between Christianshavn and Indre By. That surprised him because often when he was in this similar situation, he found himself going to Kastellet and to see the little mermaid. Those were his favourite places to just stop and think things, but this time he had turned to another direction. He stared at the rived under while crossing the bridge, only glancing up once to look the Black Diamond. The dark walls seemed to shine a bit in darkening evening. Then he looked forward and shrugged. Christianshavn was the last place he hadn't looked yet.

"Well, it's same to take a look", he mumbled out loud, "and if this doesn't work, I still have few islands left. And Jutland, of course. " He started to walk with a bit slower pace he usually walked. It was just that he was so tired already and he had forgotten the lunch in his hurry to find something. He promised to himself that this would be the last try for today and after checking the shops he would just take the metro to Nørreport and then an s-tåg to back home. There were some fast food restaurants around the Nørreport station so he could just pick up something to eat in the train. It was late and he hadn't call Norway not even once for a whole day.

He had walked about ten minutes more, looking at the shops' windows and wondering what would be perfect for Norway and if such thing even exist, when he came to the small shop on the road corner. There were many small, beautiful statues and some jewelleries on the window but those were not what had taken the nation's attention. It was the snow globes.

There was three of them, perfectly grafted glass filled up with white stuff that presented snow. First one had a surprisingly well detailed snowman inside. It even had a small carrot as a nose and its scarf had three different colours on it. Next one hold a Christmas tree, so well done that Denmark could count the candles and small flags decorating the tree, and the third was the one he liked most.

It was perfectly round globe filled with the snow like the others. What made it different was the fact that there was nothing else inside. Only the snow, lying at the bottom of the crystal globe. Denmark swallowed and quickly checked that the shop was still open before stepping in. He didn't waste time with looking at anything else, he only wanted to see the snow globe.

When he took it on his hands, carefully to not drop it, he found out that it was even more beautiful. The globe was perfectly round so it would need a stand to stop it rolling away, and the snow inside wasn't clear white. It was more like a mix of white, grey and silver flakes that made it look enchanting. He watched it, like spelled by its beauty, and then he shook it a bit. For a while the snow looked like a storm captured inside of the glass but then it calmed down, little flakes floating back down with a calming effect and shine. The glass felt slightly cold against his fingers and it took him a moment to realize why the weird feeling of familiarity filled up his mind.

It was like his beloved Norwegian. Like him the beautiful globe was cold and mysterious outside, the hard crystal shielding the inside that shined more than anything the Dane had seen before. It was a storm, strong and demanding, but still calming and safe. It was something he had fallen in love with. Denmark had to swallow and remind himself about breathing as the feeling of love and longing filled up his heart.

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked and Denmark turned to look at the shop owner who seemed to not be too happy about customers touching the globes without permission. Denmark could understand that. Something this wonderful should be kept in safe.

"Yeah, how much this cost?" he asked, smiling happily and feeling much better now than he had finally accomplished his mission.

"499 crowns", the woman said right away. It was a lot but not too much, Denmark thought, it was still less than he had prepared to pay for Norway's gift.

"I take this", he said without hesitating.

* * *

This was actually the first one I wrote. I was hanging out around Christianshavn (not Christiania, mind you), mostly because it's the best place to catch pokemons but anyway, I saw this snowglobe on one shop's window and I was so amazed by it! But sadly 499 kr is a bit too much for me to pay for something I don't really need (499 DKK = 67 € = 71 $)

Strøget is the main walking street of Copenhagen.  
Frederiksberg, Indre by and Christianshavn are all different areas. Frederiksberg is actually a town but it's inside of Copenhagen.  
Kastellet is an old military base near the centre of Copenhagen. The little mermaid is next to it.  
Black Diamond is a library  
Nørreport is a train/metro/s-tåg -station  
S-tåg is a kind of regional train

Det finnes ikke dårlig vær, bare dårlig klær = There is no bad weather, only bad clothing. A very handy thing to say when somebody is complaining about the winter / rain / anything about the weather. Same saying excist also in Swedish and Finnish. The sad thing is that in Finnish it doesn't rhymes so I spent like 18 years of my life not knowing how amazing it's to go around telling it to idiotic people who are dressed with way too less for winter. Luckily it does rhyme in Swedish too (väder / kläder) and so I learnt the truth.

Tomorrow: Gingerbread loss (all Nordics featured)


	21. Joulu 3: Gingerbread loss

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Today we have the whole group and Finland being (slightly) pissed off.

* * *

"You probably wonder why I have called you all here", Finland said, walking back and forth in front of four nations that were seated in row in middle of the living room.

"A bit yeah", Iceland said. He didn't look worried but was clearly curious about the sudden meeting.

"I wonder more than a bit", Denmark admitted, "is this is about my and Sve's fight, I just want to say it wasn't me who broke that window."

"Wasn't me either", Sweden mumbled and glared at the Dane who smirked back.

"I didn't know you two broke a window", Norway said, giving them a long look, "did you fixed it too or is there now a very cold room somewhere in this house?"

"This is not about the window", Finland said, "this something much more important."

"I think broken window is quite important", Norway said, "just think about how much a new one costs. Not even mentioning the heating of an ice cold room. I will not be the one to pay that." Finland didn't seem to share his opinion because he didn't continue about the window. Instead he picked up a jar and hold it in way that everyone saw it was empty.

"Somebody has eaten all the gingerbread", he said, "and I want to know who it was." Four nations looked back to him with almost identical, neutral looks. Even Denmark, who was usually wearing some kind of smile, grin or smirk, turned out to be very good with looking like he had nothing to do with the topic and nor was he interested on it.

"We have no idea about that", Iceland said first.

"Yeah, not at all", Sweden continued.

"It wasn't any of us", Norway told him.

"It was already empty when we saw it", Denmark said. Finland stared at them, trying to see any evidence of lie. But all four seemed to have a perfect poker face and the Finn couldn't find anything. He gave up soon after realizing that he couldn't just keep blaming them without having any idea who was behind the gingerbread lost.

"I know it was one of you", he said, "but you won this time." The Finn turned and stormed out, leaving the rest of Nordic by themselves. They looked at each other, still wearing their neutral impressions.

"Any guess how long it will take him to figure out we all ate them?" Iceland asked after a brief silence.

"Hopefully that will not happen before Christmas", Denmark said, "so we all can escape to home."

"Except Sve", Norway murmured.

"Hm."

"Sve can take one for the team", Denmark said and got up from the seat, grinning widely, "so, who wants to steal some Christmas pastries next?"

"I think this will backfire somehow", Iceland mumbled, but followed others to the kitchen after they had made sure the Finn had left.

Few days later they found out Iceland had guessed right. Once again Finland confronted them about the missing Christmas treats but this time he didn't even try to be nice anymore. He actually cornered them all to the kitchen and stood there, his arms crossed and a very disappointed look on his face.

"Oh shit", Denmark said. It was a miracle how the Finn managed to push four countries to the corner but somehow he had did that. Not that the nations were afraid of him, actually none of them seemed to be, Iceland and Norway both had their neutral looks, Denmark was worried but tried to get out by smiling and being nice, and Sweden. Sweden was sad and upset, but not because they had been caught.

"I told you this will happen", Iceland muttered.

"How I would have known he had installed cameras in the kitchen?" the Dane asked, "only crazy people do that."

"He is a Finn."

"O yeah, right."

"Do you have anything to say about this?" Finland asked sternly, "this is your last chance to explain."

"Does it help any if we do that?" Norway asked sceptically.

"No", Finland admitted, "but I thought I'll try to be a fair and equal nation as I am."

"My explanation is that we just like the Christmas treats a lot", Denmark said, "like really much. So much that we dared to commit this crime even if we knew you will over-react." Others nodded and Finland took a moment to think about it. He still didn't look happy but at least he was calmer again.

"I'll give you two hours", he said, pointing at them, "to collect what you need for baking. Then you are going to do new treats and those ones you don't eat before I give you permission to do so." Rest of Nordics nodded, though there was also some mumbling under the breath. It was too quiet so that the Finn would have heard but at least two of them mumbled something that sounded a lot like "yes, _mom_ ".

Two hours later they were all again gathering in the kitchen but this time nobody was standing in the corner and even the Finn looked less pissed off, though not a completely happy. He looked at the stuff the nations had brought with them and stroke his chin while wondering what they were planning. There was a huge amount of both, marzipan and butter, and then something Icelandic Finland didn't recognize.

"And what you going to make out of this?" he asked.

"Pepparkakor", Sweden muttered, "and jultårtor." Denmark snickered when he heard that.

"Are you trying to get back to his good side by doing his stuff?" he asked, sounding sarcastic and clearly amused. Sweden glared at him but didn't answer, only turned away thinking that he would fight the Dane another day. Now he had something more important to attend to.

"What you are going to do then, Dan?" Finland asked sharply.

"Marzipan", the Dane replied with a grin and gestured toward the pile he had placed on the table, "lot of it." In fact he had brought ready-made marzipan but apparently he planned to do something with it. Norway picked one of the packets and observed it carefully.

"Nice quality", he finally announced, making the Dane grin more.

"Only best for my Nor", he said, "I can make you a small pig out of it!"

"That would be acceptable", Norway said calmly. Denmark seemed to be very happy to hear that and he started to sort out the marzipan packets. Meanwhile Finland tried to figure out exactly what Iceland had brought, but finally just decided to let the Icelander do whatever he wanted to. For a while the kitchen was full of busy nations and nobody tried to piss others off, but then Iceland realized that Norway was doing absolutely nothing. With a frown he looked at his brother.

"Why you are not joining in?" he asked.

"I provided the butter", the Norwegian replied, nodding to pile on the table.

"That is an imported butter from Danmark", Iceland said after observing the pile for a while.

"But it came in with me."

"And so came the nation of Danmark itself", Iceland replied and pointed at the said nation who was deeply focused on his work with marzipan, "come on, Nore, you gotta do something." Norway stared at him, not seeming to be too bothered about the blame.

"I'm doing something", he said and snapped his fingers, "look. I did." Iceland wasn't really surprised to see that a small cake had appeared on the table next to butters. After all, Norway did use his magic occasionally though he liked to do most of his daily routines without.

"This is cheating", Iceland said. He, Denmark and Sweden were all more and less covered in flour, or in Denmark's case in marzipan. Nobody knew how he had managed to smear it on his hairs. They were all working expect the Norwegian and the Finn, who was in living room.

"I can clean afterwards", Norway proposed.

"You mean you can spell the mess away?"

"Something like that." Iceland wasn't too happy to hear that. He crossed his arms and glared at his brother who calmly looked back. There wasn't much Iceland could do but he had few tricks still.

"Finland!" he yelled, "Nore is cheating!"

"Norja!" Finland yelled back, sounding scolding. Norway cursed under his breath and got up.

"Okay, I'll do something by my own hands", he muttered and raised then his voice a bit so the Finn would hear too, "for a man who doesn't want to be called a wife, you are acting suspiciously lot like a mom!"

"Oh, shut up!" Finland replied. Norway made his way to the Dane, who was excited to have him joined in.

Few hours later the nations were ready and observing the results. It was quickly declared as a successful baking operation since nothing had been burned or anybody hurt. Denmark's hairs were still spiked by marzipan and the kitchen messed up but they were still feeling good after seeing the results. Even Finland accepted.

"Hey, now that we had made this all by ourselves", Denmark said, "shouldn't it be right that we also eat it whenever we want?"

"No."

"You are not fun, Fin."

* * *

Pepparkakor (gingerbreads) and jultårtor ("christmas tarts") are popular treats around Christmas in Finland. Gingerbreads are of course popular in other countries too (especially in north) but so far that I know jultårta is mostly a Finnish thing, though they are also made in Sweden sometime. They are traditionally made to look like stars but lately (especially after Swedish media kindly noted that the star form looks suspicious) I have seen more of them made to look like half moons or something else.

Marzipan is a big thing in Denmark. Bad for me because I don't like marzipan so much and sometime it feels like it's only candy available.

Tomorrow: Fight over glögi (all)


	22. Joulu 4: Fight over glögi

So many reviews! Thank you all, you're so nice people :)

 _zerroukiyousra1999_ : heh he, I think the camera was actually just a normal one placed on the table and they failed with noticing it. But Finland can be sneaky when he wants to be!

 _GreyLady1575_ : I'm so happy to hear that! I often worry about this because English is not my first language (though I use it daily) and you know, it's sometimes hard to get things working right.

 _Norwegian:_ Oh nou! I forgot about the gingerbread house! Dämit, it would have fit that one well... Okay, I still have some chapters I can replace. No panic.  
Iceland will have his own special chapter (it'll be out on 12th) and then he is kind of main character in couple of more (chapters 11, 18, 21) and of course he will show up in most of others. He is so great. I love it how he balances out the others when they pairs up.

 _selene-la-lune_ : Yeah, it's. Usually it's either Danish flags or Danish with other Nordic flags, though I bet there are also Christmas trees with all kind of other flags but I just haven't seen them. All I have seen have had Danish flags on them and most of the shops seems to be selling decorations with all Nordic flags. This is also common in other Nordic countries, though I can't be exactly sure about Norway and Iceland (never seen their trees). Sweden uses flags sometime, if I remember right from two years ago when I was there during Christmas time, and in Finland it's not unnormal to have Finnish flags on tree (I have also seen few with Åland's flags), but that habit had been slowly dying down there.

So okay, I was going wait with this until evening but since I got so many nice comments, I decided to get up from the bed a bit earlier and do this before I go to explore (I'm going to Swede. Maybe. I'm not sure. I thought I'll just go to harbor and think there if I feel like I want to hop over there or not.)  
This time it's all of them going over glögi. Glögi (or glögg / gløgg) is a popular, warm drink for Christmas time. English name for it would be mulled wine. (I think glögi sounds much funnier).

* * *

"Danish gløgg is the best!" Denmark declared, his voice filling up otherwise rather quiet house. Norway sighed, Finland shook his head and Iceland looked slightly bored, but Sweden was ready.

"Taste like water", he grunted, "mine is much better."

"In your dreams", the Dane said back, "it's spiced so wrong."

"Yours have no spices at all."

"And the Swedish one has to have alcohol in it because otherwise it would be waste of time to drink it!"

"Danish glögg gives you a food poisoning."

"Well, yours does it already when you only look at it."

"Stop!" Norway's voice rose over the other two nations' and he glared at them angrily, "go out if you want fight." Denmark pouted slightly, giving almost challenging look at the Swede.

"It's too cold out there", he said.

"Great, should calm you down", the Norwegian replied, "why you're even fighting over something this stupid?"

"This is not stupid", Denmark said and surprisingly the Swede nodded.

"Important stuff", he grunted. Norway sighed and wondered why he had to live with this family. But before he had chance to say anything else, Finland walked to the room with arms full of drinking glasses and different bottles. He had left almost right away when the argument started to heat up but apparently he hadn't been smart enough to escape when he had a chance because now he was back.

"Maybe if we just test it", he said, still smiling despite of being slightly stressed over the holiday season, "it'll be a blind test so who ever get highest points, is the ultimate winner." He placed everything on the table and gave a questioning look at the others. Norway was the first one to agree, he only wanted to have his quiet time back, and others followed him soon.

"I'll be the judge", the Norwegian said, giving a sharp look at the two certain nations, "and you four are the testing team. Go out while I prepare the tasting samples." Nordics nodded and moved to another room, Iceland complaining with a low voice because he had been taking a nap on the couch and wasn't very happy about being waked up.

When Norway called them back, they found eleven full glasses standing on the table. The man had hided the bottles and was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"There weren't enough classes for everybody so you are going to share", he said, nodding at the table. Denmark grinned when he heard that and poked the Swede's side with his elbow.

"Oh no, Swede germs!"

"You are over thousand years old", Norway snapped, "act like that." Denmark shrugged and took a seat from the far left. Finland, who decided it was better to get some space between the Dane and Swede, settled down between them. Iceland stumbled over to the last chair.

"Why I have to take a part on this?" he asked.

"Because you have to", Norway replied, "any other questions?" Denmark raised his hand, and after brief thinking the Norwegian gave him permission to speak.

"What the winner will get?" the Dane asked.

"Nothing", Norway quickly replied with a bored voice, "let's do this. The first sample." He pointed at the glass nearest to Denmark, and the Dane snatched it quickly. He drank almost half of the liquid before passing the glass to the Finn.

"This is good", he said with a shrug.

"You have to give me a number between one and ten", Norway told him and clicked the pen he was holding.

"Ah, okay", the Dane said and nodded while pushing the class to the next person, "eight."

"I think this is nine", Finland said after tasting.

"Nine."

"Five."

"Okay, second sample", Norway said and carefully wrote the points down.

"Six."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Third sample."

"Three", Denmark said, this time barely tasting it, "this doesn't even taste like gløgg!"

"Eight", Finland rated it higher instead, "I like this unique taste. Reminds me about something but I can't really catch about what."

"Six."

"Five."

"Fourth sample", Norway muttered, "and stop giving all the samples five points, Is."

"What if I think they are all five?" the Icelander asked.

"Then I say you have a serious problem with stating your opinion", Norway replied, "just play along here."

"Yeah sure", Iceland said and picked the sample Sweden was offering him, "this is five." Norway rolled his eyes, but wrote the number down and called for the next one.

It took while before they had went through all the samples and Norway counted the points, but when it was all done, the Norwegian sighed and glanced up from the paper. Four other nations were still seated on the one side of the table and he was sitting on the kitchen counter opposite to them. Finland was sipping the unique tasting glögg he had taking liking for, Iceland had started to read a newspaper just because he wanted to have something to do and rest two were looking more and less excited. In this case it meant Denmark was very excited and Sweden not.

"The results are in", he said, getting a small hurray from the Dane, "firstly I want to congratulate Island who somehow managed to give all the samples five points except the one that was from his land. That one he gave eleven points despite of the fact that the highest grade was ten points."

"I know my stuff", Iceland muttered while three other Nordics gave him a bit tired sounding applause.

"And then the results", Norway continued, "winner is me. How exciting."

"But, elskede", Denmark said, "is my gløgg better than Sve's?" Norway pretended to read the paper, though he of course knew the truth already.

"It's draw", he finally said, "Is came second, Fin third and the last place is shared by you and Sve." Denmark and Sweden stared at each other, both clearly disappointed about the results. Still, they didn't have time to start they fight again because Finland slammed his hands on the table.

"The first one who dares to start that again", he said, knowing what the men were planning, "will sleep outside next night. The second will be kicked to the Baltic Sea. Make your decision." Sweden and Denmark shared a final look, but neither wanted to try their luck with the Finn's punishments.

"So, any other questions?" Norway asked after a brief silence. Iceland raised his hand slowly and the Norwegian nodded, giving him a turn to speak.

"I just want to know why Fin has eleven different brands of glögg from all around the north in his house", the Icelander said.

"39", Finland corrected, "I have 39. I only brought few for the tasting."

"Ah, okay", Iceland muttered, "so why you have 39 different brands of glögg in your house?"

"I just like it a lot", the Finn replied without hesitation.

* * *

Btw, they are not gonna fight and brag in every chapter.

Tomorrow: A piece of art (DenNor)


	23. Joulu 5: A piece of art

Thank you all!

Today we have DenNor (and Iceland briefly at the end).

* * *

"Danmark", Norway said after observing the busy Dane for a moment, "exactly what you are doing?" Denmark hadn't notice him coming to the room, he had been deeply focused on his task, so he gave a happy smile to the Norwegian and got up to give him a hello kiss. He had somehow managed to clue some pieces of paper on him and his hairs were full of glitter, that Norway knew they would never get off.

"Decorations!" he happily told the man and tugged his sleeve so he understood to come closer and take a good look, "for the Christmas tree."

"I see", Norway mumbled and glanced at the Dane's work again. It all looked very messy but actually Denmark was quite good with his hands and he could see some very well made results already put on side.

"I'm just finishing the flag ribbons", the Dane said and showed up the yarn with all the Nordic flags. Norway nodded, noticing that there was clearly a specific order the Dane was following because his flags were always followed by the white crossed Dannebrog. He had also added the flags of some smaller areas, making the ribbon much more colourful.

"It's pretty", he said, "but are you sure Sve's flag looks like that?"

"Yeah", Denmark said, "it's blue with white."

"Not exactly", Norway corrected, "I'm sure it's blue with yellow."

"No way", Denmark said and from the way how he pretended to be shocked, Norway knew he had made the mistake for a reason.

"Could you be nice and change them to right?" Norway asked, "I don't want to anybody be pissed off for Christmas."

"I don't have any yellow paper", Denmark said, "he is only one using that colour. We all others use mixed of white, blue and red!"

"He likes yellow."

"He is breaking up this family." Norway stared at the Dane who was smirking and clearly having fun with this argument. The Norwegian had hard time with keeping his laugh down when he saw how impossible happy his Danish lover was about such a silly joke.

"Dan."

"You know, Nor", the Dane said quickly, "I think he wouldn't mind. Blue and white are Finny's colours and that man is obsessed about him. He will be thrilled to see his own flag like that too! I bet he will faint from happiness. I kind of want to see that happen because it'll be hilarious." Norway gave him a long look but he couldn't say the Dane was completely wrong. After all, there were many things the Swede didn't mind about when it came to Finland.

"Dan", he said, letting a small smile on his lips, "what if I help you with the rest?"

"Then I'll be happy to make flags with yellow crosses on them!" the Dane declared and took the Norwegian's hand, "can I paint mine on your face?"

"I'm not a decoration, Dan."

"Really?" the Dane said and winked, "it's easy to make a mistake with such a piece of art." Norway looked at him and felt a blush coming up to his cheeks. He was supposed to be a cold nation but there he was, completely taken aback by a silly and very cliché phrase.

"Gods, you are cute", Denmark said happily after noticing the blush, and he hugged the Norwegian tightly.

"Hey, we were supposed to make decorations", Norway mumbled but wasn't really disagreeing.

"No, no. That can wait", the Dane said, "let me enjoy this piece of art first!"

"Gods save us from flirty Danes", Norway mumbled against his chest, making the said Dane laughing.

"Are you sure you want to be saved?"

"Too late for me", the Norwegian said, placing his arms around the man and giving him a small, rare smile, "I'm doomed already." The Dane looked him and the amount of love he felt at that moment almost made him forget how to speak or breath.

"You're perfect", he whispered, "I love you so much." The Norwegian would have answered but his mouth was too busy with something else.

Few days later Iceland paid a visit to his brother. Denmark was busy with his own work so surprisingly he didn't show up. Also, Iceland was only stopping briefly for a stopover from his latest diplomat related trip. It was kind of handy to have stopovers in other Nordic countries because in that way he was saved from "why you never visit us?" –questions.

"Nore?" he asked casually. Things was always calm with his brother and also this time they had spent most of the day either speaking about different topics and sharing news or working and reading.

"Ja?"

"Why there is glitter everywhere?" the Icelander asked the question he had wondered about for a while already, "I mean literally everywhere. What happened?" There was no space he hadn't found the irritating stuff that seemed never leave once it had arrived. He couldn't think for any reasons why Norway had glitter in his house.

"Danmark", Norway explained calmly, "he happened."

"Ah, okay", Iceland mumbled, "but how then you are covered in it?" It wasn't even small amount of glitter on the Norwegian. It was a lot. Like somebody had thrown a bucket full on him and, because Norway had probably taken couple of showers already after that and there was still plenty of glitter shining on his skin and hairs, it had been more than one bucket. The Norwegian was literally shiny and Iceland kind of wanted to know what would happen if he went to sunlight.

"There is a reason", Norway said, looking straight to him with a neutral expression, "but do you want to know it?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead", Iceland muttered, not noticing a small smirk playing on the man's lips.

"Well, you see", he said, "when two adults love each other…"

"No no!" Iceland yelled, "stop! I don't want to know!"

"But, brother…"

"I change my mind", the Icelander said and stood up, holding his hands in front of him like that would block the Norwegian, "too much information." Norway blinked and looked just as calm as always.

"But it's just normal that lovers have hobbies", he said, "and me and Dan decided to pick up decoration-making as ours. Glitter came from that. What you thought I was speaking about?" Iceland stared him and slowly sat down again, looking half angry and half frustrated.

"You're worse than the Dane", he mumbled to the Norwegian who was actually smirking.

* * *

The topic already came up but yeah, the flags are used for Christmas tree decorations around here. Danes seems also like to use these white-red hearts, julehjerter I think they are called, and then of course there is a huge variety other different decorations. I have seen lot of different ones made out of glass in Denmark, one then straw decorations in Sweden, but I have been only observing in Christmas markets and few, more and less randomly selected Danish and Swedish households. I'm not sure how accurate that is.

Fun fact: Almost all flags in Nordic countries have either red or white or both colours on them, even some smaller areas have. (Finland: white, Norway and Iceland: white and red, Åland: red. Greenland: white and red. Same: red, Skåne: red, Faroe Icelands: red and white, and so on). Only one who doesn't have either is Sweden with blue and yellow. Denmark's white-red flag is the oldest one and the "original" Nordic cross flag. One of my friends pointed this out a while ago and I think it's kind of funny thing.

Tomorrow: A long journey of the Finn (Finland)  
Points for everybody who knows (or guess) why it's Finland tomorrow (Finns are not allowed to guess. You should _know_ )


	24. Joulu 6: The long journey of the Finn

_Suomi 99 vuotta - Finland 99 år_

Thank you all! I got a huge amount feedback yesterday too. You are the best :)

I'm a bit in hurry now so I'm just leaving this here. It's already almost 19:30 and I have only like three hours time to finish my Danish homework and turn it in. It usually doesn't take me long to do that but if I don't pay attention, I tend to write everything in Swedish and that no good.

Today we have Finland doing nothing really special, just reflectin on his past a bit. You can find some notes at the end!

* * *

"Voi perkele", Finland mumbled and tried to shield his eyes from the snow and wind, "this was a bad idea." The wind was so furious that it almost felt like knives were cutting his skin. Only thing he could see was the endless white as the snow whirled all around him. He knew he had to be in the forest but sadly the trees were not doing very good job with blocking the wind and for a moment he regretted his trip.

The reason why Finland wanted to wander from Germany to his own land by foot in middle of winter was that it was something he had done almost hundred years earlier when he returned to his own land after fleeing to have himself educated with the horrible art of war. Usually he wouldn't do this kind of travel in the middle of winter and during the stormy season, but he had got the idea some days earlier and somehow it had sounded like such a great thing to do at that moment. Finland could guess why. It was because he was getting old and old people tend to do stupid things just because it would feel nostalgic or something. He simply felt it was time to memorize it again.

Germany had been slightly concerned when the Finn had shown up and told him what he wanted to do. Finland understood why he had been so hesitating and almost told the Finn to forget it, after all everything about war made the German be wary. Still he had gave permission for the Finn to walk through his land after Finland promised that it would have nothing more to do with the German. He wouldn't even notice the Finn, and it had gone just like that. Finland had already somewhere between his and Sweden's lands. It hadn't been too difficult to get permission from _him._ Actually the Swede had been only wondering why the Finn felt like he should ask.

There were no end to the storm and the Finn started to get worried. He wasn't exactly sure where he was but he still kept going, almost pushing against the wind and snow that reached just below his knees. This time he was making the way alone, but last time he had been with soldiers. He didn't remember much from that travel, only the feeling of worry, sadness and weird kind of happiness that mixed up with everything else. Now he was alone, but he didn't need to worry because it wouldn't be a war that waited him at the home.

But first he should find the home. He didn't dare to stop for even a brief moment in fear that he would lost his direction or his body would decide that it was too exhausted to go on. He just kept walking until he noticed something blinking from distance. He tried to focus on it and after a moment he realized that it was a candle. Somebody had light a candle to give light to the darkness and, if there was a candle, there should be people too or at least a shelter.

"The candles leads soldiers to home", he mumbled through his frozen lips. Feeling much more hopeful, the Finn kept his eyes on the candle, that he later found out to be two candles actually, and soon he could see a small house. It was more like a cabin in middle of nothing but Finland didn't really care about the luxury at the moment. He saw the candles on the window and tried to find the door with his dump hands. When he finally found it, he pulled it so open that was possible with all snow blocking the way, and pushed himself inside.

It was a small cabin that seemed to have only one room which served as a combined kitchen, living room and bed room. There was a small place for a fire and something that had probably been a bed on another corner. Half broken table somehow still stood up and there were few metal plates and other stuff hanging on the wall. Everything was covered by the dust and it looked like nobody had been in the cabin for years, though two white candles were still burning on window's sill. Finland took a closer look on them, noting that they were stuffed on old bottles instead of candlestick. Piece of an old newspaper under them kept the sill getting dirty from the dripping wax.

"Is anybody here?" Finland asked but didn't get answers. Because the cabin was so small, he quickly came to conclusion that he was all alone. Still, it was weird that the candles were burning so he used a moment to check if he could find any signs of occupants. His search only brought up some old newspaper and that was all.

"Outoa", Finland mumbled and dropped his backpack on the floor. He didn't really have choices since the only another one was to go back to the snow storm, so he decided to stay in the cabin. He ate some of his food, staring at the candles that brought only light to the cabin, and listening wind howling. After finishing his simply dinner, he leaned back against the walk and picked up the closest newspaper.

"11.2.1921", he read the date from the up corner, "this has been here long." Some parts of the paper had been ripped and the text had faded, but the Finn started to read anyway. He skipped some parts, stopped to others and few times he smiled or mumbled something about his memories. After the first newspaper he picked up another, and then another and another. Finally his eyes became sore from reading the half faded text in almost completely darkness and his yawned more often than turning a page. He set the papers aside and sighed.

"It has been quite long time", he mumbled to himself, feeling weirdly nostalgic after reading all these things. It had been a long journey indeed and these papers actually hold only a small period of his long life. He felt too old, but at the same time he was happy. Things were after all better now for him, though there was always work to do. Here in the silence and completely alone he thought about his past and many scars he had collected during the years. Sometime he still felt the pain, like a heavy weight on his shoulders, but he knew he was strong now. Not strongest one but strong enough to take care of himself and that was all he needed or wanted.

He didn't have much with him and he didn't dare to try how the pile of old straws in the corner would serve as a bed so he simply placed his backpack under his head and fell asleep on the floor, watching the candles and listening the storm. He felt strangely calm and safe even if he was in middle of forest on weird cabin, and he fell asleep easily.

When he woke up in the morning the storm was over, leaving only a thick layer of new snow covering the land, but the candles were still burning and it looked like the wax had barely melted. Finland ate breakfast quietly and prepared to continue his journey. Before digging his way out through the piled snow he stopped to look at the candles, that light looked much smaller now in the daylight. It shouldn't been possible for so thin and small candles to burn all night and apparently nobody had been around to light them so there was definitely something strange going on. Finland had seen many strange things during his life so he knew to not be scared.

He leaned forward and blew gently, making the small fires dance for a while before they died off, leaving only a thin smoke that disappeared quickly too. Then he left, smiling and ready to see the last part of his long journey. All of his soldiers were at home already so he didn't need the candles to guide them.

In the quiet cabin the old memories laid on the ground, just sleeping quietly, and the candles stood on the window's sill. When somebody saw them through the old glass, it looked like they were burning and bringing a small light to the dark nights. But when they stepped closer, wondering why there were lit candles in the abandoned cabin, they would notice that it was just a play of glass and light and no fire was burning. They would turn and continue on their way, never stopping to wonder about the past and see the memories of one nation. Only sometime few rare wanderers would stood there a moment and for a very brief passing time they would feel the sadness and hope that once kept the nation going on. It was like a gentle touch from the past, a whisper without words.

* * *

Finland got its independence on 6th of December 1917, which means the 100th celebration year has now officially started. During the one hundred years Finland has grew from nothing (as the nation was under the Russian rule) to a fully developed European country. During this time Finland had been in war four times; Finnish Civil War, Winter War, Continuation War and War of Lapland.

Before Finland declared itself independent, Finns were preparing to go to a war against the Russian rule. For this reason many young men were sent / traveled to Germany to learn how to fight. These men were called "jääkäri" after German word "jäger" and were educated by Germans (actually, by Prussians). This was a completly secret operation since Finns were not allow to have military and therefore the men travelled by foot via Sweden (Swedes knew about the operation but they kept quet and even helped along by giving the men weapons and univorms, and declaring that they were "just forest workers"). After Finland declared the independence suddenly without fight, the country fell in civil war and jääkärit were called back home, though nobody knew which side they would take. Old legend says that the "save houses" were marked with lit candles on window and that's why Finns still honours the memory by litting two blue-white or white candles on the 6th of December. So the soldiers would know the way to home.

Finland's independence day has quite strong affect from the wars. It's not only a day to be proud, but also a day to remember those who fell and served during the wars. I tried to make my best to not make this chapter too depressing...

Tomorrow: The Heartless king of the ice kingdom (Denmark, Norway, Iceland + DenNor)


	25. Joulu 7: The king of the ice kingdom

Thank you all!

Today we have DenNor (and Iceland briefly hanging around). This is not exactly AU, but I wanted to try the fairytale style and this was a good (enough) excuse. You will see at the end. This is soooo cliche.

* * *

Once upon the time there was a kingdom with a heartless king.

He was known for wide and far, and people feared him since he had never showed empathy nor pity toward another person. His kingdom was a quiet, dead place where festivals or celebrations were never held. No soul dared to laugh when the heartless king walked out of his castle, and nobody wore nothing else than grey and black. The heartless king himself was often dressed up with white and silver but his face didn't show emotions and when he spoke, it sounded like a northern wind; strong and so cold. They called him ice king and avoided him in fear that he would curse them all.

Far away from the kingdom there was a knight. He was quite famous because of both, his friendly and optimistic nature and his skills. He had already saved few princesses and even fought against trolls and dragons. His fame was getting bigger and people were always happy to offer him a drink when he was passing by during his adventures. But no matter how many brave things he did and people saved, there was still something in him that told him to continue his journey. That's why he hadn't settle down, thought there were many who would have gladly took him as a husband.

One day he finally heard about the heartless king. He had never travelled that deep in the north and therefore the sad kingdom wasn't familiar for him. But after hearing quite few stories he decided that he should experience that part of world too. He had never been one to think or waste the time once he made his decision, so quickly he saddled his horse and left the cozy tavern he had spent some time.

It took about a week for him to get to the kingdom and few days more before he arrived to the city that stood between high mountains. His breath was taken away by the icy beauty of the city and for a while he only wanted to admire it. But the sun was already setting so he made his way to the first tavern he saw.

There were not many travellers so he managed to get a room with a good price and some warm food to keep his hunger away. When he stood up because he wished to sing as a thank you for the cook, people pealed him to sit down and be quiet.

"But wouldn't a small song make the evening a bit more cheerful?" the knight asked with a smile that was rarely seen in that kingdom.

"No, no", people said, "you can't sing in this place!"

"I have sung in many places", the knight said, "how would this be any difference?"

"The ice king doesn't allow it!"

"Oh, he can't hear me from his castle", the knight promised.

"Please, don't sing!"

"Well, if you really are against of it, I guess I'll not", the knight said, letting a small sigh since he would have really enjoyed a song. The people however were satisfied but their luck was running thin since soon they heard a door slammed open. That would have been normal in any tavern but the person standing at door was far from an ordinary. His eyes were cold and his silvery hairs shined in the dim light, making him look like a magical being. He was dressed finely though he carried no weapon or jewellery.

"I hear we have a visitor here", he said with a calm voice. The knight, who knew he was only visitor there, stood up and walked closer.

"That would be me", he said with a smile, "are you the king?"

"No", the person said, "I'm the prince. My brother wished to speak with you."

"Okay, let's go then", the knight said. He noticed how the people avoided the prince's eyes and almost hided, but he couldn't understand why. The young prince looked like he couldn't hurt a fly and such a small person would be taken down quickly if needed. However, the knight was excited about the opportunity to meet the famous king of this beautiful land.

They didn't change any words during the short walk to the castle. Few times the knight tried to ask questions or start a small talk by commenting on something, but the prince only answered with short words and kept his eyes on the road, not minding about anything else. When they finally reached the castle and the knight was lead on front of a door, the prince left him alone. Hesitating only a bit, the knight knocked the door and soon a clear voice called him in.

"So you are the stranger who is visiting my cold kingdom", the man in the room said when the knight stepped in. He stopped, giving a long admiring glance before replying the question.

"Yes", he said, "and you are the king I have heard a lot about?" The king was standing near the window, resting his hand on the sill. The room was very simple and without any luxury or personal things. It was white and somehow felt very cold, though the king himself didn't seem to be bothered.

"That's me", the king said, "I assume it's useless to hope the things you have heard were any good ones."

"Well", the knight said, "they definitely forgot to mention your beauty, though I think it's understandable since it is hard to make up words good enough to compliment you."

"What?" the king asked, a hint of surprise showing in his voice.

"I only just found out I was not informed about some important things", the knight said and smiled warmly, "I would have come to visit much earlier if I knew." The king seemed to be confused about him but hided his feelings well.

"Now you are doing that again", he said, pointing at him.

"Doing what?"

"That thing with your lips."

"Oh, smiling", the knight said and smiled even wider, "I like it. Why wouldn't you smile?"

"I don't know how."

"Everybody can smile", the knight said, "it comes naturally when you see something you like or love." The king thought for a moment but then he shook his head.

"I guess there is nothing I love then", he said, sounding sadly and a hint of desperate in his eyes. The knight felt a weird pain inside and he stepped closer, taking the king's hand on his.

"Hey", he whispered, "I'm sure you love many things. Your brother? You love him, right?"

"Of course", he said, "he is my dearest and only brother."

"Well, you see", the knight said softly, "do you feel happy when you see him?"

"I'm not aware what it means to feel happy", the king replied, "but I feel differently when I see him than I see others."

"That sounds right", the knight said, "what you feel when you see me?" The king glanced at him, ice blue eyes observing carefully before turning away.

"I feel confused", he admitted, "it's a new feeling."

"New is good", the knight said, "it keeps us going. Why you wanted to talk with me in first place?" The king was quiet for a moment but finally replied with a soft voice.

"I heard about you a long time ago", he said, "rumours said you are brave and the best knight in the world. I was simply curious."

"That makes me happy", the knight said.

"Words can make person happy too?" the king didn't completely understand why because his words were not any special.

"Yes, the right words can."

"How you know which ones are right words", the king asked, "there are so many."

"It change by the situation", the knight said, "sometime wrong words are right and another way around."

"Sounds complicate."

"It's", the knight admitted, "but that is part of the life."

"Can you tell me more about the life?"

"Of course, what you want to know?"

"Everything." The knight thought for a moment since that wish was rather hard to fulfil. But something about the heartless king made his own heart beat a bit faster and so he decided to do his best. He just wanted to see the man smile.

"I can't tell much", he said, "but I can show a lot."

"What you mean by that?" the king asked.

"I mean that you should come with me", he replied, "I'll take you to see the life." The king seemed to think about that but then he shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I don't think it's possible", he said, "they say I don't have a heart. How can heartless man go out and see the life." The knight shook his head too but for a different reason.

"May I touch you?" he asked and if the king was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. The knight had held his hand this entire time, his strong and scared hand feeling strange but nice on his.

"If you wish so", he only said, and the knight step even closer. He pressed his palm on the king's chest, holding still until he felt the heart beating under the clothes and flesh. It was a bit fast too, like the king was nervous just like also he was.

"I can feel your heart", he said.

"Does it say something?"

"Just dudum dudum", the knight replied, "hearts say a lot but it's only the heart's carrier who can know what the heart wants."

"I see", the king said, looking down on the hand resting on his chest, "this is part of the life too?"

"Yes."

"It's complicate indeed."

"What you think your heart says?" the knight asked with a gentle voice. It took a moment for the king to answer and he placed his hand over the knight's. He wondered if it was a right thing to do, if it was allowed, but he didn't want to look scared so he did it without asking.

"I think my heart desires to go to see the life", he finally said, almost whispering but still the knight heard him and smiled.

III

Denmark waked up when the morning sun touched his face and he left a deep yawn before stretching himself and opening his eyes. He felt wonderful and very happy in the warm and soft bed with his beloved Norwegian, who was already up and reading a book.

"I see you have finally awakened", Norway noted and turned a page. He was leaning on the wall, a pillow pushed behind his back and the blanket on his lap. Denmark smiled and moved closer.

"Have you been up long?"

"About three chapters", the Norwegian replied and stroke the Dane's hair, "you looked peaceful. Had a good dream?"

"Yeah", the Dane replied, "we were there. You were a king without a heart and I was a knight that came to save you."

"I see", the Norwegian said with amused tone, "so, was I saved?"

"Sure!"

"That's nice to hear", he noted, "must to be sad to wake up from so good dream."

"Not really", Denmark muttered, pushing the book away so he could move on the man's lap and cuddle him, "when the reality is this, I don't mind to wake up." Norway was laughing softly and Denmark was so happy he didn't even know it was possible to be. While they lay there, he started to nod off again, only waking up when he remembered something.

"Nor, I think the dream-me forgot to save the dream-Is", he said.

"How dared him?" Norway asked, still betting the man's hairs, "I bet dream-me is quite upset about that."

"Yeah", Denmark murmured and stretched a bit before taking a comfortable position, "well, better to go back to sleep and see if I can fix the future of dream-me!" He snuggled against the Norwegian and let a happy sounding sigh before falling asleep. Norway looked at him and then shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he reached for his book once again and settled on reading. It was a quiet morning anyway so he wasn't in hurry.

* * *

This happens when you listen "Let it go" Swedish version for too many times in row (I tried to learn to sing it because currently I can only sing two songs in Swedish: Du gamla du fria and Så tåga vi tillsammans). Yeah.

I learnt new Danish word yesterday! Nabo! It's now my favorite. I learnt it from the s-tåg's TV-screen. I like to check the news while going to city and, though they are in Danish, I can usually understand because it's just headlines, traffic info and weather anyway. This time I understood the part "Huge amount of Danes are fighting with their 'nabo'" and I had very nice ten mins with trying to figure out what is nabo before I checked it from dictionary. (it's neighbor, which means the neighbor land is naboland. This is the best.)  
I also learnt "trust me" is "lita på mig" in Swedish but I think Danish won this time.

Tomorrow: Christmas complains (Finland and Sweden + SuFin)


	26. Joulu 8: Christmas complains

Thank you for all! I'm getting this strange feeling that everybody likes DenNor more than SuFin :p

Today we have a very short thing. It's probably shortest out of these all (I haven't checked word counts but I'm pretty sure)

* * *

"…And then America said I should go to sit at the mall and listen kids telling me their wishes", Finland continued his speech that had been going on already while, "in mall! Listening them to tell me what all expensive stuff they want. Can you believe that he wanted me to do that? Like, it's like he doesn't know I have a work to do with my government."

"He is dense sometimes", Sweden agreed with a calming voice. Finland tended to be over-stressed during the Christmas time but somehow the Swede had managed to make him lay down for a while. They were on the couch in living room, Sweden was sitting and Finland was laying his head on the man's lap. Sweden's one hand was resting on his chest.

"Yeah, sure", Finland muttered, "he thinks I live in North Pole! Like, what I would do there? Hang out with the random Norwegians and Russians going by?"

"I heard they have really nice Northern lights there", Sweden noted.

"America is not even worst", the Finn continued, "do you know where the Netherlands think Santa Claus is from?"

"No."

"From Spain!" Finland said angrily, "how they came up with that?"

"It's nice place to have a holiday."

"But Santa Claus is not supposed to have holidays", Finland was almost whining so Sweden leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on lips.

"Calm down", he said to the pouting Finn.

"I'm a Finn, we are always calm", he told the Swede, "did you know that Dan believes Santa Claus lives in Greenland? I'm betrayed even by my own family."

"You know the Dane is an idiot", Sweden replied and gave him a knowing nod. He was very aware about the fact.

"Some says Santa Claus is from Canada", Finland mumbled, still not dropping the topic, "that is maybe a bit better. At least we have some similar stuff."

"Just cheer up", Sweden muttered, "you are the best."

"Hell yeah I am", Finland said and gave him a long look, "stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing."

"Your face says you are", Finland told him and sighed then. He turned a bit so he could hide his face on the Swede and hug him. Sweden stroked his back.

"It's okay", he said.

"Yeah sure", Finland mumbled back, "did you know that Russia came up with his own Santa Claus? I guess he doesn't want me to hang out in his air space. Hah."

"Hm."

"Sve?"

"Hm?"

"I'm actually very tired", the Finn admitted, making the Sweden let an amused snort.

"I noticed", he said because it had been hard to miss how the usually cheerful Finn turned to a strangely stereotypical depressed and angry Finn. That's why Sweden had done his best to make the man rest even a little.

"Can you just hold me a bit?"

"Always", Sweden promised and moved a bit so the Finn could crawl on his lap. Finland hated to be the smaller of them two but sometimes it was very handy thing. Like now when he could just cuddle up on the man's arms.

"Kisses?" Sweden asked and Finland nodded, already reaching up.

"That would be lovely", the Finn agreed.

* * *

I'll try to upload the chapter tomorrow at the morning but I'm bit unsure when I'll wake up and I think I will have some things to prepare before the afternoon class. If I don't manage to do this at morning, then the update will pop up pretty late because I'm going to a Christmas party right after the class. It's gonna be all Danish party. I'm quite excited because I have no idea what it will be, but they promised we will make Christmas decorations and it will be very hygge. Anyway, today's chapter is late too but it's so because it's thursday and I always have a Danish class on thursday. Blame Danmark, not me.

Tomorrow: Four Santas at the mall (All + a special guest)


	27. Joulu 9: Four Santas at the mall

I'm sorry I'm late. The party took time and it was actually in another side of the city so it also took me longer to get to home (and then I spent like an hour with making Christmas decorations because it was so freaking difficult and I just couldn't give up.)

Thank you again for all follows, faves and reviews!

 _zerroukiyousra1999:_ I also have some kind of DenNor -time going on!

 _AShipperWithNoLife_ : That's cool. I think it's understandable that I'm not writing with perfect English. It's after all my third language, I live in country where English is not an official language and this is a fanfiction so I'm not worrying too much. Good thing is that I can always learn to be better, and there are lot of native English writers around here so you definitelly don't need to read this if it's too confusing. Maybe I should have warned about this at the beginning.

So, today we have Nordics + America. I've noticed that most of you guys seem to be from the States so I thought this would be a nice surprise for you (or not...). This is also second part for yesterday's chapter. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Hej", Sweden said, managing to startle another nation who hadn't notice him and also had no clue about the Swede even being in his land. Sweden had made up his mind so suddenly that he had forgotten to inform others about his new plans.

"Dude, don't sneak up like that!" America yelled after getting over the surprise. He reminded himself about the fact that nobody would ever hear about him being startled by the scary-looking Swede. Mostly because he would never tell about it and Sweden himself rarely spoke about such things, except to Finland but Finland was good with keeping secrets.

"Sorry", Sweden mumbled, "where is the mall?"

"Like, which one?" America asked, "and what are you doing here anyway? Should you be busy with euro-things or something."

"I don't use euros. Finland does", Sweden replied, "I came to be Santa at the mall. Finland is too busy."

"What?"

"He said you asked", Sweden patiently explained, and tried hard to make his voice clear enough, "I can do that instead."

"Okay, wait", America said, raising his hands, "you gonna be a mall Santa?"

"Ja."

"Dude", America said, "I'm not sure how to say this nicely so I don't, I think you are a bit too scary. You know, Santa is supposed to be like a grandpa." Sweden nodded and thought about it a moment before deciding that it was not going to be a problem.

"I can use a fake beard", he said with determination, "where should I start?"

Couple of hours later Sweden had come up with the conclusion that being a mall Santa wasn't so bad job. He was just sitting there and listening kids. After that he just told some nice things to each and promised that Santa would do his best about their gifts if they promised to be nice and well behaving. Also, kids liked him so there were no problems, though it seemed that most of the adults were very wary about him and few times the security came to take a look, only coming up with the fact that their mall Santa was ok. Everything was fine until Denmark showed up.

"Gods, it's true then", the Dane said with a laugh and stepped forward when there was a quiet moment between the kid groups, "I almost didn't believe it when America called me."

"What you're doing here?" Sweden asked. Denmark smirked and collapsed on the Swede's lap, making the man grimace because of the sudden weight on him.

"America said I should come to get you back home because you are scaring up people", he said happily, "so, mrs. Santa, I have been very nice and I would like to have…" Sweden pushed him off.

"You get nothing", he said, "I have a job to do. Go away."

"Come on, Sve", Denmark whined and got quickly up from the floor, "I came to help you!"

"Really?" Sweden asked. Denmark wasn't the first person he expected the help come from but there was a lot kids and two Santas would be far more effective than one. Also, Denmark was good with kids. He had been a baby sitter to his whole royal family since it had been founded and he had been involved in Iceland's growing up.

"Yeah", the Dane said and took something from his pocket, "I even brought my own fake beard!" Sweden nodded. Sometime even the Dane could do right things.

It took again an hour or so until Norway showed up. He stopped by the two Santas and glared at them a moment before speaking up. Denmark, who was busy with couple of rather loud twins, waved to him happily and tried his best to make the kids believe that Santa was real and would be very disappointed if they keep too much nose. When the twins were finally gone, he sighed tiredly but smiled still.

"I wasn't sure what to expect when America called me and told that you two are Santas", Norway said, glancing at both of them until finally turning to the smiling Dane, "and apparently you were supposed to pick Sverige up, Dan."

"Yeah, but this is so much fun", Denmark said, "much funnier than sit in meetings."

"I see."

"My lap is free at the moment, Nor", Denmark told him with a wink. Norway gave him a look and then turned sharply, walking to the first kid he saw and encouraging her to go to tell the Danish Santa everything she wanted for the Christmas. After making sure Denmark had something else to do, he turned to the Swede.

"I'd like to know what the idea behind of this is", he said.

"America asked Finland to do this", Sweden explained, "but Fin is busy. I thought this would be nice."

"I see", Norway mumbled. There was a group of kids waiting for meeting a Santa and they didn't have too much of patience. Norway stepped on side and let the kids go after they started to protest too loudly about the delay. However, when the Norwegian was observing the situation, one of the kids walked to him and tugged his shirt to get his attention.

"Hey", the kid said after Norway glanced down to him, "are you an elf?"

"Elf?"

"Yeah", kid said, "like, you work for Santa right? You spoke with him."

"We're more like business partners", Norway calmly noted. He didn't feel like it was a smart idea to start to explain their complicate family relationships to a random American kid so business partners it was.

"What is that?"

"We…", the Norwegian started and stopped to think for a moment, "we work together."

"Oh, so you are an elf!" the kid yelled, making few other kids noticing the Norwegian too. They made their way to him and started to ask questions about elves and other Christmas stuff, not caring when Norway denied everything and said that there were no elves. Actually they seemed to only get more excited about that because apparently saying that he wasn't an elf was the biggest evidence of him being an elf. Before Norway even noticed it, he was hooked.

"Good job, Nor!" Denmark yelled after noticing how the Norwegian had accidentally got a job as a helper, who kept the kids busy while waiting and then leaded them to meet the Santas when it was their turn. He was good with controlling the chaos.

"Would you like to have a fake beard?" Sweden asked after a while, offering the piece of fluffy, white mask to the Norwegian, "I have an extra."

Sometime later Iceland walked by. He was wondering if he should go to meet his family or pretend that he had nothing to do with them. His wondering was cut short when Denmark noticed him and greeted him happily and loudly over the crowd. It was too late to escape so slowly the Icelander walked closer.

"You know", he said after getting close enough that they all would hear him, "I got a really weird call from America saying that you all are here and he doesn't know how to make you leave."

"Good thing you are here, Is", Norway said, ignoring his words completely, "I need help with kids. They ask so many questions." Iceland looked at him like he couldn't believe it was his own brother standing there.

"Is that", he said slowly, "Is that a fake beard?"

"Well, I couldn't really grow a real one this quickly", the Norwegian replied, "Sve can give you one too."

"He has like ten of them", Denmark noted, "nobody knows why."

"Hm", Sweden mumbled and pushed a fake beard on the Icelander's hands.

"No, wait! I don't…!" Iceland tried to say but Norway quickly snatched the beard and put it on him. Without any mercy he proceeded to push his brother in the middle of group of kids who wanted to know everything. Soon the Icelander was too busy to plan for an escape, though he silently swore he would have his revenge later.

 _"_ _Hey Finland! You know, I really need your help right now! The Nordics are in the mall and playing Santas and this is really going out of hands and I tried to send them to pick up others but they all just joined in and I have no idea how to make them leave and now you are my last hope so please Finland, come to get them home!"_

"Hi", Finland said with a confused voice, "can you repeat that? I didn't get anything."

 _"_ _So Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland are here playing Santas at mall",_ America said again, " _can you come to get them home? They are making a huge mess!"_ Finland asked few questions more and, when he had a bit clearer picture of what had happened, he promised to come over soon. After closing the phone he sighed and looked around in the quiet house. He had been working with few projects, not really caring about anything else so he hadn't exactly noticed the absent of others.

"Well, this explains why it was so quiet here", he muttered to himself, "better to go to get them."

It wasn't hard to find them at the mall. During the day the nations had gained quite popularity among the mall visitors, especially kids, and it was easy to spot the gathering. Also, they were very loud, Denmark's voice easily carrying over others. Finland observed them a moment, making a note about how it looked like they had somehow organize a show. Norway and Iceland were attracting people by telling stories while Denmark and Sweden played Santas. It seemed to work fine but Finland could see why America wanted them to leave. They were a bit distracting in way how Sweden scared some adults and the Dane kept flirting with the Norwegian, and Iceland seemed to be slightly pissed off and telling the kids rather horrible stories of his Christmas traditions. The kids listening him looked both, excited and scared. Also, they all were wearing fake beards and that looked just weird.

"Well, here you are", Finland said and stepped forward, "I think it's time to go home now."

"Already?" Denmark asked sadly, "this was just getting funny. I almost managed to make Nor sit on my lap."

"In your dreams", Norway mumbled. Iceland seemed to be happy to see the Finn coming to help and he was quickly to leave his position. Sweden seemed glad too. He got up and walked to the Finn.

"All okay?" he asked and Finland nodded.

"Yeah", he said, "how about we all go for a dinner? I'm hungry already." He got four more and less excited replies and it was quickly decided. It took a while to make the people to understand that the show was over. Especially the kids were sad about that, but after a quick tour around and few more talks, they accepted the fact. It still took time to go through the gathering and Denmark even had to write few signatures as he had got some fans, but finally they made it out.

"Hey, Sve", Finland said when they got away in the quieter area.

"Hm?"

"I think you look good with a beard", the Finn said and smirked when the Swede blushed just a bit.

"Thanks", he mumbled, "you look always good."

"Look, they are ugly cute again!" Denmark yelled and pointed at the pair that was walking behind, "Nor, wanna be cute with me?"

"Not now", Norway replied.

"So later then?" Denmark asked and smirked. Iceland sighed and shook his head.

"Can we just go to eat now?" he asked, "I bet America will let us to his malls never again so better enjoy this now."

"Yeah, let's go to McDonald's", Denmark yelled.

"We have those at home too", Finland noted, "maybe something else?"

"But it's an _American_ McDonald's here", the Dane said, "it might be different. We should just check it out." Nations shared a look. They were all almost sure that the American version would be just like the ones they had around in their lands, but then again they all were hungry.

"Okay", Norway finally said, "but only if we get a happy meal for Is."

"What?"

"I'm joking."

"You better be."

"Can I have a happy meal?"

"It's for kids, Dan."

"So what?"

"You are not a kid."

"I think a happy meal would be nice actually."

"Finland? No."

"Can I at least have a double fries?"

"Yeah, but I'm not paying."

"Who is paying anyway? I forgot my wallet."

"I don't have money."

"Nor, pay our food!"

"Why me?"

"You know the reason."

"Damn."

As the nations walked away, talking and joking at same, a strange man followed them. He was taking care that nobody noticed him shadowing the nations and that he acted as naturally as possible. He only stopped when it was sure that the Nordics were not coming back to play Santas. He stayed behind the corner and took a phone from his pocket, not even glancing at it before pressing it against his ear.

"Mister America, the situation is over", he said with a stern voice.

 _"_ _Cool. Finally."_

* * *

Tomorrow: How to get a Christmas tree (All)


	28. Joulu 10: How to get a Christmas tree

Thank you all!

This time we have the whole group again. They are in Finland's house, btw. I was going to update at morning but then I felt like I want to make more decorations so I went to the city to look for stjernestrimler (they are just paper pieces that you can fold up to be stars or something else). But I didn't manage to find those. I'll try again on monday.

* * *

Finland knew that the most important part of the mission was to prepare well. That's why he stood on front of the mirror and checked that his outfit was perfect and everything was just like it should be. He had dressed up with white and only his hands, face and hairs were left bare. Later he would also cover his hairs with a hat and hands with gloves, but for the face he couldn't do anything else than paint it. He didn't have good face paints in his house, but after some thinking he ended up going without instead of getting some from the shop. His skin tone was light enough and would probably not been seen too well against the snow.

He also had a small axe hanging from his belt and couple of other things he might need. He didn't bring flashlight because the night was cloudless and the artificial light would only show his place in the dark forest. It was very important that nobody saw him during the mission, because the consequences would be serious.

"Where are you going?" Sweden asked when he noticed the Finn preparing. It was too late to go out only for fun, especially because he hadn't invite others with him, and his clothes were hinting more on the secret mission than trip to the nearest shop. Sweden was suspicious for a reason.

"Out", Finland said and smiled at the Swede.

"Why?"

"To get a Christmas tree", the Finn explained, "it's high time to get one. I'll not be away for long, just an hour or so. Maybe two or three, if I don't find the right one soon enough."

"Okay", Sweden replied calmly.

"But if I'm not back in five hours, they got me", Finland continued and made few adjustments on his jacket, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Hm."

"Do you think a small Christmas tree would be enough?" Finland asked and held his hand on his shoulder height to show the Swede how small tree he was thinking about.

"Smaller is cuter", Sweden replied.

"I think so too", Finland said with a smile, "also, it's easier to get out of forest without being seen when I have a small tree. Big trees get too much attention." He patted himself to check that all needed equipment was still in his pockets or hanging from the belt. Beside of the axe, he also had a knife and robe. He nodded after noticing that everything was ready and he could go. Sweden gave him his hat and a goodbye kiss.

"Have fun", he said and Finland nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you later", he told the Swede and smiled last time before leaving. Sweden walked back to living room, he had went to the hall only because he had brought some dirty dishes back to kitchen and had noticed the Finn preparing for the leave.

"Did Finny leave somewhere?" Denmark asked after noticing that Sweden entered to the room alone. Of course they had heard the door but they couldn't see the hall from the living room.

"Yeah", Sweden told the other Nordics.

"Where he would go at this time?" Norway asked and glanced at the clock to see if it was as late as he thought it to be. It was actually past of midnight and Iceland was already nodding off. He was trying to force himself to stay awake a little longer, but he had had a long day and it showed.

"To steal a Christmas tree", Sweden said honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah", the Swede nodded, "it's a tradition." Norway nodded tiredly, not really caring if the Finn stole a tree or not, Denmark grinned and Iceland looked slightly surprised about the news.

"His land is almost 90 percent covered by the forest", he noted, "why the hell he have to _steel_ a tree?"

"Don't know", Sweden muttered with a shrug, "I never asked."

"Well, we need one so I guess it's okay", Iceland muttered with a shrug. When Finland returned two hours later, the Icelander had fallen asleep on the couch but three others were still up. Denmark and Sweden were talking about some latest news with lowered voices and Norway was sitting on the couch. The sleeping Icelander was leaning on him so he was very careful with not moving at all. Denmark had suggested about carrying Iceland to the bed but Norway had said it was okay. He apparently wanted to pretend for a moment that Iceland was a baby nation again or something like that. At least Iceland was sleeping so deeply that he didn't even stir when Finland came in with the stolen Christmas tree.

"Hey", the Finn said after noticing that most of them were still awake.

"Was it ok?" Sweden asked.

"Yeah", Finland replied with a happy nod and dragged the small tree to the room so everybody could see it, "they almost got me but I was cleverer than them." He seemed to be rather proud of his accomplished task but other Nordics only stared at the tree he had brought instead of congratulating him.

"Fin", Norway finally said softly so Iceland would not wake up, "isn't it a little too small?"

"No, it's perfect", Finland replied.

"It reach you only to waist", Denmark said and pointed at the tiny tree that was dropping half melted snow on the floor.

"It's still perfect."

"We will have to put it on the table", Norway noted, "because otherwise nobody will notice it and it will get knocked over when the Dane starts to dance around it." Finland pouted slightly, but he really didn't have any good comebacks for that.

"You can get your own trees if you like", he muttered, "I would love to see you escaping from the dogs and crazy forest owners with a bigger tree."

"Who the hell has guard dogs for forest in a land that is almost 90 percent forest?" Denmark asked.

"I told you they are crazy", Finland said and turned to the Swede who hadn't yet stated his opinion about the tree's size, "Sve, this is okay. Right?"

"Of course", Sweden said with a nod and got a happy smile from the Finn.

"I would have just buy one", Norway muttered, "but since you went so far to get that one, I guess we will have a tiny Christmas tree this year."

"It's actually kind of cute", Denmark noted, "and easy to pick up."

"Okay, so we have decided to accept it", Norway said and others nodded, "now I think it's time to go to sleep. Dan, help me to carry Is." Denmark nodded and went over to help while Sweden and Finland checked that doors were locked and the coffee machine switched off. Only half hour later they were all sleeping peacefully.

When Iceland waked up next morning and made his way to living room, the first thing he saw was the tiniest Christmas tree in the world. It wasn't easy to miss because it was standing on the table and Denmark, who had got up early, had already threw some decorations on it. Iceland stopped and glared at the tree before turning to the Dane who was wearing an apron and preparing for the breakfast.

"Is that the one Fin stole?" he asked and the Dane nodded.

"Yeah", he said with a grin, "don't tell him it's small. He might get pissed off."

"Okay", Iceland muttered and took a second look at the tree, "have anybody noticed that it is not a spruce?"

"What?" Denmark asked.

"It's not a spruce", Iceland repeated, "it's a scot's pine." Denmark looked like he wasn't completely following but Norway, who walked past the Icelander to the kitchen, put his finger to his lips.

"Hysh", he said with an amused look on his face, "let's not upset the Finn. He had a busy night."

"Well", Iceland said with a shrug, "I guess it doesn't matter. It's a nice looking tree."

* * *

Why Finland is stealing a Christmas tree?

It's a running joke in Finland that everybody is stealing Christmas trees. Firstly: Finland is mostly covered by forest (I think it was 87% of land area or so). Secondly: this forest is mostly spruces and scot's pines, though birch is also common tree specie and in South-Finland there are also oaks and other types of trees. Thirdly: most of the forest is privatly owned or owned by the state (I also own a small half hectar piece, btw. I'm currently just watching it grow, which will take about 30 years more.) Forthly: the thing called "Everymen's right" (you can google it if you want to know more. It's awesome thing and exist in few other countries too) gives everybody the rights to use forest, no matter if it's owned or not. But. These rights doesn't allow cutting trees (picking berries is ok). However, some people forget or "forget" about that during Christmas and get their "stolen" Christmas tree from the nearest forest. Of course there are no guard dogs or anything like that (at least if it's not a Christmas tree farm. Then it's more serious thing). Usually people don't even get caught and when they do, it was because they were bragging about it.

But of course most of the Finns get their Christmas trees from markets or their own forest.

...Or do they...?

Tomorrow: Story of Agnete and the merman (despite of the name, it's about Norway, Denmark and Iceland. It's also not really Christmas themed but I was running out of ideas)


	29. Joulu 12: Icelandic Christmas problems

Thank you everybody! It's always nice to get some feedback and I'm still happily surprised everytime when somebody new faves / follows.  
(and I'm also literally pulling all-nighters for this, heh :) )

I'm again a bit later than I thought (but not late!) because of two reasons: some horses I have been working with before were racing in Norway so I have been following the races AND I finally got Netflix and I think that wasn't smartest idea if I look at all the work I'm supposed to do for the classes. Well. The exams are not until January.

Today we have all Nordics again and this is about Iceland mostly. Probably you did guess already.

* * *

 _12th December_

"The sheep had been acting weird today", one of the men gathered around mentioned.

"How so?" another asked. Iceland was only walking past and the only reason why he happened to hear the conversation was that he had stopped by one window to look at the Christmas decorations. The men were not exactly quiet about their sheep so the nation was eavesdropping only because it was hard not to be doing that.

"I don't know", the first man said, "they have been all spooked up today and I can't find a reason why. None of them is getting lambs and I swear nobody had been in the stable expect me and my wife. They know us."

"You sure that there has been nothing sneaking around?" one man asked, "a fox maybe?"

"There were no marks on snow", he explained, "and it hasn't been raining new snow lately so paw prints should be visible. Foxes can't fly, so far that I know."

"Yeah, it was definitely Stekkjarstaur then", one of them said, "isn't it 12th of December now?"

"True!" Iceland snickered and shook his head. It was funny that his people still believed in that. He had lived so many years but never the Yule lads had bothered him. It was funny story though but still he had forgotten all about the sheep and the Yule lads when he got back to home.

 _13th of December_

"Well this is weird", Iceland mumbled to himself while reading the day's newspaper, "apparently somebody have been sneaking around the cow shelters and stole milk. Who does that?" The puffin sitting by the window didn't answer but the way he was looking at the nation implied that he knew something more about the topic.

"This paper even mentions Giljagaur and says that maybe it was just him doing the normal pranking", the Icelander continued, "well, it's 13 of December now but I still think it was just a weird neighbour taking some milk without asking or maybe the farmers had made a mistake." He turned the page and focused on the economy news that made a bit more sense for him.

 _14th of December_

"Oh, hi Dan", Iceland said when he opened the door and saw the smiling Danish nation, "what brings you here?"

"The plane", the Dane replied with a smirk, "okay, not really, or well. It was a plane bit still. My boss has a meeting with yours so I decided to tag along."

"Okay", Iceland said, letting the man step inside as the cold air was already coming in to the house, "are you gonna stay long?"

"Till the Christmas, if that is okay", the Dane replied, "we are gonna have the party at here in your place this year, you remember?"

"Sure I do", Iceland replied, "but it's still two weeks before that."

"My holiday started already", Denmark said happily, hanging his jacket and scarf on the nail that was poking from the wall, "and Nor said he will also come a bit earlier." Iceland nodded. The Norwegian had indeed mentioned about that and, not like some Danes, he actually informed people before just dropping to their house. Luckily Iceland had already got used for the Dane's habits and he knew Denmark was an easy guest. He mostly just took care of himself and, if he had enough things to do, he rarely caused problems.

"Okay, just settle in", he said, "you and Nor's room doesn't have beds made but I trust you can manage that by yourself. The sheets are at the normal place."

"Sure", the Dane replied, picking up his suitcase and disappearing to the house. Iceland yawned, the Dane had waken him up from the nap, and walked to the kitchen to see what he could do for the lunch. It wasn't hard to find the food from the full fridge but pans turned out to be a problem.

"Where all of my pans are?" he asked out loud after checking the normal place twice and going around the kitchen. He was sure that he had piled them all in the same place but now he couldn't find any.

"Stúfur?" the puffin asked but the Icelander shook his head.

"I have just misplaced them", he said with slightly irritated voice, "well, I can use something else for cooking and try to find them later."

 _15th of December_

"This is ridiculous", Iceland murmured, "I can't find any spoons."

"Really?" Denmark asked, "so we will have to eat the porridge with forks?"

"Seems so", Iceland replied and picked pair of forks from the drawer, "well, at least it's thick enough to be eaten with these." Denmark nodded and took the offered fork, starting to eat while reading the newspaper. After a moment he laughed loudly and almost knocked his bowl off the table.

"They write here that this is the day when Þvörusleikir steals spoons", the Dane said, "isn't it funny? Just when you couldn't find any."

"Yeah, but he only takes the long, wooden ones", the Icelander said, "Þvörur they are called."

"Wou, how picky!" the Dane laughed, "funny coincidence anyway."

"He is that", Iceland murmured, "and funny indeed." He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he preferred to use exactly those wooden spoons and so most of his were like that.

 _16th of December_

"Hey, Icey", Denmark said, peeking over the corner, "I thought we were supposed to eat left-overs from yesterday for lunch today."

"Yeah", Iceland replied, focusing on his work. It was still busy time in his land and there were a lot of things to finish before he could start his holiday. Denmark was helping around but the Dane wasn't always the best helper. Mostly because he didn't want to do things like Iceland wanted them to be done, and it was very hard to make as old nation than Denmark to change his mind. For Norway that would have been an easy task of course, but Iceland didn't possess his brother's skills.

"So, there is nothing left", Denmark said, "I guess we will have to cook up something?"

"What?" Iceland asked, glancing up.

"Left-overs are all gone", the Dane repeated.

"But there was like a full pot yesterday", the Icelander said, "I haven't touch it."

"Me neither", the Dane said with a shrug, "maybe that funny bird of yours ate it all."

"Puffins only eat fish", Iceland said but there wasn't really other explanation. At least not any that made sense, and he couldn't ask the bird because he hadn't returned yet from his long morning flight.

"Well, I'll do some sandwiches for us", Denmark said, "what you want on yours?"

"Whatever is good", Iceland replied and the Dane nodded before disappearing to the kitchen. Iceland stared out from the window to the grey winter view. It looked very quiet and calm, but soon his eyes lowered to the calendar he had on his table. It was that kind of calendar that had a new page for each day. Today's page had a big, black 16 written on up corner and a drawing of a troll holding a pot and scratching up food from it.

"Pottaskefill steals left-overs from the pots", Iceland whispered with a thoughtful voice, "oh no, it's just a fairy-tale." He shrugged and returned to his work.

 _17th of December_

"This is gonna sound very weird", Denmark said after coming to Iceland's room in late of evening, "but I think there is something hiding under my bed."

"You are right", Iceland, who had been prepared to go to the bed, said, "that sounds very weird."

"I know", the Dane said and then he just stood there. Iceland stared at him, waiting for the man leave so he could turn in to the bed he really wanted to be in. It had been a long day anyway and he could feel his body being exhausted. He needed sleep.

"Are you expecting me to do something?" he finally asked when Denmark didn't made any movements to go away.

"Well, yeah", he said, "can I sleep here?"

"What?"

"You know. I think there is something and I can't really see it. It's very hard to fight against something you can't see and I have been assaulted by my Nor's friends too many times to take a risk", the Dane said, "and because Nor is not here, I want to sleep with you."

"What?" Iceland asked again, almost yelling this time.

"Not sleeping like that", Denmark cleared up, "just sleeping-sleeping. Gods, I'm not lusting after you. You are my brother."

"Well, that's very good to hear", Iceland said and calmed down a bit. He hadn't thought about that either. He had been only surprised because it wasn't exactly normal that Denmark was afraid to sleep alone. He was a Viking!

"Nor would kill me", the Dane added and grinned. Iceland snorted and decided once again that Denmark's jokes were poor and not funny at all.

"Sure yeah", the Icelander said, "you know, I'm pretty sure you are just imagining now. There is nothing hiding under beds." Denmark didn't seem to believe him since he didn't go away. Actually he stepped in the room and hugged the pillow he had brought with him.

"I heard about Askasleikir", he said, "it's probably him."

"But it's just a fairy-tale!"

"Tell that to Norge", the Dane said. For a moment they just stared up to each other but then the Icelander gave up. He had also have some encounters with Norway's invisible friends and he could understand the Dane's hesitation of not being alone when he thought something magical was close by. And anyway, it would be only one or two nights since Norway was coming over soon. After the Norwegian arrived, the Dane would be happy to join him. The another thing was that they had shared the bed before too, simply because that had been easiest way to stay warm during the cold nights before the humans had come up with working heating systems.

"I also know about that human-eating giant cat", Denmark noted.

"Okay then", the Icelander said, "you can sleep here."

"Thanks!"

"But stay on your side and don't use me as a pillow or snatch the blanket!"

 _18th of December_

"You look tired", Norway first commented when he met up with Iceland. They were in the city as Iceland had had some business to do and Norway had just arrived from the airport. Denmark was somewhere, Iceland didn't really know where but he was sure that the Dane would show up soon.

"I didn't get much sleep last night", he admitted.

"Is it so?" the Norwegian said with a calm voice, "Dan told me he had slept in your bed for couple last nights. He talked about some Yule trolls I should deal with."

"He told you that?"

"Of course", the Norwegian said with completely neutral tone, "as his lover, I'm interested about where and with who he sleeps."

"What?"

"I'm only kidding", Norway said, letting a smirk on his lips, "it's normal for brothers to sleep in the same bed sometimes. So now, tell me about why you couldn't sleep last night?" Iceland sighed and shook his head, not believing that his brother had so weird sense of humour. Maybe he and Denmark fitted together better than anybody knew.

"It's just that something was slamming the doors all night", he said, "I thought it was Dan but he only went to toilet once during the night and the slamming was going on all the time. I think I forgot a window open or something." Norway nodded a thoughtful look on his face.

"Was Dan getting up too?"

"No", Iceland said, "that man can sleep even if somebody fired a gun next to him."

"That's true. I tested it once", Norway said with a nod, "so, we better to go to your house so I can see what that Hurðaskellir wants. No way I'll sleep if he keeps slamming doors."

"What? You really believe that…", Iceland started but then stopped when Norway gave him a weird look, "oh right, sorry. I forgot you have your special friends."

 _19th of December_

"Why there is no skyr in this house", Iceland muttered, "did I forgot to get that from the shop?" He was almost half way in the fridge, trying to see if he had placed the stuff in the back, when Denmark and Norway stepped in the kitchen. Denmark was smiling and carrying the shopping bag while Norway had some Christmas decorations in his arms.

"Is something wrong?" Norway asked after noticing the Icelander's bad mood.

"Yeah", he muttered and slammed the fridge's door close, "I have run out of skyr." Denmark placed the shopping bag on the counter and dug out a jar of the skyr. It was even the flavour the Icelander liked most.

"Here", he said and tossed it to younger nation, "we brought some." Iceland's mood got better right away.

"How did you knew I need some?" he asked, tearing the lid off.

"Well, Skyrgámur took the one we had here so I thought it would be best to get more from the shop", Norway said calmly and started to organize the decorations, "he was too fast so I couldn't stop him. Sorry about that." Iceland stopped in midway of eating. He hadn't found his spoons yet so he was still using a fork, which meant he accidentally dropped some skyr on the floor by stopping eating so suddenly. The fork couldn't really fulfil its task as a spoon.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah", Norway replied like it was completely normal thing that a troll stole all the skyr.

 _20th of December_

Sweden arrived early in the morning. He came alone as Finland still had some important duties to do and he would join them later on Christmas Eve. The day was also Iceland's first free day and he was celebrating it by sleeping in. Norway and Denmark had both got up early and he could hear their low voices from the living room. It wasn't really bothering him, mostly just giving nostalgic feeling form all the years he had been living with the two nations. They had often sneaked out from the room before the Icelander and spoke about all the important stuff, not knowing that Iceland was eavesdropping them. That was the main reason why he hadn't been really surprised when Norway finally admitted him that he and Denmark were a bit more than close friends.

"Hey Sve. Good morning", he heard them greeting the Swedish nation and asking him if the flight had been okay and Finland wasn't over-working like he often did before the Christmas. Iceland turned lazily and hugged his pillow.

"I brought some sausages", he heard Sweden saying, and he smiled a bit for that. Sweden made very good sausages, "I put them outside."

"Oh no", Norway said and Iceland heard him hurrying out. He wondered about that a moment because why sausages outside would be so horrible thing. It was cold enough so they would stay good there. Apparently Sweden was wondering same because he soon heard Denmark explaining.

"It's the day when Bjúgnakrækir steals the sausages", the Dane said, "but don't worry. Norge is taking care of this."

Those damn trolls, Iceland thought and fall back asleep.

 _21st of December_

It was already dark when Iceland walked around his house. He wasn't doing anything important, mostly just cleaning around a bit because he was feeling too restless to sit down but also too lazy to do anything more creative. Three other nations didn't seem to have that problem since they were all spread all over the living room. Norway was reading a book and Denmark and Sweden were playing some kind of game from Viking days. Iceland wasn't familiar with the rules of that game and it seemed the men were not either or they just didn't remember because they occasionally stopped to argue about that.

Iceland was just walking past of the window when he saw something moving outside. Without really thinking about it he turned to look and saw a weird looking creature to stare back at him. Because of the surprise he jumped on the side and yelled. Barely had he stopped when the three nations were already up and looking around like they expected an attack. Before the Icelander even noticed what was happening, Norway had tugged him behind the others and he realized that all three had a hand hovering close on the side they used to carry their weapons. Apparently some old habits weren't quite dead yet.

"What was that?" Denmark asked with a serious tone, and searching for an enemy. Sweden and Norway had stern looks on their faces too. It was strange to see those three to get back to their old warrior days so suddenly and quickly.

"Nothing", Iceland said, his heart still beating fast, "I just think I saw something on window. I don't…"

"Gluggagægir", Norway hissed and stepped closer, almost touching the cold glass. He murmured something Iceland didn't understand but it seemed to calm down two older nations. They lowered their hands and switched back to their normal behaviour.

"Don't worry", the Norwegian said after a while, "he will not bother us anymore."

So they were really around? Iceland wondered and decided to just sit down for the rest of the evening.

 _22nd of December_

Today is the day when Gáttaþefur arrives, Iceland thought, he is looking for laufabrauð. He would never admit that he actually believed in the Yule lads but this has gotten too ridiculous and he had something to tell them. That's why he had gotten that special kind of bread Gáttaþefur liked, and placed it on the kitchen table. He stayed in the living room where he could observe the table via a smartly placed mirror. He had been waiting a couple of hours already but still the troll hadn't visited.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Norway asked, leaning on the armchair the Icelander was occupying.

"You already did", Iceland mumbled, "I'm just hanging."

"Aha", Norway said and followed his gaze to the mirror, quickly understanding what was going on, "so you are trying to catch him."

"No, and I don't know what you are speaking about", the Icelander said, "this is my home. If I want to sit on my living room and look at the mirror, I can do that so much than I like to."

"Of course you can, little brother", Norway said, sounding clearly amused, "but I think I would like to show you something. Follow me to kitchen, would you?" Iceland grunted but got up anyway and followed the older man. In the kitchen Norway simply pointed at the plate on which Iceland had set his trap. Otherwise it was still just like he had made it, but most of the bread was gone. Somebody had cut it very skilfully, leaving only enough that from mirror it looked like it hadn't been touched at all. Iceland stared at it and let a small sigh.

"How?" he asked and looked at the Norway for answers.

"He is sneaky and fast", the Norwegian said and tapped his nose, "and he had a big nose for sniffing this stuff out."

"Damn it", Iceland mumbled.

 _23rd of December_

"What? We are having only vegetables today?" Denmark asked and looked confused when he saw their lunch. Like he had already noticed, there was no meat on the table.

"It's healthier", Sweden noted, not really caring what kind of food they did eat so long when it was edible. He had just come to the kitchen after having a long call with Finland and so he was overall in good mood.

"Yeah but", Denmark said and tried to figure out the real reason, "oh, today is that day!"

"What day?" Iceland asked, pretending that he had no idea though it was him who had decided on lunch and he had have a reason to decide like this.

"Ketkrókur comes today", the Danish nation said, sounding way too happy about it, "he steals all the meat with his hook, right?"

"You are correct", Norway noted. Denmark nodded happily and sat down on his place. It took a moment for him to decide on what he wanted to pick on his plate but finally he ended up with little bit everything. There was actually too much food for only four men but Iceland had decided to make sure that there was still enough left if the trolls took something.

"So", Denmark started to speak again after eating a while, "is the reason for these vegetables that Ketkrókur already was there or are we just skipping the part where he steals everything and eating just vegetables anyway?"

"I believe Island decided to not try his luck today", Norway said calmly but still sounding way to much amused in Iceland's opinion.

"Yeah", the Icelander admitted and Denmark nodded.

"So why we don't have any fish?" he asked, "the troll doesn't count that as a meat, right?" All the three nations looked up to the Icelander who stared back.

"Just eat your carrots", he finally muttered and stuffed his own mouth full in order to avoid any further questions.

 _24th of December_

Iceland was quite troubled with all the Christmas fairy tales visiting him during the month and now, on the last day when the last of them should come from the mountains, he was prepared. He had waited all day, carefully keeping the situation on eye and the thin metal pole, thet he used to make a fire on the fireplace, nearby. Kertasníkir was the name of the last yule lad. He was supposed to follow children in order to steal candles. Iceland had found it impossible to find edible candles anywhere so he didn't have any, but after quite long self-fight, he had admitted that when compared to the other Nordics he was the child of the household. With that logic Kertasníkir should be following him.

"Though if he thinks the child is the least mentally able person instead of the youngest then he should follow Dan", the Icelander mumbled and sniggered a bit for his own bad joke. It had already becoming dark as it was a late evening, but still he was sitting in the hall and waiting. He could hear the ex-vikings talking about something, their voices mixing up when they occasionally spoke over each other. Still it sounded like they were having a civil conversation and for a while Iceland wondered what it was about. Maybe they were sharing memories from the past when it was only them three? Or Norway was explaining something and the rest of two had something to comment about it. Iceland didn't know but somehow the familiar voices calmed him and he didn't move until he saw something walking in the darkness.

He is here! The Icelander thought and held the pole tighter. Carefully he slipped out from the door and tried to make so less sound than possible. He had seen the stranger's movements through the window so he wandered there, not taking any lights with him so it couldn't give him away. There was no moon in the sky since it was a cloudy day but he could still see a person whose figure was cleared by the light coming from the window. Iceland raised the pole.

Thwack!

"Ouf!" Weird, that sounded quite familiar, Iceland thought and dropped the pole. He stared at the person who was now kneeling on the snow and holding his head.

"Fin?"

"Mitä helvettiä, Islanti?" the Finnish man asked, "did you just hit me with an iron pole?"

"Well, yeah", Iceland said quickly, noticing that it was kind of too late to just hide the pole, "sorry."

"And they say that I'm rude to my visitors", the Finn mumbled, getting up from the ground, "why?"

"I thought you were Kertasníkir!"

"I was what?"

"Kertasníkir!"

"What is that?"

"A troll that comes from mountains and eat candles", Iceland explained and even in the dark he could see the strange look the Finn was giving him.

"Okay", he said, "I can promise that I'm not here to eat your candles."

"I'm sorry about hitting you", Iceland mumbled, still embarrassed.

"It's okay", Finland said, "I was the one sneaking around instead of coming in right away. Can we go inside now?"

"Sure", the Icelander said, "why were you sneaking around?"

"Well, it's kind of normal thing for me during this time. You know, all the stories about elves creepily spying on kids and so on", the Finn said with a shrug when they got inside to the living room. Sweden was first one to great him, getting up from his chair so he could hug and kiss the Finn. Of course he also noted the lump on his head and worriedly asked how Finland had gotten it.

"Oh, just an unfortunate meeting with an iron pole. Don't worry about that", the Finn said in way that made others to accept the fact without any more questions. However, Norway had a weird knowing smirk on his lips as he glanced at the embarrassed Icelander.

"Hey guys, anybody knows where all the candles are?" Denmark asked, walking to the room, "I can't find any from the drawer though I was sure I saw some there earlier."

"Helvíti", Iceland cursed.

 _25th of December_

"I wonder", Denmark said while holding a potato and thoughtfully looking at it, "why I always get potatoes with my name on them every time we spend the Christmas at Ice's place?" It was an early morning again, they had got up just a moment ago and most of them still had sleepy looks on their faces. In fact, Denmark was only one who seemed to be fully awake and he was using his energy to play with the potato he had found from the window sill.

"I have absolutely no idea", Norway said, but something in his smirk said that he absolutely had an idea.

"It's weird", Denmark muttered but then he shrugged and carefully placed the potato in his pocket, "well, I'll later make chips from it!"

"Sve, could you pass me the cinnamon?" the Finn asked, pointing at the small jar. Sweden gladly helped him out and got a kiss as a reward. They were all wearing their night suits, not bothering to dress up when only the family was there. Iceland really wanted to comment on Norway's "I love Copenhagen" –shirt and the Dane's pink, fluffy socks but he decided to save it for later to the moment when he wanted to piss off them both at once.

"Hey, if the all the trolls have been here already", Denmark suddenly said after they had been enjoying their breakfast in silence for a while, "is that human eating giant cat coming too? Just asking so I know if I need to get an axe or something."

"Human-eating cat?" Finland asked.

"Yeah", Iceland mumbled, "Jólakötturinn. But he only eats people who hadn't got new clothes for Christmas." The nations glanced at each other.

"I think none of us got new clothes", Denmark noted after a while, "okay, I don't want to be eaten by a cat. Let's get weapons!"

"You don't need to worry about the cat", Norway calmly said between sipping his coffee, "I have taken care of it."

"You slayed it?"

"No", the Norwegian replied, "I simply sprayed some lemon on the yard. Cats hate lemon."

"Just a lemon?" Denmark asked, "not any magic tricks?"

"No tricks."

"I'm not sure if only one lemon can keep human-eating giant cat away", Finland commented.

"I know", Norway said smugly, "that's why I used two. And this reminds me that I'll be having a meeting just in couple of minutes so I should leave now. See you all later." He gulped down the rest of his coffee and cleaned his lips on napkin before calmly getting up and walking to the hall. Four Nordics followed him with their eyes and Iceland even leaned back on his chair to see that the Norwegian was walking to his old storage building that still stood at another side of the yard.

"Meeting? In Christmas day?" Finland asked.

"Yeah, I know", Denmark said, "weird."

"Sometime important meetings are held on Christmas day", Sweden noted and other two nodded.

"Yeah, but it would have been polite to inform us beforehand", Finland said, though he didn't seem to be too upset, "what if we were planning something?"

"True. I'll let him know later", the Dane said with a nod, "he probably just forgot to mention about it. Not a big deal."

"Sure", Sweden agreed. Iceland looked at them and then glanced at the window from he could see the building the Norwegian had disappeared in before looking back at the nations.

"Didn't any of you notice that he was still wearing a pyjama?" he asked, "and that he just went there in that building I haven't been using for centuries? Isn't that weird?" They only shrugged.

"Norwegians", Finland said and focused again on his breakfast, "who knows about them."

In the old storage building the said Norwegian stood in front of thirteen yule lands and, despite being alone, it really looked like he was the boss there.

"Usually I don't mind about your business. I know it is important for you to do what you want to", he said with a stern but still polite tone, "but your being here had become bothersome." The trolls mumbled something to each other, clearly not too happy about the Norwegian's words. Norway however stayed calm and collected, holding a jacket over his pyjama to keep the cold away.

"Of course I'd agree for some kind of compromise", he said, "if you leave a bit early, I promise to make sure you all get nice Christmas dinner left-overs so much than you wish for." The trolls mumbled again but they seemed to be satisfied with the nation's idea because they all nodded and left one by one. The last one leaving raised his metal hook as a greeting and kindly Norway waved back. It wasn't very big deal after all.

* * *

If you want to know more about Yule lads (they are actually not trolls. I just didn't know a better word) it's better to google them. There are so much stuff about them that it would take all my evening to write it down here. I only want to point out that nowadays the lads do bring gifts to the kids, but I decided to go with older habits and make them to be not so nice.

Denmark's potato at the end... I found some notes about the bad kids getting potatoes with their names on them for Christmas in Iceland. I just thought it would be a funny thing to add.

And then something completly off topic: Today I helped one Danish man to find IKEA. I'm very proud that I managed to speak balanced enough Swedish/Danish mix to him not to change to English and also he probably found the IKEA. I think helping Danes to find IKEA in Swedish is somekind of milestone and I can know say I've reached my goals.

Tomorrow: Winter night sail (Denmark, Norway, Sweden)


	30. Joulu 14: Winter night sail

Thank you all!

This time we have Norway, Sweden and Denmark hanging out together. This takes a place somewhere in mid of the viking age so they don't even know yet about Finland and Iceland.

We are now already past half way to Christmas! This gonna end soon. Btw, today is the Day of Lucia (or it was because it's pretty late already at least here). It's not common to celebrate saints in Scandinavia (we are not really into church anymore), but Lucia is still a big thing. I think Sweden and Finland are most excited about Lucia's day but I heard the Danes speaking about it too. Lucia is simply a woman who brings light. The celebration actually has a lot of non-christian traits which might explain why it has been kept. I'm not sure tho. Anyway.

* * *

"I hate you", Norway said, sitting on another side of the small boat and his arms crossed tightly, "both of you." He was so angry that his voice sounded very close to snarling and he kept giving the two other nations so bad looks that they were happy that he hadn't really cursed them.

"Come on, Nor", Denmark said, trying to make the Norwegian's mood better thought he didn't dare to go too close, "this is not so bad."

"So bad?" Norway asked angrily, "we are lost on the middle of the great sea only because you wanted to go to see the snake and then for some stupid and unknown reason Sverige thought it would be a good idea. I told you it's not!" He pointed at the men sitting there on another side and the sudden movement made the boat rocking a bit.

"How I should have known we will get lost", Denmark mumbled. In his opinion, the Norwegian was being unfair. They always sailed around and this trip wasn't anything too special, if one didn't count the season. Usually they rested during the winter months but Denmark had grown restless and managed to over-speak the two other nations to join him for an un-planned sail.

"I told you we will", Norway said, "we do not sail during this time! It's the dark time and there is lot of bad things going around. People should stay home and safe during this darkest time of the year!"

"So why did you joined in then!"

"Because I knew you will get lost and I wanted to be here to say I told you!"

"You are very lucky then!"

"Be quiet", Sweden ordered with a deep voice, "and don't make the boat tip over." Norway and Denmark, who had got up during the argument, glanced at him. First they looked pissed off because the Swede had interrupted their argument but soon they noticed how much they made the tiny boat to rock and then sat down quickly. They both knew and realized that getting wet during a winter night wasn't a good idea. It was even worse thing to do now when they had no idea when they would find the land again.

"This is not so bad", Sweden reminded them and looked around without any worries, "we have survived much worse and after the sky clears up, we will see the stars."

"It might take days before it clears up", Norway muttered, "and until that we are just going to sit here."

"At least the company is okay", Denmark said, though he was still being careful with the angry Norwegian and wasn't completely sure if it was okay to be in the same boat with him.

"I hate you."

"You say that so often it doesn't work anymore", the Dane said and humoured himself for a moment with blowing out and watching how his breath came out as a white steam because of the cold. They only had two lanterns to bring light but because they were not sure how long they would be lost, they had lit only one. It brought some light to the complete darkness around them, but only enough to illuminate their faces and the boat. The sea around them stayed black and unknown.

"This is kind of nostalgic", Sweden suddenly said, taking the attention of the Dane and Norwegian, who had been doing pretty much nothing else than staring at the distance.

"How come?" Norway asked. He wasn't interested about it, but he was feeling bored and he was trying hard to not start the fight again.

"We are always sailing somewhere", Sweden started to explain, "but it has been a long time ago when we actually stopped and just be a moment." Norway and Denmark seemed to think about that for a while but then they nodded almost at same time.

"It has been a decade or two", Norway admitted.

"I kind of like this", Denmark said, "the sea moving and the darkness is calming me." He was hanging one of his arms over the rail and, though the water was icy cold and making his fingers numb, he kept playing with it in order to keep himself busy. Norway noticed it and bit his tongue just before calling the Dane idiot who would lose all his fingers any time soon.

"So you planned us to get lost?" he asked instead.

"No! I really wanted to find the snake", the Dane said, "I'm sure it's somewhere here."

"It has to be. It's wrapped around the world", Norway murmured. He tugged his fur trimmed cape tighter around himself and tried to keep all warm in by making himself as small as possible. There were also other reasons why they didn't sail during the midwinter months and one reason was that it was simply too cold. The cold was harsh even on land but in the sea without any forest or hills blocking the wind it was simply too much. Denmark noticed the Norwegian shivering and, since he also felt cold in his bones, he moved closer.

"Maybe we should just snuggle up", he proposed, holding his cape open as an invention, "it will be better if we all share body warmth. Like we do every winter when nights get too cold, right?" Norway nodded and they all three moved on middle of the boat, staying close to each other for warmth.

"Makes a man really miss summer", Denmark muttered, "this weather, I mean."

"Hm", Sweden said, "it was quite cold last spring too. We got stuck on that island." Denmark laughed when he remembered that case and even Norway smirked a bit.

"I still wonder how the hell we got away from there", the Dane said, "with a broken ship without oars."

"Now that you mention it", Norway noted, "now we at least have the oars."

"Yeah! See, it is not so bad."

"I'm still angry with you."

"You sure? I think you' re just a slightly pissed off." Norway gave him a look and shook his head.

"I know how I feel", he said, "and I'm angry."

"You are always angry", Denmark said jokingly, "right, Sve?"

"Haven't seen him happy many times."

"I can be happy too!" Norway disagreed with them, "you two just make it damn hard." Sweden and Denmark seemed both be amused about that and Norway swore that if the situation haven't be so miserable, he would just tip the boat and watch them swim. But then the men laughed at him and so Norway moved just enough to make the boat move sharply.

"No, no", Denmark yelled and grapped the sides, balancing the boat, "you maniac!"

"Hah", Norway snorted, "says man who tips boats over for fun."

"I did it only once!"

"Five times", Sweden corrected, "and those are only times when I was there too." Denmark stared at them but then he only shrugged.

"It just that people smells so bad after the sail and everybody was in so bad mood that I decided to help a bit and offer a free bath", he explained.

"They don't really like that", Sweden noted.

"Didn't they almost kill you last time?" Norway asked and Denmark nodded after some thinking.

"They can try", he said and smirked, "but will never successes."

"Some day they will", Norway noted, "and I'll come and laugh."

"Come on, bro!"

"Stop being so annoying!"

"Stop being so unhappy!"

"Stop yelling", Sweden asked and pointed up, "stars looks beautiful here." They both stopped and glanced up.

"Stars!" they said at the same moment and with same relieved tone.

"Yeah."

"Now we can find way home", Norway murmured and moved a bit while looking for the Northern star. When he found it, he pointed and the others followed his guide. However, nobody reached for the oars or even tried to get in positions. They just sat there and looked at the sky that was now almost completely cleared up. Only few thin clouds were still covering the stars but they were also making their way over the ocean and leaving the starry sky to be in all of its beauty.

"It's beautiful indeed", Denmark murmured after a while. Other two nodded, their eyes locked on dark sky with millions little diamonds.

"Makes me kind of thinking about the life", Norway muttered, "those have been up there since I first time opened my eyes."

"Same", Sweden replied, "they don't really change."

"I wonder if they will live even longer than us", Norway said and glanced at the Dane who seemed to be amazed, "hey, Dane. What you think?" Denmark sighed quietly and smiled a bit before replying.

"They just make me feel so small", he explained, "like, I have lived so long but there are still so many things I have no idea about. I wonder if I'll ever find out about all of them. When will our time run out?"

"You are in surprising deep mood now", Norway noted, "I don't know. Maybe we will live until the end of time."

"When will that come?"

"No idea."

"I hope not anytime soon", Denmark said with a smile, "I'm kind of curious about what more this world has to offer."

"Maybe few centuries more and you'll develop brains", Norway said, making the Dane laugh and poke him on the shoulder with his hand.

"You're so weird when you try to be funny", he said, leaning on the Norwegian. Sweden was behind them, resting his back against theirs. It was calming moment that made them be in ease again.

"You know", Denmark said again, "whatever happens we will still be here together, right? All three of us."

"Of course", Sweden replied, "always."

"I just have to because without me you both are doomed", Norway noted.

"Oh, you care about us still?"

"No. I'm an unwilling babysitter", the Norwegian replied and then snorted, "of course I care. You are my brothers." Sweden and Denmark replied with swearing that they would be brothers forever, and the nations stayed a bit longer. They were just watching the stars and talking about whatever came up in their minds. It took a while before they decided to follow the Northern star back to home. Norway was the best navigator so he stayed down and kept looking up to sky as Denmark and Sweden picked up the oars.

"I'm only a bit disappointed that we didn't see the snake", the Dane muttered sadly and pushed the oar.

"Denmark", Norway said with a sigh and kept his eyes on the star they were following, "snakes are hibernating animals and it's winter now."

"How that matt…", Denmark started but stopped suddenly when he managed to connect everything together, "oh! It's hiding! Of course!"

"Yeah."

"So if we do this next time very early in spring we might caught it when it's waking up", the Dane said quickly and smiled happily, "snakes are very angry when they wake up, right?" He was clearly excited about the idea but the other two were not exactly sharing his opinion. At least they didn't look like they were.

"Danmark", Sweden grunted, "just row."

"You are not fun", the Dane mumbled but started to work with his oar again.

* * *

I like to think that it took some time for Norway and Denmark to realize their feelings so they were just kind of pissing each other off while wondering about that. Sweden probably was aware long time before them and just was like "just say it damnit." I was having fun with writing Norway because I also like to think that despite of him being very calm and polite nowdays, he used to be a trickster and more aggressive.

The snake meant Jörmungandr.

Tomorrow: The perfect celebration (Finland and Sweden)


	31. Joulu 14: The Perfect celebration

Thank you all! (and so great to see you back here, Norski, I was wondering where you are!)

Btw, the reason why I haven't been replying to reviews personally is that I didn't know it was possible. This site needs instructions or something (or there probably is but I just didn't bother to read it.) I also named the last chapter Joulu 14 by accident because I was very tired.

Today we have a short thing about Finland and Sweden. This takes a place somewhere around 1200-1300 when Finland was "found" by Swedes (yes, found. Finnish history is a big mystery and so far that we know, we were just suddenly found one day or something like that.) Also, Christmas trees are mentioned despite of the fact that they were not a thing before 1800... Well, I warned that this is not gonna be historially accurate.

I have a headcanon about how Finland calls Sweden (and it's mentioned here so I'll explain it now. yay!) "Sväärje" is how Sverige would be written in Finnish if we write it like we pronounce. Most of Swedish letters are pronounced in similar way than Finnish letters but some are not... Sverige is a wonderful example how the young Finns will get confused at their first Swedish class. I still remember when I was there, listening the text from the file and wondering what the heck is Sväärje and why they never says Sverige. So I made up this headcanon that Finland couldn't say Sweden's name right at first and it took like couple of hundred years before he bothered to learn it right.

There will be more notes at the end so I don't spoil it all right away!

* * *

"Sväärje?" Finland asked with a confused look on his face, "what is happening here." They were walking through the city and of course all the Christmas celebrations had took the young nation's attention right away. Sweden had already got used for that but since Finland rarely went to city, he often stayed at home while Sweden took care of everything, he hadn't seen the preparations before. Sweden wasn't one to make festivals so in his house such things were usually much calmer, barely noticeable.

"They are making a festival", he explained, "and you can call me Ruotsi. That's ok."

"For what?" Finland asked and ignored the man's last words. He hadn't completely picked up the language yet, and sadly hadn't learnt to pronounce the Sweden's name right, but he tried hard.

"For Jesus", the Swedish nation replied. Christianity was still quite new thing and the nation was impressed about the fact that he could remember the right name. Religious come and go so fast and, as he had spent most of his live with believing in something else, it was hard to follow the trends sometimes.

"Who is that?"

"Hm", Sweden muttered, "some man who did a lot of things long time ago."

"Okay", Finland said with a nod and accepted the explanation right away, "and why he got own festival?"

"It's his birthday, I think", Sweden said. The priest in the town had spoken about it a lot lately so the Swedish nation was pretty sure he got it right. He didn't always spend time with humans but he tried still to keep on eye the things they seemed to be interested about. Mostly out of curiosity bit also because he wanted to understand them.

"Right", the Finn said, "but what about the midwinter?"

"They don't really celebrate it anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah", Sweden mumbled, "habits change."

"But", the Finn said with sad tone and he was clearly upset about the thing, "midwinter is important."

"They think Christmas is now more important", Sweden noted and glanced at the younger nation walking next to him, "but I guess you can keep some of the old traditions." It wasn't uncommon. Though the habits change, they never did so suddenly and more often something from the old was kept. The idea seemed to make the Finn's mood much better.

"That's good!" he said, "I still want the yule man visiting!"

"Who is that?"

"He is the man who comes during the midwinter and ask for alcohol", Finland happily explained, "and then he gets very drunk and takes all the bad children away."

"Sounds…", Sweden mumbled, trying to find the right word, "interesting." It hadn't been long time ago when the Finnish nation came to under his care and even less time ago when the said nation had forgave the Sweden for taking him from his home. Sweden hadn't yet learnt a lot about Finn's culture and habits. The language was also a mystery for him, though Finland had started with Swedish pretty fast and was helping the Swede to master Finnish.

"It's", Finland said happily, "you think I can keep that?"

"Yeah", Sweden said with a shrug, "does he have to take children away?"

"Only bad ones", Finland said, "that's okay. Nobody will miss bad children."

"Hm."

"Oh, what is that tree thing?"

"It's a Christmas tree", Sweden.

"Is it supposed to be burnt?" Finland asked casually and Sweden had to turn to look that the tree wasn't in fire before he came to conclusion that the Finn actually wanted to burn it and the question was his way to ask for permission without really asking for it.

"No", he replied, "not really."

"Pity", the Finn said and turned away from the tree that was getting decorations on it, "every good celebration should have something burnt."

"Like what?"

"Like a big pile of wood, wooden goat or sometime a sauna", Finland told him, "though, sauna is usually an accident."

"Hm."

"And then everybody gets drunk", Finland said, "and some weird things happens. People often also do spells. Especially about love and future, because it seems like they are strangely worried about those things. I wonder why."

"Love spells?" Sweden asked, and the Finn nodded.

"Yes, if you ran around naked you will sooner or later meet up with your future spouse", he explained.

"Why naked?"

"I don't know", the Finn admitted, "it's fun. Like, it's so much fun to go to swim in snow straight from sauna!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Finland said, "you should try that too." It took Sweden for a while to decide his opinion about that. In other hand it sounded like very bad idea and uncomfortable thing to do, but then again if it included time with Finland it shouldn't be so bad. He liked to spend time with the younger nation. Though, Sweden wasn't sure if he would survive from being naked with Finland. The Finn might notice how embarrassed he was and how much scars he already had. He didn't want to scare him.

"Maybe", he finally mumbled and tried to change the topic a bit, "so, for you a perfect celebration includes setting something in fire, going naked and being drunk?"

"Yes", Finland said with a nod, "and something scary to take bad children away, don't forget that." Sweden nodded slowly and thought about that a moment.

"Finland."

"What?"

"Maybe you should think about this a bit more." Finland glanced at him and for a moment it was very quiet while the Finn wondered about the question. He even stopped walking and seemed to be very troubled before he finally made up his mind.

"No", he said and smiled at the Swede, "I think it's perfect."

* * *

Traditional, old Finnish celebrations:  
Midsummer: burn a big pile of wood (sometime other stuff too), go to sauna, get drunk and run around naked (optional, if you don't want to meet your future spouse)  
Kekri (Halloween/ old Finnish "new year"): Burn a big wooden goat, go to sauna, get drunk and scare up everybody.  
Easter: Burn a big pile of wood (only in some parts of the land), go to sauna and beg alcohol from people (nowadays it's candies but it used to be alcohol)  
Midwinter: Burn sauna by accident (just kidding), go to sauna and get drunk.

You got the idea?

Okay there is a lot more too. I'm just telling only the bad parts. But for example, the Finnish Santa Claus, joulupukki, used to be very scary man who had to be given alcohol in order to get him _out_ of the house. In reality Finns are very calm and have nice celebrations. I swear.

One reason for the Christmas being celebrated 24th in Northern Europe is that 24th used to be the Midwinter, just like Midsummer is/was 24th. In Finland it's nowadays the closest saturday to 24th of June, because Finns just don't want to have extra free days.

Tomorrow: Gingerbread fail (all) This chapter will come up very late because I'll be at Uni for all day and I even have to change the campus on halfway through because why make things easy when you can make them super complicated.


	32. Joulu 15: Gingerbread fail

Thank you all!

It was a busy but very interesting day. I even ended up having the Danish test (it was a surprise) and at the end I was so tired and out that I don't really remember anything else from it than that I wrote "jeg er træt" at the end. But hey, at least I didn't accidentally wrote it in Swedish. Or... Well, I did wrote jag but I fixed it before turning in.

This chapter is a continuation for the "Gingerbread loss" -chapter. I stole the idea from the review. Heh he. (tack!)

* * *

"Danmark", Iceland said with a casual voice after observing the Dane and his work for a moment, "for a man who is obsessed about building bridges and playing with legos, you really suck with this." The Dane glanced up from his work and gave the Icelander a sad look. His hands were full of gingerbread he tried to somehow fit together. On another side of the table Sweden and Norway were focused on the exactly same task, though they were working on different part of the gingerbread house. None of them were successful. There was broken gingerbread everywhere and the house itself was tilted and probably staying up only because Norway hard cursed too much at it. Iceland had eaten half of the candies meant for the decorations and other half had been accidentally burned or crushed under the numerous amounts of the coffee cups. The only reason they hadn't give up yet was the fact that they felt sorry about their earlier criminal act toward Finland's Christmas treats, and Sweden had been very wise and made them at least three set of extra parts for the gingerbread house. All the coffee they had drank was helping too, thought it was starting to give them a bit restless feeling and they all knew they had so much caffeine in their bodies that they would not sleep at all in next two days.

"Building bridges is so much easier than this", the Dane complained, "they don't fall down!"

"Which is a really good thing", Norway mumbled while trying to carefully to move one of the walls in better position, "because half of the Danish population would have already drowned."

"Or learnt to swim better", Iceland said and picked up a piece that was supposed to be a roof, "I think this is cracked."

"Can you fix it?" Sweden asked. Iceland shrugged first but then the gingerbread piece broke down on his hand, half of it dropping to the floor that was already covered by the crumpled gingerbread and few more coffee cups.

"Nope", he said and dropped the rest of the piece on their failed pile, which was a way bigger than the another pile with good gingerbread pieces, "it's gone." Sweden grunted something and gestured at the plate they had piled all the extra pieces. It had been half time bigger pile when they started.

"Why we just don't use legos?" Denmark asked and reached over the pot of melted sugar they used as a clue, "I could provide so much of them. Why are we even doing this again?"

"We feel sorry", Sweden muttered.

"Yeah", Norway agreed, "Fin is still pissed off so we are building him this miserable sacrifice by our tears, blood and mental health."

"Oh yeah, right", Denmark said, "that's why." He started to glue the decorations on the walls. There weren't candies left but they improvised by using coffee beans. They were almost like candies and everybody agreed that the Finn would never notice the difference. Or at least he would be polite enough to not point it out.

"Helvete", Norway cursed when the wall he had worked with fell down and knocked down one of the gingerbread men standing in front of the poor house. His patience was wearing thin so he continued with couple of more carefully chosen words. Some of them made the Dane grin but soon he was the one cursing because he accidentally spread the hot sugar liquid on his hand. Iceland managed to save the coffee beans as the Dane jumped up, holding his burned hand and hurrying to the sink. He was holding his breath as the cold water washed over the burn.

"You okay?" Norway asked and the Dane nodded.

"That stuff is straight from the hell", he mumbled. Others agreed with nods because Denmark's wound wasn't exactly the first one and they were already running out of band aids. Somehow Sweden still managed to find one more and handed it over the Dane who only shrugged after seeing the cute and childish dog design on it, and put it over the wound.

"I wonder if there is a better way to make everything stay up", Norway murmured and glanced at the gingerbread house so badly that it would have killed it, if it would have been a living thing at the first place.

"I dunno", Iceland said and started to nip one broken piece. Denmark was also shaking his head, not knowing any other ways, but Sweden had an idea.

"Fruit", he said, getting the attention of all other nations in the room.

"What about them?" Denmark asked, "a snack would be nice but I think I need something with a dangerously high alcohol rate after this shit."

"We can put a fruit inside", the Swede explained, "and lean the walls on it so they stay on." Others thought about the idea for a moment and quickly decided that it was a good, or at least good on their scale, idea.

"Aren't apples and mandarins a Christmas thing?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah", Denmark agreed with a nod, "so, do we have any apples?"

"Ja", Norway murmured and walked to the side table. He had to dig a moment because they had piled all the stuff around, but finally he found a small red apple. He placed it inside of the half broken gingerbread house and after quick fixing they were all congratulating themselves for a great job.

"Okay, now we just need to break in to Fin's house and place this there without him noticing anything", Denmark said happily now that the horrible part was over. They were all tired and so irritated about the gingerbread house that they swore they would never even want to see again.

"Good, that's easy job", Iceland mumbled. They stared at the ready gingerbread house, half expecting it to collapse suddenly.

"Okay", Norway said after a while when their questionable artwork was still almost up, "the plan is this. Sve keeps Fin busy and we others sneak in. Alright?" The nation's nodded. Then there was a long, silent and confused pause when they realized yet another fail in their grand plan.

"…How the hell we gonna get this in the airplane?" Denmark asked.

"Faen."

Somehow, after few phone calls and special arrangements including some quite old favours, they managed to transport the gingerbread house almost in one piece to Finland. Originally the house had had three gingerbread man living in it, but only one managed to survive to the end ´. First one had been lost already at the beginning when it was accidentally burned and the second just mystically went missing during the flight. Denmark was sure the kid on the front had eaten it but so far they hadn't found any evidence about that.

Sweden left soon after their arriving to meet up with the Finn, while other three Nordics made their way to the man's home. Sweden hadn't told them how he was going to distract Finland, but it was definitely working because nobody would see them both again for hours. It was a cold day and they did their best with staying warm and not look too suspicious while Denmark was picking the lock.

"Can you hurry up?" Iceland asked, rubbing his arms and jumping a bit to stay warm, "it's fucking cold."

"Language, Is", Norway muttered, "though, I agree. It's cold."

"I'm trying", the Dane muttered, "but he has a damn good lock! It's like he is hiding something."

"Or he just doesn't want anybody to break in to his house?"

"What? Even his own family?" the Dane asked, "how rude of him." Norway snickered softly and shook his head, wondering why they haven't asked the key from the Swede. Of course Sweden had a key to Finland's house. Nobody doubted that.

"You know", Norway said and looked around, "I think he keeps the extra key somewhere here. Have you checked under the mat?"

"Who keeps their key under the mat?" Denmark asked, but moved a bit so he could lift the mat, "that's stupid… Hey, the key is here."

"I knew it", Norway said, "quick, let's get in." The rest of the operation went by fast. They placed the gingerbread house, or what was left of it, on the living room's table and made their way back out. Nobody of Finland's neighbours seemed to notice anything so the nations got away with their break in.

"That was fun", Denmark said after they had got in safe distance from the house, "what now?"

"I want to go home", Iceland mumbled.

"Same", Norway said. Denmark grinned and nodded happily.

"I want to go to Nor's home", he admitted and happily proceeded to follow the Norwegian.

When Finland returned to home at evening from the late surprise dinner Sweden had arranged suddenly, he noticed right away that somebody had been in his house. He knew it because there was a light on in the hall and he was sure he had shut it off when leaving to the work at morning. Also, he didn't need to wonder about the culprits because they had forgot one pair of cloves on the side table and Finland knew very well that if one of those three was somewhere, the other two were close by too.

He walked to kitchen, wondering why they had been in his house and not told anything to him. Sweden was in the same plot for sure and that nicely explained the surprise dinner. Then the Finn wandered to the living room and met the unfortunate gingerbread house.

It wasn't too bad, Finland though after getting over the surprise, just very original looking. It was half collapsed and the gingerbread man standing outside was missing some limbs. There was a crack on one wall and somebody had spilled some sugar on the ground. For some reason they had decided to use coffee beans as decorations, and it looked fine, but didn't really cover few burned places. Finland took a closer look and noticed that they had put an apple inside of the house. Apple. He didn't understand why. However, he still appreciated the effort they had gone through and felt a slightly sorry for the kitchen they had probably destroyed during the mission.

"Idiots", he muttered, but smiled widely. The gingerbread house stayed on his table for a long time and even over the Christmas.

* * *

Tomorrow: The unfortunate goat of Gävle (all)  
Because it's not Christmas if the Swedish goat is not burned (and mentioned in the fic)


	33. Joulu 18: The Norwegian Snow War

Thank you all!

I didn't found out what is the correct English term for that when somebody rubs snow on another person's face or/and inside the clothes so I'm just calling it "snow washing" which is literal translation from the Finnish term. I'm quite dissapointed I couldn't find out if it has own term (at least google didn't tell). Swedes have like hundred words for that thing, come on English, try a bit.

* * *

 _Rules of the Norwegian Snow War_

 _The Snow War can be started only by the Norwegian.  
You lose the game when you are snow washed.  
Everything is permitted.  
Last man standing is the king of the North._

When the winter's first soft snow rained down during one cold evening in November, Norway knew the time was coming. He smiled while looking at the snow fall from window and enjoying his coffee. There were some big plans to do and he had only few weeks' time to finish them.

About two weeks later the soft, thin layer of new snow was replaced with much thicker layer that covered everything, and Norway was ready. The only thing he waited for was the perfect moment, which came few days later. The temperature suddenly dropped, not enough to melt the snow but still enough to make it soft and wet. It was perfect for his plan.

He called his family and made up some bad excuses to have a meeting. Surprisingly none of them questioned why he wanted to have so sudden meeting at countryside without any bigger reasons than that he thought it was a nice idea. Iceland was only one complaining and it was only because he was in middle of a big project and wasn't too happy about leaving it for a trip to Norway's home. However, after brief talking and some promises Norway managed to make him agree.

When the other Nordics arrived to the meeting place, they didn't see the Norwegian anywhere. The place was the right, they knew it because it wasn't too far from Norway's home and the man had been kind enough to clean up a walkway from his home to there. Still he wasn't there.

"Do you think he is late?" Finland asked and looked around in the snowy forest. He, like all of them, was wearing his winter clothes. They have even managed to pick up matching colours so at the first glance they looked like a lost winter sport team.

"He is gonna be here soon, I'm sure about that", Denmark said happily and without any doubt. His home was still free of snow so he felt the childish craving of just start to play around. The first snow days of winter just caused that and he rarely denied it from himself.

"So typical", Iceland muttered, "well, at least it's not too cold though this snow is a bit too wet. We are all gonna be soaked and frozen if we stand here too long."

"Hey, it's perfect for making a snowman!" Denmark noted and pushed the snow around with his feet.

"Or snowball", Sweden mumbled and then it clicked. All four stopped and they had a look of horror on their faces when they realized what was going on.

"This is a trap!" Finland yelled, "take a cover!" Barely had he said that when the first well aimed snowball hit Sweden's shoulder. The four nations took a run and dived behind of the small hill. It wasn't perfect cover but worked well enough in that case.

"Did he seriously call us here to only make an ambush?" Iceland asked, keeping his head down as another snowball flied close by, "what he is thinking?"

"He is a Norwegian", Finland muttered and was already thinking about the counter-attack, "who knows what they think."

"He is well trained for this", Sweden said, "any good ideas?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about hit-and-defend –tactic", the Finn said, "it might work best since we were surprised and low on ammunitions."

"How about snipping?" Sweden asked.

"That should work too, but we have to get some ammunitions before trying anything out", Finland replied with a nod and carefully peaked over the snow hill to see if he could figure out exactly where Norway was, "his trolls are probably helping him so we can't be sure where the attack is coming and how many enemies we are facing."

"Not the worse we have had", Sweden mumbled. It seemed like they both had slipped back in time on the exact moment when they had realized they were under the attack. It was just a snow war but still they looked dead-serious about it. Iceland was exactly opposite.

"Are you really planning for an attack on Nore?" he asked and turned to look at the Dane, hoping that he at least would act like an adult, "Dan, for sure you are not… Oh, you are making snowballs. I don't know what I was expecting."

"Huh?" the Dane asked, glancing up from his work. He had finished already ten perfectly round balls while Finland and Sweden talked about their battle tactics and he was rolling the eleventh between his hands.

"Nothing", Iceland mumbled. He didn't have a long time to use for wondering if he was only one of all Nordics with some sense, when Finland and Sweden finished their planning.

"Okay team", Finland said, "the plan is this. I'll lead the attack, Sve and Dan takes care of the defence and Islanti is responsible of our ammunitions."

"I don't want to be part of this", Iceland said while others nodded. There was a deep silence after that and the Icelander could feel the stares on him.

"This is not a game, Is", Finland said, thought so far than the Icelander knew, it was exactly a game, "you think Nor will let you go alive?"

"For sure I hope so", Iceland said, "he is my _brother._ This is _a snow war._ "

"Just stay here in safe", Sweden mumbled.

"This is not a real war, you know", the Icelander tried once again.

"Of course we know", Denmark was the one to reply this time, and he smiled, "because otherwise I would be on another side. Okay, who's ready to roll?"

"Let's do this!" Finland replied for that, and Iceland was the only one to just sigh and shook his head.

It turned out that despite of their careful battle tactic, Norway was several steps ahead and they couldn't take over. Whenever they tried to get closer, they were met with an aggressive attack, and they couldn't point out where Norway was as the man was moving around fast. After few unsuccessful tries they ended up being closed up behind their cover.

"What now?" Denmark asked. His hairs were even messier than usually and he had lost his cloves somewhere.

"I think plan B would be a good idea", Finland said.

"I thought we used that already", Iceland muttered.

"Plan C then", the Finn replied and reached over the snow hill, "Nor! We want to negotiate about the peace!"

"Your plan is to give up?" Denmark asked with a surprised voice.

"Never", the Finn replied, keeping his voice down so the Norwegian wouldn't hear him from the forest, "this is just a part of the plan."

"You want to make a peace?" Norway's calm voice carried over the field as he walked to the front from the forest that had hid him. He looked messy like all of them and he was clearly trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah", Finland replied, "we have grown weak."

"So send in your negotiator", the Norwegian said, "only one man."

"How can we know you are alone there?" Finland asked. Norway's allies were invisible for them so it was hard to say if the man was truly alone or not. The Norwegian only shrugged.

"You can't", he said, "send the man or I'll continue this fight." Other Nordics were quiet for a moment but then the Finn nodded and turned to look at the Dane.

"You go, Dan", he said.

"I'll do my best", Denmark promised and lunged over the hill, walking slowly to Norway who was approaching as well. They met on half way.

"So, what you'll have to offer for a peace?" Norway asked calmly, but still keeping the environment on eye and not letting his guard down.

"What you are demanding?" A small smirk appeared on the Norwegian's lips when he heard the question. Denmark knew that smirk well, but he was too slow to act.

"I just want to see you all washed with the snow", he said and before the Dane had time to realize what was happening, Norway had sweep him off his feet and pushed him on the snow. Denmark was trying to get away, but the Norwegian's hold was strong and the cold snow against his bare skin made him froze.

"Norja, this is not how you talk about a truce!" Finland yelled from their cover.

"Whatever. This man is my prisoner now!" the Norwegian yelled back and started to pull the Dane away.

"Jan Egeland would be very disappointed on you!" The last yelled accusation didn't seem to affect the Norwegian at all. He didn't turn and quickly dragged the Dane deeper in the forest, only stopping when they reached the snow castle.

"Woah, when did you have time to build _this?"_ Denmark, who had already got over the snow wash and didn't really mind about being captured by the Norwegian, asked and stared at the snow castle. It only had one floor but its walls were high enough and of course it was simply very impressive thing to see a snow castle in middle of the Norwegian forest.

"I had some help", Norway replied, "and you are my prisoner now so act like that."

"Sure, love", the Dane replied, "so what is my horrible jailer gonna do with me?"

"Horrible?"

"I mean lovely, of course", the Dane replied and winked.

"For sure I hope you don't normally act like this when you're captured by the enemy", Norway noted.

"Nope, only when they happens to be hot Norwegians."

"As plural? Norwegians?"

"Okay, I admit it", Denmark said, still happily, "only one of them is hot enough for me." Norway gave him a long look.

"So", he said slowly, "I want to know about their plans. Are you ready to join me in this side?"

"I dunno", Denmark said and pretended to be horrified about the idea of betraying others, "how are you going to make me?"

"If I kiss you will you change the side?"

"Sure!"

"Well, this was easy", Norway said and leaned to kiss his cheek, "you are really crappy prisoner, Dan."

"I don't have much experience about this", the Dane said, "and of course when I'm captured by such an amazing creature…"

"Just tell me about the plan."

"Okay!" Denmark said, "so I think Finland is gonna try to snip you out. That was the final plan and all other have failed already."

"He is going to try to sniper me?" Norway asked and shook his head, "that's not going to work. This place is heavily guarded."

In that another snow war military base the rest of the Nordics had come to the same conclusion. Finland tried to think about the solution while Iceland was bored and Sweden kept throwing ideas in hopes that at least one of them would be good one.

"How about we ambush them?"

"No, not good."

"Maybe Dan hadn't told about the final plan?"

"Of course he has", Finland said, "that man's biggest weakness is Nor. He probably promised a kiss or something and that's it. The Dane has joined the dark side." Sweden grunted and for a moment they were quiet. Iceland, who has done his best to not act like a maniac, though rest of his family apparently was that, sighed and rested his chin on his arm.

"This is so ridiculous", he said out loud, "we are only missing a duel and then this would be exactly like some crappy movie about stupid heroes or something."

"That's a great idea!" Finland yelled, "a duel. That's it!"

"What? No!" Iceland tried to stop them but it was too late. The Finn had got excited and nothing was stopping him once he got in mood.

"We only have to send him a challenge for the duel", Finland murmured, "I wonder how we can do that."

"I'll do it", Sweden said with a stern voice.

"But Sve", the Finn said, giving him a worried look, "it's a suicide mission! He already showed that he will not follow the rules. If you go there alone, you will never survive." Sweden took his hands and leaned closer, almost touching the Finn's lips with his.

"It's a small price for a peace", he said with a soft voice.

"Oh, Ruotsi", Finland sighed and held his hands tighter.

"Finland", Sweden whispered, "I'll always love you."

"My gods", Iceland muttered and hided his face behind his hands. He couldn't believe this anymore. This was too much and he refused to look up when Finland kissed the Swede and promised to avenge his falling or something very sappy like that. Iceland was so stubborn about not noticing anything anymore that it wasn't until Norway came to answer for the duel when he bothered to look up again.

Norway hadn't been too surprised when the Swede came to him with a challenge. After all, a duel was only possibility that was both, smart and giving a slight possibility to win for Finland's team. Norway looked at the Sweden whose skin was a bit abnormally red after the snow wash he had got just a moment earlier.

"So Finland wants to duel me", the Norwegian said with calm voice, ice blue eyes holding no emotions, "so be it." Sweden nodded and glanced up to the Dane who was very happily standing next to Norway and not looking at all like a prisoner should.

"Traitor", he said. Denmark didn't look very hurt from his words.

"Well", he said with a smile and shrug, "I think this is just a normal order of the universe. You and Finland. Me and Norge. You know."

"Let's go", Norway interrupted them and grabbed one snow ball form the pile nearby, "let's end this now."

"Let's end this now", Finland whispered when he saw the Norwegian walking from the forest once again. He also took only one snow ball with him, it was all that he was going to need, and walked to the middle of the battle field, waiting for Norway to come closer. Sweden and Denmark both stayed on side, as they had been snow washed already and so out of the game. Iceland also kept distance but because of other reasons. He just didn't want to be too much involved.

"Till the first hit?" Norway asked after the two nations had been dramatically staring at each other for a while.

"Yeah", Finland agreed. They looked at each other once more, both of them serious and ready to fight, but then they turned and started to take steps away. It was supposed to be twenty steps and turn. They were both counting out loud so they both knew the other wasn't cheating, and they hold their snow balls ready. At the twentieth step they turned back to face each other and quickly threw their snowballs. It wasn't only about the aim, it was also about being the first to hit.

Norway's missed Finland only by few cents, but Finland's snowball hit the Norwegian on the leg. With a smile the Finn took a run and prepared to throw the Norwegian on the snow so the man would get the wash he deserved. But Norway wasn't ready to go down like that. When Finland grabbed him, he turned and pushed the Finn down. He was taken by the surprise and so the Norwegian had a chance to throw snow on his face. It was a short fight and ended up with Finland laying his face on snow, and Norway sitting on him and keeping the Finn down.

"Finally", Norway whispered, his heart beating fast and his breaths short because of all the adrenaline in his veins, "finally I'm the king of the north." he had lost his hat during the fight but he didn't seem to care about that. Actually he was so focused on his victory and the feeling of power that he never realized that somebody was sneaking up to him from behind. He didn't notice before a hat full of cold, half melted snow was pressed on his head and another handful of snow pushed on his face. Norway startled because of the sudden cold feeling on his skin and tried to swipe the snow off from his face so he could see the attacker.

"Island?" he asked sadly and looked up to the silver haired nation that stood over him, "am I betrayed by my own brother?"

"I'm sorry, Nore", Iceland said and looked back to him with determination, "this madness has been going on for too long."

"But…", Norway whispered before closing his eyes and letting himself fall down on the cold snow, "I wanted to be the king." The snow was clear and white, and for while Iceland was the only nation standing. Then Denmark started to clap, jumped up from the stump he had been sitting on and run closer.

"Whoop!" he yelled, "congrats, Is! That was amazing!" Norway smirked and opened his eyes again, just as Finland did same next to him.

"I forgot to take Is on count", the Norwegian admitted and started to clean the snow off himself, "how stupid of me."

"Well, you ruled all way till that last attack", Finland noted. Sweden had walked to him and, after helping him up, was now drying his hairs with a small towel.

"I still can't believe I lost like that", Norway said, "well, better luck next time."

"I hope there will be no next times", Iceland said, "we have been playing on the snow for _three hours."_

"So what? It was fun!" Denmark declared, "and this is a tradition! Nor always do this every year." He placed his arm around the Norwegian's shoulder and kissed his cheek, making the man complain about the cold lips.

"We all gonna die for flu after this", Iceland muttered.

"We can't die", Denmark reminded him, "oh Sve, that 'I'll give my life for peace' thing was so sappy!"

"Says the traitor", Sweden murmured, "I think it's better to go inside now. Sun is setting." The nations glanced up, realizing that they had forgot the time and the sun was indeed setting down quickly.

"Yeah", Norway agreed, "I have some coffee and hot chocolate in my house. And after we have made a fire, we can get warmed up again."

"Sounds good", Finland said and made a wry face, "I think I got some snow dripping down my back."

"That you get when you play with snow", Iceland muttered as they started to make their way to the Norwegian's house, "and why we are always walk straight in the trap despite this happening every single year?"

"I'm just so good with this", Norway said with a small smirk.

* * *

The thing is that Norwegians. Are. Freaking. Dangerous during the snowy winter. Seriously, be careful. They will attack when you least expect it. I have been assaulted by them so many times that I'm nowadays constantly suspicious if both, Norwegians and snow, are present. Finns and Swedes like to play with a snow too. It just so damn funny to wake up your over-sleeping room mate by throwing some snow on their face or push your friend on the snow and then run away very fast. One of my favorite tricks is to make a nice snowball and then wait that the victim is standing under the tree, throw the snowball at the branch and then run before the victim/angry friend realize that the snow didn't come down from the tree by accident. Winter in North is the time when you know who is your friend and who is "that" friend.

I have no idea what Danes will do when the snow comes but hopefully I'll find out soon. Especially I'm looking forward to see how they manage fit the snow and biking together.

Tomorrow: The Memory of the past (Finland and Sweden)

p.s. You have no idea how long I have wanted to write Finland sighing and saying "oh, Ruotsi."


	34. Joulu 19: The Memory of the past

Thank you all!

Today we have so typical SuFin -thing, but I think every SuFin-fanfiction author just have to write at least one typical piece where they just talk about feelings and stuff. And also, I'm running out of ideas. 24 stories in one month is pretty much (plus, I'm lazy) blaablaa.

* * *

Finland could have beeen sleeping peacefully all night long if he hadn't forgotten to switch up the heating of the bedroom early enough before going to bed. Sadly, he had been busy with his daily tasks and it had completely slipped out of his mind, which meant that the bedroom was now much colder than the Finn was used for. He had thought it would be okay, he could just wrap on blankets and sleep until morning but it turned out that the temperature outside dropped radically during the night. The heaters worked hard but they just couldn't warm the room fast enough, making the Finn waking up when the cold became uncomfortable. He whined about it a bit because despite of being a northern nation who enjoyed his cold winters very much he still wanted to sleep in warm.

Luckily for him, he had an additional source of warmth in his bed and that one was always comfortable. Finland moved a bit, turning around to face the sleeping Swede but still being very careful so the blankets wouldn't slip off. Sweden was still asleep, his eyes closed, one arm hugging a pillow and chest rising with heavy, sleepy breaths. Finland snuggled closer, pressing against of the man and moving the Swede's arm so it would be over him. Warm and good, Finland thought happily.

"…Fin?" Sweden mumbled, though he seemed to be pretty sure the man assaulting him was the Finn since he immediately started to hold him tighter instead of pushing him away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up", Finland whispered, "it's just cold here."

"That's okay", Sweden replied, opening his eyes to look at another nation cuddling him, "I don't mind."

"Good. You are warm", Finland said, stroking the man's back.

"Happy to be in the service", Sweden replied with a hint of laugh in his voice. Finland laughed softly and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep since there was till few hours left before his day would start. However, after few quiet minutes he realized that the Swede wasn't going to sleep. He was quiet, but his breathing and the way how he held him told the Finn that he was awake and not even trying to fall asleep. Curiously Finland opened his eyes again and looked at the Swede who was staring at him.

"Älskling, is something wrong?" he asked, still whispering though they were the only ones in the house and neither was sleeping anymore.

"No", Sweden replied but his eyes moved away just a bit. For Finland that was a clear sign that something was indeed wrong. He observed the man carefully and understood quickly what was keeping the Swede up and why he was holding him suddenly so tightly that it almost hurt.

"Ruotsi", Finland said and gently pushed the man on his back, moving so he could lay on him, "you are thinking about the past again." He looked at the Swede who nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to speak about it?" the Finn saw speaking softly and with a gentle voice while his fingers caressed the man's face. Closeness was however not the only reason he was blocking the Swede's way to escape by laying over him. Sweden tend to have a bad habit to avoid talking about things he thought were hurting the Finn and so he often left when the topic came up. Finland didn't like that because it made the Swede build up everything inside and act like all the problems in the world were his personal fault. That made the Finn mad.

"It's not important", Sweden said just like Finland had expected. He sighed and made himself comfortable because he knew it would take some time. He also decided to try another tactic because Sweden could be very difficult person if he just wanted to.

"I love you", he said, enjoying the mixed of happy emotions showing on the Swede's face. Even after centuries, the Swedish man seemed to be still taken back every time Finland admitted his feelings. The Finn thought it was cute and sweet to see the man so bemused.

"I love you too", he finally said and Finland knew he was blushing, though the room was a bit too dark to see that clearly.

"You have always been here for me", the Finn continued, "even when I was nothing, you still took care of me and showed how to survive. You know, without you I couldn't become what I'm now." He was laying still, but his hand stroke the Swede's chest, making sure that he was calm. Sweden was holding him and few times Finland felt him moving like he wasn't sure if it was best to hold tighter or move the Finn away and try to run anyway. Finland could run faster than him. They both knew it.

"You don't need my protection anymore", Sweden said after a brief silence, "and when you needed it most, I…"

"Hyss", Finland said, "I survived, you survived, we are both here and that is what matters most."

"I tried to be strong so you wouldn't need to get hurt", Sweden said sadly.

"You knew it was impossible", Finland replied, still using a voice that didn't have any blame in it. He didn't blame the Swede about anything and for sure he didn't hate him.

"I should have tried harder." Finland moved a bit so he could hover over the man. Their faces were separated only by few centimetres when Finland gave him a stern look and shook his head just a bit.

"Sverige, min älskling", he said with a whispering voice, "I remember when we were both only a little more than nothing. Dan hurt you but you decided to leave and become stronger by yourself. I followed you that night, I think you can remember that too. I went to wars with you, I saw you become stronger and stronger, so strong that I was scared the power would corrupt you but still you stayed as you are, a gentle and loving man. I saw the pain you felt when I had to leave, I had the same pain inside of me. I know how you did all you could to help me, but the power you once controlled were not yours anymore. But when I came back as a broken man, the horror of wars' fresh in my mind and driving me mad, you still welcomed me and helped me to get over it. Do you think that without your love I would have survived?"

"Finland." The Finn's fingers caressed the Swede's face and he smiled down to him.

"You are all I need or want", he said, "even more." He leaned down and kissed the man who was clinging on him like it was only thing that mattered at the moment.

"Käraste", the Swede said after they ran out of breath, "I love you so much it hurts sometime."

"I know", Finland said, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness, "I feel the same. But we are together now and that's all I care about." He felt Sweden sighing.

"If I just could to lock you up somewhere", he said, "you would be save forever and I would be only one allowed to enjoy of your company." Finland laughed at that, the sweet voice filling up the night for a while.

"That would be very unsmart move", he said, looking at the Swede who had just a small smile on his face, "you can't cage a free spirit."

"In that case I should just be lucky that the free spirit decide I'm worth enough to stay with", Sweden replied and Finland kissed him again.

"I fell for you", he said, "you funny Swede."

"Hm", Sweden said but he sounded much calmer and happier now. Finland moved on the side, letting the Swede free again but still staying close by. Sweden seemed to appreciate that because he turned to his side and cuddled up to the Finn.

"You're feeling better now?" Finland asked.

"Ja", the man replied, "thank you."

"No need to thank", the Finn said and pressed a kiss on his cheek, "I would do everything for you." Sweden mumbled something and they shared few more kisses, though they both were getting sleepy again. When Finland was almost falling to asleep, enjoying the cuddling and the warmth it was providing, he heard Sweden speak up again.

"What you want for dinner tomorrow?" he asked. Finland opened his eyes and looked at the man.

"Seriously?" he asked, "after this serious midnight talk and admitting that we still love each other very much, you want to know what I want to eat in middle of night?"

"Ja", the Swede said but Finland didn't miss the laugh in his voice, "I'm not the lord of the Baltic Sea anymore but I can at least provide you a nice, homemade dinner." Finland was quiet for a moment but decided then just go along.

"I'm not sure", he said, "what you would like to do?"

"I want to make something you would like to eat", Sweden replied and looked kind of amused. Finland gave him a look and sighed.

"I have feeling that this conversation will take forever", he said, "meatballs?"

"Meatballs", Sweden agreed.

"And you'll decide it next night."

"Okay."

"Good night, älskling."

"Good night, käraste." Sweden yawned and the Finn was humming happily because it was nice and warm again. They both sleep deeply and peacefully till the next morning.

* * *

Tomorrow's story is a mystery because I have two ready writen pieces but I'm not completly happy with them so I'm hoping hard that I'll come up with some wonderful idea any time soon now. So, we have four options:  
1\. Not-so-great-but-kinda-ok SuFin -story  
2\. Not-so-great-but-kinda-ok DenNor -story  
3\. Pairings-are-boring-Iceland-for-the-win -story  
OR  
4\. Whatever

Five stories left, guys!


	35. Joulu 20: Christmas shopping

Thank you all!

Good ideas :) I like to write Denmark and Sweden dealing together (they have nice brotherly relationship) and actually I have few stories almost ready about that but sadly they are not really fitting for Christmas... And Iceland just needs more love and showtime.

So I decided to go a bit with everything. Be happy I managed to do this. I still have to do some reading for tomorrow and I'm tired... But hey, only two days left till holiday!

Some explaining notes at the end.

They are in Norway's house, btw. If you have ever wonder how they are randomly changing place all the time, it's because I think they all have own houses but they just like to hang out together a lot so they are all pretty much at home with others' houses too. Then I just pick whatever country seems to be most fitting for a location.

* * *

"Was today supposed to be our Christmas shopping day?" Norway asked. He had been closed up in his room all morning and even now, when he was finally out, he was still carrying few books on his arms and he had that specific tired look on his face that told others that he wasn't ready with his work at all.

"Yeah", Denmark replied and looked at him, "are you okay?" The Dane had been working too and the computer was still open on his lap, but he didn't have any deadlines coming and it was pretty much just basic reports he was checking on. He reached for the Norwegian and stroked his arm. Norway moved closer and started to pet his hairs without even noticing he was doing that.

"I'm fine. Just lot of things to do", Norway muttered, "I'm afraid I can't come to shopping today."

"That's okay", Iceland muttered. He had finished his duties for that day and was mostly just watching TV with Sweden.

"I can't come either", Finland noted, "I thought I'll have a free today but my Norwegian ambassador called just a moment ago and said that I should come to meeting with him."

"Damn. Surprise meetings are the worst", Denmark said. He often had surprise and last-moment call meetings, though mostly only because he tended to forget he had meetings.

"Maybe we can move the shopping for another day?" Iceland asked, but the Finn shook his head.

"This is the last day, I think", he said, "I'll have to return to home tomorrow and I can't come back here until Christmas Eve. I think Sve also has some business to deal with at home." The Swede, who had been quietly sitting and watching the TV, nodded to show that the Finn was correct.

"There will be nothing to left in the shop if we go later", Norway mumbled and still kept playing the Dane's hairs. The Dane himself seemed to be enjoying it and leaned on the touch.

"So, Sve, Dan and me can do it", the Icelander said with a shrug, "shouldn't be too hard."

"I even made the shopping list ready", Finland noted and went to the kitchen to get the list. He had to use some time to find it but when he finally returned, he was holding a folded piece of paper. He gave it to the Dane who happened to sit closest to him at the moment. Denmark didn't even bother to check it before stuffing the paper in his pocket and trusting that he would find it from there later.

"Okay", Denmark said happily and glanced up to the Norwegian, "do you need anything special from the shop?"

"No, I'm fine", Norway replied and patted the Dane's hairs last time before moving away, "have fun."

"Sure, don't over-work!" Denmark yelled after the Norwegian and then turned to grin at the other nations, "so, let's go?"

"Yeah", Iceland muttered and proceeded to get up from the couch. Sweden was also getting ready and soon they found themselves standing outside, wearing their warm clothes against the cold Norwegian winter and arguing about the driving rights.

"I want to drive the car", Denmark said with a stubborn tone.

"I'm better driver", Sweden muttered. They were staring each other and Iceland wondered why he had decided to join in to this shopping trip. He should have known this would happen.

"It's my car", Denmark argued.

"It's Norge's" Sweden noted, "you have only a bike. Don't lie."

"I have a car!"

"This car is too expensive for you."

"I'm driving so get in already!" Iceland yelled and the older nations turned to look at him, only to notice that the Icelander had calmly jumped in the car while they argued and was now sitting on the drivers place. He was holding the keys between his fingers.

"Okay", Denmark and Sweden both said almost at same time and got in. Surprisingly they both decided to sit on back, but after few minutes of driving Iceland realized why. They just wanted to argue more and it was much funnier when they could see each other.

"We should go to Føtex", Denmark said with a grin.

"ICA is better", Sweden grunted.

"Føtex."

"ICA."

"Føtex."

"ICA."

"I'll drive to the closest one", Iceland said.

"But that will be something Norwegian and very expensive", the Dane noted, "I would love Norwegian but then we can get only half of the stuff with the budget." Iceland nodded because he knew.

"Okay, I'll drive the closest place a _fter_ crossing the border", he said, "which is probably Swedish."

"Unfair!"

"I'm not gonna drive to Denmark for food shopping", the Icelander said, "so shut up, Dan." For a while the nations on backseat settled down to be quiet and Iceland had just enough time to think that it was all going to turn out fine, when he heard Denmark speaking up again.

"Is, aren't you like 16 or something?" he asked, "you have a driving license?"

"Of course I have", the Icelander mumbled and kept his eyes on the road. There had been some snow rain during the previous night so the roads were covered with a new layer of snow. It looked beautiful but also made it a bit more difficult to see where the road actually was.

"But I was sure you're only 16."

"My _body_ looks like it's 16", Iceland replied, "I'm actually 1086 years old and you should know that."

"Yeah, of course I know", the Dane said, "I took care of you when you were a kid."

"You were a crappy guardian", Sweden commented.

"Shut up, Sve, I did a good job", Denmark said, "I'm just wondering how the hell Is got the license. My body looks like I'm 25 or something and that's also what my passport says."

"Gubbe."

"I'm only 100 years older than you!"

"And I got my license because my boss decided it's too cruel to force me to wait and hope my body turns 17 anytime soon. Also, 16 years olds are allowed to drive in my land if they are supervised", Iceland quickly explained, "and if you don't behave there, I'll tell all to Fin and Nore." The Dane and Swede both shut up again, but to Iceland was pretty sure they kept doing some kind of speechless communication on the back seat.

When they got at the shop, Iceland had barely parked the car when the Dane was already out. He stretched his legs and, though the drive hadn't been long, he looked like he had been restrained for too long. Sweden and Iceland were a bit slower with getting out, but soon they were making their way to the shop. It was rather big shopping place so there were also lot of people around. They were just stepping inside when the Icelanders phone started to ring.

"It's my boss", he said after checking the information on the screen. Quickly he accepted the call and started to speak softly Icelandic, only stopping few times to listen.

"I think this is gonna take a while", he said after few minutes to the men who were surprisingly patiently waiting for the call to end, "if you just do the shopping and I'll wait in the car."

"Sure", Sweden said and the Dane smiled widely to show that he was also okay with it. Iceland nodded and continued his call while walking back to the car. Sweden and Denmark glanced at each other.

"Okay, Svea", Denmark said, "we can do this."

"Ja", the Swede replied with a nod, "just shopping."

"Yeah", the Dane walked in and grabbed the first shopping cart he saw, "can I have the gun?"

"Gun?"

"You know, the gun."

"You mean the bar code scanner?" Sweden asked.

"It's faster to call it gun", Denmark noted and proceeded to grab one of the devices hanging on the wall ready for the customers to use. Sweden shrugged because he didn't really care if the Dane wanted to use it or not. They started to walk the aisle and mostly just follow other people while looking at the products. Denmark had managed to find the paper Finland had given him and was now studying it with a slight frown on his face.

"Hey, Sve", he suddenly called the Swede who was wondering which kind of cereals they wanted to have.

"Hm?"

"How familiar you are with Finnish?" the Dane asked and got along look from the Swede.

"I'm married to Finland", he finally replied and thought a moment before continuing, "at least spiritually married. They don't let us to get married for real anymore."

"Yeah, I know. People sucks sometimes", Denmark noted.

"Why you asked?"

"This list is written in Finnish", the Dane said, "wait, I think I can read it… Munnia?"

"Munia."

"And omena?"

"Only one?" Sweden asked and Denmark shrugged.

"I don't know", he said, "his handwriting is very hard to read. Just grab all you can find." Sweden nodded and put two packs of apples in the basket.

"What's next?" he asked for the Dane who was still trying to figure out what the Finn really wanted from the shop.

"Does word "lianeli" exist in Finnish?"

"No."

"Okay, not that then", the Dane mumbled, "I'll just skip that. It can't be anything important. Okay, we need lohi."

"Which kind of?"

"Hell if I know", the Dane replied and marched to see what kind of fish the shop had to offer, "they have salmon from Norway. Let's take it back to Norway!"

"Okay", Sweden mumbled. Their shopping went on like that for a while. Sweden was picking up whatever the Dane managed to say from the list. Denmark was pretty much jumping around the shop, getting all the stuff he thought was needed and being a bit too happy to use the scanner. Few times he almost crashed with some other people and Sweden had to drag him on the side. Still they somehow managed to get all the stuff together and there they were now, standing on the corner and staring at the full shopping cart.

"Do you think we got everything?" Denmark asked while stroking his chin.

"Not sure", Sweden mumbled, "the list?" the Dane glanced at the list that had got a bit worn during the day.

"There are three things I didn't get", he said and gave the list to the Swede, "I'm sure it says lianeli, uro and llinkka, but you keep saying that is not Finnish!"

"It's not", Sweden mumbled and tried to figure out the parts the Dane was pointing to him. It turned to be too difficult for him too because soon he shook his head and gave up. They thought about the situation a moment more.

"What if we just list up everything we usually have for Christmas?" Denmark asked, "and get whatever is missing." Sweden nodded after a brief thinking.

"Yeah", he mumbled, "I didn't know you can be clever."

"I'm full of surprises", the Dane calmed with a grin, "so, beer?"

"Check."

"More beer?"

"Is beer all you have for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"You have a problem."

"You have more", Denmark said with a grin, "okay, lutefisk?"

"Check."

"Gløgg?"

"Check."

"All the stuff to make other stuff?"

"What?" Sweden asked.

"The stuff", Denmark repeated, "hell if I know what you need for making food." Sweden stared at him before glancing at the shopping cart and making a quick note on the food they already had there.

"It's all there", he said after a while, "but the ham is missing."

"I'll get it!" Denmark yelled and left so quickly that he almost knocked one poor old lady down. Sweden murmured apologize to the woman who was giving a really bad look at him too. The Dane returned quickly, carrying a big piece of pork.

"I just remembered the times when we had to first hunt our food and then prepare it over the fire", the Dane said, "good times. This is too easy nowadays."

"I don't like roasted meat", Sweden noted, but the Dane only grinned and laughed a bit.

"You are just bitter because you sucked with hunting and had to go to bed, or whatever pile of leaves you slept on, with an empty belly", he said.

"I can hunt."

"Yeah, not well though", the Dane commented, "I bet you took Fin in only because then you could finally have fresh meat daily."

"He fished too."

"I knew it!" Denmark yelled, "you would have starved off hundreds years ago without Finny!"

"Shut up, Dane", Sweden grunted, "think. What more we need."

"Sense of humour for you?"

"We gotta get the common sense for you first", Sweden said.

"That was a good one", the Dane said and nodded for acceptance, "okay, what we need? Um… Porridge! It's not a Christmas without almond in porridge!" He didn't wait for the Swede to answer before taking a run to another side of the shop. When he came back, he had three packets of porridge and one pack of almonds with him. He threw it all in the shopping cart.

"I think this is all", he said happily, "let's go?"

"Let's go", Sweden agreed. They had already used a lot of time in the shop and it was a wonder that Iceland hadn't yet come to pick them up. They made their way to the checkout and out of the store. It had rained a bit more snow during their shopping and the softness in the ground made it a bit difficult to move, but they still managed to get the full shopping cart to the car when Sweden was pushing and Denmark pulling from the front. It worked fine until the Dane suddenly stopped, causing the Swede stumble with the cart.

"Island is not here!" Denmark shouted, "Sve, we have lost Island." He sounded truly worried, though Sweden didn't really see a reason to be that. Iceland was an adult nation and if the car was still there he couldn't be far.

"So?" he muttered and the worried Dane grabbed his arm.

"We lost him!" he said, "we have to find him right away. Do you know what happened last time I lost Is?"

"No", Sweden replied.

"Oh yeah, it was back in 16th", the Dane said, "we were not really contacting around that time. Anyway, I lost Island. I swear it wasn't my fault. I only looked away for a second and he was gone! He wasn't even in real danger or anything and I found him very quickly but Nor was so angry. He said that if I lost Island never again he will kill me and hate me forever!" Sweden nodded slowly.

"You afraid he will hurt you?"

"No, I don't care about that", the Dane said, "but if Nor hates me, my life is over for real. We have to find Is now!" Sweden nodded again.

"Calm down", he said and placed his hand on the man's shoulder to calm him, "this it 2016, we are in my land and Island is old enough to go by himself. All is fine." Denmark was still clearly worried and he kept hanging on the Swede's jacket.

"Okay, I'm calm", he still said, "should we ask the people in the store to call for him or something? Does that help?" Sweden looked at him and then glanced up before replying.

"Yeah, maybe", he said calmly, "or you can just turn and ask him where he had been." It took few seconds for the Dane to understand what he meant, but when he did he turned quickly and almost knocked the Icelander down.

"Island! There you are!" he said and hugged the younger nation, "where you went?"

"To get candies", Iceland replied with a confused voice and raised the small pack he was holding, "Dan? You know this is not 1575 again?"

"It was a horrible year", Denmark muttered, "Norge refused to speak with me."

"Well, you kind of first lost me and then almost left alone in the city that was going to be under an attack", the Icelander said with a shrug, "and I got my arm broken. I think he had a reason to not to speak with you after that."

"He really did that?" Sweden asked because the Dane's version had sounded much milder, "Dan, you are not a good guardian."

"It wasn't completely my fault", Denmark complained, "and I did save you at the end."

"Yeah, true", Iceland muttered, "if you got all, can we go now?" They nodded and soon were on way back to the Norwegian's house. The travel back was much quieter and Iceland thought that the men had probably used all their energy at the shop. While he had waited them back, he had chatted with his brother. Norway had had some great things to say about Sweden and Denmark's co-operation so the Icelander hadn't been very surprise when it took longer than normally for them to finish the shopping.

Also, he wasn't very surprised when they arrived home and the two nations decided to have an improvised fight. It was something about hunting and surviving without shops, but Iceland couldn't really catch what was the point so he guessed they were just continuing something they had started at the shop. He looked at them, shrugged and went inside. He found his brother from the kitchen. Apparently Norway was having a break because he was only sitting there and enjoying his coffee.

"Hey, Is", he said after noticing the Icelander, "where the groceries are?"

"In the car", Iceland replied and went to get a cup of coffee for himself too.

"And those two?"

"Out playing in the snow."

"Of course", Norway replied, "good, they will be calmer in evening."

"How have your day been?" Iceland asked.

"Nicely stressing", Norway replied. They spent a moment in silence until the door was threw open and Denmark and Sweden came in, both carrying the shopping bags and clothes covered in snow.

"Norge, I'm the best hunter, good guardian, I have some sense, Sve could have died in starvation without Finand because he sucks with hunting and word lianeli exist in Finnish language, right?" the Dane asked so fast that nobody really caught what he said.

"Yeah", Norway simply replied anyway. Denmark turned with triumph and pointed at the Swede.

"I told you!"

"Stupid Dane."

"I see you have had a nice day", Norway calmly noted and took another sip from his coffee.

* * *

ICA is a Swedish shop, Føtex is Danish.

Legal driving age for cars in most European contries is 18. Some countries have also lower ages when you are allow to drive when supervised by older person / parent. In Iceland you can drive supervised at age of 16 and alone at age of 17. Finland is very strict about (also) this because the limit is 18 and no any other. (But when you drive on ice, it'n not a "road", unless it's opened as a iceroad, so no limits! Though you can't get very far anyway.) EU countries also have really fancy, pink driving license which allows the handler to drive in any EU country without applying to another license. I'm not 100% sure but I think Nordic countries also have a deal about this. At least I used to drive in Norway without worries (but then again, I was never stopped).

Some bigger Swedish shops have self-check-out at the shops. I'm not sure how common that is in other countries. Denmark at least have that too and it came to Finland a while ago, though Finns are always suspicious about new things so it takes a time to spread over the land. Anyway, some shops also have these "guns" that you use to scan everyhing you want to buy and then just set the device on the machine at the self-check-out. I was always too tired to figure them out but some people really liked them and kids seemed to love.

I once counted / estimated the Nordics' ages for fun. I tried to find out the point that the country could been "born". I ended up with following: Denmark 1316 years, Sweden 1216 years, Norway 1216 years, Iceland 1086 years and Finland 1066 years. So Finland would be youngest but because his population/something is bigger than Iceland's, he looks older. Just a headcanon tho.

Gubbe means old man. And munia = eggs, omena = apple, lohi = salmon.

And the biggest mystery!

Lianeli = kaneli = Cinnamon

Tomorrow: The worst Christmas (Norway, Denmark, Iceland) It's actually pretty funny story.


	36. Joulu 21: The worst Christmas

Thank you all!

And that's right. They could be same age too, but I let my emotions to decide and made Iceland to be much younger. And then the same emotions took hurt because I just couldn't make up any reasons for Finland to be older than that. Finland's history is a mystery and I took the year from the first known Finnish writen message because it was all I got.

This time we have everybody but mostly Denmark, Norway and Iceland. First, short part is about modern days but the rest takes a place in 16th century and Iceland is a kid again!

* * *

When Norway stepped in to room, the first thing he noticed was the sad and slightly depressive atmosphere. He stopped and wondered what could have caused that, because when he had moved in to his work room only about hour earlier, everything had been fine. Sweden had been talking on phone, Finland reading a book and Denmark and Iceland playing games. It had been quite normal, but now Norway only saw four nations all sitting on the floor and seemly being overall sad. Cautiously he stepped inside, noting that after all nobody was yelling and Finland would have break up any fights anyway so it had to be something else than a simply disagreement.

"What happened here?" he asked and got four, almost identical depressed looks.

"Oh, we were just sharing some stories", Finland said, trying to smile a bit and failing fast.

"About what?"

"About the worse Christmases we have ever had", Iceland muttered and held his arms tightly crossed.

"Ah, I see", Norway said, settling down on a free armchair, "so it went very fast to war memories and things like that, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't so good idea", Denmark admitted sadly. Others nodded, but Norway only tapped his fingers against the armrest while thinking. This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his holiday, with four depressive nations, so he should come up with something quickly and fix the situation. He kept thinking about past Christmases and the midwinter celebrations before the Christianity even came to be, and then his glanced at Iceland. He smirked when one certain memory came up.

"Actually, I have a story to share", he said, getting everybody's attention at once again, "it was one of my weirdest Christmases but quite hilarious too."

"Well, if it is funny story too", Finland said and shrugged. He had heard enough sad stories for a while.

"I promise it is", Norway said and took a more comfortable position on the chair, tugging a pillow under his arm, "now. I think it was year 1395 or maybe 1396, but me, Danmark and Island were living under the same roof." Iceland groaned when he realized what his brother was going to tell.

"Nore, no", he pleaded, "not that story!"

"But it's funny."

"It's embarrassing." A slight blush was coming up to the Icelander's cheeks. Denmark, who had also started to think about what had happened during those years, smirked when he remembered.

"Was it the time when we…?" he asked and Norway nodded quickly. Finland and Sweden didn't know about it because they had been by their own during that time and the situation between the countries had made it quite impossible to just go and gossip about things. But now they were very interested about the Norway's story, especially after noticing the Icelander blushing because of the embarrassment and the Dane smirking.

"I think it was funny", Norway said and pointed at the two nations sitting next to each other, "and they want to hear it." Iceland was still hesitating but then he simply shrugged.

"Okay", he said, "but don't make me look like a fool."

"You were barely five hundred years old by that time", Norway reminded him, "and your body was only a 10 years old kid, it's normal to be awkward during that time."

"I almost killed your both", Iceland murmured and made the Dane snort.

"Killed?" he asked, "those people couldn't do that even if they caught us!" Finland and Sweden were very interested now, though only the Finn showed that clearly.

"Can you start?" he asked, "I'm curious."

"Sure", Norway replied, glancing at Iceland and Denmark so they would keep it down, "it started when we left Island alone for a moment…"

It was normal that Iceland wandered around the town by himself. Norway and Denmark were both sometime busy with their duties and as they didn't have any servants in the house, it was not possible to make anybody to watch after the child nation. And it wasn't needed either, because Iceland could survive by himself and he had his puffin with him too. So Norway and Denmark were not very worried about leaving the Icelander occasionally alone during the days. He would only do some house duties and after that go to the town or paint or do anything that came up in his mind. Sometime he of course followed the other two to the meetings but because his land was tightly tied with Norway's, usually he didn't need to. After they returned to home in evening, Iceland would tell them what he had been doing and they would share the newest things and everything conserving his land. It worked fine.

But then one day during his exploring the town, Iceland met the priest. The man was middle aged and smelled funny but that wasn't what took the Icelander's attention. It was the way how the man spoke. He was almost like acting, yelling things and attracting attention to himself. Iceland simply joined other people and watched, not really listening but just wondering how the people managed to be so passionate about things.

"And I tell you", the priest yelled at the gathering, "man should not touch another man like woman! It's wrong and unnatural!" People nodded and whispered something to each other. Iceland didn't have anybody to whisper with since most humans avoided nations naturally. It was just something in the way how they acted, that made people wary. Also, Iceland might look like almost normal 10 years old but he definitely wasn't and that made it a bit difficult to play with other kids.

"But my brother says it's not bad", he mumbled to himself. He didn't mean anybody to hear that but apparently the priest had also good hearing accompanying the loud voice. He heard the Icelander, quickly jumped on his own conclusion and turned his sharp eyes on the kid. Iceland hadn't noticed that so he almost jumped up when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

"My child", the priest said, looking straight at him. Iceland wanted to tell him that he wasn't kid. He was now 465 years old. They had counted it with Norway only few months ago because Denmark had forgot his exact age and during that calculations Iceland had said he wanted to know his own too. Norway had been very kind and helped him to go through the books to find his birth year or something that would be close to that.

"Yes?" Iceland asked instead, because he had been taught to be nice for people and not freak them out. Denmark liked to freak out them sometime but Norway said it was very rude thing to do.

"I saw your interest toward my speech", the priest said, "did it arise any thoughts in you?" Iceland didn't really understand the question. Of course he had questions. Like how the man had managed to get so horrible smell on himself and why he seemed to like to yell at people at the market place, but somehow the Icelander knew that those were not questions the man meant.

"What kind of?" he asked politely though he didn't really care.

"Do you know somebody who engages to act that is forbidden by God?" the priest asked and Iceland thought about what he had just heard. For him defence, he didn't know the men were not allowed to love each other during that time. He had simply also lived through the time when it wasn't so big matter and, because his brother and Denmark clearly loved each other, he had never questioned why it couldn't be possible. He had also never noted how those two kept their attraction down when they were out in public and only showed their feelings when they were alone. With Norway that would been normal since he hated public shows of attraction but seeing Denmark act like the Norwegian didn't matter more than a friend, was strange. Still Iceland didn't connect these hints together and he had no idea how much power this man held. For him the priest was just a crazy man who liked to yell at people.

So he didn't hesitate to state his opinion.

"My brother loves Dan", Iceland said, "they use lot of nice words about each other when nobody else is hearing." For some reason the priest seemed to be excited about that. Iceland didn't understand why, it wasn't his business.

"Do they, in any chance, commit physical acts?"

"What is that?" Iceland asked and frowned. This weird man had quite strange questions. No wonder Norway didn't want to kiss Denmark in public, if people liked to come and ask things like that. Iceland wondered if nobody had ever taught this man about what it meant to be rude and polite. The Icelander was quite happy that at least his education was good and the older nations had taught him all the important things.

"Things man is supposed to do only with a woman." Iceland had to think a moment because honestly there were not many women in his life. The nations liked to stay away from humans in fear of them finding out about their secrets, and unfortunately all the nations in north were male. However, Iceland had met few female nations too but he couldn't really point out if they were doing any different things than the males. They seemed all to be pretty much same. He started to wonder if he had seen any difference between human males and females. Finally after while he realized that men seemed to spend more time with leading things while women did all kind of practical stuff like cooking. Iceland didn't care about leading but food was important and therefore it had to be best to be a woman, he thought.

"Dan usually cooks for us", he said, hoping that it would be a good enough answer so the man would leave him alone, "and brother tells him what to do." Unfortunately this didn't seem to please the man so much because he frowned and asked yet another question.

"Do they touch each other?" he asked.

"Oh, all the time", Iceland replied because it was true. When they were alone they were indeed almost always touching. Mostly it was just a little, like holding a hand, stroking other's arm while passing by or leaning on each other while sitting on couch. Sometime they kissed too and few times Iceland had seen them being very, very close and so focused that they had never noticed the Icelander walking by.

"That's wrong", the priest said and Iceland frowned. It couldn't be. His brother was very serious about things and he would never do something wrong expect if he did it for saving him or Denmark. Denmark in other hand could do a lot of strange things but Iceland didn't believe he could do anything wrong to Norway. No, they loved each other too much for that.

"But they love each other", Iceland said, "we are all happy about that. Sví said it was a pain to watch them awkwardly trying to figure it out before they knew and he was getting a headache from seeing it. And because they love each other they can sleep in the same bed and stay warmer during the winter. Brother told me." The priest looked shocked but still excited. His hands were shaking when he patted the Icelander's shoulder and gave him a coin.

"Thank you for telling me, kid", he said with weirdly toned voice, "I'll come by soon to speak with your… brother." Iceland took a coin, though he didn't really have much use for it. Denmark and Norway always got him everything and they didn't really seem to have problem with money.

"Okay", he said, "but I'm not sure if my brother will like you. You are strange. He might decide to attack you and he is very good warrior. One of the best, Dan always says." The priest didn't look too worried, only mumbling something about getting the guards, so Iceland left. It was already getting dark and he had to hurry back since they were going to celebrate the midwinter in that evening. For nations, human celebrations were more like good reasons to have everybody gathering together for once. This year it was only they three and the wars kept Sweden and Finland away, but Denmark had promised that he would bring some treats from castle's kitchen and those ones were always the best. Iceland couldn't wait for the dinner and that's why he hurried at home.

He didn't even remember the weird priest man until they were all sitting at the dinner table and Norway casually asked how Iceland's day had been. They had already eaten the first course and Denmark had been explaining some things happened in the court. Apparently Norway had been working with other kind of duties during that day and Denmark had been in the court alone, because the Norwegian was also interested about the news. The Dane also included some well choice gossips that made them all laugh, and explained few newest dramas with wild hand gestures and a smirk on his lips.

"I checked the letter I got from my land", Iceland started because he actually was in contact with his people by himself too, even if he didn't really have duties, "and then I went to the town."

"All good in your land?" Denmark asked, though of course he knew everything all ready. Most of the official things were always dealt by him or Norway and they both kept the Iceland's things carefully on eye.

"Yeah, they are okay", Iceland muttered, "but there was a weird man at the market place yelling at people and then he asked me some very strange questions." Norway and Denmark shared a look over the table. They didn't look too worried, but sometime people asking questions were not a good sign.

"Which kind of questions?" Norway asked.

"He wanted to know if you are doing something bad", Iceland said, "but I didn't really understand. I don't think you are bad."

"Of course we are not", Denmark said with a smile, "did you told that to that man?"

"Yeah", Iceland said and nodded, "but he got very weird when I said you kiss and sleep in the same bed." Denmark and Norway both froze. Norway even dropped some of his food on the table but he didn't even seem to notice that as he only put the fork back down. Denmark slowly swallowed and placed his mug back on the table, focusing now fully on the Icelander.

"Was the man wearing black clothes with a white thing here?" Norway asked, pointing his collar. He was still dressed up with his official uniform so the all metal buttons and plates shimmered in the candle light when he moved and the expensive cloth made him look like a real royalty.

"Yeah", Iceland replied. Norway and Denmark shared another look.

"Is sodomy currently illegal?" Denmark asked from Norway, who nodded solemnly.

"Shit", the Dane said quietly, "how long is the sentence for that?"

"I think it's an execution", Norway replied.

"Really?" Denmark asked and looked surprised, "they kill people for that?"

"Yeah", Norway said, "it's your law."

"I didn't sign that!"

"I think they didn't ask you to", Norway noted, "we are only for serve the people, not to make their rules. So, I think we better make a plan." Iceland, who had noticed how serious the two nations got suddenly, watched them worriedly and wondered if it was his fault. He didn't want them to blame him.

"Did I…", he asked quietly, "did I something wrong?" Norway and Denmark stopped their conversation and looked at him. Denmark smiled and Norway shook his head.

"No, you didn't", he said softly, "but after his we have to tell you about some things. I think we have neglected your lessons for too long and it's time to pick up again." Iceland nodded, happy that he wasn't to blame but a bit disappointed on the fact that he was going to start new lessons. He hoped they would be about something interesting. He had really hated the taxing lessons Norway had pulled him through some years earlier, but the Denmark's dealing with royalty's lessons had been funny.

"If they come here", Norway said, speaking again to the Dane, "I'm going to say that you are the one with the demon inside and you seduced me."

"Well, that is exactly what I did", Denmark said and grinned a bit, "without the demon even!"

"Stop joking. This is serious", Norway told him, but the Dane didn't look too worried.

"They can't do anything", he said, "maybe arrest us, but it's not like the king will let them to kill us! And even if they do, we will just come back again." Norway still didn't look happy.

"You are safe indeed", he said, "but somebody might also think that this is a great way to get rid of me and Island. They are sneaky and you'll be too tied up to help us out of it." Denmark thought about it for a moment and the way how his smile waded and the stern, angry look replaced it, told them that he also ended up with the same conclusion.

"It's not a problem", he still said but this time sounding scary, "I'll just kill them all. Their blood will be on the ground before any touch you." Norway sighed.

"No", he said, "me and Island will escape to my land, they will never find us from the fjords when my friends keep us hidden, and meanwhile you will make the things work out here." Denmark looked sad when the Norwegian said they would go and leave him alone to his land but he still nodded, knowing that it was the best idea.

"When you are coming back?" he asked and hoped that Norway would say soon.

"After everything is settled", Norway replied, "in two or three years maybe? You can survive."

"Three years without you", the Dane mourned but Norway was already up and making him and Iceland to help with packing. Soon they both had a backpack full of food and other stuff and Norway checked that both had warm clothes. Apparently the Norwegian was always half prepared for a quick leave because he knew that there was a boat nearby just for him and he did all the preparations within half an hour. Denmark looked at them sadly.

"Why I can't come too?" he asked.

"Somebody has to take care of this kingdom", Norway noted, "you will survive few years by your own."

"No, I don't", the Dane argued. Norway decided that they were ready for the travel and he turned to the Dane, taking his head between his hands and kissing him quickly for goodbye.

"It will go fast", he promised with whispering voice, "I'll miss you too." Denmark nodded and murmured that he loved the Norwegian. Then he looked at the Iceland and gave him a smile.

"Be good, Is", he said, "remember to piss off Nor few times, he likes that."

"Really?" Iceland asked, because he was sure his brother didn't like it.

"Don't listen him", the Norwegian said, guiding him to the door, "goodbye Dan, I love you."

"I love you too", Denmark replied again and looked after them from the window until they were too far to be seen anymore. Norway moved quickly, helping the Iceland to stay in his pace. Iceland still felt bad and it made the situation even worse when he noticed how sad Norway was. He was even forcing himself not to look back. Iceland saw it from the way how his brother kept staring forward and held his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled when they got in some distance from the house.

"Don't be", Norway replied, "it's okay. I honestly thought someday this would happen anyway. Dan is horrible with hiding things and there have been few too close calls. Maybe it's better this way, at least now nobody caught us from the bed or anything and we will be more carefully."

"I still feel sorry", Iceland said.

"It's not your fault", Norway kept telling him until they stopped by the shore, "the humans had some very strange customs. This would have been completely normal some time ago but sadly they decided that now it's not." Norway found his boat right where it was supposed to be and quickly dragged it to the water. Iceland climbed up on the boat and Norway pushed it over the thin layer of ice before getting on board too. Most of the sea was free and the ice covered only the shore. It was no problem for the Norwegian to navigate them to open with an oar.

"Why they decided so?" Iceland asked.

"I have no idea", Norway murmured, "but I hope they decide otherwise soon. This is ridiculous." Iceland was sitting at the pit of the boat and holding a lantern while Norway rowed. He wondered if he should offer to take a rowing turn too, but Norway seemed to handle the duty easily with old experience. He wasn't even looking like he was growing tired or not sure where they were going.

"Nore?" Iceland asked after a moment of silence.

"I already said, it's not your fault", the Norwegian said, "and it's actually a high time that I visit my land. Maybe we can visit yours too and check on things. It's never bad idea to go to have a look." The idea seemed to cheer up the Icelander a lot and he smiled at his brother.

"That would be nice!" he said happily, wondering how much things had changed in his land. It has been few decades when he had visited last time. The time just went by so fast and there was so many things happening that sometime he forgot to ask Norway or Denmark to take him there. They didn't want him to go alone because there were some nations who would have happily kidnap him. Iceland had never met such nations but he trusted his brother.

"I think so too", Norway replied.

"But Nore."

"What?"

"We didn't get any treats", Iceland said, remembering the treats Denmark had promised, "and the midwinter dinner was ruined." Norway pushed the oars once more and then he took them back on the boat, letting the vessel to float freely on the water. It was quite calm day so the waves barely moved them.

"I packed some with us", Norway said with a slight smile and reached for the backpack, picking out a small pack of those sticky treats made of nuts, dried apples and syrup that all kids loved. He threw the pack to the Icelander who happily opened it and took one piece. He offered some to the Norwegian, who declined and instead started to bit a liquorice root that had also been in the backpack.

"Did you leave any to Dan?" Iceland asked and Norway nodded.

"Of course", he said, "and it's not like that man doesn't sneak in the kitchen all the time to get snacks."

"Okay", Iceland muttered. Norway looked at him and then reached over, stroking his silvery hairs.

"God jul, Is", he said with a small smile on his lips.

"God jul, Nore", Iceland replied and happily munched the treats.

* * *

It was strange to write this priest person, but things were more like that during that time. I have read some things abut vikings and pre-christian Scandinavians being much more tolerant toward same-sex couples.

Also this was a very good excuse to write how I think the personifications saw their relationships during those times. They didn't care because they had simply seen so many things change during their lives and if there is this one thing that doesn't change you hold on it tightly and love whoever you want damnit.

Tomorrow: A friendly game of icehockey between the nations (All + Canada as a special guest)

p.s I have lost one Christmas song I really like. It's Norwegian and I can only remember that it was about nisse (great hint, right?) and the name was a question (hvem? hvor? hvaaaad?) and it was annoyingly happy song. I had it on CD but because I left Finland for Sweden so suddenly and then Sweden for Denmark even more suddenly (heh he) I didn't even had time to think about Christmas CDs and my "great" googling skills failed me this time. The melody got stuck in my mind today but it's so annoying when you don't remember the lyrics.


	37. Joulu 22: A friendly game of ice hockey

Thank you all!

Norwegian: It wasn't that :( Though, that one is also stuck in my head now. Danes likes to sing it a lot.

This chapter is for my Canadian friend. I was complaining about running out of ideas and she said I should have ice hockey... Well, here it's!

* * *

"This is not a game", Iceland noted after watching the on-going ice hockey game for a moment, "this is a slaughter."

"This is so much fun!" Denmark replied for that and he was clearly excited about the show, "I just hope somebody would be selling popcorns here or something. Too bad we are here always when the place is closed."

"But they are killing each other!" Iceland said and pointed at the ice.

"Oh no", Denmark told him with an amused voice and didn't sound worried at all, "a small fight never killed anybody. And look how much fun they are having!" Iceland indeed looked. Mostly because it was so brutal that he couldn't look away once he happened to glance at that way. He had already followed through the one third and he swore he would never face those three on ice.

The thing was that it was the time for a traditional ice hockey game between Sweden, Finland and Canada. Even only with Sweden and Finland that would have turned to a bloody rampage, because those two seemed to forget all about their love at the moment they put skates on their feet, but when Canada get involved too it got even more seriously. Just let's say that he wasn't so invisible at the moment.

"Does this game have any rules?" Iceland asked with unbelieving tone. So far he hadn't see anything that even hinted about something controlling the game.

"In real it has", Norway replied and followed the game calmly, "but I believe they decided to ditch them a long time ago."

"And in real there are more players than three", the Dane noted, "and only two teams. And judges. And those funny men who always break up the fights."

"And why we are here?" Iceland asked and winced a bit when Canada managed to tackle Sweden on the ice, his skate sliding a bit too close from the Swede's face. Iceland hadn't seen the game from the beginning as he had only wandered in a moment ago while looking for others.

"We are here to break up fights", Norway replied.

"What?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah."

"You are really failing with that!" He had seen already few close calls and once Finland had almost jumped on the Swede. That fight had been broken down only because Canada had snatched the puck and both Nordics had become busy with following him.

"When this happened first time we tried to do the job", Denmark noted and shrugged, "but then it turned out to be easier to just let them do what they want. You know, after you get once hit by that stick because you trying to interrupt, you just realize it's much easier to stay away." On the ice the nations were hurrying after the buck and crashing on each other while doing so. Iceland was sure they all had already few bruises and there were some spots of blood on the ice so at least one of them was bleeding.

"We are also counting the points", Norway noted.

"Really? So who is winning?" Iceland asked and was surprised to hear that there was a possibility to win.

"No idea." Iceland glanced at his brother and just missed out when Sweden managed to get his revenge on the earlier tackling by crushing the Canadian against the wall.

"You are really bad whit this", he noted but the two nations didn't seem to care.

"Well, they never told us how the points are count", Denmark said, "so we just pick up a random name afterwards and they are happy with that."

"Sometime we rate the tackling", Norway added, and nodded when the Finn managed to trick the other two to crush on each other, "that was a good one."

"But not so good than that one at the beginning", Denmark noted, "you know, that one Canada made."

"Oh yeah, that was like an art", Norway admitted, "very clever use of stick." Iceland looked at them with a horror and he heard the Finn cursing from the arena. When he turned to look, he saw the man spitting blood and going after Sweden again. Sweden didn't even have the puck. Nobody seemed to know or care where that small black thing actually was.

"Are you for real?" Icelander asked, "why they are doing this?"

"It's just a tradition", Norway replied, "a friendly game between nations."

"Friendly?!"

"Well, it's after", Denmark noted, "you know, after they had been playing the duration of the usual ice hockey game, they just stop and everything is normal again. Canada is his friendly himself and Sve and Fin so cute lovely-dovely it causes diabetes."

"They fix each other and then go to have a beer", Norway continued, "the having a beer part is definitely the best. We usually join them then." Iceland wasn't still sure and he grimace after seeing those three just going on like crazy. But he was also so not going to get involved. There was a reason why Denmark and Norway had known about this tradition long before Iceland found out.

"Okay", he said, "maniacs."

"Exactly", Norway and Denmark replied at same time. Iceland seemed to be satisfied about having the chance to show his opinion because he fell quiet for a while. Denmark and Norway had nothing to say either so for a moment the only noise was the skates sliding on ice, occasional cursing and other voices that were caused by a man falling down, being tackled or pushed against the wall. It went like that for a while and the game didn't stop even for those few times when the buck actually made its way in to the goal.

"Nore", Iceland said after the last question popped up in his mind, "when this game is supposed to end? I don't understand how they know the time when they are busy with trying to torture each other."

"It takes only the duration of the normal ice hockey game", Norway said, repeating the thing the Dane had already said once, "we are keeping the time on eye for them." Denmark pointed at the machine that was placed between them. It wasn't very complicate looking thing. Actually it was just a big button that had a cable going somewhere.

"When we press this there will be a loud voice and they will stop", the Dane said happily and was clearly excited about the possibility to push a weird, big button.

"How much time is left?" Iceland asked because the game had been going on already before he came by and he had also been there quite while. He hadn't noticed the nations to keep any breaks either so they had to be very tired already.

"I'm not sure", Norway replied, "Dan, how much is the clock?"

"Twenty past eight", the Dane said.

"Okay, we are about twelve minutes over time", the Norwegian said calmly, "press the button, Dan."

"Okay!" The Dane hit his hand on the machine and a loud siren went off. The three nations on the ice immediately stopped. They let the buck be wherever it wanted to be and didn't try to kill each other anymore. Finland slide to Sweden and grabbed him when they passed. It made them circle around few times while Canada went to pick up the helmet he had dropped during the game. They talked something and, though the nations watching couldn't hear them, it seemed to be something positive because they were smiling and Canada patted the both Nordic nations on shoulder.

"You know", Iceland muttered, giving a look at his brother and his brother's lover, "you really failed with your tasks." Denmark and Norway looked back and were not really getting upset about the blame.

"But they are happy!" Denmark said, "isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess", Iceland murmured, "but can't they do this with video games or something? I heard those NHL games are nowadays really realistic."

"We don't know", Norway said with a shrug, "come on, let's have something warm to drink. It's cold here." Iceland glanced at the three nations on the ice once again and then he decided something Norway and Denmark had decided long time before. It wasn't his business.

* * *

Why they do this game thing every year then? No idea. For fun, probably.

Tomorrow and day after tomorrow's chapters will be uploaded sometime around and maybe late. I'll be traveling all day and I have been such a smart person that I didn't even wrote the last chapter ready yet. It's already 23:00 o'clock and I'll have to get up at 5:00 and I haven't packed. This happens every freaking time.

So especially tomorrow depends a lot on how well I can do this with my phone. I'll probably update when I'm in the bus so it will be also pretty late. If my phone doesn't want to co-operate I'll postpone the chapter to 24th. Sad but I think you all prefer to read something that is not messed up by the phone (I call it Samu. I got Samu last summer because my old phone had an unfortunate accident with a horse).

But my holiday started today, yay!

Tomorrow: The best Christmas (all)


	38. Joulu 23: The best Christmas

Thank you all!

Well, Samu wasn't into co-operation so I couldn't post the chapter yesterday. We have spoke about this with Samu but I belive nothing will change since Samu is an inanimate object and our "talk" was mostly me cursing in three languages. I had a long, long trip but I'm now in Finland and getting freaked out everytime somebody speaks Finnish because it has been so long time ago when I was around other people who can speak it. I kind of started to think about it as my own secret language. I was also so dissapointed when the first Finnish I heard was Helsinki dialect. Sounds weird. So good the bus driver spoke my dialect.

This is a direct continuation to "The worst Christmas" -chapter. First and very last parts are about modern days but most of it takes a place in the past somewhere between 1947 and 1953.

* * *

When Norway stopped speaking, the atmosphere in the room had become much lighter than what it had been when he started. Iceland was stubbornly looking at anything else than his brother and Denmark was holding his laugh. Sweden and Finland looked both, surprised and amused, after hearing the story.

"That was funny", Finn admitted, "but what happened to Dan after you two left?" Norway glanced at the Dane who had to collect himself a moment before he could answer.

"They came about one hour after", he started, "we had a really _nice_ and long talk about demons possessing and then they took me to prison. I of course made some ruckus, couldn't let them follow Nor and Is, so I got to spend my night in that cell. At the morning everybody realized that I didn't show up at the work and you couldn't believe what kind of chaos it was! I had a king himself looking for me before they found out I was put in the jail. I was quite okay and I had a nice talk with a crazy woman in the next cell, but that priest probably never tried to accuse anybody ever again."

"You didn't hurt anybody?" Norway asked.

"No", Denmark replied, "didn't need to. After I realized that you two were far enough to not get caught, I took it as a bit poor kind of holiday."

"I'm still embarrassed", Iceland mumbled and Norway reached forward to give him a comforting pat on back.

"It's not so bad", Finland too tried to comfort the Icelander, "I once locked Sve outside for hours by accident and then there was this one Christmas when I mixed up something and we all ended up having a food poisoning."

"Was it 1987?" Denmark asked a bit suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah", Finland said with a nod.

"I knew it wasn't a normal sickness", the Dane mumbled, "we should never had agreed to meet at your place."

"Now I actually remembered one another Christmas", Finland continued with a thoughtful voice and ignored the Dane, "it was definitely the best one I had ever had." Others seemed to be interested about it and they didn't have hurry anywhere so they stayed down.

"Care to tell about it?" Norway asked and Finland nodded with a smile.

"Sure", he said and leaned a back bit to rest against of the Swede who wrapped his arm around the Finn, "I'm sure you all remember it. It wasn't really long time ago and everything started with one phone call."

* * *

Finland was having a long, tiring day and he could feel his still sore scars hurting more now that he had been up and going all day. His head was hurting, he was in a bad mood and it was very cold because he had been forced to cut the heating from his house for a while in order to safe some money. That's why he wasn't in his best behaviour when the phone suddenly ringed. For a moment he thought he would just leave it, but he was needed. There was a lot of things that demanded his attention and, as a country that had just barely made it through of series of wars, he couldn't really have the luxury of ignoring the work. So he walked to the hall, keeping a blanket over him to warm him up a bit, and grabbed the phone.

"Finland", he grunted because only some selected people had his number and he didn't feel the need to be friendly for any of them.

" _Hej."_ Finland stopped and frowned. This wasn't the voice he had expected. It was too unfamiliar but still well-known and it spoke Danish. He knew he hadn't give Denmark his number but it was sure that the voice belonged to the Danish nation.

"Hei, Tanska", he muttered, "what is it?" Whatever the Dane wanted it seemed to be something serious because he sounded so calm and took a moment before replying, like he was really thinking about his words before blurting them out. That was the reason why Finland didn't just close the phone and went back to real work. He felt that there was something important to hear and that keep him from leaving.

 _"_ _So",_ Denmark said slowly and hesitating, _"I was wondering if you could come for a dinner next week?"_ Finland was too busy to remember or care about the days so he had to check the calender on the wall. Christmas week it said. Next week was the Christmas week.

"Dinner? Why?" he asked because that was something he couldn't have expected. The Dane had never called him, if he didn't count that one time during the war, and for sure he had never wanted to have a dinner with him. Finland wasn't too familiar with Denmark and his memories were full of the wars and Sweden's campaing against the Danish nation. He really didn't know Denmark and he was sure the Dane didn't know him.

 _"_ _Just…",_ Denmark said and now Finland understood it wasn't hesitation why he spoke carefully and slowly. He was scared, " _I thought it would be nice. To have a dinner… With family."_ Family. Finland swallowed. He wasn't sure if he knew anymore which kind of family they were.

"Sounds nice", he murmured, though he wasn't sure what he was thinking, "have you called others?"

 _"_ _Nor and Is are coming",_ The Dane said and sounded a bit happier now than Finland had kind of agreed already, " _haven't asked Sverige yet. I hoped you could do it. You two are keeping in contact, right?"_ Keeping in contact was less than what they were actually doing. Finland and Sweden met rarely because of the work but still their relationship had turned to love after wars and there was no day without them calling to each other or meeting up somewhere.

"Yeah", Finland said, "we are."

" _Just bring him",_ the Dane said with a pleading tone, " _please."_ Never before Finland had heard him asking something so desperately. In his memories the Danish nation was always the one ordering and never asking. Maybe it was the astonishment or he was simply tired because of the endless work and his heart was still too soft to say no, he found himself answering yes. He would come to the dinner and bring the Swedish nation with him. It shouldn't be hard task because Sweden rarely declined any favours the Finn asked.

"Where we will meet?" he asked and picked up a pen from the corner table so he could write down the date and the place.

 _"_ _I was thinking about Lund"_ , the Dane replied, _"It is in Sverige's land but close enough to me. I'll rent us a place and deal with everything. All you need to do is to come with Sverige on 24_ _th_ _of December around four o'clock."_

"Okay", Finland replied and then the line fell silent with only the normal background noise being still there. It seemed like they didn't have much to say to each other and, when it was just turning to awkward, Denmark quietly thanked and closed the phone without waiting for the reply from the Finn.

Finland was supposed to return to his work, but he noticed that it was suddenly difficult. He kept thinking about the call and few times he caught himself staring at the distance and not focusing on anything. There were many things he wasn't sure about but finally he gave up, walked to the phone and dialled Sweden's number.

* * *

It was awkward, Finland thought when he sat at the dinner table with other Nordics. Sweden was seated next to him and Norway on another side of the table. Denmark was oppositing Sweden and Iceland had got the place at the end of the table. Denmark had used a lot of time and money to the dinner. They had a own private room in the restaurant and it was not only quiet, but also styled up with a good taste and kept them safe from observing and too curious people. All the food was clearly coming from different places and the Finn wouldn't be surprised if the Dane had actually prepared most of it by himself. It was very interesting and a bit strange mix of different dishes and at the first glance it looked like there was no order or plan at all. After while Finland realized that Denmark had tried to make sure there was all of their Christmas foods at the table. Mixing up traditions from five countries had leaded to this slight disorder.

Still, the food wasn't the main reason why there was the awkward atmosphere all around them. It was brought there by the silence and the way how they all avoided to look at each other. The only sound was the cutleries scratching faintly on the plates when they ate and after the first greetings no one had said anything. They only ate quietly and the air seemed to become thicker and heavier after every passing minute. Finland noticed that it was hard to swallow and he stopped for a moment to look around. Nobody seemed to notice the Finn's observing.

Sweden was sitting next to him like normally. They had found their love quickly and, thought they still hadn't figured out all the details yet, their relationship was going on well. But despite of being calm, something in the Swede told the Finn that he was nervous and maybe a bit wary. He frowned after noticing it and moved his eyes to the Norwegian.

Norway was as calm as always. This was the first time Finn met him after the wars and it seemed like the Norwegian was still recovering. He looked exhausted and slightly sick but there was still the familiar strong look on his face and he sat his back straight. He was fully focused on his meal and all his movements were short and kind of mechanical, like he was just doing something because he didn't know what else to do. Finland didn't know how the Norwegian felt about others but he and Denmark were sitting close to each other so he guessed their relationship was good, though they didn't speak much.

Iceland had grew, Finland thought first when he saw the Icelander. Last time they had met, Iceland had been much younger and hided behind of his brother if anything strange or scary happened. Now he was older and his calm, slightly bored look would have been a copy of his brother's. He didn't seem to be scared or restless, it looked more like he simply didn't know what to say or he was feeling unsure and was hiding it so well than he could. Finland nodded after noticing it and glanced at the last nation at the table.

Denmark was scared. Finland saw it now clearly but still it was hard to believe. The Danish nation had always been strong and the Finn had heard enough stories from the past to understand that the man was fearless when it came to fight. But despite of all the stories, the way how the Dane avoided of looking at other, pushed his food around the plate and was keeping his head down like he was half expecting the blame to come and wasn't going to defend himself this time. Finland found himself wondering about what could have made the Dane so scared and while he did that, he let his eyes to roam the room. Slowly he started to understand when all the pieces found their right places.

Once they had been a family. Finland still remembered the time centuries ago when they all spent time together. Even before he and Sweden moved to Denmark's house, they often visited and it wasn't uncommon to see other three nations coming to Sweden's home too. They had connection and the Finn could still remember how he talked with Norway or listened the Dane telling stories about the past. He knew that Norway, Denmark and Sweden had knew each other since they had been born and it hadn't been hard to see the strong friendship they had. They had survived together for a long time and that had left marks on them.

But then it all had changed and their family had been broke up by all the wars between them. It had been going on a long time and finally leaded to this moment when they all sat quietly and awkwardly at the dinner table as independent nations instead of being under the same crown. It was understandable that they were acting like this. They simply didn't know anymore how to reach for each other and, though there was no hate between them, they were unsure about what would happen if anything was to mess up this weirdly balanced situation.

And when Finland looked at the Dane again, he knew why the man had called them. It was his last chance to make them to be a real family again and he feared nothing more than failing his mission. Finland sighed and hoped that something would happen. They needed something that would break the invisible wall between them. Anything.

But nothing happened and Finland started to feel the fear too. He was tired just like all of them, and he missed the happy times. He glanced at others once more and decided to be the one doing something. His chair scratched the floor, waking up other nations from their thoughts and making them finally to look at the Finn who was now standing. Finland saw how Iceland looked surprised, Norway seemed to finally get some live on his face, Sweden calmly stared at the Finn while Denmark gave him a scared look. Of course he was scared, he thought the Finn was going to leave and destroy this last chance they had. He didn't know Finland was doing exactly opposite and saving them.

"I'm Suomi and I'm Finland", he said and tried to keep his voice calm, though he could feel and hear it being shaky, "I have been an independent nation only for few decades and I think I might need some help." He wasn't sure if other understood and for while the silence continued. He hoped hard that at least one of them would step up too and, when he heard Iceland doing so, he felt the sweet relieve in his heart.

"I'm Ísland", he said and sounded much stronger than he had been before, "I have been independent even less time and I think I might need some help too." Norway got up almost immediately when Iceland had stopped talking. He had a determination in his ice blue eyes.

"I'm Norge", he said calmly but also strongly, "I have been a kingdom before too and got my independence back but I still think I might need some help." Finland smiled a bit when Sweden joined them too.

"I'm Sverige", the man said and looked at them, "I'm my own kingdom but I will appreciate help during these modern times." Denmark was now only one sitting and for a while all he could do was only to stare at them while a mix of surprise, happiness and confusion showed up on his face. Then he quickly got up and knocked his chair down in hurry to join others.

"I'm Danmark", he said with a careful and quiet voice, "I have been always independent but I think I need you all to help me." His hands were shaking and Finland glanced at the Swede, only to notice that the man was staring at Denmark and he just as unsure as the Danish man was.

"Family is about helping each other", the Swede finally said after a while, "right?" He sounded insecure but at least he said it. For a moment nobody repliedbut then the Dane moved. Quickly he stepped past the table and threw his arms around the Swede. He thightly hugged the nation who had been his enemy for long time but also his brother for much longer.

"Thank you, Sve", he said and let the tears of happines and relieve to run down his cheek and wet the Swede's shirt, "I'm so sorry about everything."

"I'm sorry too", Sweden replied and patted his back. Norway seemed to relax and Iceland was looking happier when Finland glanced at them again. They were not a perfect family but at least they were trying and on way to become that again.

* * *

"I think that was the best Christmas", Finland ended the story with a smile. Of course they all had been there but still nobody had interrupted him while he spoke. They only listened and occasionally some of them smiled or snickered when they remembered how awkward and stressing it all had been back then. Now they were already acting like they had been a long time ago before wars. Maybe they were even more family now.

"Dan?" Norway asked after he heard some sniffing and he turned to look at the Dane, "are you crying?" Denmark sweep his eyes and sniff once again before shooking his head.

"Of course not", he claimed, "I'm just so happy it all doesn't fit in me and had to come out somehow."

"Danmark", the Norwegian sighed but he sounded more comforting than anything else. He reached for the Dane who took his hand and smiled.

"I think too that it was the best Christmas", Sweden said, "we have been together since."

"And we will always be", Iceland murmured, "makes me feel better."

"So you agree that we are you brothers?"

"No."

"Oh well", Norway said with a shrug and a slight smile on his lips, "someday maybe. So, family, I think it's time to start to plan this year's Christmas dinner." They nodded and Finland took a notebook from the table so they could start to plan. No Christmas had ever been so good and awkward than their first one together after all that bad times, but they were still always looking forward to have some more time with their family.

* * *

Not sure if you have noticed but I'm really into the Nordic co-operation, also in real life. It might come from the fact that I have lived, studied and worked in three of them so I kind of want keep them working together. I know not all agree with me but I still believe, and know, that the relationships between Nordics are quite extraordinary and I want to keep it like that.

Denmark is one of the most active countries in Nordic business and Danes were ones that first started to talk about the co-operation. That's why I see the Hetalia Denmark being a very active on keeping his family together. Also I think he is the kind of person who simply needs other. Like he is very strong and fearless but if he doesn't have anybody to fight for, he would give up easily. I see Norway and Finland as opposite of that since I think they both are strong and kind of stubborns so they wold probably keep going even if nobody else is trying anymore. Sweden again seems to be a similar to Denmark, though maybe not as active and more letting things to go on their own. Iceland probably love his family but you know "teenagers"...

After World Wars the Nordics were more or less in chaos and I like to think that for personifications it was a hard time because they had done some awful things and then forcely separated. They simply didn't know how to act around each other though they still wanted them to be a family again.

Btw, Finland present himself with two names because both are officially his names.

I'm working on the last chapter and it will be published in about 2 hours. Its name is simply "Joulu" (you thought Finns are creative with names? Not this one!)


	39. Joulu 24: Joulu

And here it is! The last chapter.

I'll be answering for reviews and messages tomorrow. It got a bit late today and I haven't really sleeped for three days so I think I'll just go to bed now. Keep those coming though, I have got whole tomorrow for that.

This one takes a place in modern days and is simply a view of a Nordic Christmas (mixmashed version). There will be some notes and the "I'm so happy and damn proud of this, thank you all" -speech at the end.

 ** _Hyvää joulua, god jul, glædelig jul, gleðileg jól!_**

* * *

"Don't touch it", Norway snapped when the Dane's hand went too close to the bowl that had been placed right next to the door. Denmark sighed but retreat from the porridge.

"I only wanted to see", he mumbled, but Norway didn't seem to accept that excuse.

"You know it is for nisse", he said, "just come here and help me with these. Finland had gone over the edge again with these preparations." Denmark nodded, getting quickly back to the mood when he saw all the food the Norwegian had piled on the plates. It wasn't only Finland who had gone over the edge, it was all North. Every one of them had brought own food, and Iceland and Sweden were both still in kitchen preparing dishes. There was ham, lytefisk, pepparkakor, marzipan, chocolate and everything that belonged to the Christmas table. They still had somehours until the dinner time, but it was getting really busy and they had used for some time to see the Donald Duck's show that Sweden wanted to watch every year. While Norway and Denmar set the table, Finland came from out and sweep off the snow on him.

"Sauna is getting warm", he said happily and put down the lantern he was carrying. They didn't want to bring their party to the city so for this year, as it was Finland's turn to host the day, they had decide to stay in the Finn's cabin. It was an isolated and quiet space far from other people, just perfect for them. Finland had a modern house where he usually lived but this cabin had been kept in its original form. It meant that sauna was in another side of the yard, the house was heated with fire and electrocity worked or didn't work depending on the day. They loved the place.

"Perfect", Sweden said, carrying a bowl of boiled carrots to the table. Norway was placing the candles on the right places but he didn't lit them yet, and Denmark was stealing pieces from the ham. He only stopped when the Norwegian gave him a look.

"What? I'm doing nothing wrong", the Dane claimed and hided his hands behind his back. Norway nodded slowly but wasn't tricked.

"Just don't dare to touch my lutefisk", he said and turned away. Denmark smirked, nodded and stuffed yet another piece of ham in his mouth.

"Is, are you ready?" Finland asked after noticing that the Icelander was still in the kitchen, "do you need help?"

"No, I'm ok", he replied, peeking over the corner, "just a few minutes more. I think I got almost all of them out without breaking."

"Yes", Denmark said, "I love that stuff. You made ones with liqurice, right?"

"Of course. The name is lakkrístoppar so it has to have liqurice on it", Iceland replied and retreat back to kitchen. Norway followed him, briefly touching the cristal balls hanging from the breach of the Christmas tree. Small flags moved a bit but kept their place. Finland usually pushed the tree against the corner, but he knew sooner or later the Dane would like to dance around it so this time it had been placed almost middle of room, only giving away for the dinner table. The decorations on the tree were not only ones, because the whole house had been decorated for Christmas. It wasn't flashy since they preferred old styled decorations and most of theirs were indeed very old. Sweden had been making them a lot since he liked to work with his hands whenever he had free time, but even Denmark and Norway too had made an effort to finish up some decorations together. On the best place was an old straw goat. Denmark grinned at it and petted it's head, which wasn't too hard thing to do because the goat reached him on the hip so he only need to lower his hand a bit.

"How old is this guy already?" he asked. Sweden stopped in middle of the room and stared at the goat while counting the years.

"145" he said, "made it in 19th."

"How come we haven't burnt it yet?" the Dane joked and laughed.

"It's off limits", Finland said and smiled as the Icelander and Norwegian walked to the room, carrying the last plates of the cookies. Denmark eyed the plate but kept away after noticing the warning look the Iceander was giving him. He knew Iceland could be rather protective about his food so the Dane decided stay away until it would be time to eat, and before the dinner they had sauna so it would take while. Finland had already gathered everything they needed and happily dumped a pile of towels on the chair near the outside door.

"I think we are ready to go", he said, "let's leave the dinner for nisses for a while and go to sauna." The Nordics nodded and were all satisfied with that.

"Do you have any of those things you like to beat people with?" Denmark asked and sounded suspiciously innocent.

"Vihta?"

"Yeah, that."

"Sure", Finland replied, "who you think I'm? They are a bit dry but I had kept them in water so it should be okay to use. You want one?"

"Of course I want one!" Denmark yelled and grinned, "it's better to be armed when you start to go around with it. Also, that Swede over there looks like he has some bad blood." He gestured toward the Swede who stared at him.

"Just take care of yourself", he grunted and made the Dane grin.

"So much bad blood", Denmark muttered.

"You should not fight on Christmas", Norway reminded him, "especially not in sauna or the nisse there where kick you out to cold."

"Wouldn't that be good thing?" Iceland noted.

"That's true", the Norwegian said and corrected himself, "feel free to fight Dan."

"Yes", the Dane said and pumped his hand in the air. Sweden was glaring at him but they all knew that there would be no fights this evening, if the friendly ones were not counted at least. Even those two kept it down during the Christmas. The nations made their way over the snowy yard, following the narrow path Finland had done earlier. The starry sky was shining over them and making the dark night look like an eternity. The forest around the cabin was quiet but the world was still somewhere there. It was just that they decided to forget about it for a while.

"Cold, cold, cold", Denmark muttered and jumped up and down while Finland was pulling the sauna's door open. It was a cold night indeed and the clear sky made it even colder. They could _hear_ the coldness around.

"Don't complain", Norway said with an amused voice. Soon they were in the warm again as Finland led them to the small changing room he had. This sauna was very old, he had made it by himself a long time ago, and there were only small windows. But of course those were useless during the winter night when it was dark outside most of the time. The heat from sauna kept also the changing room nicely warm and all the snow, that came in with them, melted away fast.

"Warm, warm, warm", Denmark chanted happily and grinned at the Norwegian while taking his clothes off. This was definitely not the first time they bathed together, after all that had been a norm during their early years, so nobody felt shy to be naked around others.

"Sauna drinks?" Sweden asked and Finland nodded, pointing at the small crate in the corner. He had placed few lanterns around the room so there was a dim, calming light.

"Would you grab a beer for me too?" Norway asked and Sweden nodded.

"Is?" he asked and held third bottle on his hand

"Yeah, thanks", the Icelander muttered and took the offered beer. Denmark went to get his own and Finland already had one waiting for him on the bench.

"Aren't you too young to drink here, Is?"

"Shut up, Dan", Iceland said but sounded more to be joking than annoyed, "I'm old enough for anything."

"And nobody is getting drunk today", Norway continued, "right, Fin?" Finland gave him a look and pretended to be offended.

"You think I'm getting drunk?" he asked, "me?"

"Wouldn't be first time", Denmark noted happily and jumped away when the Finn threw a rolled towel at him. He laughed and moved in to sauna, enjoying the warm against his bare skin after walking in the cold.

"Any of you cowards want to sit on low bench?" Finland asked and smirked. It wasn't surprise that he got four almost identical looks of disapprove and all the nations climbed straight up on the highest bench. Even though the sauna was old one, Finland had still been smart enough to make it fit a larger group so there was enough space for all of them. Finland quickly claimed the kiulu to himself and they all settled down to enjoy the relaxing feeling.

"I have to admit, Finny", Denmark muttered his eyes closed and body relaxed, "this is the best idea your people have ever come up."

"I think my people had also some other good ideas", the Finn replied, "but I really like this one too." There was some agreeing mumbling while they sipped the beer and occassionally hit themselves or others with vihta. After few ten minutes Finland handed the kiulu to Sweden and got ready to leave.

"Going to swim on the snow?" Norway asked and the Finn nodded happily.

"Of course! That is the best", he said, "wanna join?"

"Definitelly not", the Norwegian replied and other three shook their heads too. Finland shrugged and mumbled something about it being their loss, and marched out. They could see him from the window and few of them shivered when they saw how the man just rolled around there. It just felt so terrifying to go from high warm to roll on something that could freeze a human. Finland however seemed to be good when he run back to sauna after a good swim in the snow.

"Oijoi, that felt good", he claimed and climbed back up to take his place between the Swede and the Dane, "just try a bit!" Too late they noticed that the Finn had two handfulls of snow with him and without any mercy he dropped it on the men's neck. In the hot sauna the snow's effect wasn't so great but it still made the both nations to jump a bit.

"Fanden, Fin!" Denmark yelled and quickly swept the melting snow away. He clared at the laughing Finn.

"Sorry, I had to", he explained, "not doing it again."

"You better not", Denmark said and smirked when he noticed that the Swede was leaning closer the Finn. He guessed what Sweden was planning to do and, when Finland shriked a bit after the Swede blew air on his skin, the Dane laughed.

"Sve", Finland said and gave a hurt look to the Swede, though it quickly turned to a smirk and he kissed the man's cheek. While three of them were pissing each other off, Norway and Iceland were smartly staying on side and just chatting together in the old Nordic dialect they both still spoke and sometime prefered when talking to each other. The paused their conversation only when Denmark asked if they should start to washing already. Norway glanced at him and nodded shortly.

"I think nisses are ready with tasting from the Christmas table", he noted and got up, "they will soon come and kick us out to cold."

"Fin would love that", Denmark muttered and the Finn gave him a nod. There was no running warm water in his sauna but he had warmed some within the kiuas It only had to be mixed up in the bucket with some cold water from the tap to make perfectly fit bathing water. It didn't took them long to fill up enough buckets for all of them and happily they started to wash off all the sweat from sauna. Norway gestured the Dane to sit down for a moment so he could shampoo his hair. It was somehting the Norwegian liked to do and the Dane wasn't for sure complaining. Norway even started to hum an old christmas song quietly as his fingers worked with the messy hair and, after others caught up about which song he was humming, they joined in. For a moment there was five completly happy nations washing and singing in the sauna and they kept is going on even when drying, dressing up and walking back to house. Finland had left one lantern next to door and it lead them to the right way.

"Food", Iceland said happily when he stepped in and the smell of their dinner reached him, "I was getting hungry already."

"Me too", Denmark agreed, "dig in?"

"Sure", Norway replied, "nisses have left already." They moved to the living room and took their places around the table. They had never really agreed on who sit where but they just picked up the same seats almost everytime. The place at the end of the table was usually reserved for the owner of the house and so Finland claimed it this time. It took them hours to finish eating because they kept talking and chatting and occasionally playing silly games together. When they were all finally fully, they simply left everything on the table and moved to sit on the cushions that were placed near the fireplace. As the house was old and needed to be warmed by wood, there had been a fire burning whole time. It was warm and they felt happy as they were all satisfied.

"We should sing now", Denmark muttered after the comfortable silence had been going on for a while.

"Now?" Iceland groaned, "and jump around too?"

"Yeah!"

"No", the Icelander pleaded and looked at his brother for a help. Luckily Norway was also feeling too full for jumping and dancing around the house.

"Maybe something calmer first", he proposed.

"Like what?" the Dane asked and looked excited, though his first idea had been declined. Norway smiled and then started to sing with a soft but cheerful voice.

" _På låven sitter nissen med sin julegrøt, så god og søt, så god og søt._ "

" _H_ _an nikker, og han spiser, og han er så glad for julegrød er hans bedste mad_ ", Denmark continued happily after realizing what the Norwegian was singing.

" _Men rundt omkring står alle de små rotter, og de skotter, og de skotter_ ", Norway sang while the others listened.

" _Vi vil så gerne ha' lidt julegodter, og de danser, danser rundt i ring_ ", the Dane sang his part and tapped a rhythm with his hands.

"We are supposed to sing in Norwegian, Dan", Norway noted but he didn't sound like it really bothered him and Denmark smiled at him.

"But I like the way how our languages mix up together", he said, "we have to now start all over again!" Some another time Norway might have refused but now ti was Christmas, he was feeling happy and the song was coming easily from his lips so they started again, both singing their parts in their own language. Iceland, Sweden and Finland just listened them. Iceland had closed his eyes and was resting next to his brother, and Sweden and Finland were cuddling together near the fireplace. When the song ended, Denmark jumped up and tugged the Icelander and Norwegian to follow him.

"Come on, let's dance before you all fall asleep!" he said and they didn't really refuse when he dragged them to the Christmas tree. Sweden and Finland joined them too.

"So, I trust you all know the lyrics", the Dane said and proceeded to sing them just in case somebody had managed to forget the song during the year, " _nu' det jul igen, og nu' det jul igen, og julen varer li' til påske. Nej det' ikke sandt, nej det' ikke sandt, for ind imellem kommer fasten._ "

" _Nu' det jul igen, og nu' det jul igen, og julen varer li' til påske",_ Finland tried to repeat but his own accent came up strongly with the unfamiliar words. Denmark laughed and shook his head.

"Your Danish suck, Fin", he said, but the Finn didn't seem to feel bad about the blame. He only shrugged. However, the Swede next to him gave the Dane a look.

" _Nu är det jul igen, och nu är det jul igen, och julen varar än till påska_ ", he sang with a deep voice and then it was the Dane's turn to give him a look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah", Sweden said.

"But..."

"If you can sing in Danish while Nor sings in Norwegian, I think it would be right if me and Sve can sing in Swedish now", Finland said before the Dane had a chance to disagree.

"I agree with Fin", Norway quickly noted and when Iceland also nodded, Denmark gave up. He wasn't really against of it at first place but he just had a reputation to keep up.

"Let's go then", he said with a grin, "just hope that you can keep up!" Led by the Dane they first circled around the tree for few times and sang the song again and again. After that Denmark suddenly took them to a run around the house and they went from room to room, the song keeping up and repeating over and over again. They started to sing faster and louder and their voices mixed up so soon it was hard to say who was singing in what language. Also their dance moved to a faster tempo with a song and soon they were running around the house and it looked more like four of them were chasing the Dane who kept mixing laugh in his singing. Somewhere on the way they accidentally knocked few things down and Iceland switched the lights off, leaving them only with candles and the light from fire place, but nobody cared. They run and sang until they ended up back to living room. They were exhausted and voices had become hoarse but still they were smiling and laughing when they collapsed on the soft cushions. Finland pretty much tripped over the Swede, making them both falling down, and Norway and Denmark were both hugging Iceland. They laid there together and nobody said anything as they just enjoyed the moment. Then Norway leaned over the Icelander and kissed Denmark who was still trying to catch his breath after the dancing running.

"Let go of me before you start kissing!" Iceland complained because both of the older nations were still hugging him. They stopped kissing but didn't let go.

"We love you too, Is", Denmark muttered.

"I know and I know you love Nore without that I have to see it this close", Iceland said, but stayed there between them when it was sure that they would be calm. Norway snickered quietly and they could hear Finland laughing softly when Sweden told him something. It was a peaceful moment and soon one after one they started to yawn and their voices turned more sleepy.

"I guess it's time to go to sleep", Finland muttered.

"Thinking same", Iceland admitted and other nodded too.

"I'll just check the candle is still burning outside", the Finn said and got up, "could you guys make the bed for us?"

"Sure!" Denmark said and got up too. The cushions were already on the floor so they only needed to push them closer and collect all the blankets and pillows to make a soft, huge makeshift bed for themselves. In past it had been normal for everybody to sleep in same bed and, though it wasn't done so often anymore, they still liked to have their whole family close by when ever they were spending Christmas nights together or one of them needed comfort for any reason. While Finland checked on the candle he had set outside earlier, other Nordics changed to their night suits and settled down on the cushions. Sweden and Denmark argued for a moment about who could have which pillow, but that argument was quickly settled when Iceland said he also wanted that exact pillow. It was given to him without any fighting.

"Ready?" Finland asked when he came back inside. He had also checked that all the candles inside the house were not burning anymore and that the fire on the fire place was dying off.

"Yeah", Norway replied sleepily and tugged a blanket over himself. They all knew that the night would be cold in this house so they had even more blankets that they would probably need and they were moving close to each other to have some extra warmth. Iceland ended up being in middle and Finland and Denmark were on his either side. Sweden was next to Finland and the Finn tried to warm up his cold toes against the man. Norway laid down next to Dane, but he reached a bit over him so he could be near the Icelander too. In the dark, only the dying fire from the fireplace giving them some dim light, and their family together they felt like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Hei, Nor", Denmark mumbled sleepily. He hugged the Norwegian with one arm and another was placed over the Icelander's.

"What?"

"You should tell us a story", the Dane said.

"Really?" Norway asked and got four voices mumbling something that was probably agreeing, "which kind of story I should tell?"

"Something about nisse?" Iceland proposed.

"I would like to hear about nisse too", Finland said and Norway nodded. He had to think about it a moment but then he started to speak with a soft, calming and comforting voice that lulled them to sleep. Sweden was first one as he fell asleep while holding the Finn who was next one. He was followed by the Dane and finally Iceland. Norway kept speaking until the dreams took over and he too fell asleep in middle of the story.

Outside the snow rained softly from the sky, old trees surrounding the house moved a bit with a wind and the stars shined more than ever in the cold, frozen night. Invisible friends of the Norwegian guarded the sleep of the nations and for a little while the world was peaceful.

* * *

I'll keep this speech short because there are also lot of things to note.  
Thank you all for reading , faving, following and reviewing! Special thanks of course for all of you who had made my day be giving feedback or adding me or this story on your favorites / follows lists. This was a quite big project and I'm very proud and happy that I could carry it out only with a slight delays. I hope you have all enjoyed this. Of course this is not end of the _Northern Stories_. There will be new coming since I had few ready ones that didn't get selected to this December project. Otherwise I will not publish so often for a while now since I'm having my holiday and after that I'll have an exam weeks. If I have time and ideas I might be coming up with New Year story, tho :)

And then the notes:

Having a great Christmas dinner is common in all Nordic countries. This is called _julbord_ in Swedish and Danish name I managed to forget for now. Many Nordics have similar dish specialities for Christmas but there are also some differences.

It's a "modern time" tradition in Sweden to see Disney animations during the Christmas.

Habit of giving porridge for _nisse_ (or _tonttu_ in Finnish) exist at least in Norway and Finland. In Finland the habit is not really common anymore but people still know about it and tell stories.

Going to sauna on Christmas Eve and day is common habit in Finland. Tradition is that you should make the dinner ready on the table and leave then to the sauna so _tonttu_ have time to have him/her/their dinner before humans have theirs. You are also not supposed to spend too much time in Sauna - if you do, _tonttu_ will come to throw you out to snow because it will be their turn!

Drinking beer (only a bit) in sauna, being naked (Finns will always be naked in sauna), taking a snow bath and hitting each other with _vihta/vasta_ are common Finnish habits. You should note that despite of common belief amoung some foreigners, you are never ever allowed to have sex in sauna! First: it's way to hot and the person might get heart attack, second: sauna is holy place for Finns. It's the place where, in old days, we placed our deads if they dies during winter, women gave birth, healers worked and the best deals and pacts were made because it was believed that it's not possible to lie in sauna. And if you break the rules, _tonttu_ will threw you out!

Kiulu is the special bucket for water in sauna (the one you throw on stones) and kiuas is the place with hot stones.

Most annoying thing to do in sauna is to blow air on another person's skin. It kind of breaks the protecting air around (or something) and makes the area feel very hot and burning for a while. Try it for you friend when you want to piss them off and be careful when being in sauna with Finns. They know this thing.

Within old houses sauna is/was always placed far from the house and near the lake because it tended to be easy to set it on fire.

Old Finnish tradition says that the Christmas dinner should be left on the table so all people can come to eat whenever they want. Even the random people walking by. We don't do that anymore though in some families it's common to eat food all night.

 _På låven sitter nissen / På loftet sidder nissen med sin julegrød_ is a common song that at least Danes seems to love. I really hope I didn't mess up with the lyrics...

 _Nu er det jul igen / nu är det jul igen_ is another, apparently, common song. In Denmark, if I understood right, it's common to sing this and dance around the Christmas tree and house.

In Finland Christmas is also time to remember passed away relatives and friends. People take candles to grave yard or lit them on their own houses. Graveyards looks really nice during the completly darkness when hundreds candles bring there some light. According to some Swedish media, this habit is weird but I think it's normal... Then again I'm Finn.

And lastly, I have this headcanon I really love, that Nordics sleeps like that sometime. Nothing romantic, just family together like in old days. It's quite common in Finland to sleep like that when visiting family or friends with a big group.

I left Finland's santa duties out because I wanted him to be there all the time...

There are of course many other habits and traditions, but gotta leave something for another time, right?


	40. Take a tour

I somehow survived the holiday but then I went back to classes and now I'm busy again. Because the classes didn't end for Christmas, I have now exam week coming up and that is super fun. But I have still been writing a bit when ever I take a break from readings and projects so it's good.

Btw, I decided I'm going to Norway around Easter. Only for max 2 days tho because damn it's expensive, and only to Oslo even if I would love to have a longer trip around (and hunt the trolls!). I haven't book the tickets yet because I'm trying to get somebody to join me so I would have to pay only half of the price and I'm looking for some cheap accommodation.

Yeah and then to the business. I didn't get any good ideas for New year so that will be missed this time. This one is just a simply DenNor thing with nothing over-special. I just love to write them doing some normal things.

* * *

It took a few seconds after the stops for the metro's doors to open. Norway knew they would open but that brief moment was always making him a bit nervous. He just hadn't yet got used for the driverless metro and, even if he knew it was completely save, he always felt just a bit restless whenever he was traveling in one of those. Denmark in other hand seemed to have completely accepted the fact that the technology nowadays made it possible for vehicle to move without anybody actually driving it. He just smiled and kept talking like he had done all way from Frederiksberg.

"…And then I told her that I have to have a free day!" the Dane ended the rather long and detailed story about how he had argued an extra day off for himself. Norway wasn't sure why he hadn't just asked like normal people did.

"You really told your own queen that if you don't get a free day you will move out of your own land?" the Norwegian asked and the Dane nodded.

"Yeah!" They took an escalator to another floor. Norway wasn't really looking where they were going because the Dane with him was an expert when it came to Copenhagen's public transportation. He of course knew that they were currently at the Nørreport station. He had been there so many times that it wasn't hard to miss the familiar look of grey walls and too many people at the same place. Also, the sign on the wall said "Nørreport" and that was kind of giving it away.

"I wonder where you would have moved in to", Norway muttered.

"To your house of course!"

"I don't take in freeloaders." Denmark laughed, but before he had a chance to reply, he spotted a poster on the wall.

"Look, Nor! Vikings!" he yelled so loud that few people turned to look at him, only to continue quickly on their way after noting that it was just a man who was a strangely interested on new seasons of TV-program.

"I'm quite sure that we both know about Vikings", Norway said calmly and observed the poster. He knew the series because Denmark had made him watch it but he still didn't exactly share the Dane's excitement about it. He thought it was just a bit silly TV-show.

"Meet your ancestors", Denmark read the text on poster out loud, "sounds cool!"

"It's not exactly your ancestors, it's you… Oh, never mind", Norway said with a shrug. Denmark looked at the poster a while longer but then returned to the Norwegian's side with a smile on his lips.

"Come on, Nor, we have to hurry to catch the train", he said like it wasn't he himself who was staying back, gently tugged the Norwegian's sleeve and glanced up on the screen showing the local train traffic, "it's leaving in one minute! Run, Nor!" Denmark didn't wait for an answer from the Norwegian. He only started to run and drag the man after him to the stairs that lead on the platform.

"Dan, these trains run every ten minutes. We don't really need to run", Norway protested but the Dane was already pushing him in the train. They made it at the last minute as the doors closed right after them and the light turned red for a moment before going off. Few people standing in the corridor gave them weird looks but nobody said anything. They had got used for people jumping on board at the last moment.

"We made it!" the Dane cheered and looked up to the screen, "so this is C-line. To Klampenborg, right?"

"To Frederikssund", one of the humans said helpfully.

"Oh, that's alright too", Denmark replied with shrug and seemed to be perfectly okay with going pretty much anywhere.

"Are you two from Norway?" the nice passenger asked with a gentle smile. She seemed to be on way to work or school since she had dressed up nicely and had a bag threw over her shoulder.

"I am", Norway replied and pointed at Denmark, "he is a Dane." They had been speaking in Norwegian so it wasn't too hard to guess why the human had thought they were both Norwegians. Denmark didn't seem to be upset about the mistake any way.

"Oh, I would like to visit Norway", the human said.

"I would like to be there too", Denmark replied with a grin, "so damn handsome and sexy nation."

"You mean beautiful?" the human asked with a confused voice.

"Dane", Norway said warningly before Denmark replied. The man gave him a smirk and glanced up to screen again as the train slowed down to the station.

"Our stop", he declared and pushed the button right when it turned green. This station was much calmer than Nørreport but just as familiar to Norway. The old building looked only a bit worned out after long years and most of the shops inside were new ones, but somehow the Københavns Hovedbanegård still looked like it had been in his memories on the day it had been built and just opened. He had been there. Denmark had asked him to come for visit and proudly showed him around in the new building. Norway looked at the white crossed flags hanging over them and only barely paid attention to the Dane. He knew the man was babbling about something but he wasn't really following.

"…Norge?" Denmark asked and finally Norway glanced at him. The man had been probably calling him a while already, he thought after noticing the slightly worried look the Dane was giving him and the fact that he was using his full name instead of simpler "Nor".

"What?" he asked.

"You still here?" Denmark asked back and the worried look was quickly replaces with happy one.

"Yeah", Norway muttered, "just thinking."

"About my wonderful flag?" The Dane hadn't missed the way how the Norwegian kept looking at them while they walked past. He smirked when Norway gave him a look.

"I prefer it with more colours", he said simply.

"Sure", Denmark said with a laugh, "do you want to have some coffee? They have Starb…"

"Not that."

"And another coffee place here", Denmark continued, "let's go to another. But just take a take-away. We have a long way left." Norway nodded and followed the Dane. He of course knew the way but it was just easier to follow the man this time. Soon they both had a warm cup on their hands and they were standing on yet another platform waiting for the train. There was much less people going around as the rush hours were over and most of them were either at work or in school. That's why the train was almost empty when they stepped in, and they could pick up any place they wanted to. Norway decided to settle down next to window so he could see out, and Denmark sat down opposite of him. He also stared out and played with the lid on his coffee cup. Stations went by and few passengers came in but nobody bothered the nations.

"Isn't it funny", Denmark suddenly said, "it used to take hours to travel this same distance with a horse back then. Now it's just a short moment." Norway nodded and looked at the sign on the station they were passing by. Svanemøllen it said. He didn't have any specific memories from the place but he knew he had been there few times.

"Didn't they once prove that it is possible to race a horse from Copenhagen to Hillerød under 50 minutes?" he asked.

"Yeah", Denmark replied, "and the horse lost his life."

"You are still feeling bad about it?" The Dane nodded sadly.

"He was a good horse", he noted, "but yeah, it was a long time ago." Norway reached over and gently patted the Dane's hair. Denmark gave him a smile and for a while they were quiet again until the Dane got up.

"Come on, Nor", he said with normally joyful voice and the Norwegian followed him out. Again they didn't leave the station, because Denmark simply led them to yet another platform. This time they had to wait for the train longer but not too long. The numbers on the screen told that it would arrive just in eleven minutes and surprisingly it did so. Denmark had started to talk again and was just explaining his timetable for coming week when the train stopped by the platform. Norway had just enough time to spot the name "Øresundståg" before the Dane pushed him inside. That train was also rather empty, only few people were sitting in the bike car, so they could get their own place. Norway glanced up to see where exactly the train was heading to and he frowned after noticing the name "Kalmar" on the screen.

"You are taking me to Sve's place?" he asked, "there is actually some easier ways to get to my land than cross over there, you know."

"Nope", Denmark said, "and of course I know! I know every single way of getting to your place."

"Well, that sounded a bit stalkerish", Norway murmured and the Dane smirked.

"We'll get off at the airport", he said, "and from there we will take a metro to Christianshavn and switch to another metro to Islands Brygge and…" Norway checked the time from the screen and for his surprise it was already half past twelve. They had spent already over two hours for traveling around the Copenhagen, and he knew it would take some time before they arrived at the airport since the train was going over the capital area to Kastrup. It wasn't actually hard to guess that Denmark had picked up so messed up route because of some reason, but before Norway had a chance to confront the man about it, a man checking the tickets stepped in. Both nations had their monthly passes, even Norway had because he tended to find himself in Copenhagen far more often than he cared to admit, and the man only quickly checked the dates before thanking and wishing them a good day.

"I really like these trains", Denmark told the Norwegian after the man had gone, "they even change the language after crossing the border. Though, of course _mine_ is much better than Sve's."

"Danmark", Norway said and his stern tone made the Dane to shut up right away. He looked at the Norwegian and bit his lip while wondering if his love had become angry for some reason.

"What?" he asked with a quiet voice.

"When we left your apartment this morning, I think I told you I'll have to return to my home today after I have visited the embassy", the Norwegian said, "and you said that you will take me there. Care to explain why we had been travelling around the city since then? I know for sure that it should take less than thirty minutes from your apartment to my embassy." Now the Dane was hesitating and he looked slightly worried, though he still smiled.

"Yeah. Um. You see…" he said, "I did promise to take you there but I don't want you to leave so I thought we will just take a bit longer way and I'll have more time with you." Denmark was avoiding Norway's eyes so he didn't notice how a small smile appeared on the man's lips and he sighed. Norway hated to show his attraction in the public but the train was almost empty anyway and nobody was close enough to see them so he placed his hand on the Dane's cheek. His fingers caressed the surprising soft and warm skin when he leaned forward and kissed the man. It was just a small kiss of course, but it still made the Dane hum happily.

"I take this that you are not angry with me", he said and his blue eyes were full of love and joy when he leaned on the Norwegian.

"I'm not an idiot, Dan", Norway muttered, "if I wanted to leave right away, I would have done so at the moment when we first time arrived to Nørreport. I have been in Copenhagen so many times that I can already realize when we are just going circles around."

"Oh yeah", Denmark said, "it was a good plan still, right?" Norway snorted and tugged the Dane's hair a bit.

"Over thousand years and still you surprise me almost every day", he muttered and made the Dane laugh.

"I just love you so much", he said happily.

"I know. I love you too", Norway replied, "and I don't even know why."

"It's just love. Don't question it", Denmark said, "so… Do you want me to take you to embassy now? We will stop at Østerport just in moment and it's very short walk from there." Seats in the train were rarely the most comfortable once but at the moment, the Dane he loved right next to him and the rare winter sun making the city outside the window look so much brighter, he felt good.

"I thought you already had a travel plan for us", Norway said and it didn't take the Dane long to catch what he meant by that.

"Yeah, I have", he said happily, "did you know it takes about one hour to travel each s-tåg line from end to end?"

"Really?"

"Jep, I checked it from the Rejseplanen", the Dane said, "and I have six lines here so it would take at least six hours to go through all of them! There is a lot of places to see. Like Amager and Kildebakke and Taastrup and _Vesterbro._ "

"Sounds lovely", Norway said, "it has been a while since I last time took a good look around your capital."

"Yeah", Denmark nodded, "so you up for this?"

"Sure, why not. You used such a lot of time to plan this after all and my meeting at the embassy is not an official one which means they are not even aware I'm going to show up", Norway said with a smirk on his lips, "but I hope we will have a lunch too."

"You are the best, Nor", Denmark said and hugged him tightly, "oh, I know a perfect place! It's in Køge so if we just take the E-line from the next station, we will be there soon."

"Good", Norway murmured and the Dane moved on to tell about some official state party he had taken a part while ago. Norway was listening him and shook his head when the Dane described carefully every single dog he had seen on way to the party and after that proceeded to tell him about the food that had been a bit too dry for his taste but okay anyway. Norway replied few times and answered the many questions the Dane had but mostly he just enjoyed his time.

* * *

Some more or less interesting notes:

All the places mentioned are real ones around Copenhagen / capital area (plus that one in Sweden)

Copenhagen's metros (underground/subway/tunnelbana etc) doesn't have drivers in. They are completly controlled by somebody sitting in some office somewhere (I'm not really sure where). It kind of freaked me out first time but it also very cool to take the front seat where you can see where the metro is going to. Sadly, other people also think it is cool so those seats are usually taken when I step in.

Nørreport is the busiest station in Copenhagen but Copenhagen central station (Københavns h.) is the main one. I usually tried to avoid both because it tend to get too busy during rush hours but there is this really nice smaller station, Vesterport, right between them.

I have no idea how they are marketing the Vikings TV-series in other countries but here they have this posters with text "meet your ancestors." (or something very similar). I'm still wondering if they use that in every country or if this is just some really focused marketing.

There was once a bet about if it's possible to ride a horse from Copenhagen to Hillerød under one hour or 45 mins (I have forgot some details already). I think they managed it in 42 mins but the horse died. He is still standing in the royal stables in Copenhagen. Or well. He is actually in mid leap.

Öresundståg is the one you can take over Öresund. I like those trains though they looked like somebody drove them against the wall (I call them pug-trains) and they really do change the language after crossing the border.

Kalmar is a city in Sweden and yep, it was the place where Kalmar union was made.

Norway's embassy in Denmark is located only about 7 mins walk from the harbor where you can take a ferry to Oslo, though I'm pretty sure they often fly if they need to go to Norway. It takes long time with a ferry. Sweden's and Finland's embassies are located pretty close to each other, just across the street. It seems that Nordics often have their embassies close each other. I once went to vote in Bratislava and Finland's and Norway's were in the same building. The man checking my ID was a Norwegian and I didn't even notice until I spotted the coat of arms and _it wasn't our lion._

I like to think that despite of Norway being a quite serious character, he sometimes just give it up and joins Denmark in the dark s... I mean, to have fun.


	41. The Danish love advice

Thank you all!

This is just a quick chapter because I have been working too much now and needed something else to do. This is one of the chapters I made for Christmas but then rejected. I just edited it a bit and changed few things.

There has been too many chapters named Danish "something", but I can't help it. I'm being constantly brain washed.

This is SuFin btw. Heheh he, I'm so evil with naming chapters misleadingly.

* * *

It was a quite strange day, Finland thought and tried to focus on the TV instead of worrying what his Swedish partner was up to. All day Sweden had been acting weird and literally sneaked around the house, only to deny everything when Finland asked if something was wrong. It was simply driving the Finn mad. They both knew for sure that it wasn't smart to keep things from him. They both had _experience_ about that mistake, but still Sweden just didn't want to let him know the reason for this strange acting.

"Ruotsi", Finland finally said with a stern voice after getting enough of the sneaking and suspiciously quiet Swedish man, "I love you but if you don't tell me right away what's going on, I swear I'll do something bad." Sweden stopped in mid-step after realizing that the Finn was serious. He only used his Finnish name when he wanted the Swede's full attention. Sometime it meant something good but this time Sweden was sure that Finland wasn't looking for his attention only to praise him or challenge to more or less bloody ice hockey game.

"Well", he said and hesitated, "it's nothing."

"Kungariket Sverige", Finland said and got up from the armchair he had been curled up into.

Shit, Sweden thought. Finland only used his full name when he was very serious. Actually Sweden hadn't heard the Finn saying it for at least past few decades and last time he was yelling. Though, the Finn had had a good reason to yell back then, Sweden admitted.

"Ja?" he asked because he wasn't coward and for sure he wasn't going to run away now. Finland was standing right in front of him, only few hand's widths separating them. Despite of the fact that the Finnish man was much shorter than the Swede, he managed the demanding look quite well.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" Finland asked surprising softly, "you know. I hate it when you go around like this. Just tell me and maybe I can help you out."

"Hm."

"Pretending that you can't speak doesn't work with me", the Finn said, "I have lived with you for centuries, I know very well that you can speak." Sweden hesitated a moment more but soon gave up under the Finn's dark blue eyes.

"So, you see", he started to explain, "I was wondering about something and went to ask for help from Dan…"

* * *

"Oh hej, Sve! I'm over here!" the Dane waved from the other side of the bar, though it wasn't really necessary since that bar was almost empty. It was too late for breakfast and too late for dinner or drinking so the place wasn't crowed. Actually Sweden counted only five other persons and two of them were working there.

"Hej", Sweden murmured and took a seat opposite from the Dane.

"So, you said you wanted an advice from me", Denmark said and went straight to the topic, "I have to admit I'm impressed. You have to be damn desperate to come ask from me!"

"Yeah", Sweden grunted, "just one question."

"Okay, wait a moment", the Dane said with a sly grin that never meant anything good, "can you switch to my language? It's too early to try to understand that weird mumbling of yours."

"No", Sweden replied shortly, "and it's already afternoon."

"It's always too early for Swedish", Denmark said with a shrug, "and well, you wanted my help so it might be good idea to do like I say. Just saying." Sweden didn't look too happy but he knew the Dane was right about him wanting the help. Apparently Denmark didn't see any wrong with using that information and the Swede's vulnerable position for getting some power over him. Sweden cursed a bit in his mind but kept his anger inside.

"Is this better?" he asked and used the dialect of Scania this time. It wasn't Danish but out of all his dialects, it had the most similar sound and compromising felt like a good idea.

"Much", Denmark said, "so, how can the Kingdom of Denmark help you today? This suspense is almost killing me." Then there was a long silence. A little bit too long and deep since everybody in that bar seemed to be in some kind of depressive state or simply too bored and refusing to make any sound. Sweden was staring at the wall and Denmark patiently waited five minutes. It was actually impressively long waiting time for him because usually he got bored after first two minutes. He made a mental note to mention about it to Norway later because for sure the Norwegian would be impressed and proud about this amount of patience he was showing.

"I don't know about you but I can't read minds", he said when the silence finally became too much, "Norge maybe can. That would explain how he always knows it was me who ate all the cookies from that jar I'm not supposed to touch."

"How can I tell Finland I love him", Sweden blurted out so fast that Denmark had to think a moment what he had heard. After figuring it out he had to think why he had heard that.

"Okay", he said slowly and snorted, "I'm pretty sure he knows already by now. You know, it's kind of hard to be in a relationship for centuries and have no idea about that stuff. I mean, sooner or later you just kind of get it and Finny is not stupid, not like some Swedes I know."

"I didn't mean that", Sweden said.

"So?"

"It's our anniversary", he explained, "I want to try something…"

"Sexy?"

"No."

"Crazy?"

"No."

"Romantic?"

"Yeah." Denmark thought for a moment again, but still he didn't really understand how he helping Sweden added up with it all.

"You know, we have this special nation for this kind of questions", he said, "his name is Frankrig and he lives in south near Spanien."

"He rans every time I go too close", Sweden murmured and looked down. After all these years he still felt bad about his look making others to be scared of him. Luckily Finland and others in his family seemed to understand him anyway.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're so scary. Heh. I think you just look so damn Swedish that it's not even funny anymore", Denmark said with a grin and shrug, "and maybe he hadn't got over that stuff we did during Viking days… Whatever. Why are you asking this kind of stuff from me?"

"You are with Norge", Sweden noted.

"So?"

"If somebody like him loves you, you have to know lot of things", Sweden said, "romantic and relationship things."

"Hey", Denmark said and sounded pissed off though he still had a grin on his lips, "maybe it's just my natural charm that made him fall for me at the first glance."

"Norge is not an idiot", Sweden said and stared at the Dane.

"Yeah, that's true. Took me years to seduce him", Denmark admitted, "damn, I'm just so good."

"So", Sweden said, "how you do that?" Denmark smirked. It was the kind of smirk that didn't promise anything good and usually made Norway to have a headache. Sweden knew it but still he stayed there when the Dane moved his chair closer and threw an arm over his shoulders.

"You know, Sve", he said and sounded a suspiciously friendly, "you are like a brother to me, very annoying brother but still, and there is time when every brothers have to have a serious talk about women."

"We both have male lovers", Sweden reminded him.

"You call yours a wife."

"Not anymore", the Swede corrected, "made him angry."

"So, we are gonna have a talk about men", Denmark said, "damn, this is great. Nor will love to hear about this later."

"Just go on already."

* * *

"Okay, let me guess the rest", Finland said and held his finger up, "you talked few hours and then, after some wondering, you decided to try Dan's ideas out. Right?"

"Ja."

"But then it turned out to be quite difficult to act like him so you ended up sneaking around all the day?"

"Ja." Sweden looked so embarrassed that Finland was having a hard time with hiding his amusement. He didn't want to make the man feel bad by laughing at him so bit his lips to keep it down.

"Oh, you silly and lovely Swedish man", he murmured with a smile, "you don't need to be more than you are. I love you."

"Just wanted to show you that I love you too", Sweden muttered.

"You show it every day", Finland replied and smiled, "come here." The Finn opened his arms and the Swede happily obeyed.

* * *

I thought about making second part called "Norwegian love advice", but because I got the idea like 10 mins ago, I have no idea what I'm doing. Good night, guys. See ya later.


	42. Meet the boss

Thank you all!

This one is kind of funny because I wrote most of it a long time ago and just today found it again. If I remember right, the idea came when I was wondering how the nations deal with their human bosses. It has been only hinted in the canon and my own headcanon says that normal people doesn't know about them, only the higher position people and some selected assistants knows.

Anyway, this is mostly just nations doing stuff and nothing too exciting. I would like to say that I haven't use any real persons as models so all the bosses are just characters I made up and not based on any real persons (though Finland's president does have a dog) and I have only basic knowledge about how politics works in Nordic countries. Except Finland of course. That one I know too well.

Personally I think this is not the best piece I have done but if you write over 5000 words it kind of deserves to be kicked out here.

* * *

The human felt his hands shaking slightly because of the excitement and nervousness. Only an hour earlier he had learnt about the personifications, the seemingly immortal persons presenting their nations. Otherwise he would have taken it as a joke or only some kind of trick for the new prime minister to get everything started with a good laugh. But it had been the queen telling about this with the formal prime minister and they had been dead serious. They had even gone so far than telling him it was better to stay on good side of their nation. Apparently he couldn't rule but if he disliked his leader there would be consequences. But the queen had also said that he was literally the nation and he should be okay so long than his leader was elected and chosen by the people.

Still he felt nervous as he walked through the hallways to his next meeting. It was the part of the castle that was closed off from the visitors and the part the royal family, and the nation, called home. He had never been here before but the queen had said the nation wanted to meet him right away and he had said that his own apartment in the castle was good enough place to meet up instead of the normal meeting room.

Soon the human arrived to the wooden door that simply had the country's name carved on it. It looked like very old work and time has left its mark there. He knocked twice.

"Come in", a voice said from inside and so he did. The room he saw was a strange mix of the past and present. It seemed to be like an apartment. He could only see the meeting room but there was another door probably leading to the dressing room, toilet and bedroom. At the first glance it looked like the room was a weird time machine. All the furniture looked old and handmade. There was dark velvet covering the chairs and hanging on the walls to bring the room a majestic and a slightly muggy feeling. But the more he looked the more he noticed the almost strange looking pieces from the modern times. There was a smartphone on the table next to a laptop that was still open and hummed quietly. Another table was holding bowl full of an American brand cookies, a half-eaten candy bar and plastic water bottle. There were car keys hanging on one hook on the wall and he could hear a clock ticking.

"Step in and close the door, be so nice", the voice said again and its owner seemed to have noticed that the man had been distracted by the room. Feeling a bit embarrassed the human did like the voice had told and walked in to the room to meet a man sitting by the big window on side.

He wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe something similar to Holger Danske's statue he had seen few times, but instead of meeting with a big and Viking looking man with a beard, he saw a slender man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had blond hair and blue eyes that observed the human with a stern look. He was sitting in one of those antique looking chairs that usually had "do not touch" –sign on them and he looked like he belonged just there, his posture telling that he was that kind of person who knew what he was and was strong enough to do anything he wanted to. He was drinking coffee from the cup that said "I 3 DANMARK" on side.

My nation seems to be a bit self-centred, the man thought and wondered if it would be difficult to work with the personification and if it was, what he should do.

"So you are the new leader of this land", the nation said with a calm, even a bit cold, voice and placed his cup back on the table, "congratulations."

"Yes, thank you", the human said, "it's an honour to meet you… Um, Dan…"

"Oh, I'm not him", the nation said and smiled slightly thought somehow he managed to do it without any emotion, "I'm Norge." He reached his hand for a shake and the human took it. The Norwegian had a firm hold that perfectly fitted his serious and cold look.

"I thought I'll be meeting with him", the human said and Norway nodded.

"Yes, he is coming", he said and then glanced out of the window, "he is right there actually." The human stepped closer to the window and glanced down to the direction the nation was looking to. There was a courtyard there and it was almost empty as it was only two persons there. One he recognized as the crown prince but another man wasn't familiar. It was too long distance to see him clearly but he could still notice the wild blonde hair. The man was cycling small circles around the prince and clearly talking about something with a great enthusiasm. He was steering his bike only with one hand while the another was used to explain what ever story he was telling.

"So that is Danmark", he said and suddenly the man looked somehow familiar, like somebody he had seen around but never really talked with.

"Yes", Norway said, "and before you meet him, I want to talk about few things. Please sit down."

"Of course", the man said and looked around for a chair. There were only one another in the room but a huge axe was leaning on it. It looked like a real war axe and most strange thing was that it seemed like somebody had only placed it there temporary. It didn't look like something for decoration but for an actual use, thought the human couldn't understand why anybody needed to have own war axe.

"Forgive me. He always forgets that everywhere", the Norwegian said after noticing the problem and he got up to grab the axe. The weapon looked heavy but the man was handling it like nothing and with a way that said he was familiar with such a things.

"Thank you", the man said politely when the axe was moved to the side.

"Would you like to have some coffee?" Norway asked and walked back to his own seat, "I'm afraid all the cups are like this one here. For some strange reason these ones are the only ones around in this place when I want coffee." He picked up his cup again and took a long sip. He was clearly enjoying the taste.

"No, thank you", the man said, "I'm fine."

"Okay", the Norwegian nodded and sat down, "and then to the business. This is my phone number. Take care that you put it in every phone you have. You will need it." He placed a piece of paper on the table and the man looked at the number written on it. There was nothing else on the paper, only a phone number with a Norwegian area code.

"Okay", he said, though he didn't fully understand. Apparently Norway had been in this situation before because he started to explain without being asked to do so.

"Dan is a good man", he said with a much warmer tone than he had been speaking with earlier, "but he is also very enthusiastic and sometime he just forgets to do what he was asked to do. In that case, you call me."

"How you can help?"

"Well, let's just say that he spends lot of time around me", the Norwegian said with a small smirk on his lips, "and I know how to deal with him." The man nodded and wasn't sure what to think or say about that. He had already decided that talking with the nations seemed to have confusing effect on humans.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, only few things", Norway said, "firstly, never mention Kalmar union when he is near. _Never_."

"Okay."

"And secondly", the Norwegian said and looked out of the window and sipped his coffee, "I know you are rightfully elected by the people of Denmark but if you ever make him upset, you better watch over your shoulder because I'll do everything I can to strike you down. Believe me, I can do a lot." It took the human a moment to realize that it was a threat. Norway, who had been speaking with so calm voice and still held a "I 3 DANMARK" –cup straight from a souvenir shop, looked at him with ice blue eyes and somehow it wasn't hard to believe he could do exactly what he claimed to be able to do. However, there was no time to answer for the threat because the door was suddenly slammed open and a loud and cheerful voice filled up the room.

"Norge! I think I was supposed to have an appointment now but I can't remember. Do you remember, elskede?" Denmark sounded happy and he smiled when stepping in the room, only to stop when he saw the human, "aha, you are my appointment!" The Danish nation didn't bother with looking for a chair. He simply sat on the table and almost knocked the small dannebrog down on the floor. He managed to catch it on the last moment and carefully he placed it back on the table.

"It's an honour to meet you", the human said and reached his hand for a shake.

"Same!" Denmark said happily and smiled while shaking his hand, "I'm Danmark. The kingdom but you don't need to say the full name. Just Danmark is okay. Did Nor already told you the important stuff?"

"Yes, I did", Norway replied quickly and the Dane gave him a wide smile and thumbs up.

"Thanks, Nor", he said and turned then back to the human, "well, I'm sure you will do a great job with leading and so. Just tell me when you need advice or something to be done. I think the kids will tell you what I'm usually doing around here."

"The kids?"

"He means the royal family of Denmark", Norway said, "he likes to play with the little princes and princesses and hence he call them all kids."

"That's right!" Denmark said with a nod, "they grow up so soon… Anyway, I wish you a good luck!"

"You will need it", Norway mumbled, though it was barely loud enough to be heard.

"Thank you", the human said and after few more words he was showed out from the room and left by himself. For the rest of the day he wondered about the nations and tried to decide if he should be afraid of Norway or just happy about the fact that his own nation seemed to be a good, though a bit loud, man. Finally he just chose to not think about it too much.

* * *

"…And here is the man I told you about", the princess said and leaded the newly elected prime minister to the meeting room. It was just a normal room, one of the many that the ministers and other people working for the government used almost daily. It had the normal neutral design with all the projectors, computers and other equipment. Usually meeting rooms were full of people but this one was now almost empty. There was only one man was sitting on the chair near the door and he got up when he heard people coming in.

"Sverige, this is our new prime minister", the princess said and smiled at the man who had a stern look on his face, "this is our nation, Sverige." Sweden nodded for greeting and looked at the human with curiosity.

"Nice to meet you", the prime minister said with a warm smile. Sweden nodded again.

"I believe you would like to have a moment together", the princess said and turned to the nation, "Sverige, will you join us for a dinner later?"

"Ja", the nation said, "Fin is coming too."

"Oh, that's lovely", the princess replied with a honest smile, "it has been already few weeks when I saw him last time. I hope he had been doing well."

"Ja, he just had some work", Sweden explained. The two were speaking with familiarity and like they have known each other already for a long time. Even if the nation was speaking with short sentences, he still sounded like he enjoyed having a conversation with the princess. After a brief talking, the princess left the room and only the nation and the prime minister stayed.

"Congratulations for winning the election", Sweden grunted after a short silence.

"Thank you", the human replied, "I have to admit that I was surprised when I heard about the personifications."

"Hm", Sweden said, "most have been. It was easier when reign was inherited."

"Was it so?"

"Yeah. Easier", Sweden said, "not always better, though." The human nodded and looked at the nation. Sweden seemed to be a very serious person with a stern, almost scary look. It didn't help that he was also very tall, which made him stood over most of the people. He walked around with a strong steps and it was very easy to image that once he ruled over the Baltic Sea, though he was calm and there was something gentle in the way how he acted.

"This is Finland", the nation suddenly said and the human had to think a moment before he understood that Sweden was showing him a photo. It was quite old looking photo, maybe about twenty years old or so, and it had been become worn after the time. One corner was even teared up a bit and the colours slightly faded.

"He looks like a nice person", the human said and looked at the man who smiled to the camera in the photo. He was wearing some kind of traditional clothes and it seemed like he had been in a festival when the photo had been taken. His smile was a happy and true one.

"He is my life", Sweden said with a determined voice and gave the photo a warm look before putting it back in his wallet. The prime minister nodded because he didn't really know how to reply for that.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" the human asked after a while, "I mean, we will be working together." Sweden looked at him and was clearly thinking about something but soon he nodded.

"I want to be free", he said, "have to see Finland." The way how he said it made it sounds a bit strange but the human thought it was just the way how the nations were.

"Of course", the prime minister said and looked a bit confused, "why should I say anything against that?" Sweden stared at him and suddenly there was so much sadness in his eyes. For a very short time all his hided feelings from years gone by were visible.

"There was a time", he said, "when we were not allowed to do what we wanted to."

"But this is a free land", the human said, "I think nobody can tell you what you are allow to do so long than it's nothing illegal."

"It wasn't always so", Sweden mumbled and sounded suddenly so old but still ageless.

"I…"

"Wars. Death. Pain. Loneliness", Sweden said and then looked at the human, "take care you don't lead us back to that." The silence was so deep that it was possible to hear their breathing. Once again there was not really an answer for the nation's words.

"I promise", the human finally said. It wasn't a hard thing to promise. Sweden seemed to be satisfied with that because he nodded. Suddenly the silence was cut off by the ringing phone and with brief apologize Sweden picked the call.

"Hej", he said and the human could hear another voice babbling away on the another side of the line.

"Ja", Sweden mumbled with much warmer tone again, "javisst. Jag älskar dig också. Hejdå, käraste." He closed the phone again and dropped it in his jacket's pocket.

"Was that Finland?" the human asked and the nation nodded, "he seems to be important for you."

"He is the most important", Sweden admitted, "I used to be powerful and I ruled over everything. Finland was only one who stayed with me all that time and only one to return to me after I lost all. There is nothing I love more than him." The human nodded again. Speaking with Sweden seemed to leave humans speechless.

"But I thought nation should put his people in front of all", the human said and after a brief moment Sweden nodded.

"Yes, I should", he said with the same serious tone he had used most of the time, "but if I have to make a decision between Finland and my people, I would give up all the land I have to save him." The human looked a confused after hearing that and thought a moment before speaking up again.

"Isn't that then too risky for us to have a personification?" he asked, though it felt like too personal and threating question, "I mean, if you are ready to give us up." Sweden's sharp eyes looked at the human but he didn't seem to be upset about this sudden mistrust. It was hard to say what he thought but he wasn't angry.

"Don't understand me wrong", he said calmly, "giving up the land is a suicide for us." The following silence was so deep that they could hear a clock ticking the rhythm of the time going by. For Sweden that didn't mean much, he had all time in the world until the end of his country, but the human felt its pressure. He hoped the every time he would speak with the nation wouldn't be as oppressive as this first time.

"I will have to go to pick up Fin from airport", the nation suddenly said after glancing at the clock on the wall, "I'm looking forward for our co-operation."

"Me too", the human said and the nation nodded before leaving his new prime minister alone.

* * *

"I refuse to believe in this joke", the human said angrily and glared at the nation who stood on front of him, "this started like a funny trick but enough is enough. We are here to work for this country, not to play like kids in the kindergarten." Some of the other people were giving pitying glances to Finland, but the nation himself didn't care to feel like that. After all, this wasn't first time when his new boss didn't believe him.

"Please, just listen us", one of the assistants said, "this all is…"

"True?" the new president asked, "I don't even understand how any of you can think I would believe in some kind of story about immortal nations. Stop this fairy tale right now and go to work!"

"But…"

"Now!" They were Finland's assistants, a carefully selected group of people who knew about the truth behind the nations, but Finland's boss was their too so after giving the nation a last glance, they all left. Finland stayed.

"I'm sure you also have some work to do", the president said after a while and tried to hint that the nation's presence wasn't welcome but still Finland didn't move.

"I have indeed", he replied, "but it's very important that I explain you all I'm supposed to do." The human gave him a tired look.

"I don't know why you insist on keeping this joke going", he said, "but I certainly hope to have some peace so I can work for this country."

"I work for this country too", Finland said, "I…"

"Don't even try that anymore", the human said and raised his hands, "go before I call the guards to show you the way out." Finland felt frustrated but he knew he just had to keep doing this. He had already asked his assistants to take care that the president's traditional first visit to Sweden should be arranged as fast as possible. Somehow even the most stubborn Finn changed their mind when the Royal family told them the same facts they have heard from Finland and his small army of assistants. So far it had worked every single time.

"Hej, Finny!" a weirdly happy voice suddenly yelled and that was exactly the moment when Finland remembered why he had wanted to meet the new boss on early in the morning. It was because Denmark was coming to visit his embassy in Finland's area and, because for some unknown reason Norway was following the Dane, they wanted to spend some time with Finnish nation too. Finland glanced at the clock and found out that he was 45 minutes late from that meeting. The talk had taken much more time than he thought, but he had been so sure that this time they got a president that would believe easily.

"Hi, Dan", he said with a much calmer voice than the Dane's.

"Come on, you were late!" Denmark said and then looked at the human, "oh hej, are you Finny's new boss? Nice to meet you! I'm Kingdom of Denmark but you can leave the kingdom part out. It makes me feel so old."

"Over thousand years and you still act like a toddler on sugar high", Norway muttered and stepped too into the room. If the human had been annoyed by the sudden appearance of those two nations, he was even more when he heard them speak.

"This is absolutely enough!" he yelled and pointed at Finland, "take these fake people with you and go out right now!" Finland sighed but Denmark was the first to speak after that.

"Wou, did you heard that, Norge?" he asked and glanced at the Norwegian who was giving the human a bad look, "I'm a fake."

"Don't worry about that, Dan", Norway replied to the Dane, though he was keeping his eyes on the human. He seemed to be pretty much pissed off and Finland gave him a warning look to remind that this human was his boss after all. Norway replied with a slight nod and stepped back.

"But I'm pretty sure I'm the real Danmark", the Dane said and then glanced at Finland, "why you didn't say you're having a problem here? I would have brought one of the kids with me. They are pretty good with explaining things and dealing with people."

"It's okay", Finland said with a slightly sad tone but still giving the Dane a smile, "but thanks."

"Get out!" the human yelled and this time the nations turned around. It wasn't useful to try to solve everything by speaking right now and they knew it. For the rest of the day Denmark kept distracting the upset Finn by babbling about everything coming up to his mind and Norway took care that Finland got some good food and high quality coffee more than he actually needed. And then, after they had to leave, they gossiped it all to Sweden who couldn't come over but ended up spending almost all night talking to the Finn on the phone.

Two weeks later, after the traditional visit to Sweden, the new president of Finland suddenly changed his mind and was more open to the "silly and stupid fairytale". Sometime it just took more to make those stubborn Finns to believe, Finland thought and wondered if he was only one with these problems or were his people just masters of not believing when he tried to tell them something.

* * *

Norway was quite satisfied with the fact that his newly elected prime minister happened to be related to one of his old assistants and so it was easy to make the human believe that personifications existed. In fact, Norway wouldn't even need to have the traditional first meeting with this human but he had decided that it would be a good idea and great chance to speak about what was to be expected from their co-operation.

"I mostly work as an advisor", Norway explained during their lunch meeting. They had reserved a table in nice restaurant which sadly wasn't too popular and therefore they had enough privacy to speak about secrets.

"That sounds understandable", the human said with a nod, "with your experience I can believe you are the best advisor we can have."

"Most of the time at least", Norway said with a slight smile, "I'm this nation so it's only expected I know what is going on here." The human was nodding and the Norwegian nation was glad he had got so accepting boss this time. Things tended to go literally to hell when the bosses didn't understand.

"So, an advisor", the prime minister said with a thoughtful voice, "any other specialities?"

"Well", Norway started, "usually I go to all the important meetings and additionally we have some meetings only for the nations. Sometime I am asked to report or research various things or check on other things. Basically, if there is anything going wrong or needing to be done, I'm called. I keep everything going."

"Like a beck and call guy?"

"Yeah", Norway said and actually laughed, his soft voice ringing in the air for a brief moment. His phone beeped and he glanced at it, seeing his brother's name popping up on the screen.

"I'm sorry", he said and tapped the message open, "this is from my little brother." It turned out to be only a note about the fact that Norway had promised to send him some statistic about fishing and at the end of the message he had mentioned only with a few words that he should remember their oncoming meeting. Norway smiled softly to that and sent a quick confirmation.

"Brother? I didn't know you have a family", the human said after the nation closed the phone again.

"Of course I have", Norway replied, "life would get boring without one." The human seemed to be highly interested about the topic and clearly wondering something before speaking up again.

"So there are more personifications here? We have other Norges too?"

"Oh no", Norway said, "except in some special cases, there is only one per nation."

"But your family?"

"They are all nations", Norway said and smirked a bit, "I'm sure you can figure it out. There are five of us." It didn't take the human long to understand what Norway meant.

"Nordics!" the prime minister almost yelled, "well, it sounds logical."

"Yeah", Norway agreed, "Island is actually only one directly related to me. He is my brother."

"How about Danmark and Sverige?" Somehow Norway had known that would be the first question.

"I see Sve as my brother, though it's unsure if we are related by blood. Probably not", he told the human, "and Dan. Well, he is my lover."

"What?"

"I know. I have no idea how it happened." The human stared at him but finally nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess if you are happy together", he mumbled, "I can accept it then."

"You better do so because I didn't ask permission", Norway said calmly.

"How about Finland?" the human asked and quickly moved on, "she is the fifth, right?"

"He", Norway corrected but wasn't really surprised about the mistake since many people tended to think the Finn was a female before actually meeting him, "yes, he is Sve's sweetheart. I also think him as brother and so does Dan. I'm not sure how Is thinks him but at least they are family. Maybe Fin is that weird uncle everybody has." The human seemed to miss Norway's try for a joke but there were always new questions to ask.

"Sverige and Danmark then. Do they still hate each other?" Another not very surprised question, Norway thought before replying.

"No, they never did", he said, "they were only having some kind of very stupid pissing off moment back then. They still think they are brothers though I have to admit they still spend a large amount of time trying to knock each other out."

"Wait, so you are dating a man who thinks he is a brother to man who is also your brother and together with man who is like a brother to you and your love and you all just decided to be a family?"

"We were a family long before our love turned to that kind", Norway explained.

"It sounds like a strange kind of family", the human admitted. Norway looked at the prime minister for a long moment but then just shrugged.

"We live forever", he said, "at the end the only thing what we have is each other. It might be a strange kind of family but it's more of family than most I have seen. Also, the norms of humans hardly affect us." The human nodded and seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. Norway patiently waited because it was kind of normal to have humans wondering about them when they first time meet personifications. Sometime the whole concept was overwhelming for them.

"Actually I'm happy now", the human finally said and managed to surprise the Norwegian nation, "somehow I had always thought you are all alone but now that I know you have a family too, I feel honestly happier. I don't think I could go on without anybody being here for me." Norway blinked and then his lips turned to a smile.

"Thank you", he said, "I'll take care that you meet them all soon."

"I'll be looking forward to that day", the human replied with a warm smile and Norway felt like everything was going to be fine.

* * *

"I will not let you meet up with my new boss!" Iceland yelled at the Norwegian who looked surprising calm for somebody who was being yelled at. They were walking a long hallway from Iceland's office to the meeting room where he was supposed to have his official first meeting with his new boss.

"I don't see any problems in me meeting your boss", Norway replied.

"Well, I see many!" Iceland said and sounded not only pissed off but also frustrated because they had been talking about this same thing already for hours.

"Name one", Norway dared him and the Icelander didn't need to even think about the answer.

"You scare them", he blamed.

"How so?"

"I don't know exactly", Iceland muttered, "but every single time after your meeting with them, they come to me and ask if it's possible to deport all the Norwegians from my land and refuse to let them to come in ever again."

"How impolite", Norway noted.

"Whatever you are telling them is probably very impolite too", Iceland said, "so you'll not have a meeting with this one." Norway frowned but the Icelander was determined to not let the man do what he want so after a brief staring contest the Norwegian sighed.

"If you are really against it, I guess I'll have to stay away", he said.

"Really?" Iceland asked. He was happy about winning the Norwegian but suspicious about how easily it had happened.

"Really", Norway replied, "I only want to take care of you, Is, but I understand that you want to do this by yourself. You are a full grown nation after all." Iceland nodded and after a last suspicious glance he stepped in the meeting room. Norway stayed where he was but he didn't need to be alone for long.

"He really didn't let you to meet the new boss?" Denmark, who had been chatting with a few people he knew, said and gave the Norwegian a comforting smile, "sorry about that, Nor."

"It's okay", Norway replied, "I have the e-mail address. I can just contact his boss later and tell the rules."

"Have anybody ever told you that you are a bit scary with this?" Denmark asked and the Norwegian gave him a long look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", he said with a calm voice, "let's go. I need some lunch."

"Sure", Denmark replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Okay, everybody", Denmark said and gave them a wide smile, "I have honour to open the 20 737th meeting of the Nordics! Let's talk and have a beer."

"Is this really 20 737th?" Iceland asked and others shrugged.

"Nobody knows", Finland replied, "I think we lost the count about forty years ago and since then it has just been random numbers every time."

"Oh", the Icelander said, "that explains a lot."

"First we should do all the gossiping", Denmark announced, "and then the business stuff. So, my boss got a baby! It's a very cute girl and they let me held her."

"We call this part 'an information sharing', not gossiping", Norway noted, "and I'll send my congratulations to your boss."

"I think this is more like gossiping", Iceland said. They were all five sitting at the table in Denmark's house and actually it was the first day of their week long meeting. They of course had other meetings too, but this one was a special because it was mostly about unimportant stuff, very unofficial and they rarely got anything done. It was just for fun.

"I had a meeting with my boss last week", Finland told them with a smile, "and his dog was there too! I got to play with it for a while."

"Dogs are good", Sweden agreed, "my boss sent you all greetings and hope to meet you during the next official Nordic meeting."

"Sure", Norway replied, "I'll be there."

"I'm also booked to be there", Denmark said and other three nodded. Those kinds of meetings were the ones they all usually attended to.

"My boss wants to deport all the Norwegians", Iceland suddenly said and gave a look at his brother, "because somebody had been sending him e-mails."

"How come", Norway replied calmly.

"Why you always have to scare off all our bosses?" Iceland asked.

"I only do my duties", Norway claimed but Iceland wasn't the only one giving him suspicious glances.

"Hey, Finny", Denmark said before the brothers had time to continue or anybody to join in, "your boss is now all okay with you being a nation?"

"Yeah", Finland replied with a smile and nod, "it always helps a lot when I take them to visit Sve's boss. Apparently it's easier to believe when somebody powerful enough says it."

"They are funny", Sweden commented.

"Yeah, they are", Denmark agreed, "do you think they ever gossip about us?" After that question everybody was quiet and looked at each other. For a while it was so quiet in the house that they could hear the clock ticking a few rooms away. Then Norway nodded slowly.

"I'm pretty sure they do", he said.

"They definitely do", Finland agreed.

"My boss sometimes tells me what your bosses says", Iceland noted, "and I think most of it is gossips."

"Well, I hope they have some good gossips about us then", Denmark said with a shrug. Others just nodded and after that they quickly changed the topic.

* * *

I swear I have no idea why Norway is threating almost every boss. It just happened.

Some more and less interesting notes:

Norway, Denmark and Sweden has royal families but the countries are actually lead by the governments. Iceland and Finland are both republics.

In Finland president's job is mostly to look cool and meet people. The real leader is the government and the prime minister. However, I wrote president here because it fit better.

Traditionally the Finnish president will always make his/hers first official visit to Sweden. I think it's kind of test. Swedes already know how weird we are so if the president fails with this first one it's still ok. (in reality it's just a tradition because we all secretly love Sweden). After visiting Sweden the president can pick up any other country to visit but usually the order is somewhat this: Sweden, Estonia, other Nordics and Russia. Our current president did his first visit to Sweden, second to Estonia, third to Russia and fourth to Norway and then I got tired with reading that list. I'm not 100% sure about this but I have a feeling that the Finnish prime minister always makes the first visit to Estonia.

Norways note about people mistaking Finland to female comes from the fact that Finns calls their country a _maiden_ (suomineito) _._ And it's actually so common thing that it took me years to get over the fact that Hetalia Finland is a male.


	43. Over Öresund

Thank you everybody and especially all the reviewers! :)

 _Quizicalcoatl:_ Omg, I'm not that good!

Go for it! I'm waiting for what you are coming up with :D I'm quite sure the Sweden calling Finland a wife comes from that. I know the mangaka have visited Finland and apparently he had a Finnish quide. Calling Finland a maiden is so common that sooner or later it always come up. If not earlier, then at least when people see the statue of Havis Amanda (who is actually personification of Helsinki but often seen as the maiden Finland too)

This time we have very Denmark centered thing focusing on Öresund / Øresund. This is shared on parts and each is from different time. 1. time before 1800-ish 2. Occupation of Denmark and Norway (around 1940) 3. After wars and founding the Nordic council (around 1950) 4. Opening the Öresund bridge (2000) 5. Modern days 6. Modern days.

I hope you will like! Öresund has a big meaning for me as it separates me from my another homeland and I really wanted to write something about it from the point of view of Denmark and also about the Denmark and Swede's brotherly relationship. See more notes at the end.

* * *

At the beginning Denmark really didn't care about it. He would only hum happily as he loaded up a boat for the trip over Øresund. It had become a very normal thing to do as the strait separated him from Norway and Sweden. If he wanted to meet them, he had to sail over it. He didn't mind until one day he started to think about it more. It would be nice to have some more land, he thought when he was very young nation, barely grown up and feeling all his power. Sweden already had a lot of land, it wouldn't hurt if Denmark just took some of it. He only needed enough for not being forced to cross the strait every time he wanted to visit his brothers. He could build a new city on the shore, on another side of Öresund.

But Sweden didn't agree. He needed the shore for his ships and trade. That was what he told the Dane and refused to give up the land. That made Denmark angry and the more he sailed over Øresund more he thought that the land should be his. His leaders thought so too and soon they went to the war.

It took centuries to fight over that land they both called Skåne. It was a long time even for nations and Denmark almost forgot how it felt to cross Öresund without an army. He only wanted to have Skåne. It was the only connection he needed, but Sweden didn't give up. They fought a lot, bringing others down on their war too and no matter how many times Denmark lost and how many times Sweden proved his power, the Dane didn't give up. He had to have it. Skåne.

Sometime Denmark walked around the shore on his land. The Swede's land was so close to his. He could see another side easily and occasionally he just stood there and stared. It was so incredible short distance. Too short distance because if he could see the Swedes from his capital, they could easily see him.

"Why you don't move your capital to safer place?" Norway had once asked after getting bored with being ordered to defend Copenhagen against of the troops coming over Øresund.

"You don't understand, Nor", Denmark had told him with a frustrated voice, "I have to have Skåne!"

"Why?"

"Because I need the connection", he said, "I need it. I need only it." Norway shrugged and let the topic be. He didn't see a reason to join the fight going on forever.

The war kept going for a long time but, like everything, one day it ended. Denmark had lost everything. Norway didn't stand next to him anymore, Iceland was still there but struggling with his own problems, Copenhagen was in ruins and economy went down faster than ever while the fairy tales seemed to be the only thing his people were coming up with and those brought them the slightest hope and happiness. Denmark sat on the shore just outside of his capital and stared over Öresund. The only thing he wanted was to not be alone.

* * *

Once more there was an army crossing Øresund but this time it wasn't Danish and it wasn't Swedish. Denmark didn't have power anymore and he was held back but still he did what he could and often he walked on the shore during the nights just to watch over Öresund and hope for the better day to come.

* * *

The new ships people used nowadays were really amazing, Denmark thought and did his best to observe everything the sailors were doing. First they were annoyed by the man who had too many questions but still suspiciously lot of knowledge about the sailing. Still Denmark's positive attitude and friendliness soon won them over and they found themselves teaching the man how to sail with the ship powered by the machine. The trip over Øresund went smoothly and after they arrived to Oslo, where the Dane was to meet his fellow Nordics, he had made a lot of new friends and even got a suggestion to join the crew later. He laughed and promised to think about it, though he had some other important duties to attend too. He still knew that he would see those men many times again because there was nothing to stop him crossing Öresund again and this time he was welcome to walk on the another side.

"Hej, guys", he said and waved after spotting the four nations standing near the harbour, "have you heard about it yet? The Nordic council will be founded and we will be in peace forever!" They shared his happiness and once again everything was perfect.

* * *

" _Skåne!"_

" _Swedish are coming! Prepare yourself!"_

" _Fight!"_

" _For Denmark!"_

Denmark woke from the nightmare with a startle and for a moment he stared up to the ceiling. He tried to remember that it all had happened a long time ago and there was no reason to go to the war anymore. There was no reason to fight against his brother and no reason to defend. It was all long gone and everything was good now, Denmark knew it but still he found himself searching for Norway who was sleeping next to him. He could hear the man's calming breathing and he felt a slightly better with knowing that his nightmare hadn't woke up the Norwegian.

Denmark still saw nightmares sometime, though he wasn't Sweden's enemy anymore. Even now that they were allies and called as a family, the memories from the past haunted him. It was still a night, but sun was coming up and without glancing at the clock he knew the morning wasn't far away. Norway seemed to be in deep sleep and he hugged his pillow and murmured something with unclear voice. Denmark felt his heart fill up with love as he looked at the man, the most gorgeous in the world if the Dane's opinion was asked.

But today was an important day and no matter how much the Dane would love to stay and admire the Norwegian until the end of days, he had to get up. Something great was going to happen and Denmark wasn't going to miss it. So carefully he raised, stroke Norway's hair for goodbye and tip topped to the bathroom where he changed his clothes. He was too excited to eat so he decided to skip the breakfast and just get going. The early morning was amazing, the air smelt a bit breezy and the pale blue sky promised the most beautiful weather. Denmark felt great and despite of the nightmare earlier, he smiled. Today was the day.

He took the bike. He was too full of energy to use any other transportations and he just wanted to feel it, the energy and joy. Today was the day. He laughed and smiled, the few people on the streets giving him glances and then turning away from the madmen. Denmark didn't care because today was the day.

" _We are taking them down."_

" _All Sweden is going to bow to our crown."_

When Denmark reached the bridge, he slowed down. It was all done and ready to be used but still the bridge was empty. It was his proudness, this impossible building that finally connected him and Sweden. He grinned as he started to cycle again. The wind was blowing but he kept his speed up, he didn't dare to slow down. Mostly because nobody was allowed to bike on this bridge, the signs at the port had said so but he had ignored them. It would take some time before anybody would notice him and that was just enough time for him to reach another side.

" _It happens today."_

Every minute took him closer.

" _We die or live."_

The sea under him was shining and moving like it had always been doing. It was not bothered by the new built bridge.

" _For the glory."_

He felt the border, the invisible line between him and the others. It wasn't hard to cross it.

" _Today is the day."_

He smiled. Today was the day.

Sweden had felt him. It was like a poke in his mind, very familiar feeling and not completely unpleasant. He knew it was Denmark because who else would reach him from the south? Still he didn't understand why the Dane was coming, though he wasn't surprised. After all today was the day and Denmark had never been one to wait. So Sweden followed his feelings and walked to the bridge. The sea wind played whit his hair while he stood there alone and waited.

It wasn't a long wait because soon he saw Denmark coming closer and he shook his head when he noticed that the man had decided to use a bike instead of a car. Still he thought it was kind of normal thing for the Dane to do. The idiot was smiling like a madman when he steered the bike next to the Swede. He let it to fall down and for once he wasn't really really caring if his precious bike got broken.

"Isn't it beautiful!" he yelled and raised his arms.

"Ja", Sweden said. It was. Denmark laughed and hugged him, making the Swede almost to jump away. It had been a long time ago when he had been last time so close to the Dane and so many times it had mean that they were fighting. Sweden almost pushed the man away, following the instincts he had learnt during the centuries, but he managed to stop himself. Instead he placed his arms around the Dane and hugged him back. He wondered why it felt so strange and so normal at the same.

"The ceremony isn't supposed to start until later", the Swede mumbled, "and people are not allowed to cycle over it."

"I know", Denmark said and kept hugging the Swedish man, "you think they will put me in jail because of this?"

"Yeah."

"I hope Nor will understand if I come for the breakfast a bit late."

"He will."

"It's just so beautiful, Sve", Denmark said. He was almost crying for joy and proudness, and Sweden knew how the Dane felt. He was proud and happy too.

* * *

Few years later Denmark was crossing Øresund again, as he had done numerous times since the bridge had been built, but this time he was doing it legally by sitting in the train.

"I'm happy that you all decided to join in this surprise trip to Sve's land", Denmark said, grinning and leaning back on his seat, "special thanks Fin for telling us that Sve is going to meet him in Malmö."

"I'm not sure if I should regret that", the Finn admitted. He had have a meeting with Germany and because it was easier to travel through the Dane's land instead of flying back home and take another flight to Sweden to visit him, Finland had decided to pay a visit to Denmark too. Norway and Iceland had been at the Dane's house too, Iceland because he had to take a step-over during the travel from another meeting back to home and Norway because of reasons he refused to tell. Denmark had been happy to have his almost whole family under one roof and even more excited he had become when Finland mentioned that the Swede was coming to meet him in Malmö. The Dane had decided right away that they should have an unofficial meeting. Of course he had not told Sweden about it.

"I think you should", Norway said and looked out from the window. The train was mostly empty as the people going to work and returning back home from night turns had taken the earlier trains and the afternoon rush hadn't started yet. That left the nations with a lot of space and they didn't even bother with using their human names to hide their identities because there was nobody listening them.

"Jep", Iceland added, "I'm regretting that I decided to join in."

"Come on!" Denmark said and didn't care about the critic, "I know you love to meet up! It's so long time ago when we did this last time."

"It has been only two weeks since", Norway noted, "but you are right." He was sitting next to the Dane and leaning slightly on him while pretending that it was normal and meant nothing. Denmark stroked his arm or leg a bit too many times to be doing it by accident but Norway let it be. The Dane smiled, Finland was thinking his own things and Iceland was half sleep because he had stayed up late last night and Denmark had woke him up with throwing a glass of water on his face. The Icelander was still plotting revenge over it and wondering if Norway would help him to carry it out. The train keep going forward and quickly leaving the Dane's land behind. When they got up from the tunnel to the bridge, Denmark moved closer to the window and leaned over the Norwegian so he could see the sea under them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked with amazed voce.

"You can barely see it from behind those iron poles", Norway murmured, "but it's."

"Well, the bridge is beautiful too", the Dane noted with a proud voice, "I just hope we could build one between us too!"

"It's too long distance", Norway replied. Denmark nodded sadly. He had tried to overcome that problem but so far it was only a dream that he could have direct connection to the Norwegian too. Norway petted his head because he knew what the Dane was thinking about. For a moment it was only the train doing all noise but then the phones stared to peep about coming messages. First one was the Finn's phone, soon followed by Iceland's and Norway's and finally after a brief moment also the Dane's phone informed him about the new message.

"Well, that was fast! We only crossed the border like ten minutes ago", Denmark said and grinned as he opened his phone, "wou, rude!"

"Did he command you to go back?" Iceland asked and nobody need to ask if the message was from Sweden. All the messages were from him. Iceland's simply said "welcome", and that was normal because the Swede always send that unless there was something specific to say.

"Nope. It says 'what you want?'", Denmark said and gave them a disappointed look and tried to pretend to be hurt by the Swede's words, "where is my welcome? Nor, did you get a welcome?"

"Yeah", Norway said with a nod.

"Fin, what did you get from that old, grumpy Swede?" Finland, who had been fully focused on his phone, startled when the Dane suddenly came closer and tried to see what he had got.

"It's… hm. Kind of personal", he said and hid the phone under his hand.

"Oh, so he is just telling you all the stuff he gonna do to you later", Denmark said with a knowing nod, "makes you excited, right."

"No! What… It's not _that_ ", Finland said quickly.

"No need to be shy!" the Dane said loudly, "it's just normal stuff between lovers. I know all of it." Finland gave him a long look and then turned to the Norwegian who just had his normal emotionless look on.

"Does he really send you that kind of stuff?" he asked. Norway nodded solemnly.

"I prefer to not talk about it", he said as Denmark grinned and half hugged him.

"Nore also answers for those", Iceland noted from the side and smirked a bit when Norway gave him a disappointed look.

"Hysh", Norway replied with a quiet voice and glanced at the Dane, "if you say anything more, I'll be very angry."

"Okay, okay", Denmark said quickly, though he didn't move away from the man, "I'm nice and innocent, okay."

"Hard to believe from the guy who used to fight with others every time there was a possibility to do so", Iceland murmured.

"Sve started it!"

"He said you started it", Finland noted. He remembered well the past when Sweden had blamed the Dane for everything just as the Dane had blamed him. Denmark grinned and glanced out of the window just in time to see the train slowing down to the station.

"Hey, it's Hyllie now!" he shouted, "Malmö is the next one. Are you prepared for a romantic reunion with your Swedish lover, Fin?"

"Sure I am", the Finn answered. He was still looking at his phone and only paid half attention to the nations sitting on the train with him. Only few minutes later the train stopped again and this time the nations got out. Few other passengers were also staying in Malmö but the platform was still mostly empty and it was easy to spot the Swedish nation's tall figure. Finland yelled his name and waved but it was Denmark who got to him first.

"Sverige!" the Dane yelled so loud that he could with a slightly mocking voice and pronouncing the Swedish words with so strong Danish accent he could, "jag älskar dig!" He ran to the Swede, who looked like he preferred to kick the Dane than hug him, and jumped on to him. The Dane's weight was a bit too much so they collapsed down. Denmark was yelling some nonsense and the Swede cursing at him. Nobody knew if they were hugging or trying to strangle each other.

"He stole my words", Finland complained as he, Norway and Iceland walked past the men who were still at the floor. All three were doing a good job with pretending that they have no idea who those two were.

"They are like children", Norway said, but he didn't sound too angry or annoyed, "but I'm glad they don't need to fight anymore. Dan is happier now."

"Same with Sve", Finland admitted, "he has never been so happy than he is now when we all are in peace."

"So let them be kids for a while", Norway said with a smile on his lips, "the idiots."

* * *

Sometime Denmark still walked on the shore alone and deep in his thoughts. He had come far and his country had grown. Copenhagen was standing up again and just as beautiful it had always been, though the new buildings sometime blocked the view to the Öresund. Denmark wasn't too sad about it because thought the city had been spreading to Amager there were still lot of places where man could just be alone for a moment and let the sea breeze to clear up the head. His capital wasn't surrounded by the defence anymore and daily people travelled over the Øresund to go to work, shop or meet friends and family living on other side of the strait.

"Hej, Dane", Sweden grunted and Denmark turned to give him a smirk. Actually he didn't need to stay on his own shore anymore.

"Hej, Sve", he replied and threw his arm around the Swede's shoulder, "I was wondering when you will notice I'm here." It was an isolated place but Sweden knew the Dane's habits already.

"I noticed right away", he said, "but I figured you want to have some time. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know", the Dane said with a hint of happiness in his voice, "I'm just admiring myself from distance." Sweden stared at him and snorted.

"You are crossing the Öresund only to look at your land over it?"

"Sure. You never do that?"

"No."

"You are boring."

"You are selfish."

"One have to be when they are as cool as me", Denmark joked, but he was still staring over the water with thoughtful eyes, "hey, Sve."

"What?" Sweden asked.

"Isn't it funny", Denmark said with so soft and gentle voice that it was hard to believe it was the same over-cheerful Dane speaking, "that all those years I wanted to go over the Øresund and now, when I'm here and looking back to my land, I'm happy even if I didn't get Skåne?"

"I don't think it's funny", Sweden said and looked over the strait too, "I think it's good." Denmark nodded. It was good indeed.

"Want to go for a sail?" he asked.

"Sure", Sweden replied. It was a beautiful day and the sun shined from the water as the wind mills lazily rotated. It was a good day to cross over Öresund.

* * *

Notes:

Did you notice that every second time the strait's name was in Danish and Swedish? I had a reason for it, because you see they are pronounced same in both languages (maybe just a slightly differences on how the word is weighted) and for example the name of the bridge, Øresundsbron, is a hybrid of the both languages. Just a small trick here ;)

Skåne is the southest part of Sweden. It actually used to be a part of Denmark. The city called Lund was even the Danish capital once. However, it belongs nowadays to Sweden.

Distance over Öresund is not long. With train it takes about 20 minutes to cross and there are many places in Copenhagen where you can see over to Sweden. The smallest distance is between two cities, Helsingör in Denmark and Helsingborg in Sweden (btw, Finnish capital's Swedish name is Helsingfors. Some people just aren't creative) It takes only 20 mins with a ferry to cross there and you can even see the people waving to you from Helsingborg while standing in Helsingör.

People are not allowed to walk over the Öresund bridge. You can only cross with a car or train. Cars will go all the way on the bridge but trains will go to a tunnel from airport and go first third of the distance under the water. There is a artificial island built on the strait where the train will come up again and go under the bridge rest of way. Saddly, the iron poles are blocking the view a bit so if you want to have a good look out to strait it's better to take a car over.

The bridge is so long that it had to be closed during the strong storms. However, it's beautiful and they are proud of it.

It's very normal for people to work in Denmark / Sweden but live in another country and cross the strait everyday. Many Swedes living in Skåne also use the Copenhagen's airport when travelling to abroad because the distance there is much smaller than to travel to Stockholm.


	44. Many names of Finland

Å nej, danskar har hittat mig... :D Okay, jk. Sports sounds like a good idea and I really like Sweden - Denmark brother relationship so for sure I'll write about that! I have one idea for a longer, multi-chap fic but I'll start it after I have seen a bit more Denmark because it kind of requires detailed information and so far I have been only in Sjælland.

I have been wondering that too why Finland ended up being a man in Hetalia. Then again, most of the real personifications are females so maybe it just didn't matter so much. However, I actually prefer him to be man in Hetalia because otherwise it would conflict too much on how I view the maiden Finland.

Thank you all :)

So, I had a very busy exam week and now it's finally over but instead of cleaning up my room or sleeping or having a finally a long hike I have been waiting for, I decided to pull an all-nighter and write down _all_ ideas I got during the exam week. It was a lot of ideas so for once you get lot of new things at once. I should be smart and update only one story at the time but whatever. Being smart is over-rated.

Since it's the celebration year for Finland, I'll be posting some chapters focusing only on Finland and its history. This is the first one of those. I'm not really planning this so I don't know how many of these there will be but at least few. If somebody have ideas (or you just want to see something specific about Finland) feel free to ask!

More notes at the end.

* * *

When Finland was only a young, naive nation, he had a different name. A name he couldn't remember anymore just as he couldn't remember how he got his current name. His people just started to call him Suomi, and it was much later that he begin to wonder where it actually came from and what it could mean. Then it was too late to ask because nobody knew the answer anymore. After a long time with no results and only more questions coming up, he silently accepted that either his name meant the land of swamp or just simply a land. He would never find out so it was better to only let it be and forget that his name was a mystery even for himself.

It was Estonia, his first and the best friend, who gave him another name. It was the first time anybody had given him a name that wasn't in his own language and later he cheered the memory with warm feelings.

"Soome", the Estonian groaned and looked up to the tree, "what you think you are doing?" The Finn, who wasn't actually sure what he was doing, shrugged and moved a bit in order to find a better position and hopefully to not drop down from the thin branches that barely held his weight.

"I'm looking for bird eggs", he yelled down to the Estonian, "I think."

"You think?" Estonia asked, "why this sounds like you only climbed up there because it felt like a funny thing to do and now you are trying to come up with a good excuse for your action?"

"You're more right than you will ever believe", Finland muttered to himself. He felt his foot slipping on the branch and he tried to grab the tree but without any success. He had a very brief moment to regret his idea of climbing up before he felt himself falling.

"Soome!" Estonia yelled and ran to see his friend who was now lying on the ground. Finland was cursing in lowered voice so he was clearly still alive, but the Estonian was still worried about him being hurt.

"I'm fine", Finland said and smiled in order to make his friend believe that. Usually Estonia didn't believe anything he said, but this time another nation seemed to accept his words.

"That was a very stupid thing to do", Estonia declared.

"But I'm fine!"

"Still", the Estonian didn't give up and after a brief argument the Finn promised to critically think his actions a bit more before actually carrying them out. Not that thinking would change anything, because he would still be doing exactly like he wanted but at least the promise made the Estonian stop with the nagging.

"It sounds weird when you say my name", Finland noted when they walked back to home together. Estonia snorted and gave him a long look over his shoulder.

"You call me Viro", he said.

"Yeah."

"You know my name is actually Eesti?"

"What?" Finland said and stopped, "you have taken another name?" He pretended to be shocked and surprised, but the Estonian knew him well enough to not think he was actually that.

"No, Eesti is my real name."

"How could you betray me like this?" Finland asked and pressed his hands over his chest, "this pain in my soul is too much." Estonia tried to keep a neutral face but looking at the Finn was too much and so he started to laugh, the Finn joining him soon after.

That lovely day was a nice and warm, and it would take a long time before Finland got yet another new name. He never expected to have more, but the fate had different offers for him and so he found himself captured and snatched away from the land where his people lived.

His next name was a special one right from the beginning, though it took him a long time to accept it. First he didn't even realize it was his name, but that was understandable because he was so angry and full of hate toward his capturer that he hardly paid any attention on how the man called him. He only kept protesting against him, though his fear kept that mostly down, and refusing to learn the weird language the former Viking spoke to him. Finland didn't want to have any business with him.

"Finland?" Sweden called and used the name he had given to the nation because so far the Finn hadn't told the Swede about any other names he probably had and Sweden didn't know anybody who knew the Finn so he couldn't ask, "are you coming?" The Finn grunted something and Sweden stepped closer to hear what he was saying. By doing to he also managed to startle the young nation who hadn't yet learn to see through the man's cold and harsh look. Sweden felt a stab inside of his heart when he once again saw the fear on the Finn's eyes. He hoped that someday those eyes would fill up with something else when they looked at him. Sweden didn't even care what else that would be so long than it wasn't the hate or fear he saw.

"It's just me", he mumbled, but it was unsure if Finland understood him. So far Sweden had never heard him say anything in his language and Finland's own was a mystery to the Swede. He still kept talking to him and tried to prove that he wasn't a bad man. When he first had got Finland, he had been prepared to just keep this new province around and do only what he was expected to do. But soon his heart had decided otherwise and before he noticed, he had fallen for the Finn.

Finland however felt only fear and anger toward the Swedish nation for a long time, but years went by and then came the time that his curiosity took over. He calmed down and started to listen what the man was saying. He tried to figure out how the strange words worked together and more he listened, more he realized that actually the man wasn't an enemy. If Sweden noticed this change in his behaviour he never mentioned it and he was still surprised when one day, for the first time ever, the Finn walked to him without being ordered to do so.

"Jag är", he said with an uncertain voice, "Finland."

"Ja", Sweden replied and was frozen on his spot like a hurt deer waiting for the hunter. He wasn't moving at all in fear that only a slight movement would make the situation worse and Finland go away.

"Och du", the Finn continued, "du Sväärikke."

"Sverige", the Swede corrected him softly.

"Svärje?" the Finn asked again and this time Sweden nodded. It was close enough and noticeably better than to be called with probably not very honouring Finnish words. Also, it was the start.

"Finland", Sweden said so gently than he could and tried to smile carefully. The Finn stared at him, but after a while he nodded slightly with a serious look on his face. Finland wasn't yet completely comfortable with his newest name but little he knew that soon almost the whole world would call him by this name that Sweden had gave him.

Finland wasn't the only name the Swedish nation gave him, but the others were only for his lips. When the centuries passed by and they grew to love each other more and more, Sweden gave him many names that were all made to express his feelings toward the Finnish nation. Like when the winter nights grew long and the only warmth was a fire on the fireplace and another body close by, he called him his treasure, his love and his only one. When they fought together, went to wars by the orders of kings or returned to home after long travels, Sweden always had sweet words to call Finland with. Even when the Swedish imperium fell and there was no glory left anymore, Finland's name was still the one he treasured and kept in his mind with a hope. And when they were reunited after long years, he knew how to call his most beloved.

"Käraste", the Swede whispered when his lips touched the skin.

"Hysh, älskling", Finland whispered back, leaning on him, "no time to speak now."

There were also names Finland didn't like. He even hated them and only tried to forget he was ever made to follow such names, though he knew he couldn't erase his own history. He had to carry every single name given to him even if they didn't feel right to him.

"So, the Grand Duchy of Finland", Russia said and smiled though nobody else in the room did. In fact, everybody else looked like there was a death threat hanging over them. Maybe it was. Finland didn't know and barely did he care.

"Just Finland will do fine", he muttered and didn't bother to hide his disgust. Russia seemed not to notice it or he just didn't give a shit about the Finn's opinion.

"No, no", he said and still smiled, "Grand duchy it is!"

"I prefer a shorter name", Finland replied. Russia gave him a long look and Finland did his best to not bend, even if he was the weaker one there and the war had exhausted him.

"I'm giving you a lot of special rights", the Russian finally said, "Grand Duchy of Finland."

"We will see about that", Finland said so calmly than he could, "am I dismissed?"

"Yes, you are." He walked away and never looked back.

Luckily for him, his time as a grand duchy wasn't too long. He was very happy about that but soon after he faced another problem that almost destroyed him. There were two sides in him and his nation was separated. He had to pick the side, but how could he pick up the right one when it was his people fighting against each other. Red or White? Which colour was better to die for?

He picked the White.

Soon after he was named as a republic.

"Republic of Finland?" a voice called and Finland startled up from his day dream. The day had been long and he had just snoozed off for a moment so he hadn't noticed the human walking to him.

"What?" he asked, "sorry, I was just thinking." The human gave him an understanding nod. After all they all were working hard to build up the country that had been destroyed during the wars.

"I only wanted to let you know that the meeting with the government had been postponed to Monday", the human said, "apparently some of them had been called to attend in meeting with the Swedish royalties."

"Ah, that's fine", Finland said, "thank you for letting me know." He expected the human to leave right away because they rarely wanted to spend time with the nation. Something about immortality just made the humans wary them. But this time she stayed and bit her lip like she wanted to say something but hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Finland asked after a while and gave her a smile to assure that it was okay to speak to him. It seemed to help the human a bit.

"No, not really", she said, "I have been just wondering. My grandpa used to speak about making Finland a kingdom. What you think about that?" Finland tilted his head and tapped his fingers against the table. The kingdom question had been up when he gained his independence but it had been forgotten after the wars started and now everybody had already got used for living in a republic. Finland himself hadn't had much time to think about it. That time had been very busy for him.

"Suomen tasavalta. Suomen kuningaskunta. Republiken Finland. Konungariket Finland", he mumbled the names in both of his languages and rolled them around his mouth, "I think they don't sound so different since they all are actually carrying the same name." The human gave him a confused look but then a smile appeared on her lips and she nodded after understanding what the nation meant.

"In that case I think I agree", she said.

Out of all his names it was difficult to pick up which one he loved most. His own names, the one he had given first and the one he had got from Sweden, were both feeling right. All the numerous versions in different languages were his names too and he recognize them all. He loved it when Sweden used the lovely pet names for him and then there were also the names given him by his family.

"Finny!" Denmark yelled and ran to hug the Finn who wasn't sure if he should escape or just be hugged. It had been only few years after the Nordic family had been built up again and slowly they had been restoring their relationships. Nowadays Finland could already to say that he had a family instead of bunch of weird neighbours on his west side.

"Hei, Tanska", he said and decided that hugging was okay, "what did you just call me?"

"Finny!" Denmark said, "isn't it cool? That's your name now." Finland stared at him and tried to understand why the Dane had come up with that. He wasn't sure what to say and that resulted him to open and close his mouth few times before he finally came up with something.

"Finny?" he asked, "you want to call me Finny?"

"Yeah", Denmark said and was completely happy.

"But that means a pimple!" the Finn said and turned to look at the Swede who was standing next to him with neutral look on his face, "you didn't tell him?"

"He didn't ask", the Swede replied. Norway, who had also arrived with the Dane but hadn't run to greet others, walked to them and gave the Finn an apologizing look.

"He realized yesterday that you don't have a nickname yet", the Norwegian said, "and, though we told him that just Fin would do fine, he decided that Finny fits your personality better. However, I will be using Fin for now on." Finland blinked and looked at them. The Dane was grinning, Norway had a barely visible smile on his lips, Iceland yawned because he had had a long journey form his own land and the Swede was just as stern than ever but Finland still saw the love in his eyes.

"Well", he said and the warm feeling inside made him smile, "thanks. I guess." No matter if they called him Finland or Suomi or Fin or even Finny, those were his own names and that was all that mattered.

* * *

How Finland got his names?

The first name for Finland = We don't know what that would been but because the land was populated by the Sami before the Finns came around, it's possible that the land had another name. Though, then again. It wasn't Finland and even after the Finns came, they were seperated in clans instead of being "Finns".

Suomi = Finnish name for Finland. We have no idea where it comes from. Some countries have names that means "land of something" but Finnish language is really funny because instead of the country's name being "land of Finns" the word for Finn actually means "from Finland" (or "like a Finland"). There are still lot of theories where name Suomi comes from. For example it could be from Suomaa, which means swamp land (this theory is already declared outdated as apparently word "suo" is too new" and currently the most popular theory is that Suomi simply meant land or home.) We will probably never know for sure : (

Soome = Estonian name for Finland and also one of the rare non-Finnish names that actually sounds like the Finnish name.

Finland = This is actually also a mystery, but it seems that the name was given by Swedes. I like to think it comes from Swedish word fin (fine, nice) but apparently that word is also too new. Finland has two official languages so also the Swedish name Finland is an official name of the country and most of the other languges had formed the name for Finland from that.

The Grand Duchy of Finland = Finland's name during the Russian time. Finland was autonomous and first the Finns even liked the new system because there were a lot of good things coming out of it. However, later the Russians started to take the rights away and force the Finns to follow their rules which later turned to conflicts. Grand Duchy time is not something we remember with warm feelings.

White and Red Finland = After getting independence, Finland fell on the civil war. One side was called red (punaiset) and another white (valkoiset). Reds were mostly from working class and prefered the Soviet Union. Whites prefered the west. Whites won. Finnish Civil War is still a difficult topic in Finland, though Finns have been united already for a long time.

Republic of Finland - Kingdom of Finland = When Finland became its own nation, it was actually supposed to be a kingdom. The king was even picked up and everything ready but then WW1 started and the Civil War came too so at the end Finland turned out as a republic.

Finny = It's not really good to call your Finnish friend Finny as that sounds exactly like Finnish word "finni" that means a pimple! And funny enough, one Swedish word for a Finn actually literally means a pimple too and that word was the one the Finns adapted so we can thank the Swedes for all of this :p


	45. Mission Melodifestivalen

Thank you all :) (especially for the review!)

This time we have three Nordics spying on one because it's time to start the Eurovision fever! Just a pure silly chapter for now.

* * *

"The time has come", Norway said right after stepping in to the room. Two other nations there glanced at him with serious looks and nodded. They knew it was the time. They all had been preparing for months only because of this moment and they were ready.

"Finally", Finland said and got up from the chair, "you both have your disguise?" Norway and Denmark both nodded. The Norwegian was already wearing his. He had spiked up his hair with a gel and covered lower part of his face with a scarf. His clothes were not really un-normal for a concert but still something he usually didn't wear so it would be easy to miss him in the crowd. Finland had gone a bit farther with his disguise and dyed his hair dark and got coloured contact lenses. Denmark still looked exactly like he did normally. Finland and Norway both gave him a questioning look.

"Dan", the Norwegian said after the Dane didn't do anything, "where is your disguise?" Denmark blinked and looked confused for a moment before he realized that he wasn't wearing it. With a wide smile he took a fake beard from his pocket and put it on his face.

"Okay", Finland said slowly, "Sve is never gonna recognize you."

"That's the idea", the Dane said and winked, though somehow he managed to miss the sarcasm in the Finn's voice, "so, shall we go?"

"Yeah", Norway replied with serious and slightly frightening voice, "to Göteborg."

It took them two hours to drive to the city and almost another hour to find a place for their car. When they finally arrived to the arena, they were all just happy to not be stuffed in the car anymore and ready to start their important mission.

"The plan is this", Norway said after they got inside to the building, "we have to find out how he does it. Nothing else matters. We can't be found out because that would be fatal for our mission."

"How we gonna do that?" Denmark asked.

"First, we all have our disguises that will keep us hided", the Norwegian said and glanced at the Dane who still only had his fake beard, "or at least most of us have. Secondly, we have the plan B."

"We have?" Finland asked, "I haven't heard about plan B."

"Well, it's a good plan", Norway said, "if he somehow manages to spot us, the Finn will take one for the team and seduce him while we others escape."

"Why I always have to seduce Swedes?" Finland asked and looked slightly disappointed because he had been excepting something more exciting for the plan B.

"Because he is your boyfriend", Norway said and sighed, "so it just makes much more sense that you do that. You know it'll not work if the Dane tries."

"Yeah", Denmark agreed with a nod, "I only fight Swedes. I'm actually more than willing to do that." He glanced at the Norwegian hopefully, but the man only shook his head.

"We will try the peaceful ways first", Norway noted, "it doesn't help if we get kicked out. We have to find out about his secret." The arena was slowly filling up and the nations sat down on their seats. There was some music playing on the background and everybody looked happy and excited about the coming show. Even the three nations felt it and when the hosts stepped on the stage, they were ready to party with the humans.

"Woah, at least these people know how to make a show", Denmark admitted after first few songs.

"That is why we are here", Norway muttered and observed everything with a stern look on his face, "there has to be a reason for his success."

"Maybe it's the good music?" Finland suggested.

"You know that nobody wins Eurovision with a good music", Norway mumbled.

"I won with a good music", the Finn noted and for a moment he had a dreaming look on his face, "best year in my life."

"I thought your best years were 1995 and 2011", Denmark said.

"Yeah", the Finn nodded, "those were even better. Good times. I miss them."

"Stop thinking about ice hockey and focus", Norway ordered, "we are here to figure out how Sve can win Eurovision so often. He had been winning too many times and I don't like that."

"Yeah", Denmark mumbled and looked at the artist who was up on the stage. He seemed to be popular because there was lot of yelling and cheering for him. But no matter how much the three nations observed the show, they couldn't figure out anything special that made Sweden be so incredibly successful with Eurovision. All the artists of that semi-final had already had their turn and the voting was going on when Norway sighed.

"This mission might be turn out to be more difficult than I expected", he admitted.

"That Hasse Andersson guy is cool", Denmark said with a wide grin, "can I vote him?"

"He is a host, Dan." Denmark didn't really hear the reply because he had spotted a familiar figure from the crowd.

"Oh nou", he said, "I see a Swede."

"This is a semi-final of Melodifestivalen in Göteborg, Dan", Norway said, "there are lot of Swedes here."

"Yeah, but this is _the_ Swede", Denmark told them, "the big boss himself, you know, the Swede of Swedes. Most Swedish man ever, so Swedish it hurts, and so on, so on." Norway glanced at the direction the Dane was looking at, and he saw quickly that the man was right. It was Sweden and it looked like he had spotted them because he was coming closer through the crowd.

"Okay, plan B", Norway said, "Fin, do your magic."

"You are just going to leave me here?" The Finn asked with a surprised tone.

"Well, yes", Norway replied, "good luck." Both Scandinavians jumped up and almost hit few people in their hurry to get out. They received some bad looks from that but Finland told everybody that they were Danes which made the people tsk-tsk and shook their heads before returning to enjoy the show.

"Fin?" Sweden asked and sat down next to the nation. Finland looked at him and smiled.

"Hei, Sve", he said and tried to sound innocent, "how surprising to see you here." Sweden glanced around and shrugged.

"It is Melodifestivalen", he said, "I didn't know you were coming."

"I knew", the Finn said, "and I'm not spying on you or anything. Just saying."

"Hm."

"Really."

"Was that punkish looking man Norge?" Sweden asked and Finland shook his head.

"Nope", he said, "I haven't seen any Norwegians around."

"Hm, I could have sworn it was him", the Swede said and looked at the direction the two nations had disappeared to, "who was that man with a beard? He was waving a Danish flag."

"He was?" Finland asked because he hadn't notice the flag, but Sweden nodded so it had to be true, "wait, you didn't recognize him?" Sweden shook his head.

"Should I have?" he asked and Finland stared at him with an unbelieving impression on his face. For a moment he was so sure the Swede was joking but there were no any signs of that on his face.

"Damn, next time I'll wear a beard too", the Finn mumbled.

"What you said?" Sweden asked and gave him a curious look, "your hair and eyes are different colour now."

"Nothing", the Finn said quickly and smiled, "yeah, I just decided to try a new look."

"Still cute", Sweden noted with a nod, "did you have a reason for this?" Finland sighed and looked at the man for a moment before replying.

"You know, älskling", he said and smiled, "if I just start to kiss you now, will you stop asking things?"

"Of course."

* * *

On the street outside of the building Norway tried to flat his hair with his fingers and Denmark carefully folded the small flag he had with him and put it in his bag before turning to smile at the Norwegian. Norway didn't look as happy. Actually he was more disappointed than anything.

"What now?" the Dane asked.

"Now we wait until next Saturday", Norway replied, "and then we try again in Malmö. He is hiding something. I'm sure about that."

"Okay."

"And you leave the flag at home next time."

"But what I'll wave then?"

"Your hands?"

"That's boring", the Dane complained, "hey, Nor, wanna have a sleep-over at my place until next Saturday? It's only like one hour to Malmö from my home and I have food."

"Sure", The Norwegian replied with a shrug. They were making their way back to the car and the Dane wrapped his arm around the Norwegian's waist.

"We will figure this thing out, Nor", he said, "I'm sure." Norway nodded and sighed.

"I just want to know how he can always win Eurovision", he muttered and the Dane let a comforting sound. The mystery of Swedish Eurovision success had been bothering them already for a long time and finally they had decided to solve the problem and find out what exactly made Sweden so good with music. They arrived to the car in silence and Denmark took another front seat while Norway sat down on the driver's place.

"Hey, should we help Fin?" the Dane suddenly asked when the car was already moving.

"Nope, he is okay."

* * *

Melodifestivalen is a music show / competition where Sweden will pick up their artist and song for Eurovision. Because Sweden has won Eurovision more times than most of countries (Ireland is leading and Sweden is second), his poor neighbors are getting upset.

Melodifestivalen takes actually six days: four semi-finals, one "another chance" day and then final. Today was the first semi-final and rest will be held on following Saturdays. You can actually watch it online (I think it's available world widely), just google SVT and Melodifestivalen 2017. It's all in Swedish so you might miss few jokes but the music is the main idea I guess.

Of course there were Danish flags in the crowd. Danes are everywhere.

1995 and 2011 were the years when Finland won Ice hockey world champion. Still a big thing.


	46. Protector of his brother

Thank you all!

Danes are sneaky, that's why it's hard to notice them. I'm not sure yet if I will write more about Melodifestivalen. Depends if there is anything interesting going on.

Guest: Well, that was a lot of rambling, but that's completly okay! It's lot of fun to read reviews :)  
I didn't even remember about Bárðarbunga before I googled it and read few news. For sure it was worrying but at the end the eruption didn't cause too much problems (not like Eyjafjallajökull). I guess they will be worried every time volcanoes are acting up because it's definitelly affecting Iceland. But then again the eruptions in Iceland are calmer because the plates are actually moving away from each other and not crashing like in many other places. Also, Icelanders deals with them quite well.  
I don't think I will write about that. There are already so many around the topic, you know, it's just a bit over-used for my taste.

I asked about the names and apparently they do mean something (and are all Icelandic so Danes didn't name them). I don't remember every example I got but it sounded like Icelanders were not very creative with the names so usually they just meant like "something on something in somewhere". If I remember correctly, Eyjafjallajökull means something like "island mountain's glacier". But I'm not 100% sure because I don't speak Icelandic and my memory is horrible.

This chapter is about Iceland, Denmark and Norway. There are some time jumps from late Viking times to modern days but I tried to write it in the way that you will not be bothered about those.

I'm trying to finish the next chapter of Higher education for weekend but lately I have been wathing TV more than writing so we will see what happens.

* * *

"What is that?" Denmark asked with a hint of disgust in his voice and he pointed at the small boy the Norwegian was holding in his arms.

"Would you like to re-form that question", Norway said and it was clear that he wasn't pleased about the Dane's way to address his little brother, "or should I put him down so I can beat you up now?" Denmark frowned and stared at the Norwegian who looked serious and calmly stared back while waiting for the Dane's reply.

"Who is that?" he tried again after deciding that Norway might become pissed off if the Dane tested the limits too much.

"My little brother", Norway replied and gently smiled at the child nation, "his name is Island." Denmark stared at the young Icelander who stared back and for a moment looked like a copy of the Norwegian. There was no doubt about him being a nation, he just simply felt like one of them, and his un-normal hair colour made him stood out. Though he answered to the Dane's glare, he seemed to be shy and he hugged his brother. Norway held him protectively close and stroked his hair.

"He doesn't look useful", the Dane stated his judgement, "can he even lift a sword?"

"Doesn't matter", Norway said and gave Denmark an angry look, "you are useless and I still keep you around for some reason."

"Come on, Nor", Denmark said when the Norwegian turned to walk away, "I'm your best friend."

"And he is my brother", Norway replied and gave the Icelander yet another soft look. That was the moment when Denmark realized that he had got a new rival for Norway's attention. He didn't like that and he showed it with giving the Icelander a bad look when Norway didn't notice. Iceland glared back and stick is tongue out to make a fool of the Dane. Their relationship didn't start well at all.

It took Denmark few decades to understand that Iceland wasn't a threat and actually it was nice to have him around. Norway was much calmer when he was guarding the Icelander and, after Denmark and Iceland stopped competing on his attention, everything turned out to be better. Denmark noticed that it was fun to teach things to the younger nation and Iceland simply loved all the stories the Dane was always ready to tell him. When those two finally dropped their hostility and started to slowly build a new relationship between them, Norway felt relieved. He had already got tired of seeing his brother and Denmark fighting over him. Also, he couldn't understand why a grown-up nation like the Dane thought that a child nation was any problem. Iceland was even nice and calm kid that never caused any mess.

Still, there was one thing that stayed from the time they didn't really like each other and that was the Icelander's protectiveness over his big brother. Most of nations would have said that such a thing didn't exist. They thought that it was just the Norwegian who watched over the Icelander and not another way around. But Denmark knew better.

The first time when he experienced the Icelander's protective side was during his ruling times. He was in the union with Norway but because the king was his first, he held more power. He did his best to keep the Norwegian's rights intact but he didn't always manage and sometimes, like that day, Norway had left his room with curses on his lips and angry look on his face.

Denmark stayed up and mostly just stared at the papers. He didn't have any willingness to work but he didn't want to go to the bed. Not when he knew that his most loved Norwegian was angry and probably feeling miserable, but Denmark had caused that so he couldn't offer any comfort. The man sighed and decided to try to look for another solution once again. Anything else would be better than force Norway to do things that would hurt him. Few hours passed with his task and when Denmark heard soft steps coming closer and stopping by the door, he first thought that Norway was back. He was already prepared for being yelled at when he realized that it wasn't the Norwegian nation looking at him, it was the Icelander. He didn't look happy.

"Hej, Island", Denmark said and tried to smile, "couldn't you sleep?" Iceland marched to him and stared up.

"Noregur is upset", he said with a blaming tone and raised his arms, "pick me up." Iceland was still very small and, thought he had been growing lately, he only reached Danmark just below the waist. It wasn't normal for him to ask being picked up and usually he complained when Denmark did that, so the Dane gave him a questioning look before following the command. Iceland glared at him a long time and Denmark was just going to ask him what he was doing when the Icelander simply slapped him on face.

It wasn't really hard slap and for sure didn't hold enough power to hurt the Dane, but it surprised the man so much he almost dropped the child nation. The fact that Norway would be even angrier at the Dane if he dropped Iceland on the floor, helped Denmark to keep his hold.

"Island?" he asked and looked at the child who was almost fuming.

"You did something, you stupid Dane", he muttered and thought he was barely half of Denmark's height and currently held up by the man, somehow he managed to look like he was the boss, "Noregur is sad."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I…"

"Tell him that!" Iceland yelled with his cute child voice, "he is in my room and I can't sleep because he is upset and it's all your fault, you stupid Dane."

"I…", Denmark said but the Icelander slapped him again. This time the Dane knew to expect it so he simply let it happen. He barely felt the soft hit anyway and he was sure there would be no any marks on his skin.

"You go now!" Iceland yelled, "and fix it!"

"Okay, okay", Denmark said quickly and put the child nation back down. He wasn't sure if he was brave enough to face the furious Norwegian but Iceland was following him and poked his legs every time he slowed down so he had to do what the child nation wanted. Iceland was really the true leader of Denmark's household.

One time, after Iceland had grew up to look somewhat like an ordinary thirteen years old and Norway had gained his independence once again, Denmark arrived home from a meeting with his king, and found the Icelander siting outside of the house. He looked pissed off and he had crossed his arms tightly. If that didn't already warn the Dane, the angry glare he got after stepping closer for sure did.

"Hej", Denmark said carefully and tried to think if he had missed something. Usually it was easy to live with Iceland because he mostly took care of himself and of course Norway was there to help too, though he didn't live in the Dane's house anymore. It was actually just a question of time when Iceland would become an independent country and leave Denmark's house.

"So you two are dating", Iceland said and got up from the stairs he had been sitting on.

"Who are doing what?" Denmark asked because he didn't really follow.

"You two", Iceland repeated, "Nore and you. You are dating." The Icelander looked so mad that Denmark wondered if he should escape. Too bad it wasn't really an option for him.

"Yeah", he said and stroked his hair, "I'm not sure if 'dating' is a right word for it but yeah. Um, we have been doing it for a while actually. Just forgot to tell you. Kind of. Yeah. Sorry."

"How long?" Iceland asked and glared at him.

"For few last centuries or so", Denmark replied and figlet his hands, "who told you?"

"Sví"

"That old, stupid blabbermouth."

"That is not the point", Iceland said, "the point is that if you ever hurt my brother, I'll cut your limbs off and nobody will find your body ever again."

"Ah, okay", Denmark said and blinked few times before continuing, "so, how you are going to make my body to disappear?"

"You think I have volcanoes for fun?" the Icelander asked back and snorted.

"Okay, volcano. Sounds ok", the Dane said and nodded slowly, "so the deal is that if I hurt Nor, you will kill me and throw in to a volcano?"

"Yes."

"Good", Danmark said, "I can live with that." Iceland gave him yet another glare but this time there was also a hint of surprise.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked, "I just threatened your life."

"Yeah, but if I hurt Nor even one time more, I'll probably jump in that volcano anyway", Denmark said with a shrug, "I guess a kick at the crater might help." Iceland stared at him a moment longer but then he let a sigh and walked in to the house. Denmark was happy that he survived the Icelander but now he had a new problem. He should inform the Norwegian that Sweden had taken care of their "how to tell Is that we have been in love for centuries behind his back" –problem. Norway would probably not be happy, but at least Denmark could finally blame the Swede and get away with it.

Iceland never needed to fulfil his threat but Denmark was still taking care that he didn't piss off the Icelander too much. The main problem was that, though Norway loved the Dane, Iceland was his brother and Denmark feared about how much he could do if he just got angry enough. Iceland could even tell Norway to leave the Dane and never come back. Denmark had read some funny magazines about dating, make up and girl stuff and he had learnt that in order to keep a boyfriend, or lover as he preferred to call the Norwegian, it was important to be in good relations with his family. So Denmark did his best, though he could see Iceland giving him warning glances sometime and it felt like he and his weird bird were everywhere to keep the Dane on eye. However, Iceland's hostility toward his brother's chosen one ceased after few years and Denmark could breathe a bit more freely.

Until one autumn morning he woke up and didn't find the Norwegian next to him. It was supposed to be their free day and there had been promises about late morning and some cuddling. Denmark had really being looking forward for that because nothing was better than stay in the bed with Norway, but now he couldn't find the man. He patted the empty place next to him and even got up to check that Norway hadn't somehow ended up on the floor. But no, the room was completely Norwegian free and that was definitely not good. Denmark turned and noticed that also man's clothes were away and suddenly he felt the panic. Norway never broke his promises and loved cuddling just as much the Dane did, which meant he had left because he was angry. Denmark wasn't sure what he had done but it had to be something horrible. He almost fell on the floor in his hurry to get downstairs and then he run against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Iceland asked when Denmark was running past the kitchen. The Icelander looked like he had just waked up, and he was still wearing a pyjama. His hair was messed up after sleep and he was playing with his phone while waiting for the toaster to be ready with his breakfast. Denmark stopped and tried to not look like he had maybe done something bad.

"Um… Things", he said, "you?"

"Wondering if you have finally lost your mind", the Icelander replied, "it's barely eight o'clock. I thought I'll not see you guys before noon. You always get so lazy when somebody gives you a day-off."

"Yeah, about that", Denmark said, "have you see Nor anywhere?" He tried to sound casual but somehow Iceland was able to pick up the hided meaning behind the words.

"What have you done?" he asked with a slightly threatening voice and placed his phone on the table. Denmark took a step back and raised his hands.

"Nothing", he said quickly, "he was just gone when I waked up. I'm trying to find him."

"So he just simply left without saying anything", Iceland said, "he never does that, unless he is angry."

"I know but…"

"Remember what I told you about the volcano", the Icelander muttered and gave him a bad look.

"Is, come on…", Denmark said quickly and took another step back. The problem with being in conflict with Iceland was that Denmark couldn't really fight him. It was just impossible. First, Iceland was his little brother too and second, Norway would kill him. So it was kind of better to let Iceland do that anyway.

"I warned you about this!" Iceland yelled.

"I'm sorry. Don't throw me in to volcano before I have apologize Nor!"

"This is really amusing situation to witness", Norway's voice said from the hall, "but I'm quite curious about how you ended up to this? Also, I would like to have the Dane in one piece, so if you would be so kind and calm yourself, Is." Iceland and Denmark stopped and stared at him with slightly surprised looks. Norway was still wearing his jacket, though he had dropped his hat on the side table, and he had few paper bags on his arms.

"Nor!" Denmark yelled happily now that he saw he wasn't going to meet his end yet in the hands of angry Icelander, "you are back!"

"Of course I'm back", Norway noted, "I only went to get something nice from the bakery and pick up some coffee because I forgot yesterday. I see you two have been busy meanwhile and failed to see the note I left at the door." Iceland had crossed his arms and his normal neutral look was back on his face.

"The Dane thought you are angry with him", he said.

"I see", Norway replied and glanced at Denmark, "well, I'm not." Denmark smiled and sneaked closer to hug him.

"I was only slightly worried", he declared.

"You were so panicked that you ran against the wall", Iceland noted, "I think the wall got some damage."

"Silly Dane", Norway said with a gentle voice and stroked the man's hair, "but I would still like to know about the volcano. It sounded rather interesting." Denmark and Iceland glanced at each other and nodded so slightly that it was barely visible. They had an understanding.

"It's just a silly thing", Iceland said and Denmark nodded.

"Yeah, just kind of joke between us", he claimed. Norway gave them both a suspicious look but finally nodded.

"I see", he said and there was a smirk on his lips, "so, who wants to have some fresh bread for breakfast?" Denmark followed the Norwegian but he didn't miss the look Iceland gave him. They were all same family, of course, but it was his job to take care of his brother. Denmark replied with a nod and grin. He was happy to know that Iceland was ready to protect the ones he loved. That was exactly something the Dane would do too so he was proud of the Icelander.

* * *

I hope at least one of you thought this is gonna be about Norway being the over-protective big brother and was really surprised when it turned out to be Iceland being over -protective little brother. Heh he.

I have this headcanon that Denmark didn't really like Iceland at the beging. Like, the kid just popped up from somewhere and took Norway away. Anyway, he changed his mind pretty quick and became another guardian / big brother.


	47. Quiet life of Sweden

Thank you all!

I haven't been writing these ones so much lately but I still came up with ideas sometime. This time I felt like I want to write about Sweden so I did this one during the class. I do write in the class but only because it helps me to focus on the lecture. Really. It works like that.

I have found my new favorite thing about Danes and it's the fact that instead of saying that something "is in walking distance", they say "is in biking distance". Not all of them do that of course, but I have now heard it couple of times when they talk about short distances.

* * *

Out of all Nordics, Sweden was calmest of them. Iceland and Norway were also known to be almost emotionless but they both tended to get more aggressive when the topic was about something they cared off. Sweden wasn't like that. He enjoyed having an argument but within his calm behaviour he often also won without it turning into a fight. He didn't need to raise his voice either because his looks usually gave him more respect than he needed. Some even feared him though that wasn't necessary. He was peaceful now.

None of the Nordics were afraid of the Swedish nation. It was hard and even impossible to feel fear toward somebody who had been around all their life and was also part of their family. Of course once Finland had been afraid of the stern man but it had been a long time ago when they had just met. He didn't flinch anymore every time the Swede opened his mouth, rather he replied with a warm smile. So Sweden's naturally scary look wasn't a problem for the Nordics. More often they found the man's quietness complicating, because sometime they simply forgot if he was in the house at all.

"Hey", Denmark said suddenly and glanced around, "have anybody seen Sve?" He was sitting on couch between Norway and Iceland. They had a big bowl of popcorn with them and the TV was showing a movie. When the Dane asked his question, two other nations looked around too and realized that they didn't see any Swedes around.

"I think he was here just a moment ago", Iceland said with a slightly unsure voice and shrugged.

"You sure?"

"No", the Icelander replied, "but I guess he came in with Fin?" They could hear the Finnish nation going around in another room. It was Norway's house and, though Denmark and Iceland had been there already few days, Finland had arrived only few hours earlier.

"He should have", Norway muttered and frowned, "but I can't remember seeing him."

"Me neither", the Dane said, "damn, that man is too quiet."

"Should we ask?" Iceland asked, because the mystery of Sweden's whereabouts was really starting to irritate him.

"Yeah", Denmark muttered and leaned back so Finland could hear him better, "Finland!" They heard step coming closer and soon the Finn showed up.

"What?" he asked.

"Is Sve anywhere here?" Denmark asked right away. Finland gave him a weird look and nodded.

"He is up in the attic", he said, "checking the roof. You want me to call him down?"

"No, we just wanted to know if he is around", the Dane shrugged, "okay, back to the movie!" Finland didn't understand why they asked something like that when Sweden had just arrived with him few hours ago, but instead of asking he just simply shook his head and returned to his task.

That wasn't the only way how Sweden surprised his family. Sometime they simply didn't notice him first because he rarely spoke or felt the need of making sure that he had attention. Denmark experienced that one early morning in midwinter when he walked to the kitchen just after waking up. It was still dark outside but sun was just raising and the dim light was enough to see around so the Dane didn't bother to switch on the lights. The house was quiet and had that specific morning calmness all around. The man yawned and made his way to the tap without realizing he wasn't alone in the room. He didn't notice that until he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. With a small shriek he jumped and turned around to only meet a calmly stare of the Swede who was sitting at the table and eating cereals.

"What the hell, Sve", Denmark said after quickly getting over the surprise, "stop sneaking around like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking around", Sweden replied and seemed to be happy about startling the Dane, "you were scared."

"I was not!" Denmark said and glared at the Swede while drinking rest of his water. Finland appeared in the kitchen few minutes later.

"Morning, Sve", he said to the Swedish man and glanced then at the Dane, "morning, Dan."

"Morning, Fin", they both mumbled.

Sometime Sweden managed to startle Norway and Iceland too, but they never blamed him about that. It was a bit embarrassing to be scared of him so they didn't really want to mention it either. Sweden wasn't really trying to fix the problem because being quiet was good for him. He liked it.

"We are free!" Denmark cheered after the meeting was over and happy, but also tired, chit-chating filled up the room. Iceland sighed and proceeded to collect his papers while Finland jumped up. He had been preparing already half an hour before the ending time so he was ready to go.

"I'll go to meet up with Eesti", he declared and gave the Swede a quick peck on the lips, "see you guys later."

"Bye bye", Denmark waved and glanced at the Norwegian who was getting up too, "did you have something to do too?"

"Yes", the man replied, "England said he wants to speak with me."

"Cool", the Dane replied, "I'm going out with Prussia and his gang."

"Don't get in the troubles", Norway warned and the Dane gave him a grin. England was already impatiently standing at the door so the Norwegian left after giving the last warning glance at the Danish nation.

"I'm going to hang out too", Iceland muttered and stuffed the last pile of papers in his already full bag.

"With who?" Denmark asked.

"Hong Kong and Seychelles", the Icelander replied, "we are gonna play some video games."

"Nice", the Dane replied, "tell me if they have any good new ones."

"Sure", Iceland said and gave the nations a wave for goodbye. Denmark was also ready to leave and he looked at the Swede who was still slowly packing his stuff.

"So, see you, Sve!" he said with a smile.

"See you", Sweden replied. Denmark disappeared quickly, but Sweden wasn't hurrying. He even stopped to check that he had everything in order and that he hadn't got any calls during the meeting. After making sure about that, he walked out with nodding and muttering goodbyes for few other nations. It would take him while before he was home but he didn't mind the travel. It was just a flight and then short train trip to his house. He had become used for that and, when he four hours later arrived to his home, he didn't even feel tired. He simply set his bag down and stretched his arms before walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

His house was quiet and it felt sleepily peaceful there. Some cars drove past but all Sweden's neighbour were at least ten kilometres away so he had enough privacy. From his window he could see the forest, lake and the small hills of his land. The late evening sun warmed the country during the endless days of the summer and everything was simply just like it was supposed to be. Sweden watched over his land felt the happiness.

Without saying anything he set his class down and took his jacket off. Usually he didn't dress up with a suit but for the meetings he had to. It was okay, but he was much more comfortable with something more relaxing. Still, he didn't bother to change his clothes before going out. He only took off the tie and left it on the nail next to door while stepping out. The grass felt soft under his bare feet and he followed the narrow path to the lake. The water was shining and small waves hit the stones with calming sound. Sweden opened the first button on his shirt and rolled the sleeves up without caring that the fine cloth would need ironing after that. The sun was low enough to colour the sky with red, pink and orange which looked beautiful against the blue that darkened on another side of the sky, making few shiniest stars visible. The Swedish nation didn't hesitate to sat down and lean against the birch tree. He looked just as stern than always but he felt good and relaxed.

"Perfect", he murmured and simply enjoyed the moment.

Though Sweden enjoyed his peace and silence, sometime it became too much and he wished to have some company around him. Luckily there was a place where the Swede was always welcome even without reason or explanation, and it didn't take too long to travel there. So whenever Sweden felt like he needed to see the Finn, which happened quite often, he simply took the next flight and soon he was in Finland's home. He had a key so he could just go in and wait the man to show up, though sometime he went to see him in his work. He knew where Finland usually spent his day.

But during that autumn day, Sweden had ended up going to Finland's house and wait there. It took few hours before Finland came home and he spotted the Swede's shoes next to door right away. Sweden was sitting in the living room and reading the book he had found from the table. When Finland walked to him, he glanced up to see a tired man. The Finn gave him a small smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Bad day?" Sweden asked and Finland simply nodded. That was all they needed to say. Sweden moved a bit and Finland grabbed a pillow from the armchair before curling up next to Swede who started to stroke his back to comfort him. Sweden knew that when Finland was tired he could be surprisingly grumpy and he didn't need anybody to talk about it. Finland knew that Sweden knew what he needed without him telling the man. He liked the Swede's quiet way of communicating, and soon he was asleep on the man's lap.

Finland could understand every single of the small gestures Sweden used for communicating. He had learnt it during the centuries spent with the Swedish man and he was the only one who could simply glance at the man and knew exactly what he was thinking about. Others didn't really understand how it was possible.

"Hey everybody", Finland said after he finally arrived to their Nordic dinner date a bit late, "sorry, the traffic was horrible."

"No problem", Denmark said and smiled, "we were just eating all the garlic bread while waiting." Finland smiled and sat down next to Sweden. He pushed his bag under the chair and glanced at the man who was looking him.

"Heh, why you are laughing?" Finland asked, though for everybody else it looked like Sweden was utterly uninterested about everything and hadn't said anything. Denmark gave Norway a questioning look, but the Norwegian didn't know either how Finland saw any signs of laugh on the face of the serious man.

"Dan is being idiot?" Finland asked but it sounded more like he was repeating something. It was weird because nobody had said anything. Still, Sweden nodded slightly and Finland laughed.

"Just let it pass", he said and picked up the menu, "what you think is the best meal here?" He seemed to be completely unaware of the weird looks three other Nordics were giving him. Sweden grunted something and Finland nodded.

"I think so too", he replied. This time Denmark looked really confused and even Norway was wondering what was happening.

"Is he reading his mind or what?" the Dane asked.

"I don't know", Iceland muttered, "but I think that is our best guess." Sweden glanced at them quickly before turning back to Finland. After few silent second the Finnish man laughed and shook his head, but he never let others to know what had been so funny.

So Sweden was a quiet and calm man, but it didn't mean he was stupid or unfriendly. He was just as smart as any other nation and he loved his family, though some of them were annoying. Actually, only one of them was, the Danish one.

"Why you are always so quiet?" Denmark asked once after getting bored. He was laying on the floor and hitting his legs against the wall.

"Hm?" Sweden replied.

"I mean, I know you can speak but you seem to always just be there and say nothing", the Dane explained his thoughts, "isn't it boring?"

"Hm."

"Do you ever _do_ anything?"

"Hm."

"I bet you only sit in your house and watch a wall all day because you are boring."

"Hm."

"Can you stop that and actually speak?"

"Hm."

"Sve!"

"Hm."

"Dan, you know that he is making fun of you?" Finland asked from the side. Denmark looked at him quickly and then gave a bad look at the Swede who actually looked slightly amused.

"Wanna fight?" he asked and Sweden nodded.

So his family didn't really have a problem with his quietness. Norway appreciated it and also liked the fact that whenever Sweden said anything, it was usually something useful and important. Iceland was simply grateful that at least somebody in his family wasn't completely weird, Denmark didn't mind because he knew how to annoy the Swede anyway, and Finland simply loved the man. They didn't even need tell that to the Swede because he knew already.

* * *

In Finland we say "silence is communication" which means exactly what it says. We think being quiet is also way to talk and often people talk about "comfortable silence" which can be reached when you are quiet with friends. I know it might sound weird but it is actually one of the best things ever. Like, you are so close that you don't need to say anything to be in contact. Sometime you can even see a group of Finns sitting together without saying anything and everybody just hanging there, and then somebody says something and rest sighs because the "comfortable silence" was just broken and it can't be build up soon again.

And now half of you are like: what the...? :D


	48. Being a merman

Thank you all!

This is one is just a silly one that was only done because I wanted to write Denmark as merman. Really, that was the only reason.

* * *

"How is he?" Finland asked right after he stepped in to Norway's house. Norway and Iceland were sitting in the kitchen and it looked like the only thing they were doing was staring at the flower vase on the table. However, something told the Finn that they had been furiously arguing about something and now only pretended that they had not. However, Finland was more worried about Denmark than about a possible argument between the brothers. When he and Sweden had got a call about the Dane being in accident, they had dropped everything and drove to Norway's house right away.

"He is okay", Iceland mumbled, "he is just swimming in the sea."

"Lake", Norway corrected with a slightly distressed voice, "he is in the lake. I'm not letting him to go in the sea. He will get lost there."

"Whatever", the Icelander muttered, "he _thinks_ it is the sea."

"Swimming? I thought you said he had hit his head?" Finland asked with a clearly confused voice. That was what Norway had told them in the phone. It wasn't very dangerous thing for them to get some hits but sometime the healing took lot of time and it had sounded like a bad case so Finland and Sweden had decided to come over to help.

"Yeah", Norway sighed, "Because. You see. He…"

"He thinks he is a mermaid", Iceland said and his voice got an amused tone, "and it's very hilarious because Nore is his prince. Dan is singing to him and telling all kind of things that doesn't make sense at all."

"Is", Norway said warningly but the Icelander didn't seem to care.

"What?" Finland asked because he was not fully following them. Iceland and Norway were glaring at each other again and it took a while before either replied.

"Dan hit his head", Norway explained, "it is nothing too serious, just a biking accident because the idiot didn't wear his helmet. He will be okay soon."

"And meanwhile he is playing a little mermaid", Iceland said and smirked slightly, "Nore should really go out and play with him."

"I already told you to quit it", Norway said and gave his brother a bad look. It wasn't usually Iceland who ended up to the Norwegian's bad side, but the Icelander didn't seem to be too worried about it. Actually it even looked like he was enjoying every moment.

"Really, Nore", Iceland continued, "you have to go back there before he hooks up with some fish and forgets about you."

"You are a horrible person", Norway told him with a sigh and Iceland simply shrugged.

"This is a payback from all the times you had made me call you a big brother", Iceland said, "you had it coming."

"So did I understand right", Finland said and interrupted the nations picking on each other, "Dan has hit his head and so he has a concussion and he thinks he is a mermaid?"

"Exactly right", Norway said.

"Well, it could be worse", the Finn said with a shrug, "he would have decided to re-play Hamlet." Iceland and Norway looked at each other, both clearly terrified about the idea.

"That is true", Norway admitted, "we would have all ended up dead."

"Yeah, the Little Mermaid is definitely much better", Iceland said, "only one suffering now is you because your lover is hitting on fishes."

"Shut up, Is", Norway ordered, "he is not doing anything else than swimming around the lake, singing and playing with his tail."

"Wait, what?" Finland said, "tail?" The look on the Finnish nation's face was a pure confusion and Iceland sniggered.

"This is the best part", he promised and looked at his brother, "come on, you should tell about it." Norway looked like he didn't agree with that at all, but the Finn had become curious and the Norwegian knew that he would not drop the topic anymore.

"I might have turned him into actual mermaid", Norway said and then quickly corrected himself, "into a merman, I mean. He is still a male. I didn't make him into a woman."

"What? Finland asked again, "you _might_ have turned him into a merman?"

"Okay, I did. It was an unfortunate accident", Norway admitted and glanced at his brother, "can you please stop laughing now?" Iceland shook his head and Norway sighed.

"How you accidentally turn somebody into a merman?" Finland almost yelled.

"By making a big mistake", Norway replied and sighed when the Finn gave him a long look, "after he hit his head the only thing he was talking about was mermaids and swimming and so on. I honestly thought it would help to make a little spell but I really didn't take a count that he now thinks he is a mermaid. Merman, I mean."

"Okay", Finland said slowly, "when he will return to normal."

"Sooner or later", Norway said with a shrug.

"Can't you give more specific time?"

"No." Norway had an emotionless look on his face, but Iceland was exactly opposite of him. The younger nation was holding himself and struggling with keeping his laugh down. It looked like he was having the funniest day ever. It was rare to see him acting so since he usually kept the almost bored look on his face, and that was probably the reason why Norway wasn't too annoyed or angry, only slightly pissed off. He didn't enjoy of being the fool laughed at but he had a soft spot for Iceland and he liked to see him happy.

"But I would like to add that despite of everything, Dan is actually very happy at the moment", Norway said after a brief silence filled up only by the Icelander's laugh.

"Okay", Finland sighed, "maybe we should go to look what he is doing." Norway nodded shortly and turned to walk out.

"I'll show you where he is", he said and stopped for a moment to think, "didn't Sve come with you?"

"Yes", Finland replied, "but he claimed to be more interested about the bike's fate and went to check on that."

"Okay", Norway murmured. None of them knew that while the Swede had been checking the broken bike, he had heard a weird noise coming from the lake. First the man didn't even care about it, he was after all in Norway's house and it was a well-known fact that weird things happened around the Norwegian, but the voice kept bugging him and finally he decided that he should go to investigate. There was something very familiar on that voice but he couldn't really place it. It sounded like somebody was trying to scream a mouth full of water.

Quietly the Swede walked closer to the lake. The noise stopped right before he got a view to the water shining under the sun. He still walked to the shore because if he had come this far, it was same to take a good look before he returned to the house. He liked that lake. It was rather small but still big enough to be called a lake and it was ideal for swimming and fishing or occasional water fights the Nordics got engaged sometime. Also, it served currently as a temporary home for the Danish merman, but Sweden had no idea about that. He only saw a calm lake where the sun shined from the water that looked unbelievable blue because of the reflection of the cloudless sky. He couldn't see anything abnormal, or anything that could have made the weird singing noise, so he simply shrugged and walked on the pier.

Denmark had no problems at all if one didn't count the slight headache, but because it had already almost faded, Denmark didn't mind about it. He was happily swimming around the lake, or the sea like he called it, and thinking about ways to impress the prince he had met just a moment ago. He had never seen such a beautiful creature and he was ready to get know the man better, though a small voice in his head told him that he already knew everything about the Norwegian, including the fact that his name was Norge. Same voice also noted that he wasn't supposed to have gills or tail, but it all made the Dane so confused that he preferred not to think too much. The water was nicely warm due to the summer days and his prince had promised to come back soon so Denmark tried to behave while waiting.

He was just training his singing when he heard somebody approaching. The steps were much heavier than the ones he had heard before so he frowned and dived under the water. His red scales had been shining on the sun but under the water they blended in surprising well. He swam near the pier where the shadows hided him even better, and observed the stern man who walked to the shore from the forest. He looked somehow familiar and the voice in the Dane's head gave him a strange feeling of mixed caring and annoyance. It made him ever more confused because he wasn't sure if he should like or hate this man. Quietly he stared how the stranger step on the pier and looked around. He didn't seem to be in hurry to go anywhere because he took his time to just stare over the lake. Denmark kept himself under the water, which made his view up slightly blurry, and swam at the end of the pier to have a better look on the man. While he was there, Sweden decided to sit down and look at the water.

"What in…", the Swede said after he spotted the Dane's face looking back at the him. He had known the Dane for centuries so of course he recognized him even when he was under the water. Sweden leaned closer and frowned when he noticed the gills on man's neck. However, this was far from the first time when something weird happened, mostly thank to Norway's magic, so Sweden wasn't too surprised or shocked. He had stopped being surprised after the time when Denmark had waked up as woman just because he dared to say out loud that being a woman was much easier than being a man. Nobody knew how, but some female nations had managed to persuade the Norwegian man to use his magic to show the Dane that the life of women wasn't any easier. So when the merman emerged from the water, Swede had lot of questions but he was quite calm.

"Who you are?" Denmark asked.

"Sverige", Sweden muttered, "you should know me." the Dane tilted his head and nodded slowly.

"I don't think I like you."

"The feeling is mutual", the Swede replied right away. The temporal merman stared at him and Sweden wondered how it was possible that the Dane's hair was still just as messy as usually. He thought it would be flattened because of all the water but no. It was still spiking up and the water simply dripped down on the man's face while his hair kept its normal messy look.

"Go away", Denmark said, "I am waiting for my prince."

"Who is?"

"The most handsome and amazing man in the world", Denmark replied and Sweden nodded.

"I would say Finland is that", he said, "but I guess you mean Norge."

"Nobody is better than him", the merman said angrily. He might not like this stern looking man but he still wasn't taking any comments about somebody else being more amazing and handsome than the Norwegian he had decided to be his prince.

"Finland is", Sweden said stubbornly.

"You are fucking dum", Denmark said and dived. He moved so fast that Sweden didn't have time to move away before the man's strong, red tail splashed water on him. The Swede flinched away but it was too late now when he was already completely wet. The day was quite warm so he would dry soon, but the sudden shower still didn't make him any happier. The merman had swam on the middle of the lake and laughed at him so at the moment Sweden really wanted to get his sword and see how well the Dane could fight in that form.

"I see you have met Danmark already", Norway's voice said and Sweden turned to see him, Iceland and Finland standing in few meters distance. He nodded.

"The fish in your lake is horrible and disgusting", he grunted and Norway nodded.

"He had had a quite interesting day", he said. The Dane had noticed him and swam closer without caring about the Swede who was pissed off.

"My prince!" he yelled happily, "you came back."

"Yes, somebody have to check that you don't drown", Norway replied calmly and thought a moment, "or well, that might be difficult for you at the moment but better make sure. You have surprised me before too." Denmark didn't seem to care what the Norwegian thought, because he only started to talk fast and brought up some beautiful stones he had found from the bottom of the lake. Without saying anything, Norway sat down on the pier.

"This courting is gonna go on for a while", Iceland sighed, "let's go."

"Yeah, I think you should maybe change your clothes, Sve", Finland noted, "I'll help you to find dry ones. I think Nor has spare clothes for all of us." Sweden nodded and was more than happy to leave Norway with the annoying Danish merman.

It took few hours more but finally Denmark's natural healing skills fixed his memory and the spell was lifted. He didn't seem to take any damage from his time as a merman. Actually he was mostly just excited and said that it had been awesome to swim around even if Norway hadn't let him to go to the sea. He never apologized for splashing water on the Swede, but Sweden simply took his revenge by turning the warm water off couple of times when Denmark was in shower.

* * *

Random thing that had nothing to do with the story: Today I went to Lund (which is a city in Sweden) and I wanted ice cream. So I went to this place I know that they have good ice creams and milk shakes. I was really feeling excited because I have been wanting ice cream since monday but decided to save it for when I'm in Lund because ice cream is way better when you are on the road. I was so upset when I went in and noticed a paper on the door saying that because of the problem with water, they can't serve some drinks or ice cream. You can imagine how sad I was about it but I decided to eat there anyway. I ordered, ate, chatted a bit with cashier and left. Ten minutes later I realized that I had misread the paper. They said they can't serve _is (_ for drinks), but _is_ is not ice cream in Swedish. It means ice cream in Danish, but Swedish word is _glass_ which is not even near _is._ So I could have ice cream anyway. _**I simply misread because I always mix Swedish and Danish together.**_ It was very embarassing too.

So if you guys have ever wondered what is the worst thing of being multilingual, it is this. No need to wonder anymore :(


	49. Glimpses: The Norwegian Dreams

Thank you for favs, follows and review!

This time we have some glimpses featuring Norway. I got inspired during my trip to Bergen, which was awesome btw. I was most of time utterly confused about the language (but it seems I can understand it fine and the few times I spoke with locals, they also got what I said), and I got lost during the hike which was super exciting.

About the Scandinavian languages, when I arrived in Norway and took a bus from the airport to the city, the busdriver was explaining in Norwegian that we are going to place x and stopping here and there and please push the stop button if you want out. After that a Danish lady turned at me and asked in Danish if I understood anything what the driver said (she spoke to me because we had been complaining about the weather together just a moment ago) I did understand so I started to explain things to her... In Swedish. That she got quite well. So this is pratically how Scandinavian languages works. I have also seen a study where they found out that Norwegians were the best with understanding other Scandinavian languages, but Finland's Swedish was most easily understood by others.

* * *

Denmark was utterly confused. He had already spent almost an hour with wondering the meaning of the strange gift he had received from the post that morning. It had come in a simple brown bag, wrapped carefully but without the name or address of the sender. Even the stamp had been too smudgy to see clearly from where the packet had been sent. Still, the identity of the sender was not the reason for the Dane's confusion. He knew exactly who had sent it to him. After all, it was Norwegian stuff and Denmark was an expert when it came to anything Norwegian.

It was just that he didn't usually get dried cod from Norway and that was making him to think that there was something else behind of this mystery packet. But no matter how much he stared at it or how carefully he checked the bag, he couldn't find any hints of another meaning. So far that he knew he had just received a bag of high quality dried cod from Norway.

But why? He had done everything to find out and now he could only sit and stare at the bag he had carefully placed on the table. It was still a gift from Norway, even if the Dane had no idea about its meaning, and so it should be handled carefully and with gratitude. Norway rarely gave him gifts. That was also reason why he was confused, because when the Norwegian did give him gifts, they were always meaningful and clearly carefully chosen. A bag of dried cod just didn't fit in. He had even cut the brown envelope in small pieces to see if there was any secret messages hided, but no. It was just the bag.

Denmark had tried to think about everything he knew about cod, which wasn't much actually. He knew it was a fish and Norway liked to eat it. Denmark also had it sometime for lunch, but not too often. The Dane had checked the internet for more information, and even sent a message to Iceland, who had replied rather rudely, and told the Dane to just google it. Only thing Denmark hadn't done yet was to call Norway. He did not want to do that because he knew the Norwegian trusted him to figure the things out by himself. He was not going to be a disappointment.

"Sprø tørrfiskchips. Naturprodukt fra Nord Norge", he read the text on the bag and tried to be careful with his pronouncing in case the secret meaning was hid in there, "Advarsel… Hvad?" The Dane stopped and raised his head up from the table. He read the text again, making sure he really understood it before he got excited.

"…Posen inneholder masse kjærlighet!" he yelled and jumped up. He felt stupid for not realizing so simply hint right away, but he was also happy. His beloved for sure knew the strangest ways to show his love without saying it straight away. Denmark was more straightforward with his feelings so naturally he checked in to the next available flight and in his excitement he only took the bag of dried cod with him.

Norway was reading a book in his living room when he felt the presence of the Danish nation nearby. After all the years he had got so familiar with it that he knew Denmark was coming over way before he showed up. That was why the Norwegian let a small smirk appeared on his lips, only hiding it behind his emotionless look right when he heard the door opening. He had known the Dane would figure the message out, though he had thought it would take a bit more time.

"Hello, Dan", he said when the man's arms wrapped around his shoulders and soft lips pressed on his neck.

"I love you", the Dane whispered.

"I am happy about that", Norway murmured and glanced down at the bag Denmark was still holding, "I see you brought the snacks."

"You are so remarkable", the Dane continued and his lips stayed on the Norwegian's skin. For once, Norway had nothing against it so he let the man do what he wished.

"I'm not sure what disgust me most", Iceland's voice said from the side and a bit too late Norway remembered that his brother was in the house too, "that you guys are seriously making out now or that Nore really sent Dan dried cod as a romantic gift or the fact that Dan actually took it as a romantic gift."

"You just don't understand", Denmark muttered and sounded happy even if Iceland was giving a bad look for him and Norway.

"Believe me, I am happy I do not", the Icelander replied dryly and turned to walk out, "just continue whatever you are doing. I'll go for a walk."

"Thanks!"

"Maniacs…"

* * *

Sundays were special days for Norway. Sundays were always his free days and he could do whatever he wanted. Sometime it meant visiting his family, often with some kind of excuse just to make sure that the Dane didn't think he just wanted to see him, or reading a book or having a nice time in the city. Sometime he went for a hike as he loved his valleys and mountains and the freedom they gave him.

Whenever he wanted to go for a hike on Sunday, he started the planning on Saturday. Saturdays were the days when he did his grocery shopping and tried to be sure he got all he would need for the whole week as he didn't really enjoy spending time in the shop. Usually he walked right past of the candy shelves, as his sweet tooth craved more for pastries and buttery cookies than candies, but if he wanted to have his Sunday hike, he would made a stop at the candy shelf. He would quickly found what he was looking for, and grab the first Kvikk Lunsj he saw. He never checked what it said in the back of the wrapper as he trusted on the fate with this.

Then he would go home. He lived outside the city so it took a while before he arrived to his house. He had lived there for a long time, but he still loved the place and didn't want to move. It wasn't so big than Denmark's house, or self-made like Sweden's, but it was his.

It didn't take long to take everything on their right places and finally only the small chocolate bar was only thing left on the table. Norway would make some coffee and sat down before he glanced at the chocolate again. He waited a bit longer and enjoyed the feeling before reaching his hand and sliding the bar closer. The wrapper was easy to open and he made sure to not break it so the text inside would stay intact. He placed the chocolate on the piece of paper so he could eat it later, and focused on the wrapper that was more important at the moment.

"Sukkertoppen", he said out loud after reading the short text, and took a sip of his coffee, "I haven't been there for a while." And so he had decided the destination of his next Sunday hike.

* * *

DO NOT FEED TROLLS

Norway read the sign again and nodded solemnly. The message was meant to be a joke and the sign itself was small and placed on the tree where only few passers-by would notice it. Norway himself would have passed it without taking any note, if he wouldn't have been told about it.

"I apologize", he said and looked up to somebody that nobody else could see.

* * *

"Nor", Denmark whispered, "Norge, Norge."

"What?" Norway finally whispered back, though there was no reason to use lowered voice. They were in public but there wasn't anybody too close to them and for sure whispering was making them stood out even more than talking with just a normal voice.

"Why everybody is running?" the Dane whispered his question. Norway frowned because he hadn't really noticed anything abnormal. Just some joggers, but now that he thought about it, maybe there were a few more than usually.

"I don't know", he replied, "maybe because you are here."

"But they are running _away."_

"Exactly."

* * *

"Some of my people made a song about you", Finland noted one day and looked at the Norwegian who was almost tiredly watching television only because he had nothing else to do.

"Why they would do such a thing?" he asked and the Finn shrugged.

"I don't know", he admitted, "but it says that your land is too tilted and the people can't make the cods stay on piles because of that." Norway gave him a long look.

"Just because some of us are not formed like pancakes", he said, "it doesn't mean the cods are all over the place and…"

"Wait, so you have piles of cods everywhere?" Finland asked.

"He has", Iceland said before Norway could reply.

"I do not have piles of fish everywhere", the Norwegian noted, "and even if I had, the piles would be perfectly stable." Finland and Iceland were both snickering for his over serious statement and Norway keep giving them a look until Denmark showed up few minutes later.

"Hey, did somebody call me?" he asked happily and with a smile.

"Nope", Iceland replied and the Dane frowned slightly.

"Really? I am sure I heard something about pancakes…"

* * *

The wind played with his hair and cooled him down while letting him forget all about his work, problems and responsibilities. He could smell the salt water though he couldn't see the sea because of the mist that stayed over the land. There was nobody else there and only he sat on the stones on the highest point he could find. Here he was the only one and here he was free.

* * *

"Can we have a break, Nor?" Denmark pleaded and Norway stopped to look at him. The Dane was really not used for the mountainous terrain and the climbing was clearly tiring him.

"We already had one fifteen minutes ago", the Norwegian still said without any sympathy. Denmark groaned and looked up to see how much he still had to climb. He swore he would be so happy when he got flat land under his feet again.

"I hate this", he admitted, but instead of getting angry about the critic toward his land, Norway simply chuckled and took few steps down so he would be closer to the tired Dane.

"I though you said you love everything on me", he said and let a rare smirk appear on his lips. The hike had exactly opposite effect on him and instead of being exhausted, he felt even more energized.

"I might have been talking more metaphorically", Denmark muttered and sat down on the dry ground. Norway stayed up but didn't simply leave the Dane there. Instead he smiled.

"What if I give you a kiss after every ten meters until the top?" he asked and almost laughed when the Dane startled. Norway knew well how to handle the man.

"Okay", he said and was quickly up again, "what happens when we are up there?"

"Then I'll kiss you for ten minutes", Norway replied calmly. For a moment Denmark only stared at him, feeling a bit taken aback about the Norwegian's unusually straight forward words, but he got over it quickly and started to climb again. No one had ever made it to the top so quickly.

* * *

Explanations:

1\. Posen inneholder masse kjærlighet = The bag contains lots of love  
I saw that bag in the shop, though I actually forgot to check which kind of fish it was. I am saying cod only because the popular belief around here says that Norwegians only eat that.

2\. Kvikk Lunsj is a popular chocolate from Norway. I have seen it occassionally also in shops in Sweden and Denmark, but this was the first time I noted they have hiking tips on the wrappers (called søndagsturtips)! I absolutely loved that and bought some bars for my friends too only to get all the tips so I know where I will go for a hike next time. Saddly I got only five tips though it says they have 14 different ones. Also, one Norwegian I spoke with said that this chocolate comes sometimes with lakrids flavour but of course it wasn't in the market when I was there.

3\. I saw that sign on mountain.

4\. I just got a feeling that people in Norway are always running around. When I first walked around the city I of course noted the lack of bikes (well, I live in Denmark...) and then I realized that people are just jogging around. Also met a man who told me he runs that one mountain up and down every day. Crazy things.

5\. The song is real and called "Terveisiä Norjasta" if somebody got curious.

6\. Just a few sentence I wrote and decided to let there even if it doesn't really have a meaning.

7\. Denmark is flat. He is not used for to climb anywhere.

Look! I managed a whole chapter about Norway without mentioning skiing even once!


	50. Nor

Guest: First I felt sorry about you but then you said Swiss and I went like "well, with those views..." :p I used to live in Austria, on top of mountain (that locals called a hill but for me it was a mountain) and I went down to the town once a week to get chocolate. Heck, I was fit after that half year.

I am late, but... I tend to be always late. I even missed my own birthday once by six months.

So, it was Norway's constitution day. It is already 18th here so it was yesterday. I was so sure I will not write anything about it. I really love all these "happy birthday" fics but I don't feel like I want to write one and I also thought that I don't know Norway well enough to write anything deep. I have visited there only few times, but you have probably already realized that I am kind of big fan of Nordics. Also, as a Nordic citizen (in three of them, hah) I kind of see all the five as my home. So this chapter has been made out of all the love I have for Norway. I hope you had a great day, neighbours!

It also warmed my heart to see Denmark and some Danish companies / societies mentioning and celebrating the day. One even called it "kamelåså day" so apparently a joke once made will never be forgotten. You had it coming.

* * *

The room was almost completely dark. The screen on the wall brought some light, though it was dim and didn't reach all the corners of the small space. Beside of the screen, there wasn't much in the room. Only one chair, placed carefully so the person sitting on it would have easy access to the keyboard and still perfect view to the screen. There were some boxes too, but they were only filled up with things left behind because they had no value. A man walked forward and took his seat. The screen seemed to react on the movement because it lighted up more for a while and after few minutes a mechanic voice started to speak.

" _Welcome to the files. This is an archive, moderated and admitted by the representatives of the Nordic countries. Please, identify yourself."_ He placed his hand over the small machine next to the keyboard and waited a moment for it to be ready with scanning his fingerprints. He didn't move, but his expression showed his impatience and he was hardly keeping himself from tapping his fingers against the armrest.

" _Welcome",_ the machine said again after processing the information, " _you are now viewing the file archive of the project Norden. You may choose the file from the left side bar. If you do not choose anything, the program will automatically play any file marked for this date. Please, choose now."_ The man didn't move. He only waited until the screen flashed black and white numbers briefly appeared.

" _Today is 17_ _th_ _of May",_ the voice said at the beginning of the file, " _today is the constitution day of Norway."_ The man nodded as he already knew the fact. The numbers disappeared from the screen, but soon he could see a room. It wasn't the room he was now in and he couldn't place it anywhere since the camera showed only a white wall as background. After a while he saw some movement and a familiar looking man sat down on front of the camera. He was smiling but there was also something nervous on the way how he looked at the camera and whoever was behind it.

" _Thank you for coming",_ an unfamiliar voice said, " _would you like to hear more about this project before we start?"_

" _No, I did read the papers",_ Denmark replied and glanced briefly directly at the camera, " _so what you gonna ask me?"_

" _The aim of this project is to collect information about the relations of the nations",_ the voice said, though the Dane had mentioned about knowing these things already, _"today we will ask you to explain how you feel about your neighbours."_

" _Personifications or the actual land?"_

" _Personifications."_

" _Oh",_ Denmark said and hesitated, _"well, okay."_

" _Please, be as honest as you can",_ the voice said, clearly noting the nation's discomfort, " _these files will be secured and viewed only for selected persons when it is needed."_

" _Okay."_

" _I will name a nation and you can use as much time you want to talk about them. You may start whenever you are ready."_ Denmark nodded, but the screen turned black before he had time to say anything. It only took few seconds for the film to come back but it was clear that whoever had edited the file, had wanted to keep it only about the topic. Denmark was still sitting in the same room and the cameras angle was same, which meant that somebody had simply cut some parts of. The Dane still looked slightly nervous but his smile was a bit more sincere so he had probably replied already for few questions and decided that it wasn't so bad.

" _Next we would like to hear your opinion about Norway",_ the unfamiliar voice said and Denmark flinched. Not much, but enough to be noticed by everybody who knew him. The Dane was staring of to distance and few long seconds passed before anything else happened.

" _Mister…?"_

" _Leave me alone",_ Denmark said sharply and his earlier nervousness disappeared, " _I will tell my opinion for the camera, but I don't want you to be here."_ The man watching the film raised his brow, but he could see the stubborn look on the Dane's face. Apparently the people behind the camera were just as confused because their reply came slowly and unsurely.

" _We should be here when…"_

" _If you don't leave this room, I will not say anything",_ Denmark said and made the man watching the film chuckle quietly. He knew that look well and was sure the Dane would storm out soon if he didn't get what he wanted. Still, he didn't need to leave because the people gave up. For a moment he could hear chairs scratching against the floor and steps going away. Denmark's eyes followed the people and he nodded when the door closed after the last human. Then he looked straight at the camera and bent down so his face filled up almost the entire screen.

" _I love Norge",_ he said with so serious voice that it sounded almost like a threat if one didn't understand the message, " _I love him more than anything. I would be happy to die him, and then be scolded by him about dying because he would not approve that."_ Denmark fell silent and for a moment the watcher thought that the Dane's part of the file was over, but then the man opened his mouth again.

" _Norge, in case you are watching this someday",_ he said with a much softer voice, _"I love you. It is a short thing to say but there are no enough words in this world to explain how I feel for you. So please, believe me when I say you are my everything."_ The screen turned black again and the man watching nodded shortly. He didn't have much time to think about the Dane's words because next the Finnish nation was on the screen. The camera's angle was slightly different, but still there was an unmarked white wall behind the nation and it was hard to say where the film was made.

" _My opinion about Nor?"_ Finland asked. He seemed to be relaxed and even happy to be filmed with all these questions.

" _Yes, please",_ the voice replied. It was the same voice than in the previous part. Finland was tapping his fingers against the table and used a moment to think his answer.

" _I think he is the strongest of us",_ Finland said, " _but he is also gentle, at least when he wants or bothers to be. Sve has told me about their younger days and he said Nor used to be the most skilful and ruthless of all the warriors. I believe the peace has made him calmer but that fire is still there, you know. He is also smart. I have never seen anybody who could talk himself out of the troubles like he can. He has his bad sides too. Like, he always drinks all the coffee, he is sometimes rude and he should show his emotions more, but that is okay. Except the coffee thing, that is unforgiven."_

" _What exactly is your relation to him?"_

" _My relation?"_ Finland asked and smiled, " _he is part of my family, of course. We often say we are in-laws, it is easier to explain it like that to humans, but in reality I think we are closer than that. Like brothers or cousins, I believe. He had helped me before and so I would help him if he ever needed that. Only, that when it's about skiing, we are enemies."_ After saying that the Finn glanced at the camera and smirked like he knew that someday somebody would see it on the screen.

Next one was Sweden. He had dressed up with a suit, which made the man watching the film to think that he had been in meeting before the interview or was going for one after it. The Swede was sitting straight and showed no emotion on his face. He was also the only one who never even once glanced at the camera.

" _Could you tell us what you think about Norway?"_ The voice asked and Sweden nodded shortly.

" _He is my brother."_

" _Is there anything else?"_

" _Should there be?"_

" _Why exactly you like him?"_

" _He is strong, quiet and doesn't bother me. A good neighbour and his people invented the cheese slicer."_

" _Anything else?"_

" _No."_ The screen turned black again. The man in the dark room glanced at the clock and snorted when he noticed that Sweden had used less than one minute for telling his opinion. Somehow that was still sweet and just typical for him.

" _I can't believe I am doing this",_ Iceland's voice said and the man looked up again to see the nation looking at the camera with a slightly distressed expression on his face. They had changed the camera's angle again.

" _So, about Nore",_ Iceland muttered and let a small sigh, " _he is my big brother, okay, I admit it. That man smells like a fish, speaks with fairy tale creatures, has almost unnatural craving for butter and salt, and has more money than we all others combined, but still he is my big brother."_

" _Which kind of feelings you have for him?"_

" _I don't hate him",_ Iceland muttered and looked away to hide his embarrassment, _"I mean, how could I hate somebody who has been protecting me for centuries and used his time to teach me? Hell, he even supported me and I don't need to ask anything when he is already offering me all I might need. Nobody can hate a person like that."_

" _Do you possibly fear him?"_

" _No",_ Iceland shook his head and looked like he couldn't even understand why the human asked something like that, _"he can be dangerous, even scary, but he has never and he will never show that side to me. Even when I was still a kid and depended on him, he was always gentle. It was the enemies who feared him."_

" _So how about love?"_

" _Yes",_ Iceland shuttered and even on the screen it was easy to see the light blush on his cheeks, " _damn it, I don't want to say anything more. He is my brother and I love him so. Can I go now?"_ The man couldn't hear what the humans replied, but it was probably a positive answer because the screen turned black once again. He knew the film had ended and he leaned back on the chair while he screen showed different photos and some info text. He saw flags, people, beautiful views and some old photos from history, but he was familiar with all of that so he didn't even bother to think about them.

" _The day's file has now ended",_ the voice said and the screen showed the menu again, _"select another topic or log out. The search and view history will be erased after log out."_ The man reached for the key board and pushed the button that would log him out from the system.

" _Logging out",_ the voice informed him, _"thank you for visiting and note that all the material you might have viewed is marked as top secret. Sharing this information for any third parties will lead to immediate and possibly permanent consequences. Have a nice day."_ The man nodded and just sat in the dark room for a while before he laughed softly and shook his head.

"Idiots", he said, but it sounded more like a compliment or a lovely nickname than insult. The man got up and walked out of the room without looking back. He managed to make his way down to the lobby before anybody noticed him.

"Mister Norway?" the human sitting behind the desk asked and she sounded honestly confused and surprised to see the nation there, "what are you doing here?" The man understood her confusion. He had all the rights to visit there, just as other Nordics had too, but they rarely did and he was almost sure he was the first one ever coming to view the archive of the files.

"I was just checking something", he said and glanced at his clock, "I am sorry, I will have to hurry now. I have a party to attend for." The woman looked still confused, but she smiled after she remembered what day it was.

"Oh, right", she said, "today is your constitution day, right? Do you usually celebrate it?"

"Yes", Norway replied and let a small smile to appear on his lips, "and yes. In fact, my family is waiting for me and I should go before they realize I am not at home."

"Oh, of course", the woman said, "have a nice day!"

"You too", Norway replied and stepped out from the building. It was a beautiful day with sun and clear blue sky. The spring had arrived and brought some warm with, though the wind was still cool enough to make the nation wear a jacket. Norway felt nothing else than peace, joy and the warm feeling of being loved, and so he smiled.

* * *

...this means I should write something for Denmark and Sweden too. Well, I have like about two weeks time to figure that out.

As an extra, here is so far the best conversation I have had with a random Dane:

Me: *mix-mash Swedish-Danish*  
Dane: *Listening carefully*  
Me: *More mix-mash*  
Dane (with super excited voice): Du er norsk! (you are a Norwegian!)  
Me: ...Nej (no)  
Dane (suddenly very upset): oh.

And the first time ever I met a Norwegian (about four years ago, took me a long to find one)

Norwegian: *speaking fast*  
Me: Kan du tala långsamt? (Can you speak slowly?)  
Norwegian: ...Jag talar norska (I'm speaking Norwegian) *continues fast*  
Me: ?

And the second time I met a Norwegian (a different one, after we had hang out together for about two weeks)

Me: Vad är det på svenska? (what is it in Swedish?)  
Norwegian: Jag vet inte (I don't know)  
Me: Vad? Men du är svensk, hur kan du inte veta? (What? But you are a Swede, how can you not know?)  
Norwegian: Jag är norsk. (I am Norwegian)  
Me: Vad? (What?)  
Norwegian: Ja. (yes)  
Me: Har du pratat bara på norska. (Have you talked only in Norwegian?)  
Norwegian: Ja (yes)  
Me: ?

The Norwegians were speaking in Norwegian but I have no idea how to write it so my options were either Danish or Swedish.


	51. Game

Thank you all!

NordicFun: I will see :) For now I think it is better to keep the idea just for one chapter... Four more similar ones might make it feel a bit boring, but I will keep it in mind. Maybe I will come up with something

This chapter is just some SuFin because I am middle of packing (just two days left before moving) and felt like I want to just make a cute little chapter. Also, I haven't wrote Sufin for a while and after all this Dennor I thought I should train a bit about how Sweden and Finland are together. The ice hockey world championship game is just a handy excuse for this. Sweden won, Finland got fourth place. I didn't actually see the last game because I was just in plane during it and because it was a plane full of Danes and Finns, they didn't bother to keep us updated. Once, few years back, I was in plane during Finland's game and it was a Finnair flight so the captain felt it was important to keep us updated about what was happening (even more funny: the game was held in Czech Republic and I was flying from Prague to Helsinki.)

* * *

"I am a bit worried", Finland admitted when he sat down next to the Swede who already had a beer in hand and a bowl of chips on his lap, "Canada has a good team this year."

"Hm", Sweden muttered, his eyes on the TV screen, "too bad your team didn't make it."

"Yeah", Finland replied, "but next year will be another time. They will be great then."

"Forth place is already great."

"It doesn't count if there are no medals involved", Finland said. He reached for the chips and after getting a handful, he happily stayed on the Swede's side.

"Harsh", Sweden commented.

"Life is", Finland replied, but still smiled, "can we make a bet?"

"About what?" Sweden asked. After all the years living with the Finnish nation, he had learnt that it was better to ask before he agreed for anything. Finland tended to be eccentric sometimes and, though Sweden loved that exciting side of the man too, he liked to know what he was dealing with.

"If you win", Finland said and stopped to think because actually he had no idea and he simply wanted to have some more thrill in the game, "I will do the dishes for next year?"

"You hate to do dishes", Sweden reminded him. His hand had already found a place on the Finn's shoulder and he felt himself relaxed.

"Yeah, and that's why it is fitting", the Finn said.

"Last time you got so frustrated that you decided to use our plates as targets for your shooting training", Sweden noted.

"Oh, Sve", Finland said and rolled his eyes while letting his body to sink deeper in the couch, "it was a long time ago. I was so young back then."

"It has been only three years since that", Sweden said. Finland had found the most comfortable position and was now half lying on the Sweden's lap. It meant that he would have to awkwardly bent his neck in order to see the TV screen, but Sweden guessed he wasn't so interested about the game. He had lost all of that at the exact moment when his team was done with the competition and now he was simply keeping a company for the Swede purely because he liked to do so.

"Three years is a long time", Finland replied.

"Not for us."

"I am only one hundred years old", Finland noted, but Sweden shook his head. He had known Finland much longer than one century.

"You are lying", he told the man.

"You can't prove that", Finland declared and managed to make the Sweden laugh. His laughing was in truth more like a quiet voice from his throat, but Finland knew him well enough to see his amusement.

"I have portraits about you from 12th century", Sweden noted. He was still following the game, but he could feel the Finn moving on his lap and it didn't take a lot to guess that he was giving him a look. Sweden's lips turned up just a bit.

"I should have burned those", Finland muttered.

"I have hided them", Sweden replied almost smugly.

"Sneaky", Finland muttered and reached to pet Sweden's hair, "I need a beer. Want something from kitchen."

"Yes, you", Sweden replied.

"I am not in kitc… Oh", Finland said and laughed, "sneaky and charming. I got lucky." He moved to kiss the Swede on the cheek and then left to the kitchen. Sweden heard him mumbling something, but it was Finland's habit to speak to himself so Sweden didn't think about it too much. The game was keeping him busy and he didn't even notice the Finn was back until the man sat back down and wrapped his arm around the Swede's shoulder.

"Canada made a goal?" Finland asked, though he could see the results on the screen.

"Yeah", Sweden muttered and carefully followed the puck with his eyes.

"Don't worry", Finland said and caressed the man's arm, "I am sure your guys will manage. The way how they did beat up my team… That was some brutal work."

"I think your team was good", Sweden said, "I enjoyed watching their games."

"Thanks", Finland said and smiled briefly before taking a sip of his beer, "we will show you next year how the real men play hockey."

"Naturally", Sweden replied. He liked to watch ice hockey with Finland but the games between their countries were the most enjoyable. Some would have thought that they couldn't stand each other at that moment, but actually it wasn't so. The Sweden vs. Finland games were only much more exciting because they both would be into the game and keep up the spirit until the last moment. During that time they shared the thrill.

"If you lost", Finland said after they both had been silent for a while, "you will have to clean the house." Sweden had already forgotten the bet so it took him few confused seconds to figure out what the Finn was talking about. When he did, he simply nodded. Finland's hand was resting on his shoulder so he raised his own hand and placed it over the Finn's.

"Okay", he replied and just at that moment his team made a goal. Sweden felt a burst of joy and the game gained once again his full attention. Luckily Finland didn't seem to mind about being temporary the second one in the Swede's mind.

"This is getting exciting", he commented instead and finally started to follow the game more intensively. There was no time to talk anymore as the game was ending fast and the teams tried their best without results. When the time ran out the both team had one goal so the game continued with an extra time. Finland, who was now holding Sweden's hand, leaned even closer. His breath tickled the Swede's neck when he spoke.

"I am cheering for you, älskling", he whispered and Sweden nodded. He was too focused and tense to give any verbal replies, but when it was his team that finally scored and won the game; he turned and kissed the Finn. He could taste the beer faintly on the man's lips and he felt Finland chuckling when their lips parted. The Finnish man pushed their foreheads together.

"Congratulations", he said happily, "gold always suits you."

"Unless it is your team mine is against to?" Sweden asked.

"True", Finland replied and frowned, "ah, damn it. I will have to do the dishes now."

"The bet was your idea", Sweden reminded him.

"I know", Finland muttered, "why you never stop me doing stupid things?"

"I tried before", Sweden said, "you didn't like that."

"I should stop being so stubborn", Finland said and sighed deeply.

"But I like it when you are stubborn", Sweden commented and kissed the Finn again to just prove his point. Finland was eager to reply for that, but after few moments he pulled away and placed his hands on the Swede's chest.

"Dear, we have a party to organize", he said, "for your gold medal."

"Do we really have to?" Sweden asked. He didn't have anything against the idea, but he was still feeling the joy and excitement that made his eyes shine a bit more and expression slightly lighter.

"Yeah", Finland said, "you know that Dan will hear about this soon and I am not going to be one to explain him why we don't have a party to celebrate. I will go to get the drinks and you will check what we have in the fridge. The others will be here soon." Sweden nodded. He also knew that after their family realized that the Swedish team had won, they would come over and expect to have a party. It was a rule. Sweden and Finland didn't even need to ask them to come. That was why Sweden placed one more kiss on the Finn's lips and went to make sure that they had something to give for the more and less uninvited, but still welcome, guests.

* * *

Finland's note about being one hundred years old comes from the fact that the state of Finland as an independent nation is currently one hundred years old.

Btw, I have brought back my tumblr account (that I never relly used) for publishing sneak peeks and other more and less funny stuff I experience (probably gonna be a lot about how weird place Northern Europe is). Just letting you know in case you guys hadn't spot the note on my profile. It is not lot of traffic there. So if you are interested about reading those small parts of soon-to-be published chapters and fics or some other stuff, feel free to take a look. I am just starting over there and I still have no idea how things works, so be a patient with me :D


	52. Missing you

Goodness, so many reviews this time! Thank you everybody!

Norwegian: Good, Finland needs love.

Guest: Good job! Finns generally speak only a little so understanding simple sentences will take you already far (...in Finland, because it is not really world wide language, but still)

Zero-ryuu: No need to say sorry, I am not native with English either so we can just mess up together :) I love to hear from people reading these so thank you!

Lunastar3655: You got it almost perfectly and extra points for adding dots to ä :) Only one letter is missing because when object is subject in Finnish (so when somebody is using/wanting/needing something) we have to add -a or -ä at the end of the noun (it depends on the word's vowels if it is -a or -ä) SuFin is non-Finnish word so we could use both, but it sounds a bit better with -ä, so "kirjoita lisää sufiniä" :D Conjugations... Even Finns can't explain how those works in Finnish.

evilkyung: Hey, English is my third too! Cool! And yeah, it is cute. At least some accent. In my opinion, Scandinavians can make Finnish sound really adorable which is why I always make my friends to repeat random Finnish words... hm... yeah.

I think this means that I should write more fics about Finland speaking Finnish. I will keep this in mind, but this time we have Dennor again. Just some basic stuff to keep me going. Next chapter is SuFin again. I have almost finished it.

* * *

Denmark sighed and drew another mark on the paper he had started to keep near his bed so he could easily follow his new habit of counting mornings. Every day when he woke up alone, would be a new line on the paper. It already had 153 lines and the Dane didn't know when the wait would end. He feared it would go on forever.

He went on with his day like normally; doing the work, eating when it was time for that, riding his horse in the forest, training a bit with guards to keep his body fit and skills perfect, and doing all the small tasks around his house. He did everything like normally, but he didn't smile so much and sometimes he stopped and sighed without any clear reason. His servants also found the man sometimes just standing in front of window, always quiet and always staring to the north. He didn't give them explanations, only saying that he missed somebody. Some of them knew who he meant, but they let the nation to be.

Denmark knew Norway was there somewhere in his own land. Maybe he was hiding in mountains or in the city among the humans. Denmark often wondered if he should go and find the man, but every time he gave up the idea because he knew Norway would just be angry if he did so. No, only thing Denmark could do was to wait and hope the Norwegian was going to forgive him soon. Denmark wasn't sure if he deserved to be forgiven, not even when his heart broke a bit more after each passing day.

One day, almost half year after Norway had left, Denmark was sitting in his bedroom in late afternoon. He was writing letters for few officers he was supposed to ask for a service to the crown. All of them were known to be stubborn about when and how they served so Denmark was giving the letters some extra attention. That was why he didn't notice when the door was slowly pushed open and a hooded person stepped in. He was moving quietly and without hesitation, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Denmark continue writing letters, only stopping to think the right words and try them out with a low murmuring voice, without realizing that the other person was observing him. It wasn't until the intruder closed the door that the Dane startled and turned around.

"Norge?" he said, but the hope died soon when he noticed it wasn't the Norwegian, "oh, Island?"

"Hi Danmörk", the young nation said and pushed the hood of his head. Norway had taken the Icelander with him and the Danish nation was honestly confused to see him now in his room. Iceland hadn't grown much during the past months and he still looked like a child.

"Island, what are you doing here?" Denmark asked, "how did you… Is Nor also here?" Iceland shook his head and Denmark looked away to hide his disappointment. He should be happy to see at least somebody from his family, but he missed the Norwegian most and he just wanted to apologize.

"He didn't want to come", Iceland said. Denmark looked puzzled after hearing that and he frowned.

"But how you are here then", he muttered.

"He sent me."

"Alone?" Denmark almost yelled and worriedly looked over the Icelander to see if he had got hurt during the long travel, "but it is dangerous! How he let you do that?"

"He said nothing will hurt me on way and you will keep me safe when I am here", Iceland said calmly and tilted his head, "the troll followed me."

"The troll?" Denmark asked before he understood that the Norwegian had of course sent one of his friends with the young nation, "oh, well, I guess the troll can keep you safe."

"It did so", Iceland said, "I heard bad men screaming one night, but nobody bothered me."

"That is… good", Denmark said and tried not to think what the protective troll might have done or what might have happened if the troll hadn't been there, "so why he sent you?"

"Too see how you are doing", Iceland said simply, "so?"

"I am alive", Denmark said with a shrug, "that is a good thing, I guess."

"I see", Iceland said and Denmark could not to stop thinking how much he was acting like his brother. He hadn't been so much like that before, but maybe he had changed during the past months. After all, he probably spent lot of time with Norway alone.

"How you have been?" Denmark said, "and Nor. Is he still… Well, he probably is. Damn. Is he really angry?"

"Yes", Iceland said honestly and his eyes followed the Dane's every move, "he was angrier first. Now he doesn't curse anymore, but he is disappointed on you."

"Of course", Denmark said sadly and sighed, "I am disappointed on myself too. I should have never been so… Idiot."

"He said you hurt him." Denmark flinched from the Icelander's words. He said it with so cold and almost emotionless voice that Denmark felt the sharp pain of regret.

"I did so", the Dane said quietly.

"How?"

"I said bad things", Denmark explained, "some things nobody should say to their loved ones. I knew it was wrong and I didn't mean it, but I as angry. I hurt him so much." Iceland nodded and silently looked at the Dane, who was avoiding his gaze.

"He said you are an idiot."

"That I am", Denmark agreed and lt a dry laugh that died off soon, "do I have any hope about him forgiving me?"

"I don't know", Iceland said honestly, "but I think he misses you too. He sings sad songs to the trolls and keeps looking to the south."

"Ah", Denmark said, surprised about hearing it.

"And he sent me", Iceland noted and for a moment Denmark's lips turned into a smile. Iceland was right. Norway would never have sent his own precious little brother over there to only check how Denmark was doing, if he was still completely furious.

"Can I come with you to meet him?" Denmark asked, "or maybe I can write a letter? I am so sorry about the things I said. I just want you two to come back here."

"No", Iceland said without even thinking about the questions, "he doesn't want to see you yet and he will shred any letter you send."

"But I only want to apologize", Denmark and quickly moved to kneel on the floor, "please, Island, I am begging you." Iceland looked down to the nation that was one of the most powerful ones in the North and still begging on his knees that the young nation would forward his message to his angry love.

"Just say what you want", he told the man after a brief moment had passed, "I will let him know."

"Thank you", Denmark said and collected his thoughts for a moment before he started, "tell him that I love him more than anything and I would be ready to throw away all I have only to see him again. I am sorry about what I said. It was wrong to yell at him when I was angry. I didn't mean any of the words I said to him that evening. I regret it all and if I could, I would turn the time back and stop myself. I love him and I only hope he still loves me enough to forgive me. I will be waiting for him here, no matter how long it takes to have him back. Please, Norge, come back. I can't go on without you." He knew it wasn't the greatest apology in the world's history and anybody could have written a better love letter, but he just wanted to say what he had in his heart. He didn't know which kind of words could woo his Norwegian lover so he just tried to be honest and hope for the best.

"I will tell him", Iceland said and looked at the man who seemed to be ready to start sobbing at any moment, "you are an idiot."

"I know", Denmark replied and reached his arms to ask for a hug. Iceland complied and stepped closer, letting the man to wrap his arms around him and ruffle his hair. It gave the Dane some comfort to feel warmth of another person and know that Iceland and Norway were doing fine. The hug lasted a bit longer than normally, but then Iceland stepped back.

"I will have to go now", he said.

"Yes. Right", Denmark muttered, "are you sure you will be safe? I can accompany you to the border."

"No, it is okay", Iceland said, "the troll is with me and brother gave me a fast horse. I will be back there soon."

"Okay", Denmark said, "take some food with you at least. Even with a fast horse it will take several days to reach the border."

"I will stop by the kitchen on my way out", Iceland promised, "goodbye, Dan."

"Bye", Denmark said sadly. Iceland gave him a last look, which was a weird mix of sadness, regret and maybe amusement or satisfaction, Denmark wasn't sure what he saw and Iceland left quickly.

He tried to return to his work, but the words kept getting away from him and he didn't find any energy to focus on his task. At the end, he was just pacing around the room and thinking about Norway. He had used already a good time for his longing and sighing, when a servant knocked the door and stepped in with a smile on her face. When she saw the distressed nation, she stopped in mid-motion and frowned.

"Lord Danmark", she said, "I was sure you would be in peace now. You are usually calm after lord Norge's visits." Denmark halted and gave the servant a questioning look.

"But Norge hasn't been here", he said.

"No, he was here", the woman claimed, "I saw him in the kitchen by my own eyes! I even spoke with him so I know he was lord Norge. I couldn't have made a mistake with that."

"What he said?" Denmark asked slowly.

"He asked how the things have been in the house", the woman said, "and after I told him everything is well but your lordship have been rather stressed lately, he nodded and said he saw that too. I assumed he had spoken with you!"

"Tell me", Denmark said, still speaking weirdly slow, "have you seen island here?" The woman frowned after the question and shook her head.

"No, my lord, I have not seen lord Island here", she told him, "now that you say it, it was rather weird. I have never seen lord Norge without lord Island being somewhere near."

"You are sure he wasn't here?"

"Yes", the servant said, "I was walking by the window when lord Norge left. He was riding alone. He had one of those strong Norwegian horses with him but not many bags and no company." Denmark felt his hands shaking slightly when the realization hit. Of course Norway hadn't let his little brother travel alone across the land. That would maybe be not dangerous when the nation was accompanied by the troll, but it would be still scary experience for a child and Norway was protective over him. Also, Norway had magic and, though Denmark didn't know the limits of his power, he had seen Norway doing incredible things and so taking the form of his brother was probably possible for him. He had sneaked in to hear what the Dane had to say, but instead of facing him, he had hid behind the magic.

"Lord Danmark?" the human woman asked worriedly and Denmark realized that she had already called him few times.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "I can sent a rider after lord Norge, if my lord wishes so. Lord Norge left only a moment ago. I am sure a fast horse could reach him soon."

"No", Denmark said quickly, "that is not needed. I was only thinking about something he said."

"Very well, my lord", the woman said with a small nod, "we are going to serve your dinner soon if you would kindly come to the dining room."

"Of course", Denmark said, "I will come down in few minutes, thank you."

"Yes, my lord", the servant said and gave the man a small smile before leaving. When the door closed after the woman, Denmark smiled. It was just a small smile and he still had sadness in his eyes, but now he had some hope again. After all, Norway had come to listen to him.


	53. The jealousness of the Swede

Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews :)

GreyLady1575: hah, sometimes I surprise :D

Zero-ryuu: Great, I hoped people would notice how weirdly "Iceland" was acting!

Justsomeone99: Oh! New reader! Hey! So cool to hear from you too :) I haven't even noticed I have been doing these ones almost a year, but it is true. The anniversary will be 9th of September. Mark it down, guys, we gonna have a party. A doubble party because I have birthday in the same month.  
Just write long reviews, I love that (I love every review of course, but long once are super nice) Aaand, speaking Finnish is really easy. My whole family speaks it. It is a bit strange too.  
And the ice cream tragedy. Never forget. Can not forget because I told about it to Danes and Swedes and they are not letting me to live it down.

Next the SuFin I promised last time. I haven't planned next chapter yet, but it might be something about Iceland.

Sweden wondered if he was falling sick. He felt horrible, like something inside of him was holding his belly, lungs and heart, and twisting so it hurt. Sometimes he thought the pain was only in his mind, but it felt too real. It was like blackness or cold feeling inside his body. When it hit, he felt empty and horrible thoughts invaded his mind. Whatever that sickness was, for sure it was the most horrible one the Swedish nation had ever faced.

He didn't know where it came from or how he could cure it. He was afraid to speak about it in case Finland would find out and see him weak. He couldn't afford to be weak in front of the Finn, not now that they had finally built up some trust and Sweden was blessed with gentle smiles instead of suspicious looks. It had been over century since Finland ended up in his care and the Swede just couldn't fall down now. Not even because of this mysterious disease that hurt him.

Funny enough, the only thing that seemed to ease his feelings and drive the pain away was Finland. When he was near and gave the Swede even a bit of attention, he didn't feel anything bad. Even if the cold feeling had already taken its hold, it vanished right away when the Finnish nation returned to his side.

Also, it seemed that the illness only attacked when Finland wasn't with him or he was near but giving attention to somebody else. Sweden wondered why it was so. There was something strange going on, but Finland wasn't a witch so it couldn't be a spell made by him. Maybe Sweden was cursed somehow? Curses were serious thing and that was why he made his way to the only person he thought could help him. Norway wasn't impressed when the Swede showed up in his home.

"I recall that we are supposed to be in war", was the first thing the Norwegian nation said when he saw the Swede standing at his door.

"Why should we care about that?" Sweden asked back and Norway shrugged.

"True", he said, "did you wanted something or just going by?"

"I need help", Sweden grunted and Norway raised his brow. Sure he had helped the Swedish nation many times, but it wasn't often that the man actually asked for it. Usually he just kept going until Norway felt sympathy or was annoyed enough to just help him out anyway.

"Come in", the Norwegian said finally after wondering about the situation for a while and deciding he was too curious to just pass it, "I think you will have to explain me everything." Sweden nodded and stepped in. Norway's house wasn't big, but still there was enough space for at least few people. Sweden had just enough time to wonder if the Norwegian was still guarding the child nation he had found some time ago, when the said nation peeked around the corner.

"Nore?" the small voice asked and the nation gave the Swede a serious but also worried look.

"He is a friend, do not be afraid", Norway replied to the young nation, somehow understanding what he meant even when he hadn't said anything but the man's name. Iceland nodded and gave the Swede a last look before retreating back to his room, trusting that Norway would not let anything to happen. Sweden felt a pinch of sadness because of this mistrust, but he couldn't blame the Icelandic nation. After all, they had met only few times and every occasion had meant that the child ended up behind the Norwegian or Danish nations and simply stared at Sweden, who didn't try anything to communicate or contact the young nation. That wasn't really a way to build up a good relationship.

But he wasn't here for Iceland and that was why he let the Norwegian to lead him in to a small kitchen. Sweden could smell the sweet aroma of fresh food, but he didn't see any meals around so he guessed the two nations had just enjoyed their lunch a moment before Sweden arrived. He felt his belly grumbling, he hadn't eaten anything during that day because the weird sickness had filled him up again, but he couldn't afford of thinking about food.

"So", Norway said and settled down on the chair, carefully placing his hands on his lap, "spit it out." Sweden felt clumsy, but he managed to find a seat and after some hesitation he started to speak.

"I think somebody has cursed me", he said. Norway raised his brow, but made a small humming voice to sign that the Swede should go on.

"I have felt weird", he explained, "it is like sickness, but it comes and goes. I don't have fever and everything is fine in my land, but still I feel horrible and…"

"What makes you think it is a curse?" Norway asked sharply. Sweden had already got used for his almost rude ways, so he didn't flinch.

"It feels like that", he said.

"Explain."

"It is like blackness inside of me", Sweden said, "it feels cold and it crushes my heart. I feel angry, sad and desperate at the same time, and it makes me confused. I don't know what else it can be." Norway nodded shortly.

"Is this… feeling coming in any specific situations", he asked. Sweden thought about it for a moment, but then he had to shrug.

"I don't know", he said, "it just comes."

"Okay", Norway said, "let me say this in different way; does it go way because of any specific reasons?" This time Sweden didn't even need to think his reply.

"Finland", he said, "when Finland is with me, I don't feel sick."

"I see", Norway muttered, "so, you are cursed only when he is away?"

"No."

"How then?" Sweden had to use a moment to think how he could explain it, but Norway was patient enough to let him take his time. They could hear light steps from another room when Iceland did whatever he was doing. Sweden had always thought that the Icelander was a calm kid, but Norway still glanced briefly toward the door and frowned slightly before deciding that probably the kid nation wasn't doing anything forbidden.

"It is…", the Swedish nation mumbled with so unclear voice that Norway had to try his best to hear his words, "when he… Talks to me I am fine, but…"

"But?" Norway asked because the Swede was taking his time and keeping too long pauses between the words.

"I feel sick when I see him with somebody else", Sweden muttered. Just few years back nobody except the Swedish nation had paid any attention to the Finn. He was just somebody who was around because he had to be, and most of people ignored him because there was no place for Finns in the court, where Sweden worked and spent his days. Sweden had never asked if the Finn minded about this involuntary isolation, but he had never noticed that Finland was sad. He just followed Sweden and filled up the days with happy talking and taking care of the things.

But then he started to grow up. Not much, but the improvements in his land made his body look a bit more like an adult. He hadn't been a child before it either, but he had had a figure of young teenager, which made the people believe that he was in fact Sweden's younger relative or apprentice. In few months he grew up to look at least a couple of years older. This cheered the Finn a lot, but Sweden worried about the new attention he was suddenly getting.

The thing was that Sweden was always in the court and even stupidest person saw clearly that he held an important position. So important that even the king listened to him. In other words, he was a perfect target for the marriage proposals and many eager mothers and fathers had come to him to offer their daughters in hopes to get higher in the court. Sweden had always turned them down, not only because as a nation he didn't feel much for humans that would die too soon, but also because he couldn't see himself living with those females.

So Sweden had a fame of being and staying unmarried, but Finland, he was a new catch. Young, handsome, somehow related to somebody in a high position and he also had money because he was always dressed up with fine clothes and had his own sword and horse. For many families that sounded like a perfect husband for their daughter. So, Sweden got to see how they fought for the Finn's attention, the sweet and naïve Finn who didn't seem to realize or wonder about why so many people were suddenly interested on him, though they had almost avoided him before. He just talked them and even accepted some invitations for parties or balls.

Sweden saw that all, but somehow he still didn't connect it with his mysterious curse or illness. Norway did. He realized the truth almost immediately.

"You are not cursed", he said bluntly to the Swedish nation, "and not sick."

"What is this then?"

"Feelings", Norway said simply.

"I do not understand", Sweden muttered. Norway stared at him with empty look and sighed then.

"Why you two idiots don't just talk about things?" he muttered under his breath.

"What did you said?" Sweden asked.

"Nothing that you would understand", Norway said and snorted, "listen, Sverige, you have some feelings."

"Yes", Sweden muttered with slightly confused voice.

"And those specific feelings make you…", Norway paused for a moment to think his words, "well, to feel strange." Sweden nodded, though it seemed like he wasn't completely following.

"Are you sure I am not cursed?" he asked.

"Yes", Norway said, "it just that Finland…"

"Has he cursed me?" Sweden asked, sounding both chocked and utterly sad. Norway sighed again and shook his head.

"Believe me, he doesn't have magic", he said, "and drop that curse thing already. There are no curses involved and, if you don't annoy me anymore, there will not be."

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Definitely", Norway said dryly, "I don't like to be annoyed. Ask Dan, if you don't believe."

"I do believe", Swede said quickly, "what about those feelings?" Norway wondered how he could ever explain the Swede that the thing he was feeling was simply jealousness over the love he hadn't confirmed. The only way to get over it would be either to confess and make sure he would build his relationship right, or just fall out of love. Norway had watched those two idiots in love for few decades now and he was quite sure they would not stop feeling for each other anytime soon, which meant that it was better to help them or they would be all doomed to watch shy and lovesick men sighing about each other. Norway was sure the amount of annoyance would give him a headache.

"Sverige", Norway said with a stern tone, "talk with Finland. Tell him that you like to have him close by. It will hopefully fix things." Sweden thought about it for a moment, but then he nodded. He liked to talk with Finland, though he often felt embarrassed and couldn't find right words. He just wanted to be perfect in front of the Finnish man, to show him that he would be capable to take care of things, but something in Finn's smile just made him feel nervous and so weirdly happy that it took his thoughts away.

"I will try", he muttered, "thank you, Norge."

"You are welcome", Norway said, "just, whatever you do, don't try to order him around or do anything stupid."

"Okay", Sweden nodded and got up. He didn't bother to ask if the Norwegian would let him stay overnight, though they were personally still civil with each other, some situations made it impossible to stay for too long. On his way out, Sweden waved to Iceland, who stared at him and only slightly nodded. Before the Swede managed to get out, the third nation appeared with a loud voice and wide smile.

"Hej, Nor!" Denmark yelled and then spotted the Swede, "oh, Sve! Hey!"

"Hi", Sweden said.

"What you are doing here?" Denmark asked and still looked cheerful, "wait, aren't we in war or something? Did they already make peace again?"

"I don't know", Sweden muttered, "have to go home. See you."

"Yeah, okay", Denmark said and stepped on side to let the man pass, "run back to your own side!"

"Happily!" Sweden yelled back from the yard.

"And tell greetings for Fin, you stupid Swede!" Denmark yelled before slamming the door shut and facing the Norwegian who raised his brow, "what? I am being friendly, but I have a reputation to keep."

"Sure you have", Norway replied. Iceland had come out from his hide and walked to the Dane, knowing that the man should have candies with him.

"Hey, Island", Denmark said and indeed proceeded to give the young nation a small pack of hard candies, "here you go."

"You are spoiling him", Norway noted, when Iceland walked back to is room, a puffin following him.

"Me? I have seen you using unbelievable amounts of money on him", Denmark replied and walked closer to wrap his arm around the man's shoulder and to give him a kiss on cheek, "what was Sve doing here anyway?"

"Asking for advice", Norway replied, "he thinks he is cursed."

"Is he?"

"No", Norway said, "he is just jealous over Finland."

"Huh", Denmark said, "they still haven't talk about that?"

"No, they are both stupid idiots", Norway muttered almost angrily, "it will take at least century before they get anywhere."

"True", Denmark said and shook his head, "I could kick him a bit, maybe that makes him smarter?"

"I almost think that it might work", Norway admitted, "but let's try some other tricks first."

At the home, Sweden was still faced with a problem. Talking with Norway had helped somehow. At least he knew now that nothing supernatural was involved so he should be able to handle the situation by his own. The problem was that he had no idea how to manage it. He thought that he should talk about it with Finland and somehow explain him that he should be careful with the humans, maybe hint that it was better to stay close to Sweden when they were out. That might fix the situation, Sweden thought when they were enjoying their dinner.

"Hm", he muttered and Finland glanced up from his plate.

"What it is?" he asked and looked slightly nervous. He had already asked couple of times earlier if Sweden was okay, and apparently the grunted and short replies had worried the Finn. Sweden stared at him, suddenly feeling again that the words simply didn't want to come out of his mouth. He internally cursed himself for being such a coward when it came to talking with the Finn.

"Is food okay?" he finally muttered. Finland looked slightly surprised, but nodded.

"It is", he said, "I like it."

"Good", Sweden muttered and poked a piece of turnip with his fork. Finland had stopped eating and was now carefully observing the older man.

"Mister Sweden, is everything alright?" he asked and his over polite tone barely hide the honest worry in his voice. Sweden hated the fact that Finland was still acting so careful around him, he would have preferred him to be more relaxed and natural all the time.

"Yes", Sweden replied.

"But why…?"

"Stay away from others", the Swedish man quickly blurted, "they have bad ideas." Finland looked surprised but still he nodded. He had learnt to trust the Swede, though he didn't always understand what he meant. Sweden thought that he could maybe have handled the situation better, but when Finland simply agreed and continued eating, he assumed that everything was okay.

Few months later Norway, accompanied by Denmark and Iceland, came over the Sweden's house for a visit. That was actually an official visit, but the nations decided to use some time for their own business and so they planned to meet up with Finland and Sweden. When they stepped in the old house, the first thing Norway noticed was the weird, pressing atmosphere. He frowned and glanced around, but couldn't see anything amiss. He still kept looking and after some polite greetings, he noticed the way how Finland was avoiding the contact with them. It didn't look like he was afraid or uncomfortable, but just doing what he thought he was supposed to do. Norway knew that the Finnish nation hasn't met them for a while, but they had still been friends last time and such a sudden change was weird.

"Finland", Norway said when Denmark and Sweden started to discuss about some politics, "tell me, how you have been?" The Finn, who hadn't said anything after muttering short greetings earlier, smiled briefly before quickly getting his neutral look back.

"Everything has been fine, mister Norway", he said and Norway frowned. For sure he hadn't been called like that last time he met Finland.

"I see", he said, "is that true?" Finland nodded, but Norway still wasn't completely sure about his honesty. Iceland, who was being carried by his brother because he tended to be shy around others and the long travel earlier had exhausted him, could sense the Norwegian's mood turning sourer and he tugged the man's shirt to get attention. Norway glanced down to him and smiled briefly to show that everything was okay.

"You are tense", Norway commented to Finland, "is somebody hurting you?" the Finn seemed to be shocked about so direct question and that was exactly what Norway had tried to accomplish. A little shock often made people speak the truth without thinking about it.

"No, of course not", the Finn said quickly, "it is just that… Oh, never mind."

"But I do", Norway replied, "what it is?" Finland seemed to get more and more uncomfortable under the Norwegian's sharp stare. It didn't even help that the said Norwegian was holding a child nation in his arms. He just looked as scary and threatening as he wanted.

"I…", Finland started, but then he shook his head, "mister Sweden told me to not talk with others. I am sorry, mister Norway, I have to do some duties now." the Finn left quickly after excusing himself, leaving the Norwegian nation looking after him.

"Mister Sweden, huh", he muttered angrily, "I think I should have a serious talk with this mister Sweden." He turned around to check if Denmark and Sweden were still in the room. After noticing that they were surprisingly still in civilized level with their discussion, he marched to them.

"Dan, could you take care of Island for a while", Norway asked, "I need to have a talk with Sve."

"Sure", Denmark said and took the child nation. He didn't seem to notice anything weird, but Sweden noted the Norwegian's serious tone and he even hesitate a bit before following the man into another room. It was never smart to make Norway angry and now it looked like Sweden had managed to do exactly that.

"Hey, little Is", the Dane cooed and smiled at the young nation, "what we should do while waiting? I don't even have any toys with me… Somebody should invite something that is easy to take everywhere and could be played with again and again. Like small blocks or something like that."

"Candies?" Iceland asked.

"Great idea", Denmark agreed with a nod, "let's raid Sve's storage for anything tasty. I doubt he has lot of treats but we might get lucky."

"Volcano?" Iceland asked. Most of people would have not understood the young nation, but Denmark was quite used for his way to communicate.

"Of course", he said with a laugh, "if we don't find the treats, we will just destroy the place. That is how we roll!" Iceland giggled, but meanwhile in another room Sweden was anything but giggling or happy. Actually he was at the moment so scared than was possible for him to be. It wasn't easy to scare the Swede, who was usually the one scaring others, but Norway just had skills for that.

"If I recall right", Norway said with a cold tone and arms crossed, "and I do, because I am always right, I told you to not order him around or do anything stupid."

"Hm", Sweden mumbled.

"And what you did?" Norway continued and answered his own question before the Swede had change, "you did something stupid and ordered him around. Are you really an idiot?"

"But…"

"Oh, shut up", Norway said, "do you really think this is going to work? He might do like you wish now, but in couple of years he will get tired and then we have a rebel nation in our hands. Do you really want to make him to be that? You will end up destroying yourself." Sweden lowered his eyes and looked utterly ashamed, though not everybody could see it on his face.

"I didn't know how to explain things", he muttered.

"That is because you are an idiot, who doesn't see love even if it hits you straight to the face", Norway said under his breath.

"What you said?"

"Just cursing your stupidity", Norway told him and sighed, "you better fix this. _Talk_ to him and make sure you do it right. I will come back in exactly two weeks and if he is still calling me mister Norway, I will make sure that the rest of your life will be miserable." Sweden only nodded, because he didn't dare to say against the angry Norwegian. Also, he had no doubts that Norway wouldn't do like he threated.

"How I can talk with him?" he asked, "it is embarrassing."

"You being like this is even more embarrassing", Norway noted, "use your mouth. That will work."

"But…"

"I am done here", Norway said quickly and didn't waste any more time, "Dan! Is! We are leaving now." He marched to the room he had left other nations and wasn't too surprised to notice that they were gone. He called again and heard a loud thud from the kitchen. Only a brief moment later Denmark showed up, carrying the Icelander in one arm and a big sack in another.

"Yeah, we are ready", the Dane said cheerfully and proceeded to walk out a bit too fast. Normally Sweden would have stopped him, but at that moment he was too busy with his own problems to even notice that the Dane had done something suspicious. Norway however noticed, but didn't say anything before they had got out of the Swede's yard.

"What you did?" he asked. The Dane had let the Icelander down and the child nation was now walking on the side, enjoying the feeling of soft grass against his bare feet.

"Just took some treats. That is all", Denmark replied with a smirk, "right, Is!"

"Lava!" Iceland said and Norway frowned.

"You made a mess too?"

"Well, it was a raid", Denmark said with shrug, "gotta do things right, Nor."

"I guess so", the Norwegian said, "what you got?"

"Candy!"

"And also some cakes", Denmark added and gave a few candies to the Icelander who had run to him, "just the best stuff."

"I see", Norway said, "well, I expect you to share your loot with me."

"Of course", Denmark replied with a smile, "right, Is, we share with Nor?" The Icelander agreed with a nod.

Days passed before Sweden managed to come up with anything and after that yet more days passed until he managed to collect enough strength to carry out his plan. It was a simple plan really. All he should do was to talk with Finland. That was also the hard part.

He waited for the right moment, but soon it become obvious that the exactly right moment would never come. Few times he almost opened his mouth. Like when Finland asked him what they would have for dinner or if Sweden had any plans for evening, but every time Sweden ended up only grunting something nonsense and Finland gave him a slightly worried and confused look before turning away. Sweden felt embarrassed. He wanted to tell the Finn that he just enjoyed being with him. It was the only time when he felt calm and peaceful, when Finland was alone with him. The more he thought about it, the more he started to understand.

He was jealous. The realization came suddenly and almost made him choke on his drink. He only felt sick when Finland was with others and it was all because _he_ wanted Finland to be _with him._ He could almost hear the Norwegian's snarky comment when he finally understood something his neighbour and brother had noticed a long time ago.

"Is everything okay, mister Sweden?" Finland asked after noticing the Swede's weird behaviour.

"Yes", Sweden said quickly and too late realized that he sounded rude, "no, wait, Finland."

"What?" Finland asked and turned to look at him again.

"I…", the Swede said and he knew this was the moment, "I…"

"Mister Sweden, if you have nothing to say, I would rather to go to do my tasks", Finland said with a polite but also cold voice. Sweden noticed that it hurt him just as much his jealousness had hurt. He started to panic when he realized that Finland was going to leave, so quickly he stepped closer, took his hand and did the first thing that came up to his mind. He kissed him.

Sweden didn't have much experience about kissing and he was also panicking which made his try in to a fail. Instead of kissing the Finn's lips, he met his cheek. Even that was still enough to make Finland stop and stare at him. He didn't say anything, just stared, and Sweden started to panic again. It wasn't okay to kiss somebody before asking for permission, he realized and worried that he had just lost his last chance. He should be more like a gentleman, more romantic and damn, talk with the Finn!

"This…", Finland finally said, "this was unexpected."

"I am sorry", Sweden said so quickly that the words stumbled together, "I didn't mean that. I only wanted to say I want to be with you. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. Please, forgive me. I will leave if you want. You can have the house and everything. I promise I will never bother you again. Just please, don't hate me." Finland looked at him, carefully following his expressions and trying to figure out what he was saying. He didn't get it all, but he understood the most of it.

"Sve, calm down", he said, using the nick name for the first time in weeks, "I don't mind. It is okay. We all make silly mistakes sometimes." Sweden paused his frantic speaking and gave the Finn almost shy look.

"Really?" he asked and Finland nodded.

"Yes", he said, "I think maybe we should speak." Berwald agreed with nod and they sat down in the kitchen. It took them hours before they had went through all the topics and things they had kept inside, but when they were done, Finland was smiling and Sweden felt peace again. He didn't exactly confessed his feelings yet, as he also had to think about it a bit more, but at least Finland was again willingly spending time with him and called him Sve instead of mister. Sweden sighed happily and hoped he would soon be able to also say that most important phrase.

Norway showed up exactly when he had said he would. He didn't bother with telling Sweden he had arrived and instead he went straight to Finland, casually starting a conversation with him. He was clever and sneaky enough to get all the answers without really asking and after good one hour talk, he nodded and said his goodbyes before going to find the Swedish nation.

"I know I told you to use your mouth", he said and startled the Swede who had been writing a letter when Norway stepped into the room, "and though I didn't mean it like you understood it, I have to admit that I am impressed about this creativity you are showing. Good job, Swede."

"I don't understand what you mean", Sweden replied and Norway chuckled.

"Of course you do not", he said, "well, I will have to go to see how Dan and Island are doing. Farwell, Sverige, there is still hope for you." Sweden grunted something and focused on his letter, feeling slightly embarrassed about the fact that Norway seemed to know way too much. Norway only looked amused.


	54. Bunch of Finns

Thank you for all the faves, follows and especially reviews! Makes my day every time :)

Dutchgirl: Yeah, I actually knew that already. I met lot of Dutch when I was living around there. Only wanted to have some greater differences there and I figured that Fin might be upset enough to not check / care about all the facts he complains about. But it is good to have some info now there so people can check it out! I got a bit lazy with Author notes around that time (chapter per day speed really killed me), but now that I think about it, some note would have been good to have there... Well, you fixed it for me :)

First of all, here we have lot of OC because I wanted to write about Finnish regions.

Second, I am actually not a big fan of region / state / province personification characters. I think it just makes things too complicate, but you know, gotta try everything before saying no. Still, it is pretty sure you will never again see these OC-Finnish regions. They are here now and after this I will never mention them again.

Third, I wrote some notes about how and why I made the characters like this (this is really short thing but just in case somebody is interested) I put that thing in Tumblr so check it out there. You can find it there few minutes after this pop ups and I will tag it as "Hetalia Finnish OC"

Despite of the fact that this is really weird one (like just 2000 words, 8 new own characters and no plot...) I hope you will enjoy it. In case you didn't, I have something more normal and full Nordic coming up in few days so no need to get upset.

* * *

"Okay everybody!" Finland yelled over the noise of six people talking to each other, "it's time to start so take your seat." There was only eight people in the meeting room so it didn't take long until everybody was seated at their own place. Some of them had been sitting already anyway and one woman on far left looked especially bored. She gave Finland a long look but didn't say anything, though the nation gave her a questioning look.

"So", Finland said and took a look around, "let's start from north to south. Lappi?" Bored looking woman grimaced but nodded anyway.

"Pohjanmaa?" Finland asked next. The smiling man sitting opposite from the woman raised his hand.

"I'm here!" he yelled. Out of them all, he was the only one not dressed with modern clothing. He looked like he belonged to 19th century with his simply pants and tunic and he even had a vest and old hat he had taken off from his head. He had a knife on his belt but he looked friendly with the smile on his face.

"Perfect", Finland muttered, "Kainuu?"

"Here", one of the three women said. She had a quiet but still strong voice and a calm look on her face. Pohjanmaa smiled at her and she replied with just a small, barely seen nod.

"Savo?"

"It seems like I'm here", the man sitting at right from Lappi said with a grin.

"That's good enough for now", Finland replied and ignored the man's cunning look, "Karjala?" Third and the youngest woman nodded sternly. She had been watching Savo but after hearing her name, she turned to look at the nation, showing him her scarred side. Finland had seen her before, even when she didn't carry scars yet, so the cruel look didn't startle him. He only smiled at the young woman and moved on the next person.

"Häme?" the nation looked at the man who was staring at the wall and thinking something that kept him from noticing anything else, "Häme?" Even the second call didn't bring any results and it seemed like the man was completely ignoring everything.

"Häme", Karjala said with her clear and melodic voice that seemed to be so unfitting, but also perfect, for her scarred body. The man raised his eyes right away.

"Yes?" he asked with so calming voice that for a moment it felt like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"We are in the meeting", Karjala said and Häme nodded slowly, watching around like this was the first time he saw where he was.

"Yes, looks like that", he said with the same calm tone, "hi everybody." Others nodded and after making sure that he had made an eye contact with every single person in the room, Häme returned to his own thoughts.

"So, Uusimaa?" Finland asked and glanced at the young looking man sitting on his left side, "Uusimaa, could you please put your phone away?" The man gave him a bad look but obeyed and placed his phone on the table next to a slim laptop and all the note books he had took with him.

"Somebody here has to keep the business running", he said and crossed his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sure", Finland replied and didn't let the man immediate him, "we are all doing that. Okay, only one still missing. Has anybody seen Åland?"

"Who is Åland?" Savo asked with a grin and managed to make some others to share confused looks. Finland looked at them and sighed slightly.

"Ahvenanmaa" he said, "her name is also Åland."

"What, she is still one of us?"

"Yes, she is", Finland said. It seemed like they were having this same talk every single time and still everybody was surprised about her showing up. It seemed like most of them were not hanging out with her out the meetings, so Finland made a mental note to tell Åland to leave her island bit more often. Only that the woman hadn't arrived yet so Finland would have to wait a bit more before telling her anything.

"I can call her and ask where she is", Pohjanmaa offered. Finland nodded, but before the man had time to actually make the call, the door was kicked in and a woman with sunglasses and large hat stormed in.

"Hejsan", she said and sat down on the last free seat, "sorry I'm late. I was having another meeting." She spoke Finnish but though it was fluent, there was a slight accent that told that she was much more used for another language.

"With who?" Savo asked. He was always curious and even when things were not his business, he wanted to know about them. He was also most talkative out of all the Finns in the room and that annoyed some of them a lot.

"With Gotland and Öland", the woman replied and there were some shocked gasps that were more and less pretended.

"Those are Swedes!" somebody yelled.

"So what?" Åland yelled back and pointed at Finland, "Egentliga Finland dates Sverige. Why can't I be friends with some."

"You are both traitors", Uusimaa mumbled and for a while they were all talking at the same time so loudly that even Häme glanced up and wondered what was the ruckus. Lappi seemed to be only one who had absolutely no interest on the fight.

"Hiljaa!" Finland yelled, "lägg av!"

"So _now_ you speak Swedish", Åland mumbled but didn't dare to say anything more. Others stopped their arguments too and soon everybody was staring at Finland.

"We are here to speak about our land and people and their future", the nation said, "and it doesn't mean that we will fight."

"Who gave you the rights to be a leader here?" Uusimaa asked and Finland sighed. It wasn't first time when he showed disrespect toward the personification of the whole nation.

"Me. I gave them to myself", he said and gave another man a wide smile, "and if you don't like that, I don't care." Uusimaa muttered something under his breath but Finland gave him yet another glance and the man decide that it wasn't worth to fight. Savo and Pohjanmaa seemed to be excited about the situation and Kainuu was nodding like she agreed with Finland.

"Just because the capital was yours…" Uusimaa still muttered.

"It's still mine. I represent the whole country", Finland replied with an easy tone, "okay everybody. Does anybody have anything special to report? No, Savo, I mean something serious." The grinning man slowly lowered the hand he had raised right away when Finland asked the question.

"It could have been something serious", he said with a shrug.

"We all know you never had anything serious to say", Pohjanmaa noted and few others nodded to show that they agreed. Uusimaa was only one who looked utterly stressed and even slightly angry.

"I bet none of you had done anything useful", he said sharply and got few looks.

"I have been taking care of cows", Pohjanmaa said, "food is important."

"I have forest", Kainuu said simply and didn't explain more about how that helped them.

"Tourism", Lappi muttered.

"I am taking care of international relations", Åland noted.

"How hanging out with Swedes is helping with that?" Pohjanmaa asked with a humour in his voice and Åland rolled her eyes. If somebody else said that, they would have got yelled at, but Åland and Pohjanmaa were close enough and she knew he was joking. After all, he was also known for his eagerness to spend time with their western neighbours.

"I believe Uusimaa is the one doing nothing", Karjala said softly, "he gives all the work to Häme!"

"It is called leading and sharing the responsibility", Uusimaa said back.

"Not when you give it all to one guy!"

"I would give some for Savo too, but he just messes it up!"

"Hush hush, kids", Finland said, knowing well enough that Uusimaa tended to provoke others. Lappi usually didn't care enough to join in, Häme was only minding his own business, Åland fought only when it was about her and Karjala was calm enough to know when to stop. The problems were Uusimaa, Pohjanmaa and Savo. They were all too proud and easily angered, though Finland was quite sure Savo usually joined in only because he thought it was fun.

"I am older than you", Lapland noted, but Finland just shrugged and started to check his notes. The room had fell quiet when the Finns returned to their normal calm behaviour. Patiently they waited what would happen next, though Lapland still looked bored and Åland and Uusimaa both had picked up their phones.

"Today is only a check-up meeting", Finland said.

"So we can go home now?" Pohjanmaa asked.

"After you have told me what you have been up to lately", Finland said, "then yes."

"Okay, let's make this quick then", Pohjanmaa said with a nod, "cows are doing fine."

"That is great to hear", Finland said and glanced at the bored woman, "Lappi?"

"All good", she said, "waiting for tourism season."'

"Are reindeers okay?"

"Yes, Pohjanmaa, reindeers are okay", Lappi said and the man nodded like that was the only information that mattered to him.

"Great", Finland muttered, "Kainuu?"

"All fine", the woman replied and they moved on the next person. It took good ten minutes for Finland to hear from all of them. He asked few questions too, but because everything seemed to be going on like normal, he didn't bother to go too deeply into details. He just trusted they would all do their job.

"Okay, any questions?" he asked at the end and was faced with the normal, deep silence, "right, of course not. The meeting is over then. Next month again, same time and place."

"Finally", Lapland muttered and got up right away. Kainuu and Åland were also quick to leave and Pohjanmaa almost jumped up when he saw them going.

"Hey, Åland, wait! We have a lunch date", he yelled and hurried after woman, who stopped to wait for him. Finland chuckled and said goodbyes to others. Most of them replied with nods or small smiles, but Uusimaa was already having a phone call with somebody who seemed to be just as busy as him. He was speaking so fast that it was hard even to figure out what language he was using. Savo was walking behind him and his grin was a bit suspicious. Finland wasn't sure what he was thinking about and he did not want to know. Soon it was only Karjala and Häme in the room with him.

"Are you going out today too?" Finland asked, but Karjala shook her head.

"No", she said, "he broke his car last week and it might take a while before he gets around to fix it. I will take him home." Häme smiled lazily when he heard them talking about him.

"I thought you promised to have coffee with me someday", he noted.

"I said I will come if you offer."

"Isn't Laihia in Pohjanmaa?" Häme asked and made Finland laugh out loud while Karjala only gave him a bit bored look and slowly shook her head.

"This is not about Laihia", she sighed, "come now."

"Okay, okay", Häme said and started to get up while Karjala more and less patiently waited. Finland let them go first and just re-organized his papers before backing up. Sometimes he felt slightly confused after meeting all his subordinates, it was just strange to have all of them in the same room while they were part of his land but still own persons, but today Finland was feeling just normal. He knew they would do what they needed so in theory these meetings were useless. He just liked to check on them now and then in case something was going on. The amount of problems and mess eight Finnish regions could do surprised even Finland himself sometimes. It was better to keep them on eye just a bit.

* * *

Check my tumblr page for more info.

Mää sit shippaan ny Oolantia ja Pohjanmaat. Hahah ha... ha.


	55. Finland's day

Guest: Oh dear, don't read stuff you don't like. That is just gonna make us all upset, though I found it interesting that despite of the fact it was clear right from the beginning that it was about Finland, you still wasted time to not only for reading but even to let me know you were bored while doing so. I am quite amused about that.  
But to make you life a bit easier I will let you know now that next 3-5 chapters are going to be just about Finland (and Sweden) so you can just skip them :) I got few good ideas about them today so I decided to change my plans and focus on that instead of writing the Dennors I had in my list for next. I will write on the notes at beginning of each chapters about who is gonna be the main characters and the chapters are also titled with their name/s in so just take a quick look and go away then if it doesn't sound good for you. There are other fics to read too. Makes no sense to pick up something you don't like.

So the last one was boring, but hopefully you guys will like this more. This one is only about Finland so turn around now if that is not for you. There is bunch of notes at the end to explain some stuff.

* * *

The morning sun found the Finnish nation sitting in his kitchen. He had his legs folded under him and he was fully focused on the note book, quickly writing down his thoughts before he would forget them. It was quite early morning, but not too early to be up and he could hear cars outside when his neighbours left for the work or school or wherever they spent their days. He had a day off so instead of getting ready for some meetings and other tasks, he still had his night suit on and half eaten breakfast laying on the plate next to him. He had been preparing for a lazy morning, but then he had got bored. Luckily for him, the boredom only lasted for a while.

"I haven't check on my people lately", he had muttered and right away decided that it was exactly what he should do. Not only it was useful, but he also liked to check on things now and then. Just to see that everything was going on normally. That was why he was now writing down a list of things Finns were usually doing. It took him few minutes to get it done.

"Let's see. First thing; länsimetro", he muttered once the list was ready, and he took a quick look on the news app on his phone, "jep, it is not ready yet. No surprises here." He made a small check mark next to that point on his list, and continued browsing the news. After brief reading and thinking he also marked "unhappy politicians" as checked.

There were lot of things he could not figure out only from his phone, so he quickly ate the rest of his breakfast, changed his clothes and left the house. The air had got cold during the night and the morning sun hadn't warm in up yet, so the Finnish nation covered his head with a warm hat and took his better jacket with him. He was smiling slightly and murmured quick greetings to his neighbours. Most of them replied with at least a short grunt, but one guy seemed to be way too tired from the last night's party to say anything. He seemed to be rather young and Finland recalled that he had once said he was studying in university. The nation nodded and marked down the next point of his list; Wednesday parties.

Soon after getting on the road he met a small group of people waiting for the bus to take them to the city and work. They all looked like they were in a great need of coffee, but they didn't have any so all they could do was to stare into distance and pretend that they were not thinking about just going back to bed. They were all standing in few meters distance from others, even one couple had a modest half meter between them. Finland nodded again and the list got another check mark; his people were still carefully keeping up their personal space.

He joined the group waiting for the bus. He hadn't really planned about going anywhere far, but following the flow felt like a right thing to do so when the buss arrived, he stepped in with the others. The ride was quiet, not a sound was made and people were mostly just looking out from windows and deep in their own thoughts.

"Still quiet", Finland murmured and checked that from his list. One woman sitting near the nation gave him a curious look, but didn't ask anything. The bus stopped by the railway station and Finland got off with most of the passengers. The humans hurried to their work, but the nation kept a slower pace and just wandered around. He looked at the screen announcing the arrival and departure times of the trains, and he nodded after noticing that few of them were delayed a bit.

"Trains are still late. Great", he said and frowned, "well, not great, but normal. It is good enough. Can not really ask more." He wasn't really interested on the tourist attractions so he left the railway station and made his way in to the quieter side of the city. Only after few minutes he spotted the group of people queueing in front of some kind of sport store. Feeling curious, Finland walked closer to see what was going on. Everything became clear once he saw people stepping out from the store with buckets in their hands.

"Free buckets are still the big thing", he muttered and took his note book from his jacket's pocket, "checked." He continued his way without stopping to wait with others for a free bucket and during the few next hours, he dutifully checked everything he had wrote down on his list. He found people complaining about the weather and others speaking about ice hockey. He had heard his people speaking Swedish, Finnish, mix up of those two and also some English with heavy and easily recognized accent. There were lost looking tourists from Asia and Lapland souvenirs that had nothing to do with Helsinki, but somehow those still got sold. He found an old woman selling fried vendace and another offering sausages. At that point Finland was already hungry so he got some of the fish for lunch and ate it while watching the ferries going to Tallinn and Stockholm. He marked down the note of people still bringing alcohol and candies with them from his neighbour countries.

After finishing his simply but tasty lunch, he continued his mission. The list was already half way done and he got soon few new check marks when he saw the ads telling about the new season of almost too popular sketch show and yellow press excitedly informing everybody on some more and less famous people's life. Finland didn't use time to read those, but he did stop to get coffee from small kiosk, noting also that few people were filling up lottery tickets there. He didn't feel like making any bets so he didn't take a part for the weekly tradition this time.

When the day was already turning into an evening and people were returning home from work, except the ones that had evening or night turn, Finland had got his list nearly finished. He had walked around for a long time and his legs protested a bit about that, but he was generally in good mood when he made his way to the bus stop. The people around him were also more active now that the morning depression had faded. Finland had only one thing left on his list and while he sat on the bus, he looked around and thought about all he had seen during the day. Things were not so fancy, there wasn't anything big going on and his people got their problems as well their joy. Some of them were happy, some were sad, but when the nation looked around he saw that things were still okay. That was enough. He drew the last check mark and smiled softly.

* * *

Notes:

Länsimetro is infamous subway / metro project that seems to be never ready. It is already over year late and people are making bets about when it will be finished and open for public.

There are always unhappy politicians. Just as normal people that are unhappy about politicians.

Finns are not the most talkative people so simply grunt / hi / nod is often seen as good enough greeting. You should still note that this is normal in Finland and so not always impolite. Different culture, you know.

Wednesdays are traditionally party days for students. Saturdays and Fridays are too and so Wednesday parties are called "little Saturday".

Finns likes to have personal space. It is normal to have some distance even if you know the person next to you. Again, this is completely normal in Finland, part of Finnish culture and we don't even think about it. It is automatic. Holding hands is a sign of serious (and often romantic) relationship. Don't feel bad for us tho, we like this. Mostly at least.

Finns are quiet. Most of time. Angry Finns are loud. We just like it that way.

Like in every country I have lived in so far, also in Finland trains are often late. Honestly, I have never been in country where people doesn't complain about train delays. It is probably the most global thing ever.

Free buckets are one of the newest and weirdest Finnish thing. It is actually a long story but shortly: once there was a new shop that gave people free buckets as gifts. Everybody got excited and wanted one. Now it is a tradition to give away free buckets for any possible reasons (politicians give them during their campaign, different organizations give them as gift, sometimes you may win one or you get one free when you buy something. Sometimes there is something in the bucket, sometimes not. Free buckets are cool, don't question it, just queue with others for your own free bucket)

Finland has got lot of tourists from Asia lately and I am not sure if it is just me, but they always look like they are lost. (I think this might be because they often move around in big groups so whenever you see only one or two, you automatically think that they got lost)

I have never understood why Helsinki has Lapland souvenirs. Lapland is like 700 km up to north and has nothing to do with Helsinki. Why?!

Fried vendace (sometimes plain, sometimes with mashed potatoes) is one of traditional meals in Finland and also commonly sell outside in market places. Sausages are also common "outside" food and often there are few people selling them during market days or any happening.

There are ferries to Tallinn and Stockholm several times per day and people like to bring cheap and tax free alcohol and candies with them. There are limits on how much one person can bring in, but it is still quite lot (alcohol I mean. Nobody is limiting the candy smuggling.)

Lottery is quite popular in Finland (I can't tell much about it since I have done it only few times) Fun fact: Huge part of lottery money is given away to charity and used to fund different operations, governmental systems and projects. Basically, the companies keeping up lottery and betting business are not allowed to make business (those are mostly state owned) in Finland which means that RAY and Veikkaus are both making lot of money for government. For example, Veikkaus gives it's turnout to ministry of Education, ministry of Culture and ministry of Agriculture and Forestry. This is stated in the Finnish law. Pretty smart, right?

This was all this time :)


	56. Give me a compliment

Thank you all three reviewers! Usually I do get few favs and follows too after each chapters but now there hasn't been any for a while so I think I have finally reached the limit. Hurray!

20alma02: :) My information might be outdated tho, I haven't been in Finland for a while.

miino: Huh? Somebody still uses cash...? Okay jk... Tho, I don't even remember when I paid something with cash last time.

evilkyung: Oh nou, now I have to tell you bad news... Subway (metro), trams and buses are usually on time (or how I know? I have lived most of my life in countryside where we walk to places. Maybe everything just happened to be on time when I was around), but it is the _long distance_ _trains_ that are generally at least 10 mins delayed. But in good note, I have spent time in 16 European countries and I have never been in any that didn't have something running late! Best was Slovakia where the buss didn't even bother with showing up once and one time in Germany the train didn't take me to Aachen though it was supposed to do so. There are also lot of differences between European countries so I can't really say how the situation is elsewhere here. Also, I just have to note that the way how I write about Finns (or any nationalities) is very stereotyping and in reality we are not all acting like that. Personally, I don't even like to read articles about nationalities because they are usually not correct as it is only one / few persons opinion. You gotta come over and experience it yourself :D

I usually write only one version of one plot in order to avoid repeating myself too much (I also tend to get bored easily), but who knows. Maybe I will get a nice but slightly different idea about Sweden too.

I am running a bit late so it is already Sunday over here, but Hurray! The Northern stories is now one year old! I never thought I would keep this up this long, honestly I believed it would be max 10 chaps. and that's it. Big thanks to all readers and especially those who had showed support by reviewing, faving and following. You have kept this alive! I might do the material but story is not a story until it has been read :) You guys got a big role in this.

So here is the new chapter. Thanks for a friend for the idea, she will know when she sees this.

More notes at the end. And this is _**SuFin**_

* * *

One of the questions Finland always got from other nations, was how he managed with such a quiet and socially awkward partner. Usually the Finn didn't even bother with giving an answer for those who were bold enough to ask that kind of questions. He would simply mutter something or just ignored it. Still, he sometimes thought about the question and asked himself why they were even curious about something like that. Sure Sweden was quiet most of the time but that had never been a problem and he was still very sweet and thoughtful man who did all he could to make sure everything was well, and what came to being socially awkward… Well, after he had got over his shyness few centuries earlier, he had had no problems with telling Finland exactly what he was thinking. Before, when they had met for the first time, it had been difficult for him. He had mumbled, turned red and took a long time before he got words out of his month but now, so many years later, he just said what he wanted and then usually slightly blushed or looked to side to show that speaking about feelings was still a bit embarrassing for him. He still did that because he wanted Finland to know, and the Finn believed those were the cutest moment ever.

Actually, it was Finland who was a problem. He might be talkative and competing against Denmark for the title of the most cheerful Nordic personification, but in truth he had a great problem. He had no idea how to give compliments. Even the small words and nice notes about anything were too difficult for him. He just simply didn't know when to say the thing or how to do it in way he didn't sound like a creep, and whenever he tried to say something sweet, he got too nervous about how he would sound and he had to top to think about the rights words for hours.

Sweden in other hand seemed to be perfect with his compliments. Of course, he rarely spoke much but whenever Finland had got something new or did a favour for him, he would reply with a short compliment. Finland was honestly jealous of that skill and sometimes he stared at the Swede, trying to figure out how the hell he knew when to say nice things and how to say them. He never asked the Swede himself. That would have been too embarrassing. Sweden often wondered why Finland was staring at him, but he never asked either because he tended to stare at the Finn too and he kind of enjoyed getting attention like that from the man he loved.

Finally, Finland started to feel too bothered with his problem and he decided to fix it. He was well known to be a stubborn person and so he also started this mission with determination and pure will. After some planning, he decided that it was easiest to start with Sweden. The Swedish nation was the closest for him and their love was strong enough so he would not leave him if Finland's compliments didn't turn out like he thought they would. Also, Sweden was an excellent choice to learn from and so the Finn started to pay more attention on how he gave compliments. For weeks, he followed Sweden and secretly tried to imitate him whenever he said anything nice. He did his best to study the situations and see when was the right moment to say the right things. Sweden didn't mention anything about the Finn's sudden strange habits, though he was well aware that something was going on. He only trusted that Finland would let him know soon.

After the study period had passed, Finland started to think how he would give a compliment and test the results of his careful research. He decided to go with something simple. It was always best to start with easy things and then slowly move to complicate ones, so he made a plan to ask a small favour from Sweden and the praise him for a good job. Finland smiled happily after he got his plan done and Sweden, who was sitting nearby, wondered quietly what was going on.

"Hey, älskling", Finland said before Sweden asked about anything, "could you do something for me?"

"Sure", Sweden replied without hesitation, "what it is?"

"I think I forgot car's door open", Finland said, "could you check it?"

"Of course", Sweden said and got up. Usually Finland would have done such a thing by himself, but somehow the Swede didn't question about the Finn's sudden need for help with so simple task. That was perfect for Finland's plan and, while Sweden was outside, Finland repeat in his mind what he was going to say when the man came back in. He had been very careful with picking up the right words and he had trained them, repeated on front of mirror several times to make sure he got it right. He was sure he would be successful. After all, he was going to use the exact words Sweden would tell him if it was him going out to check the car's door for Sweden.

After few minutes Finland heard the Swede coming back in and he smiled slightly nervously.

"It was okay", Sweden said when he got into the living room.

"Great", Finland said, his voice sounding just a bit unnormal when he repeated the words he had practiced, "you are a good boy." Sweden halted, frowned and turned to stare at the Finn.

"What?"

"Damn it", Finland said and grimaced "I was sure I am doing this right."

"Doing right what?" Sweden was honestly confused and Finland spent a moment to think before he decided that it was same to just admit everything. Sweden rarely laughed at him after all.

"I was trying to praise you", he said, "I suck with compliments, but you are great with that so I figured I could just do like you and learn that way." Sweden nodded and quickly understood everything. His lips turned into a small smile and he almost chuckled. Finland would have been sad about it, but one of his favourite things was to see Sweden smiling like that so he quickly realized that he didn't even mind about his fail amusing the Swede.

"Did you…", the Sweden said, "did you try to say 'du är duktig', but you translated it?"

"Oh", Finland said quietly when he realized his mistake.

"Hm."

"That explains why it sounded so wrong", the Finn muttered, "damn."

"It was a good try", Sweden noted, "I'd love to be a good boy."

"It sounded like I was thinking you are a dog or little kid", Finland said with a sigh, "well, I will learn some day." Sweden sat down next to him and stroked his hair before moving his hand on his cheek, gently caressing the warm skin.

"You will", he said, "though I think you can already give compliments."

"I just kind of called you a dog, remember?" Finland said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but that didn't change the Swede's opinion.

"But whenever you look at me with so much love", he said, "I feel wonderful. Why would I need any words when you are here?" Finland looked at him for a while, his eyes meeting the Swede's. Like usually, even now Sweden looked serious, but Finland could easily see the warmth and love too. He smiled.

"I think I should kiss you", he said softly.

"Please", Sweden replied and moved his arms around the Finn's waist when the man leaned closer, "do so."

* * *

Based on headcanon: Finland doesn't know how to give compliments.

Praising each other is a bit strange thing for Finns, though we still do it. Our way is just more... calm and quiet. After I moved out from Finland I actually had to learn how to express my gratitude and friendliness better because people seemed not to get the Finnish way all the time. Still, I tend to feel slightly uncomfortable if I get praised suddenly.

Swedes in other hand seems to be pretty good with this. At least the ones I know are and it seems to be common to give a praise even for little things. Took me months to learn to just accept it and not start to explain how I didn't really do anything and it was so little... My workmates were amused.

And to explain Fin's mistake:  
"Du är duktig" = you are good. I am not sure if this is common praise nationwide, but it is the one my workmates usually give me after I do something for them. The joke is that "duktig" translates into Finnish as "reipas" which is something you usually say for little kids, not adults (I guess in Swedish you can also use this for adults... Or my workmates are secretly making fun of me). In English it would be good / skilled / clever etc. Because this fic happens to be in English (but I am pretty sure they would not speak English when they are just two of them), I wrote Finland saying "you are a good boy" ...Something you would tell your dog!

So yeah, a bit far-fetched but... Well... Yeah. I have already wrote 63 of these. Have to dig a bit for ideas.


	57. The end

Thank you all!

Katija: Oh, I am honoured :) Thank you for the kind words!  
I usually recommend Norwegian for people who wants to learn a Nordic language (which makes no sense as I am native Finnish and has learn Swedish and Danish... But anyway).

 _ **This one is angsty and has character deaths (but the ending is happy so don't be scared).**_ Every Hetalia fanfic author just has to write about the end ow the world sooner or later, this is my version of it.

* * *

"I knew this would end someday", Denmark said quietly, his empty eyes open but not seeing anything. They were laying on the ground, Norway holding the man and Iceland laying on his lap. The Icelander was breathing, but he didn't move lot and he seemed to be in deep sleep.

"Everything ends someday", Norway replied with just as quiet voice, "we only had more time before facing our end." It was already dark there where they laid, trees had lost their leaves, but the grass still had a faint tint of green. The air was heavy, smelling like metal, but they had already got used for it. The fresh air and blue sky had been only a faint memory for a long time. They had been waiting for this day. Norway stroke the Dane's hair, playing with them like he had always done, and another hand laid on Icelander's chest. Denmark moved closer, hugging both of them.

"It was damn good run", the Dane noted with a dry laugh, "wasn't it, Nor? I loved every moment."

"Indeed it was", the Norwegian replied and looked up to weird coloured sky, "good run."

"I am happy you are here now", the Dane continued, "I would not want to go alone."

"I am happy too", Norway whispered, "my love." Denmark let a happy hum, which sounded a bit harsh from his dry throat.

"Have you heard from Fin or Sve?" he asked and Norway took a moment before he replied.

"I believe", he said, "that they wanted to go together. Fin didn't have much time left and we both know that Sve never intended to live longer than him."

"True", Denmark said, "well, that explain why I got Scania. I can feel it as my land now." Norway nodded, trying to not think how he too felt some previous Swedish areas as his own now. When the personification was gone and there wasn't much left of the people, the land had been promptly handed to another nation, that was also dying and didn't cost much for it.

"Isn't it funny", Denmark said sadly after brief silence, "that I used to fight for Scania so much and now that it is finally just mine, I hope so much that it would not be?"

"It is not funny", Norway muttered, "maybe ironic."

"I would have wanted just a bit more time with you all", the Dane said, "even thousands of years were not enough."

"I am sure we will meet again in Valhalla."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Denmark nodded, though he didn't have much energy to move and it hurt him. Norway knew the pain, because he felt it too.

"Nor?"

"Yes?"

"How is Island?" Denmark asked, "I can't see anymore, but I can feel him near. Is he still here?"

"He is", Norway said and softly smiled at his sleeping brother, "he is sleeping."

"It is the end of the world, how he can sleep?" Norway didn't reply right away. He used few minutes only for watching and holding hit brother, and lover.

"I spelled him", he said, "I asked if he wants to go without pain and he said yes, so I spelled him into sleep. He is now living the most beautiful moments of his long life once again."

"I am happy you did that", Denmark said with calm voice, "you didn't ask if I want that?"

"You would have said no", Norway replied, "and I am too afraid to die alone." Denmark tried his best to show his affection, though he couldn't move his body much anymore. Norway knew what he wanted and leaned closer, kissing the weirdly cold lips.

"You are right", Denmark said, "I would not let you be alone now."

"Thank you", Norway whispered.

"Can you still see something?" Norway nodded before he remembered that the Dane could not see him anymore.

"Something", he replied, "colours, some figures and light. It is getting darker."

"I haven't seen anything for a while", Denmark said, "I miss looking at you. You are so beautiful."

"Not right now", Norway reminded him. The end had affected them different ways. When Denmark lost his sight and Finland fell down almost from straight legs, Norway had lost his hair and his skin had become so dry that it opened to cuts whenever he moved too much. His eyes were bleeding too and he always tasted iron in his mouth.

"You are always beautiful for me", the Dane claimed and Norway chuckled softly.

"Maybe it was good your lost your eyes", he said and Denmark laughed at his try to joke. At the end of the world, the dark humour was almost all that was left.

"Can you tell me about stars?" the Dane asked after a while. Norway looked up. There hadn't been any stars for long time. They were all gone with moon and blue sky. Only the darkness reminded and made the world to be without hope. Still, he wasn't going to tell the dying Dane that.

"Sure", he said, "they are up there, still shining like always. Remember when we were still innocent and kids, and we said we will be here until stars die? Well, it seems they are outliving us after all."

"Do you see the Northern star?" Denmark asked with a hint of missing in his voice, "the one we always followed home."

"Yes, it is there too", Norway said and looked to where the star was supposed to be, "so many nights we just laid outside and looked at it."

"Like now?"

"Almost like now", Norway said, "last time we still made plans." Denmark moved slowly, pushing against the pain and his weakness to only take the Norwegian's hand. The coldness of his skin scared Norway, but he still held on.

"In Valhalla", the Dane said, "we will watch stars in Valhalla."

"Yes", Norway said with a small voice, "we will do that. Every night." Denmark's lips turned to barely visible smile and he fell quiet, too tired to say anything more. They all three just stayed there for long time, maybe it was hours or even days passed. It was hard to say in the darkness and all they could do anymore was to wait so the time didn't matter. Norway didn't even move again until he realized that Iceland had stopped breathing. He had known it was coming, their time was almost over and he was going to die soon too, but still the feeling of losing his brother hit him hard. He had always kept Iceland safe, took care of him just like brother should, but it was the end now. Iceland was gone just like Sweden and Finland.

"Nor?" Denmark asked when he felt tears on his face, "elskede? Are you crying?"

"Island…", Norway managed to say, but that was enough. Denmark understood and his empty eyes also teared up, mourning for his family. He could feel that his time was coming too, but he was clinging to life, refusing to leave the Norwegian alone. The world had turn to dark and painful place, but they had always faced everything together. He would not leave his love alone now, but his power was running thing and he could feel himself falling.

"Nor", he whispered with dry voice, "I…"

"It is okay, my love", Norway whispered back and caressed his face, "I will meet you soon in other side."

"I…", Denmark tried hard to get his last words out, "I love you… So much… Elskede, my heart."

"I love you too", Norway said and kissed him. He was crying, the tears soaking their faces, but still he kept their lips together until the Dane was gone. Then Norway, now the last nation in the north, cried his lost. He didn't scream because he had no voice for that anymore, but he mourned quietly between the bodies of his most loved ones. Slowly he closed his eyes, held the Dane's and Icelander's hands and said his last words.

"I will go now."

Denmark felt warm sun on his skin, feeling like a summer kiss, when he started to wake up. He felt strangely cranky, but the grass under him was soft and the air smelled nice. He didn't even remember when he had smelled so fresh air last time, and he really enjoyed it, filling up his lungs so well than he could. He also opened his eyes, blinking few times before the picture became sharp. He could see trees, blue sky with clouds and mountains raising in distance.

"But the world turned dark", he muttered with confused voice, "how can it be beautiful again?" Barely had he said that when the truth hit, making him terrified. He had died and left Norway alone. Where were he now? The Dane was going to panic, but then he heard steps behind and turned quickly to meet two other nations.

"Here you are!" Finland yelled happily, "we have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Finny?" Denmark asked, feeling better when he saw his family, "Sve?"

"Welcome to afterlife", Sweden muttered. He and Finland were both wearing clothes like those they had used when they were only few centuries old. Both also had bronze jewellery but no weapons on belt.

"Valhalla?"

"If you want to call it so", Finland replied with a smile.

"Norge!" Denmark yelled, "where is…"

"Right here", the familiar voice replied with melodic tune of Norwegian and Denmark could almost cry. Norway stepped from behind trees, Iceland following him, and he looked just like the Dane remembered. Like Finland and Swede, the two others also used old kind of clothes and Norway had put the pin in his hair. Denmark was naked, but that didn't stop him running to them and hug everybody. Or at least trying that, his legs seemed to be still asleep because his first try to run ended up with him falling back down.

"Take it easy", Norway said softly, "we have all eternity now, so take your time."

"Also, whole new world to explore", Finland said, "we have been just waiting for you to wake up." Denmark managed to get on his legs, his body shaking slightly for effort. He smiled at them, feeling good now that they were again with him.

"I have missed you guys", he said and hugged the closest one, who happened to be Sweden. Normally, a naked Denmark hugging him would not have got good response from Sweden, but this time he only returned the hug. Iceland and Finland did same and then the Dane came to Norway. He stopped there, only smiling and looking at the man he loved so much.

"You are beautiful", he said and then kissed him with all the passion he had. Norway did not hesitate with kissing him back. He was just has eager to show his love after the death had finally claimed them all.


	58. History tour of Denmark

This is also part of the Fic spree event so that's why there is two chapters in one day. Don't get used for it ;)

This one is happier. The museum they are in is based in the Danish national museum in Copenhagen, though I did change quite lot of things.

* * *

"So, everybody", Denmark said and smiled, "welcome to the history tour of Copenhagen." Four other nations stared at him and all, except Finland, looked almost identically bored with only slight confusion. Finland was just smiling.

"Why we need a history tour?" Iceland asked.

"Because it'll be fun!" Denmark declared.

"But we all kind of lived here", the Icelander muttered and Norway nodded. Finland, who actually had lived in Denmark's house only a short time, looked more excited.

"I think this will be nice", he said, "there is a lot I don't know yet."

"Yeah", the Dane said with a nod, "be like Finny, he is ready to go." Sweden, Norway and Iceland glanced at each other and then shrugged almost at the same time.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do", Iceland muttered.

"Which kind of tour you were thinking about?" Norway asked.

"We will go to the museum!" Denmark declared. Other nations were still suspicious but they kind of had agreed already so there were no other options than follow the excited Dane. He even paid their tickets and pushed them inside to the first exhibition. The Dane seemed to be not very interested about the early times after the ice age because he skipped past everything, only with a brief mention that he used to be very cute back then. Sweden and Norway both snorted for that comment.

"And here we are!" the Dane yelled when they stepped in the room with rune stones, "Viking times!"

"How cute", Norway noted and looked around in the room. The stones had been erected in circle and a map on the wall showed where they were originally collected from. Each stone also had an own sign showing the translations of the runes. Three out of five of them didn't even need that but two others were more interested about reading the explanations.

"Sve, they say they couldn't translate this one", Finland said after a while when he was observing the stone on far left.

"Let me see", the Swede said and Finland moved a bit so the man could see better. He stared at the stone and then surprisingly he snorted.

"Norge, come here", he said and gestured the Norwegian to see the stone. When the man saw it he laughed softly and shook his head.

"I had no idea one of those survived for these days", he said. Iceland, who had followed him and was reading the sign, frowned and glanced up.

"It says that though they couldn't translate the text, they believe the message has a strong meaning because the runes have been carved deeper than usually and the stone is harder than what is normally used so the maker had to use more power for the work and was desperate enough to use so unusual material", he said and gave a suspicious look at the two Vikings, "you know something about that?"

"You can say so", Norway said and turned to look for the Dane who had wandered a bit off, "Danmark."

"Yeah?" the man asked and walked back to them, "oh, one of those. I thought they all were lost." He sounded slightly embarrassed while Norway and even Sweden looked amused. Finland and Iceland were highly curious now.

"What it says?" the Finn asked, "and why they couldn't translate this one? The runes look same."

"They couldn't because this one uses different system", Sweden muttered, "we came up with it in order to have a possibility to leave messages to each other."

"So it was one of you who made this stone?" Iceland asked and three former Viking nations nodded.

"Yeah."

"So what it says?" They glanced at each other, Norway and Sweden still with their surprising amused looks and Denmark grinning and stroking his hair like he was still feeling awkward because of something that happened a long time ago.

"It says", Norway finally said and smirked, "'shut up, Danmark'." Iceland and Finland stared at them and Sweden even had to turn away in order to not spoil his reputation as a most scary looking nation.

"Why did you had to grave that on stone?" Iceland asked.

"Because Dan couldn't shut up", the Norwegian replied calmly, "sometime you have to use stronger ways to deliver the message."

"Did it work?"

"No", he admitted and glanced at the Dane, "he is still making noise." Denmark gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah", the man said, "okay, let's go forward and… Finny, you are not supposed to touch anything!"

"Sorry", the Finns said and snatched his hand away from the stone that was interesting him too much. Sweden saw his chance coming and offered his hand to the Finn.

"You can touch me", he said and Finland laughed softly while taking his hand.

"Smooth, Sve", Denmark commented and walked fast past of all the small tools and objects the people had found under the ground. He wasn't too interested about those and would have skipped even more if Norway hadn't suddenly stopped in front of old ship. It was so old that even with all the reconstruction there wasn't much left of it. The darkened wood looked like it had been burnt and the missing parts were replaced by drawings to help the people to see how the ship would have been looking right after it had been built. Of course, the immortal nations didn't need that. They could still remember things they have been using long time ago.

"I miss it sometime", the Norwegian murmured and moved on. Denmark gave him a warm smile and Sweden nodded. They also missed it.

"But you still go sailing sometimes, right?" Iceland asked because he could clearly remember all the times when the former Viking nations just disappeared and let Finland and Iceland having a movie night together. It has been only less than two weeks from the last time.

"Yeah, but it is not exactly the same", the Danish nation said, "you know, the feeling."

"I guess so", Iceland murmured and glanced at the replicas of the Viking gear on the side, "did you really carried that all around."

"Not all the time", Norway noted, "but for sure we didn't need to go to gym after day."

"Yeah", the Dane agreed, "which was good because gyms didn't exist."

"Dan would have needed that", Sweden muttered.

"And still I beat your ass every time", the Dane snapped back and grinned. Norway rolled his eyes and Finland gave the man a warning look. They were in the public place after all and, though it wasn't a rush hour, there still were few tourist groups going around. Luckily Sweden and Denmark understood that too and didn't bother to continue the argument. Iceland had moved closer the replicas and was testing their weight.

"This is really heavy", he mumbled and struggled a bit to get the chainmail on him, "how you were able to do anything more than breath?" Norway went over to help him while Sweden and Denmark made a silent deal to have the fight later.

"I can tell that Sve managed well", Finland said with a smirk, "he was wearing that shit when he snatched me away and he had no problem with holding me and keeping me from trying to hurt him."

"Finny, has nobody ever told you that you sound a bit creepy when you speak about hurting your Swedish lover with such a light tone?" Demark asked.

"No", Finland replied and glanced at the Sweden, "nobody has said about that, right?"

"Hm." While three of them talked about that, Iceland had managed to slip the heavy chainmail on and was now struggling under its weight but still somehow managing to stay on his legs. Norway placed the helmet on his head and a wooden sword in his hand. For some quite oblivious reasons, the museum hadn't place a real iron sword anywhere to be tested so the wooden one had to go.

"Okay, Is", the Norwegian said with a serious voice and tugged the younger nation in to right direction, "England is that way. Now, bring us treasures." Iceland lifted the helmet so he could give his brother a long look.

"I'm not going to raid England, Nore", he said, "he has a navy, you know."

"Pity", Norway said and sighed, "how about spreading some fear and terror among of Danish villages? I can distract the Dane while you do the job."

"Sometimes I don't know if you are joking or serious", the Icelander said, "and that worries me." Norway only stared at him and refused to show any emotions on his face. Other three Nordics were already moving forward so Iceland tried to get the gear of him as quickly as possible. He felt much better when the weight was taken away and he was happy about the fact that he didn't need to go around with wearing all the iron.

They skipped again some parts of the exhibition and only stopping occasionally to take a closer look on something or snicker about memories the things brought up. Norway especially seemed to be very keen to check all the information signs and point out the mistakes on them. Finland was more curious about the details and asked lot of questions especially about times when he had still been running around in his own forest.

"Oh", Denmark suddenly said and stopped by the vases full of old coins.

"What?" Norway asked because he didn't see anything too interesting on the coins that had been turned green and brown by the time. The sign next to them told about the people who hid their treasures in the ground during the tough times but had never came back to retrieve it.

"I just remembered that I hid one pot of those", the Dane said and pointed at the coins, "it was in… Maybe 1294 or few years earlier. I can't remember anymore where I put it." The thought seemed to bother the Dane and Finland nodded too like he understood the man.

"Same happened to me", he said and nodded sadly, "I didn't remember until the newspaper said that some farmer had find my treasure. Nobody at the museum believed it was mine."

"Why did you hide stuff in the ground?" Iceland asked.

"Because Swedes were coming", Denmark said with shrug.

"Hey, I had the same reason!"

"Hm."

"Don't worry, Sve, we don't hide stuff anymore whenever you come to visit", Finland said and smiled at the Swede.

"Yeah, that's right", Denmark agreed, "but come here, Finny! You gotta see this." The Dane took the Finn to see a map on the wall and proudly pointed at it. It was an old map but it wasn't hard to realize that it showed Copenhagen as it had been few centuries ago.

"My people built all of this", Denmark said and pointed the area surrounding the city, "only to keep Swedes out. Impressive, right?" Finland looked at the fortress and walls marked on the map and he easily recognized the canals built around the city centre that still existed.

"Yeah", he muttered as he studied the map. Norway glanced at the Swede who was silently standing behind he Finn.

"Do you ever feel like you are not welcome here?" he asked.

"Occasionally", Sweden replied and though he looked stern, Norway saw a hint of humour on his face and he smirked. That smirk died off quickly when Iceland, who had wandered off to see other things, returned with a serious look on his face. He marched straight to the Norwegian.

"Nore", he whispered quickly, "the union."

"They have _that_ here?" Norway asked and briefly glanced at the Dane to see if he had noticed anything, "where it is?"

"Few rooms forward", Iceland replied and nodded to the right direction, "and this is about his history, what did you expected?" Norway sighed and shook his head.

"The Dane is an idiot", he said, "why to take us somewhere where he will get upset? Tell me when we are getting closer and I'll distract him. We can't let him see that." Iceland nodded and Sweden, who was still listening them, nodded too.

"I'll warn Fin", he said and proceeded to do exactly that. The Finnish nation seemed to understand the situation right away after only few words and he nodded. The Dane didn't notice anything. He just kept going on about some stuff he had been doing before. All the rooms were neatly arranged by the years and theme so rest of the Nordics carefully kept the time on eye and when they got closer, Norway promptly moved even closer to the Dane and placed his arm on his waist, pulling the man gently against him.

"Dan", he said, though at that point he really didn't need to ask for the attention. Denmark was already giving him all he had, his eyes staring at the man and hand moving to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah", he muttered. Norway smirked slightly and gestured the Finn to start action. Denmark was focused on his face so he didn't notice what the Norwegian did with his hand and he also missed how the Finn disappeared for a moment, only to show up again soon.

"Hey guys!" Finland yelled with excited voice, "come quickly! They are giving free samples over there!"

"Sure", Iceland muttered and gave the Finn a weird look before he continued with lower voice, "free samples? In museum? About what?

"I am just giving the first excuse I can think about", Finland whispered back, "not like he will even notice anything when Nor is distracting him."

"True", Iceland muttered and moved forward, "well, so long that it is not free samples of plague." While they had been going around, he and Finland had checked a route that would take them around the dangerous time period. They all knew the past was past, but somethings were better to be forgotten.

"But we should go that…" Denmark said when everybody else started to follow the Finn. Norway caressed his side and hummed softly. Somehow even the slightest touch seemed to make the Dane red and utterly distracted.

"Follow me", he whispered. All Denmark could do was to nod, and Norway awarded him with a soft kiss. Meanwhile Finland was smirking and Iceland rolled his eyes, muttering about the Dane being too easy. Sweden looked like he wanted to agree, but one look at the Finn whose smile was melting the Swedish man's heart, made him think about just keeping his mouth shut because he kind of understood the Dane.

They managed successfully sneak the Dane past of the dangerous topics without the Dane himself noticing it. It was mostly thanks for Norway that he never thought about them missing something from the route. The Nordics share some celebrating looks when they got into next part of the exhibition and Denmark's smile widened when he noticed all the costumes and toys put on there.

"Look, guys!" he said happily, "remember these times? Everything was so warm back then!"

"Which year this is?" Finland asked and looked around to see the sign to tell him that.

"19th", Iceland replied.

"Oh", Finland said with a slightly disappointed tone, "it was not warm." He didn't state his opinion loudly, but the Dane heard it anyway and gave him apologizing look.

"Sorry, Fin", he said, but the Finn just waived it off.

"It is okay", he said, "I don't mind about it." Sweden reached over and took his hand, which made the Finn smile again. Denmark nodded and turned back to toys, admiring the careful handcraft and art that had still stayed in its glory despite of the years passed. Iceland made his way to past the man, looking around with only slight interest.

"Brother", Norway suddenly called him and Iceland looked over at him, noticing that the man was standing next to dress display.

"What?" Iceland walked closer and realized that it wasn't only dresses on display. It was lot of different objects and those had only one thing same; it was all Icelandic. Iceland stared at all those old but still familiar dresses and things, a slight blush coming up on his cheeks.

"Heh he", Denmark moved closer, "surprise?"

"Why…", Iceland started and frowned slightly, "why they had Icelandic display here too?"

"Answer for that is very simple, though I am not sure if you like it so much", Norway said, "you were under his rule for a long time."

"Right", Iceland muttered, "that is correct." He could see things from Greenland and Faroe Islands in the exhibition too, accompanied some Norwegian tokens. There was even some mentions about other, more far away areas that had once belonged under the Danish crown. It was clear that the exhibition was about the past days of power, but it wasn't built to show the rule of Danes, more it was about the culture and people of these lands. Iceland looked around and thought that it was made with a good taste.

"Looks good", he commented and he could see the Dane relaxing, like he had been afraid of the Icelander's opinion. Norway smirked slightly and placed his hand on the Dane's shoulder, asking to have his attention.

"Let's see more toys", he suggested, "I think I saw rather interesting dollhouse over there." Denmark nodded and followed him. Iceland, Sweden and Finland came after a bit slower, Iceland looking around and Finland and Sweden talking about something with lowered voices. When they reached the Norwegian and the Dane, Denmark was just excitingly explaining about some old traditions. It was normal for them to forget about that kind of things sometimes, humans and traditions just come and go so fast, but this one seemed to be important for the Danish nation because he used time and careful concentration to explain it all to Norway as well he could. Norway only listened and smiled, not telling the Dane that he already knew everything. He just secretly enjoyed seeing the Dane so happy. The endless talk continued until the Dane stepped on side, following the path into next part of the exhibition, and froze suddenly when he glanced up.

"What is…", Norway started when the Dane fell so suddenly quiet in mid of sentence, but then he glanced up too, "what is _that_ doing here?"

"I am sorry, Nor", the Dane muttered with strange pain filled voice, and Norway knew he didn't exactly say sorry about the flag of Norway and Sweden's old union and its existence in the museum. Others had hurried forward after hearing the Norwegian's angry filled voice, and they understood right away when they spotted the flag.

"It is past", Norway said and grabbed the Dane's hand, "come. I am here now."

"But I gave you up", the Dane said sadly and stared at the flag even when Norway was already dragging him away.

"And I forgave you", Norway said, "I am going to burn that damn flag later."

"Need help with that?" Sweden asked and gently pushed the Dane's back to make him move faster.

"That would be appreciated, Sverige", Norway replied with nod. Iceland and Finland joined in too and together they got Denmark past of the flag and all the signs from that time. The next exhibition continued the theme, telling the visitors about wars and problems. None of the nations wished to linger there. The older times might have brought up good memories of companionship and adventures, but these darker times were only giving bitter thoughts. Only Finland seemed to find something to look at, when he suddenly stopped in front of his own flag and smiled.

"I was listening when they read that first time", he muttered, looking at the old paper with words he already knew well.

"The declaration of peace in your land?" Iceland asked.

"Yes", Finland said softly, his eyes showing mix of sadness and revelation, "after that all, it sounded like the most beautiful thing ever."

"I can imagine that", Norway said, "that peace was paid with a high price. My people felt the same."

"I got help too", Finland muttered and glanced at the list of names of the Danes who had taken part of war in Finnish side. Some of them had been awarded and one of the medals had also ended up there with the declaration and letter that had followed with.

"Guys", Iceland said and managed to interrupt the well started memory trip, "the Dane is escaping."

"He is adult. He will come back home for lunch", Norway said, but still turned to look for the Dane who was indeed wandering off again, "there should not be anything too…"

"Norge!"

"…Upsetting left", Norway finished the sentence the Dane had interrupted by yelling his name, "what is it now?"

"At least he sounded more like happy than upset", Iceland noted with a shrug. Norway nodded for that and went to search for the Dane. Others followed, the Sweden giving Finland a quick peck to remind that they were all okay now. When they found the Dane, he was standing in middle of room with all the flags they all knew well.

"Nordic council!" the Dane yelled, "my favourite thing in the world!"

"I thought Nore is your favourite thing in the world?"

"My second favourite thing in the world!"

"That sounded more correct", Iceland noted and looked around, "is that the last part of the whole museum?"

"Seems so", Norway replied and nodded toward the exit sign. They could see the museum shop and the lobby on the other side.

"So typical Danish to end things with this", Iceland muttered. They didn't use too much time for staring at their own flags, that felt a bit too much like self-admiring, so they soon followed the arrow pointing to the exit. Denmark and Finland wanted to check the souvenirs, and while they went around in the shop and talked about the stuff they were seeing, other three mostly just waited. Norway was slightly interested about the books, but left them soon alone after he realized he already knew everything that was written there and even more. Iceland was playing bit with some toys on table, and Sweden just stood there and did nothing.

"We should get some amulets", Denmark said when he showed up again, the Finn following just behind. Neither had bought anything, but they had clearly got some new ideas.

"I think I still know how to make some", Norway muttered.

"Me too", Sweden said with a nod, "we should make some." Denmark was more than excited about that, though Iceland and Finland just shrugged. The Dane was talking about designs while they made their way out, dropping the plastic clips that had been used as tickets, in the small box at the door. It had taken several hours to go through the whole exhibition so it was already a dinner time when they were out. They stopped in the small yard to think about their next move.

"So", Iceland said, "what then?"

"I know!" Denmark said right away with a grin on his face, "there is an occupation museum in Aarhus!" The four other Nordics stared at the fifth one, all looking more and less horrified.

"Danmark", Norway finally said, "no."

"How about a dinner?" Finland said, "and let's stay far from Aarhus?"

"I like that idea", Sweden muttered and Iceland nodded too. Denmark was going to say something, but the low growl from his belly changed his mind and with a bit sheepish smile he told others to follow him because he knew a perfect place for a good dinner.

* * *

I recommend everybody to visit the Occupation museum in Aarhus. Definitely the best exhibition I have ever seen on that topic and thought the museum is small, it gives the real feeling you should get when going ti occupation museum. Only minus is that everything is only in Danish so either you have to ask the staff to come with you and translate (they offered to do that with me, but I could understand the text fine)


	59. Surprisingly difficult haircut

Thank you all for reviews, favs and follows!

Fyngirl: There is small dedication in both, Nationalmuseet and Occupation museum in Aarhus. Those are really small, I almost missed them but then I spotted Finnish and stopped to take another look. Otherwise I would have easily missed it so I am happy I did stop. I am sorry about the loss, Finland and Finns will forever be grateful for their help and sacrifice.

Justsomeone99: I wondered if somebody would think that "the end" means that I am quitting this...

This one is small and quickly written. Has all Nordics, but is mostly Dennor.

I just really like the idea that Nor loves Dan's hair.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Finland asked the Dane who had been unusually quiet already for a while. He had been mostly just sitting at the table and stroking his hair while staring into distance, only occasionally muttering something to himself with a low voice. When Finland addressed him, he looked up like he hadn't even notice the other Nordics in the room.

"No", he said and shrugged, "I just thought that I should get a haircut."

"And that is your problem?" Iceland asked and the Dane nodded.

"I can't choose which kind of haircut I want to have", he said, "I like it now, but it is getting floppy." He ruffled his hair to show what he meant with it getting floppy. Nobody really saw his point as the Dane's hair still looked spiky, but they still nodded.

"Only you would call hair floppy", Iceland muttered while Finland tried his best to give the Dane some advice, though he didn't know much about hair styles either. Somehow, he managed to get even Sweden involved to the conversation while Iceland mostly just followed and gave some snarky comments. Only Norway stayed out of it. He sat in the corner and hold an open book on his lap, though if anybody just observed him a little longer, they would have noticed that he hadn't turn the page at all in past ten minutes and his eyes were not following the text.

"Hey, Nor, what you think?" Finland finally asked and the Norwegian looked up slowly like he had been focusing on the book instead of listening to others. He looked at the Dane with a neutral expression and shrugged so slightly it looked more like he was breathing deeper.

"I do not have opinions on this", he said simply, but Iceland frowned and looked at him a bit longer. Norway might have been good with pretending, but the Icelander had lived with him for centuries. He could see something was off and quickly he realized what it was.

"I think you have an opinion", he said, "right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, brother", Norway replied and for a moment the two Northern nations stared at each other, neither wanting to lose the sudden staring contest. Surprisingly, it was Norway who turned away first, his ice blue eyes avoiding the Icelander's gaze.

"I got an idea", Iceland said, "why not to let Nore cut Dan's hair? He did cut mine when I was younger."

"Yeah, that is a great idea!" Denmark said and smiled so widely that Norway seemed to be taken aback, thought that should have been impossible. Norway never acted so.

"Sure", Norway said and gave his brother a long look full of disappointment, "I could do that."

"I am not sure if we have good scissors for cutting hair", Finland muttered and got up from the couch, "I will have to check." While the Finn looked for scissors, Denmark moved to sit on the floor in front of the Norwegian so the man could easily reach his hair. He smiled for Norway, who slowly placed his hand on the Dane's hair and just caressed it.

"And now he is petting him", Iceland muttered, "seriously, Nore?"

"I am simply trying to figure out how to cut it", Norway replied and his eyes hardened a bit like he was angry. Still, he touched the hair softly and gently.

"Okay", Finland said and walked back into room with a slender knife on his hand, "I couldn't find scissors, but here is a barber's knife. It will work fine, I think."

"Why you have a knife but no scissors?" Denmark asked curiously while Norway took the offered knife.

"I liked to shave with it before", Finland said with shrug, "but then they invited machines for that too and I switched to that."

"Wait", Denmark said quickly and raised his hands to make sure everybody noticed him, "you can grow a beard?" Finland blinked and looked confused just a moment, before his expression changed to annoyed one.

"Of course, I can", he said with slightly pissed off tone, "right, Sve?"

"That is true", the Swede replied and gave the Dane a bad look too. Denmark seemed to not care because he only leaned back and smiled at Norway.

"I am ready", he said and set to wait for Norway to work on his hair. Norway stared at him, his expression staying neutral while his hand carefully held the slender blade. Few minutes went pass without anything happening and soon the other Nordics started to share questioning looks while Norway just sat there with a knife in his hand.

"Nore?" Iceland asked after a while. Norway flinched slightly and quickly glanced at his brother before turning his attention into the task again.

"I am only thinking the best style", he muttered. Denmark nodded and smiled.

"It is not that difficult, Nore", Iceland muttered and followed the situation. Norway muttered something quietly to himself and looked slightly angry when he lowered his hand on the Dane's neck. He turned the knife couple of times, trying to find a place to start while his hand started to shake slightly. At that moment, even Denmark started to get worried. After all, the sharp blade was only centimetres from his neck and Norway seemed to be distracted.

"Elskede", he said and bit his lip, "you are not gonna slid my throat open, right?" The knife retreat quickly from the Dane.

"Of course not", Norway said with a slightly horrified tone, "I would never do that."

"Yeah, I know", Denmark said and turned his head so he could smile at the Norwegian again, "are you okay?" Before Norway had a chance to reply, the Icelander spoke up.

"He is okay", he said, "it is just that he can't cut your hair because he thinks is it fascinating, lovely and something like that."

"Island", Norway muttered and gave the younger nation a look that had no effect at all. Iceland only shrugged and picked up his phone so he could escape for a moment. Norway was going to say something else too, but Denmark reached out his hand and caressed the Norwegian's cheek.

"You really love my hair?" he asked and Norway glanced down, only to see the Dane with eyes full of love and admiration. Norway bit his lip and nodded quickly before looking away. He was having problems with holding his normal neutral expression.

"That is so sweet", Denmark said with joyful voice, "I love you too, Nor!"

"I never said that", Norway muttered.

"You don't need to", the Dane said and winked, "I can see it." Norway stared at him with a strange expression, and then he sighed. He placed the knife on the table and glanced at three other nations. Iceland was ignoring them all, Finland looked curious and Sweden looked just like he always was. Nobody said anything while the Norwegian glared at them.

"I will have you know", he said after a while, "that the Dane should decide himself what he wants to do with his hair."

"I bet he just wants you to play with it forever", Iceland muttered.

"Island", Norway said warningly, but the Icelander only smirked slightly.

Few weeks later the Nordics were holding a family meeting again and almost right away they all noted the Dane's shorter hair. It was still long enough to spike up and look messy, but it didn't shadow his eyes so much anymore.

"Oh, so you got a haircut?" Finland asked and Denmark nodded.

"Yeah, last week", he replied, "I found a good barber."

"It looks nice", Finland nodded.

"Maybe the barber was good", Iceland said while stepping in and walking past them, "though I bet Nore was there entire time and stared the poor man angrily every time he tried to do something with Dan's hair."

"Island", Norway said with slightly tired tone, "you weren't even there."

"But you were?" Iceland asked, but Norway refused to answer. Denmark was amused and laughed when he wrapped his arms around the Norwegian and hugged him tightly. Norway wasn't quickly to reply for that sign of attraction, but after while his hand sneaked up and gently petted the Dane's wild hair.


	60. The best hiding place in the world

Thank you all :)

So, in Higher educations epilogue there was a mention about Dan escaping his responsibilities to a political debate in Malmö. I didn't thought about it more, but then it was mentioned again in review and I was like: damn, I gotta write that.

And here is the result! I so love reviews. They give me ideas :)

If you now recognize yourself from this; thanks and be proud ;)

I meant this to be a general scene, not a part of Higher education in Dan's point of view so that's why this is here and not in Missed points.

* * *

The silence between the men was deep and oppressive. It was the kind of silence that would have made anybody feel awkward and even the innocent passer-byes would have felt it power. They would have glanced at the two men staring at each other, quickly look away before they too got caught in that threating silence and hurried away so nobody would have noticed that they had paid attention for just a few seconds.

There, in the middle of that awkward situation, stood two men. One was wearing a neutral, a bit angry looking expression, and the another one was smiling. Somehow, they seemed to be immune to the awkwardness they had created.

"Well", the smiling man said slowly, "fancy seeing you here, Sverige." Sweden didn't seem to share the opinion of seeing another man there. In fact, he grunted something unhearable and grabbed the man's jacket front, dragging him up from the chair.

"Come", he ordered shorty. The man didn't struggle against the hold. He only raised his hands to show he was being willing, and followed the Swede out of the room. He had been sitting in the far back and despite of the awkward staring moment, nobody seemed to pay much attention to them.

"Explain", Sweden said when they got into an empty hallway, "Danmark." The Dane used a moment to straight his jacket and fix his hair, that was already messy enough and he was only being slow to piss of the Swede. It was his pity revenge for the man dragging him around.

"I was sitting in the room and listening when those important people talked about important things", he said slowly, like he was speaking to an idiot, and smirked when he spotted the hint of frustration on the Swede's face, "that is my job, after all."

"That was not Danish business."

"Details, details", Denmark said with a sing-song voice, "why are you so grumpy today?"

"I did have a good day", Sweden replied, "but then I found a Dane in Malmö, sitting in middle of political debate about my business that has nothing to do with him." Denmark observed another personification with a smile on his lips.

"Relax, Sve", he said, "we haven't been in war for ages and even if we were, I would never go so down that I actually sneak in some stupid political debates just for bringing you down. I prefer a real, honourable fight and you know that."

"I know", Sweden said and his expression relaxed slightly when he realized he was being too serious, "I still want answers."

"Can't we just say I am having fun here?" Denmark suggested, "or that I wasn't here at all? That actually sounds like the best idea. You didn't see me, right?"

"Danmark", Sweden almost sighed, "explain."

"I don't really want to", the Dane said, "can't you just pick up one of those I already said?" Sweden stared at him and the Dane stared back. He didn't smile anymore, actually it looked like he was trying to imitate the Swede, but wasn't really successful. The debate in the room was taking lot of time and the hallway was empty so they had all time they needed for their strange staring contest. The Dane gave up after few minutes.

"Damn you, Swede", he muttered, "why you want to know?"

"I told you", Sweden replied, "it is not normal to see you here. There is no reason for it. You are up to something."

"Would you believe if I told you this has nothing to do with you?" Denmark asked, still trying to struggle out of the situation.

"No", Sweden replied promptly, "explain, or I will call Norge and ask him." That made the Dane flinch and he raised his hands to show that he was giving up.

"Wait a moment", he said, "I will explain you all. Just don't tell Nor that I was here."

"So you are up to something", Sweden said and frowned when he realized that the Norwegian had no idea about it, "it has to be something bad if Nor doesn't know." It was extremely rare that Denmark kept secrets from Norway and even more rare that Norway didn't know about them anyway. Sweden couldn't think any reason for the Dane to withhold information from the man he loved so dearly, so naturally Sweden got even more confused and started to suspect Denmark.

"It is nothing bad", the Dane muttered and looked around to check that they were alone. That didn't make Sweden feeling any better.

"Are you cheating on him?" he asked and the Dane turned quickly, giving him a look full of shock and hurt.

"How dare you even think anything like that?" he asked with almost angry tone, "I would never… do _that_ to him!"

"Sorry", Sweden muttered.

"You better be", the Dane grunted and glared at the Swede, "and we have a deal with Island anyway. If I hurt Nor, he will kick me into volcano, so I would already be gone if I had done _anything like that."_

"Sorry", Sweden said again, "just tell me already. Why are you here? All the places in the world and you ended up here, though this has to be the last place anybody would expect to see you?"

"Yeah", Denmark replied after he had calmed down a bit, "that is the reason. Nobody would ever come here to look for me." Sweden frowned and tried his best with following the Dane's thoughts, but like always, it was a difficult task.

"I don't understand", he said and the Dane rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you do not", the man replied, "you see, sometimes I have tasks and responsibilities I don't really want to deal with at the moment. Whenever that happens, I go somewhere they will never find me. I am smart guy, you know, I realized quickly that the only place in the entire world where nobody will ever think about finding me, is a political debate about Swedish business in Malmö." Sweden stared at him and slowly nodded after a while.

"Does that work?" he asked.

"Like a magic", the Dane said and shrugged, "well, at least until now. Can you keep this thing a secret? I would like to have my escape place."

"Why should I?" Sweden asked, "this is about my business." Denmark gave him a long look and then snorted.

"If you tell anybody about this", he said, "I will tell Finny about that one time you got damn drunk and made a song about him. I wrote it down, you know."

"You wouldn't dare", Sweden said with so low voice it sounded more like whisper, and he was giving his angriest look for the Dane, who didn't even care.

"Wanna test?" Denmark asked with a small grin on his lips. Once again, the two Scandinavians ended up having a staring contest that didn't end until they heard a door opening farther away. They both glanced at that direction, relaxing when they saw only one finely dressed woman walking toward toilets and not giving any attention for them.

"Very well", Sweden muttered when he turned his attention back to the Dane, "but don't even try to intervene in my business."

"You think I actually listen what they are saying?" Denmark asked, "Sve, I don't give a shit about your stuff and that all Swedish is just gonna give me a headache if I try to focus on it. You have my word, all I will do in that room is waiting for the free coffee and dream about my sweet moments with a certain hot Norwegian."

"Okay", Sweden interrupted him before he went into details, "I get it. Do whatever you want to."

"Perfect", Denmark said with a smile, "it is always a pleasure to make deals with you."

"You blackmailed me."

"Is there any other way to make deals with Swedes?" Denmark asked. Sweden gave him the last stare, but decided that it wasn't worth to start a fight, so he walked away and left the smiling Dane alone.


	61. The silver-haired ghost

Thank you all :)

The fic spree is here again! Remember to come over Tumblr if you have questions or you want quick reply for your review. I accept anon asks too.

* * *

Once upon a time, people believed more in supernatural world and it was easy to trick and lead them by telling them stories about curses and creatures, warning them to not wander off or break the rules. It was mostly for mothers and fathers to teach their children to behave and stay away from dangers, but sometimes also adults were affected by the stories.

There was one story that even adults shared with whispering tone, advising each other to follow the warning or something horrible would happen. In this story, the creature was a ghost. A ghost, or wandering spirit, of a young boy with a silver coloured hair. It was said that this boy carried a curse in him, but it would only be triggered if somebody tried to touch or otherwise bother him. The ghost tended to wander around several different castles in Denmark, and the only way to avoid the curse was to be really quiet and not move when meeting him. If you were lucky, he would walk past without paying attention to you, if you were not, you would need to run.

And what would happen if you broke the rules? If you tried to touch him despite of being warned? The people didn't know for sure, but they whispered about misfortune, horrible sickness and painful death. Nobody wanted to face that fate, so everybody who ever met the silver haired ghost, would make sure they did not bother him, or they ran so fast they could and warned others that the ghost was there.

More and less frequent meetings with the cursed spirit kept the story alive well over the centuries, until around the end of the 19th century nobody could say anymore that they had met the ghost, unless they were telling lies for fun or getting fame and impress other people. Still, the story had left deep marks, and it was told and shared even during the modern days .

That was why Iceland was standing in the crowd of people deep in the cellars of the Christiansborg, and trying to ignore the amused looks some people were more and less openly giving to him after the guide had told them the story of the cursed, silver haired ghost. Iceland hadn't been thinking about his hair colour much for years, but suddenly it was standing out again and he knew the story couldn't be a coincidence. Not when Norway and Denmark both were wearing almost too similar expressions of pretending that they did not know anything. Iceland waited that the group started to walk forward again, and then he stayed behind. Norway and Denmark did so too and soon there was a good distance between them and people, but none of them worried about getting lost. Not when they were in the castle they had called home once.

"Which one of you", Iceland said and glanced at the older nations walking next to him, Norway on his right side and the Dane on left, "thought that was a clever idea?"

"I am not aware about what you mean", Norway said.

"I think you are", Iceland said, "making up a ghost story about me so people will not try to touch me? That is so absurd it can not be a coincidence."

"But it worked", Denmark noted with a small smile showing on his lips.

"So it was you!"

"Danmark", Norway muttered, but the Dane just shrugged.

"He is smart", he said and gestured toward the Icelander, "he would have figure it out soon anyway."

"This gotta be the strangest thing you two have ever done", Iceland muttered, but Denmark frowned and shook his head.

"No", he said, "I have done stranger things, too."

"Same", Norway nodded, "it was also rather easy to make up the story. I designed it and Dan spread the word. It worked even better than we thought."

"People ran when they saw me", Iceland muttered dryly.

"But they didn't try to hurt you either", Norway said, "after all that happened, we decided to do everything we can to keep you safe." Iceland felt silly about their plans, but he had to admit that it had been clever way to ensure his safety. After he and Norway had been blamed for witchcraft and almost burnt, Iceland had feared people and only trusted the two older nations. He hadn't even mind about people running whenever they saw him in dark. It had been mostly fun for him to see them flee.

"I can't believe it worked", he muttered, and Denmark and Norway nodded.

"People are funny", Denmark replied with a grin.

"It was a bit absurd idea", Norway said with a shrug, "I never thought the story would carry on to these days, but I am rather proud of being the creator of a legend."

"Don't let it get up to your head", Iceland muttered and looked up when the guide called for them, after she had notice the three men leaving behind.

"Stay with the group", she said with a friendly smile when the nations joined in again, "who knows, the silver haired ghost might be down here."

"I am sure he is", Norway said with a perfectly calm tone, and Denmark sniggered so much Iceland decided to try to silence him with stepping on his feet. The Dane was quick to step on side and he grabbed the Icelander into a hug.

"Our ghost", he said happily, "I caught you!"

"Are you going to die painfully now?" Iceland asked, "I hope you will."

"No", Denmark said, still hugging the younger nation, "Nor will erase all the curses for me."

"I guess I will have to", Norway said with an amused tone, "it would be shame to lost you now after all these years I have struggled with keeping you alive."

"He loves me", Denmark declared and ruffled the Icelander's hair once again before letting him go.

"I know that, you don't need to tell me", Iceland muttered, "come on. The group is leaving us again."

"So what? Are you afraid of the ghost?" Denmark asked and laughed when the Icelander gave him a long look and snorted.


End file.
